Mi nombre es Severus
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "My name is Severus"
1. Un accidente en la clase de Pociones

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!

**Nota de la autora:**

Esto está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé originalmente, lo que me da oportunidad de solicitar opiniones: ¿les parece que deba volver a Snape a la normalidad o dejarlo así? Por favor, hagan comentarios y díganme (no voy a contar votos o algo por el estilo, pero los buenos argumentos me ayudan a pensar). 

He leído una historia en la que algo parecido le ocurre a Draco ("Redemption", de Al), pero no es de ahí de donde saqué la idea. Pensé que sería agradable leer una historia en la que Draco y Severus se conocieran como iguales ¡y de repente todo esto surgió en mi cabeza y exigió ser escrito!

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at

Hace ya algún tiempo, Silverfox me sugirió que subiera mis traducciones de sus fics a ff.net en mi propia cuenta. En ese entonces no me pareció necesario porque ya contaba con mi página y además temía que al colocarlas bajo mi nombre alguien pudiera confundirse y pensar que la autora era yo, cuando nada más soy la traductora. Sin embargo, debido que tres o cuatro veces han aparecido personitas que tratan de atribuirse la obra de Silverfox, decidí finalmente seguir su consejo y abrí una cuenta en ff.net para la versión en español de sus fics de Harry Potter. Probablemente me tarde un poco en aprender a manejar esto, pero espero poder colocar aquí todo lo que he traducido hasta el momento.

En la sección de "autores favoritos" e "historias favoritas" que acompaña a esta cuenta, encontrarán links a la versión original de este fic y a las traducciones a otros idiomas que se encuentran dentro de ff.net (francés y ruso). En su página de autora, Silverfox ha colocado además links a las versiones en alemán y portugués. Todas estas traducciones han sido hechas por diversas personas, pero contando siempre en primer lugar con la autorización de la autora.

MI NOMBRE ES SEVERUS 

**por Silverfox **

traducido al español por Daga 

**Capítulo uno: UN ACCIDENTE EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES TIENE CONSECUENCIAS**

  
   
Neville Longbotton estaba mirando las patas de araña que estaban en su escritorio. ¿Cuándo tenía que agregar las patas de araña a su poción? ¿Cuántas patas de araña tenía que ponerle a su poción? A todo esto, ¿tenía que ponerle patas de araña a su poción? 

No podía recordar. Neville siempre tendía a olvidar las cosas más importantes, y cuando estaba asustado eso sólo empeoraba todo. 

Y justo ahora Neville no sólo estaba asustado, estaba aterrorizado. Siempre lo estaba en la clase de Pociones. Le aterrorizaba cometer un error y fallar en Pociones. Le aterrorizaba lo que le sucedería si otra de sus pociones explotaba (la última vez había sido lanzado contra el escritorio más cercano y casi se había roto un brazo). Estaba aterrorizado por los Slytherin de la clase (este año eran todavía peores que en los cuatro años anteriores: ¡ahora los Gryffindor incluso tenían Transfiguraciones con los Slytherin!). pero lo que tenía más aterrorizado a Neville era el profesor Snape. 

¡O lo que haría Snape si lo atrapaba en otro error! ¿Qué cosas horribles haría o diría? Neville temblaba con la sola idea. 

¿Patas de araña, ahora, después o del todo no? Bueno, ya que estaban en el escritorio, tenían que ser parte de la poción, decidió finalmente. 

Entonces, ¿ahora o después? Bueno, tenía que agregarlas en algún momento. ¡Mejor que fuera ahora! Probablemente ni siquiera importaba cuándo. 

¿Pero cuántas? Decidió simplemente usarlas todas. Su poción no iba a funcionar de cualquier manera. Ninguna de sus pociones lo hacía. 

"¡Dios, por favor, no dejes que explote!" pensó mientras reunía todo su valor y echaba las patas de araña en el líquido verde y burbujeante en su caldero. 

¡Listo! ¿Estaba bien? ¡¿O tendría que haberlas cortado primero?! 

Neville se quedó mirando su caldero como si tratara de hipnotizar su poción. "¡Por favor, por favor, no explotes! ¡haz lo que quieras, pero no explotes!" 

La poción de Neville obedeció. Lentamente se volvió blanca y clara como agua. 

          ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar? Neville miró rápidamente al resto de la clase. ¡Las pociones de todos los demás eran verdes! ¡Oh, no! Y Snape iba hacia él con los ojos brillantes. 

Las rodillas de Neville empezaban a doblarse, sus piernas temblaban sin control. Se sujetó del escritorio para no caerse. 

-¡Longbottom! –exclamó Snape-. ¿Qué significa este color? 

"¡Por favor, que alguien me salve!" gritó Neville con el pensamiento mientras el profesor se aproximaba a su escritorio. ¡Y de nuevo la poción obedeció! 

Un pequeño remolino blanco apareció dentro del caldero, creciendo y creciendo. 

Neville casi se cayó cuando Snape se acercó más, examinando la poción. 

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Longbottom? ¡Jamás había visto una poción sanadora que hiciera algo así! 

-N...n…no… l...l...o… s...s...sé s...s...señor –logró decir Neville en un susurro casi inaudible. 

Todos estaban mirando la poción. El remolino llenaba ahora todo el caldero, volviendo la poción de un blanco lechoso. Un fuerte burbujeo y siseo podía escucharse con claridad. 

Algunos de los demás alumnos empezaron a alejarse, sospechando que no tardaría en ocurrir otra explosión "a la Neville". 

Snape probablemente albergaba dudas semejantes cuando extinguió el fuego bajo el caldero con un movimiento de su varita. 

¡Demasiado tarde! Con un resonante estallido, el caldero de Neville explotó en mil pequeños pedazos bañando a Snape con la misteriosa poción. 

Snape gritó de dolor cuando la poción quemó su piel. 

Neville gimió aterrado. ¡Oh, no! ¡Su poción había lastimado a la persona más desagradable de Hogwarts! ¡Podía darse por muerto! 

Los otros estudiantes miraban espantados. Los Slytherin preocupados por Snape, los Gryffindor por Neville. Algunos de los más valientes se acercaron para ayudar. 

Snape, evidentemente todavía bajo los efectos de un dolor intenso, los detuvo con una mirada. 

-¡No, no toquen eso! No sé qué hace, pero definitivamente hace algo. Limpien el calabozo y este desastre, ¡pero no toquen la poción! Usen lo que quede de la lección para estudiar. ¡No habrá tarea por hoy! –con eso, dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo. 

Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año lo siguieron con la mirada. 

-¿No habrá tarea? –repitió Harry Potter, sin poder creer lo que había oído. 

-No habrá tarea –respondió Draco Malfoy, mirando incrédulo a su rival, olvidándose en su sorpresa de lo mucho que le disgustaba Harry. 

No dejar tarea era tan inusual en Snape que les tomó casi cinco minutos aceptar el simple hecho de que había pasado. 

-Debe estar muy lastimado para salir así –recalcó Hermione cuando finalmente empezaron a limpiar, como Snape les había ordenado. 

-Quizá deberíamos ir a la enfermería y averiguar cómo se encuentra –sugirió Harry. 

-¡Averiguar cómo se encuentra! –dijo Ron, horrorizado-. ¡Harry, es de Snape de quien estamos hablando! ¿A quién le importa cómo esté? ¡Más bien espero que esto lo mate! 

-No creo que lo haga –murmuró Hermione-. La poción todavía estaba caliente. Probablemente sólo tiene quemaduras. 

-¡Pero él dijo que estaba haciendo algo! –sollozó Neville, todavía temeroso de la venganza de Snape. 

-Aw, Neville, él estará bien –respondió Harry-. Tan pronto como se limpie la poción no tendrá nada más grave que un bronceado excesivo. 

-¿Y si no se quita? –gimió Neville, temblando una vez más. 

-¡Por supuesto que se quitará! –declaró Ron-. ¡Todas las pociones lo hacen! ¿No es así, Hermione? 

-¡En realidad no! La poción sanadora que estábamos haciendo, por ejemplo, sería completamente inútil si así fuera. Es muy posible que la poción de Neville, lo que sea que fuera, necesite un antídoto. 

Neville empezó a llorar, mientras Ron saltaba y agitaba un puño en el aire mientras gritaba con entusiasmo. 

-¡Sí! ¡Podríamos estar sin profesor de Pociones por casi un mes si les lleva tiempo encontrar un antídoto! –pero el resto de los Gryffindor no estaban tan alegres. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de tranquilizar a Neville. 

Los Slytherin, en el otro lado del salón, había llegado a conclusiones similares, pero a diferencia de los Gryffindor, estaban más preocupados por ellos mismos. Snape era la cabeza de Slytherin, después de todo. ¿Qué le pasaría a su Casa si no se recuperaba pronto? 

Tan pronto como el calabozo de Pociones quedó limpio y los Gryffindor huyeron alegremente (con la posible excepción de Hermione, ninguno tenía intención de quedarse a estudiar), los Slytherin fueron a la enfermería para averiguar qué le había pasado a su maestro. 

No pudieron llegar muy lejos, sin embargo. ¡Madame Pomfrey no los dejó entrar! ¡No a todos! ¡Ni siquiera a uno solo! ¡No, no les iba a decir qué estaba mal con Snape! ¡No, ella no pensaba que pudiera volver a dar clases al día siguiente! 

Y entonces simplemente cerró la puerta frente a ellos. Estuvieron llamando por un rato, pero ella los ignoró. 

Simplemente no sabía cómo decirles que tenía un problema bastante grande entre manos en ese momento. Neville Longbottom, al parecer, había inventado en forma accidental una poción rejuvenecedora. Severus Snape se estaba volviendo más y más joven y ella era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Intentó hechizos, pociones y combinaciones de ambos, pero nada hacía efecto. 

Madame Pomfrey estaba seriamente preocupada de que el proceso pudiera matar a Snape y ni siquiera dejaba de ser doloroso. Severus tampoco estaba a gusto. Estaba revolviendo sus ingredientes para pociones, tratando de encontrar alguna combinación que no hubieran intentado todavía. 

Repentinamente dio vuelta, sacó un libro de su estante y fue hasta donde estaba ella, todavía junto a la puerta. 

-Esto –dijo, sorprendentemente calmado, considerando las circunstancias-. Creo que esto puede funcionar. 

Ella miró la receta en el libro. Él tenía razón. Podía funcionar, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para prepararla, y si no servía... 

Algunas horas más tarde, Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada en la oficina del director, donde había sido convocada una reunión de emergencia a petición suya. 

Mientras trataba de explicar lo que había pasado a Severus Snape, definitivamente deseaba estar en algún otro sitio, donde fuera. ¡Sentía que le había fallado a todos! A todos, no sólo a Severus, ¡pero principalmente a Dumbledore! Sabía que el director consideraba a Severus como un amigo cercano, a pesar de que cómo alguien podía realmente apreciar al maestro de Pociones era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Aunque ella quizá lo abrazaría en ese mismo momento si entrara a la oficina sano y salvo. 

-¿Pero dices que pudiste parar el proceso, Poppy? –preguntó Dumbledore, sus normalmente alegres y chispeantes ojos no mostraban nada excepto preocupación. 

-¡Sí, Albus, pero no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo revertirlo! -¡oh, cómo odiaba decepcionarlos a todos! 

-¿Estás completamente segura de que se detuvo? ¿No está en peligro? 

-No ha habido más cambios desde que tomó la última poción y eso fue hace más de tres horas. Si la medicina fue efectiva o si la otra poción dejó de actuar, no puedo decirlo. Pero no sé... ¡no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo volverlo a la normalidad! –ella estaba casi llorando en ese momento. 

Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía sentirse un poco más esperanzado. 

-¡Bueno, bueno, Poppy! –dijo rápidamente-. Si no está en peligro, tendremos suficiente tiempo para encontrar una solución. Tú te las arreglaste para salvar su vida y me atrevería a decir que eso no es poca cosa considerando que no sabías que era esa poción. Sugiero que empecemos a buscar un antídoto. Vamos a llamar al señor Longbottom y le preguntaremos cómo hizo la poción. 

-Iré a buscarlo –ofreció la profesora Sprout-. Debe estar en el invernadero justo ahora. Le encanta ayudarme con las plantas –añadió al notar las miradas sorprendidas de los demás. 

-Pero, Albus, ¡podría tomar semanas encontrar el antídoto –gimió el profesor Flitwick-. ¿Quién enseñará Pociones y vigilará a los Slytherin mientras tanto? 

-Bueno –dijo Dumbledore, con el brillo de regreso en sus ojos-, parece que tendré que encargarme yo mismo. 

Madame Pomfrey recordó el tiempo en que Dumbledore había sido cabeza de Gryffindor y lo mucho que había disfrutado sus deberes, pero... 

-Albus –dijo ella, tentativamente-, estás consciente de que los Slytherin no son los Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Son mucho más difíciles de manejar, mucho más volátiles, desconfiados y agresivos. Y a muchos no les simpatizas, tú sabes. Todavía te ven como a un Gryffindor y, por lo tanto, como a un enemigo. 

-¡No te preocupes, Poppy! Seré capaz de manejarlos por un tiempito. ¡No puede ser difícil. Severus siempre los ha tenido en la palma de la mano y él no es exactamente bueno con la gente, ¿o me equivoco? 

Madame Pomfrey tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, pero aún así estaba esa disgustante vocecita en su cabeza recordándole lo diferente que era Dumbledore de Snape, y si no habrían subestimado algunas veces la habilidad del profesor de Pociones para manejar la más difícil de las Casas. 

-Hablando de Severus –intervino la profesora MacGonagall-, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? ¡No podemos simplemente dejarlo encerrado en la enfermería por quién sabe cuánto tiempo! 

-Bueno –Dumbledore meditó por un momento-. ¿Qué edad tiene ahora, Poppy? 

-¿Qué edad? ¡La poción no da fechas! ¿Cómo podría saberlo? 

-Una aproximación será suficiente, Poppy –dijo Dumbledore con gentileza. 

-Hm, aparenta doce o trece, pero recordando lo pequeño que era cuando muchacho, diría que tiene alrededor de catorce o quince. ¿Y eso en qué puede ayudar, de cualquier manera? 

-En ese caso, simplemente vamos a ponerlo con los Slytherin de quinto año –decidió Dumbledore-. Estará bien con ellos. ¡Apuesto a que se divertirá mucho reviviendo su infancia! 

-¡Albus! –chilló la profesora MacGonagall ante la sorpresa de todos-. ¡No puedes dejar que asista a clases! 

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! Un ligero refrescamiento no lo lastimará. ¡Veamos qué tanto ha olvidado con los años! –rió Dumbledore. 

-¡Pero, Albus! –insistió MacGonagall-. ¡No recuerdas cómo era Severus a los quince años! ¡Tenerlo en la misma clase con Harry, Hermione, el chico Malfoy y Neville Longbottom! ¡Eso será como enseñar en un manicomio! ¡Albus, no me hagas esto! ¡Te lo suplico! 

-Minerva, cálmate. Él no era tan malo. No será el mismo muchacho de entonces. Harry no es James y Sirius Black no está por aquí. Y, si recuerdo bien, Transfiguraciones era su peor materia. Sólo mantenlo ocupado con tareas difíciles y no podrá causar problemas. 

-Bueno, yo debería enseñarle algo de transfiguraciones básicas, después de todo –murmuró la profesora MacGonagall-. Ya había perdido completamente la esperanza de poder hacerlo. 

-¿Pero qué hay de las lecciones de vuelo? –preguntó Madame Hootch-. ¿Recuerdas todos los daños que causó en las lecciones de vuelo? ¡Ya nos quedan muy pocas escobas gracias a Neville! ¡No necesito otro Neville en mi clase! 

-Tengo que admitir que eso saldría caro –suspiró Dumbledore-. Muy bien, estará dispensado las lecciones de vuelo. Después de todo, los jugadores de Quidditch también lo están. 

-Si era tan mal estudiante –preguntó el profesor Flitwick, sorprendido-, ¿cómo es que llegó a ser profesor? 

-Oh, él era terrible en Transfiguraciones y Vuelo, pero siempre fue el primero de la clase en todas las demás materias. Era peor que Hermione algunas veces, ¿sabes? –sonrió Dumbledore, obviamente perdido en sus recuerdos. 

En ese momento regresó la profesora Sprout, con un verdaderamente asustado Neville acompañándola. Luego de escuchar exactamente qué le había hecho su poción al profesor Snape, Neville empezó a llorar y asegurar que todo había sido un accidente. Tuvieron que calmarlo antes de que pudiera contarles todo lo que había pasado, lo cual no fue muy productivo. Al parecer, realmente no podía recordar qué ingredientes había puesto en la poción, en qué orden ni en qué cantidades. 

Al final decidieron pedir ayuda a los profesores de Pociones de Beauxbattons y Durmstrang. 

Severus tendría que quedarse en la enfermería dos días, mientras sanaban sus quemaduras y entonces se mudaría al dormitorio de los Slytherin de quinto año, donde sería agregada una cama para él. 

Neville  salió de la oficina del director con una historia para contarle a sus compañeros, y pronto la noticia corrió como un incendio por Hogwarts. 

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto significa que tendremos a un profesor en nuestro dormitorio? –gruñó Blaise Zabini mientras regresaban a su sala común luego de la última lección del miércoles. 

-¡No será por mucho tiempo, Blaise! –trató de calmarlo Draco, esforzándose por conseguir que saliera de su mal humor. Zabini era desesperante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Draco raramente encontraba nadie más con quien hablar. Al menos nadie que realmente entendiera lo que pensaba o sentía. Y no era que Blaise entendiera mucho. Solamente era un poco más inteligente que Crabbe y Goyle, quienes lo convertían en el confidente de Draco por eliminación. "¡Desearía tener un verdadero amigo!" pensó "Alguien a quien realmente pudiera decirle lo que pienso y me entendiera". 

-¡Tendremos que estar siempre atentos! –respondió Blaise-. ¡Apuesto a que vigilará que nos acostemos a las diez! ¡Y no nos dejará copiar la tarea! 

-¡Sí, y no podremos tener luchas hasta que el se vaya! –añadió Vincent Crabbe. 

-¡Tal vez deberíamos golpearlo a él! –sugirió Gregory Goyle. 

Luchar y golpear gente era el hobby favorito de Vincent y Gregory. En realidad, Draco no sabía que tuvieran ningún otro hobby. Bueno, eso era por lo que toleraba su compañía, después de todo. Eran buenos guardaespaldas, a pesar de que no resultaban nada estimulantes, intelectualmente hablando. 

-Creo que sería mejor sólo observar y esperar a que se vaya –explicó-. Él sólo tendría que avisarle a Dumbledore si lo maltratamos de cualquier manera. Y entonces estaríamos en verdaderos problemas. 

Esa idea hizo callar a Vincent y Gregory, pero Blaise estaba buscando todavía una forma de ventilar su cólera. 

-¡Al menos vamos a demostrarle que no es bienvenido! –dijo-. ¡Tú sabes, sólo ser desagradables y todo eso! ¡Eres muy bueno en eso, Draco! ¡Tú puedes enseñarle! 

-Sí, tal vez –Draco siempre había sido hábil para los insultos y normalmente disfrutaba esas cosas en grande, pero de alguna manera esa vez no estaba buscando la oportunidad de demostrar su talento. Tenía que pensar en todas las veces que Snape lo había dejado sin castigo luego de iniciar peleas con Potter y sus consortes, olvidar la tarea o simplemente llegar tarde a clases. 

Snape favorecía a Draco más que al resto de los Slytherin. La escuela entera lo sabía, pero Snape nunca parecía preocuparse por lo que pensaran. Draco los había escuchado murmurar a sus espaldas, diciendo que Snape trataba de adular a su padre, o que Lucius lo extorsionaba de alguna manera. 

Draco nunca contestó a esos rumores. Nadie sabía mejor que él lo falsos que eran en realidad. Lucius Malfoy odiaba a Snape con pasión, Draco no sabía exactamente por qué, y no deseaba nada más que tenerlo lo más lejos posible de su único hijo. 

No, Draco no tenía idea de por qué Snape parecía apreciarlo tanto, pero lo encontraba agradable de alguna manera. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba empezando realmente a agradarle un profesor? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿En qué estaba pensando? 

-Me pregunto si ya estará aquí –dijo mientras entraban al salón común y subían a su dormitorio. "Y también me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá" pensó. 

Un chico pequeño estaba hecho un ovillo en la quinta cama que había sido puesta en el cuarto, para disgusto de Vincent y Gregory, que acostumbraban usar todo ese lado del cuarto para sus frecuentes encuentros de lucha ("entrenamiento" decían ellos). Debía haber estado leyendo, ya que tenía un gran libro en las manos, pero se detuvo y se sentó cuando entraron. 

Los cuatro Slytherin se detuvieron en la puerta, mirándolo por un momento. ¡Era pequeño! Quizá todavía más pequeño que Draco, quien era, junto con Harry Potter, el chico más pequeño de su nivel. 

Viendo eso, Gregory, por mucho el muchacho más alto del grupo, hinchó el pecho y entró al cuarto, deteniéndose, brazos en jarras, justo frente al chico nuevo. Sonrió burlonamente y preguntó: 

-Así que, ¿cómo debemos llamarte? ¿Mini-profe? 

Los otros empezaron a reír. 

El muchacho ni siquiera parpadeó. Miró a Gregory a la cara, tranquilo y determinado, sus ojos negros fríos como el hielo. 

Goyle tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no retroceder por la sorpresa. ¡Ese chico tenía la misma mirada que Draco! ¡Siempre había pensado que era por ser grises que los ojos de Draco resultaban tan fríos! 

-Mi nombre es Severus, por si lo has olvidado. 

¡Incluso su voz era fría como hielo! Enteramente calmada y compuesta, justo como en el salón de clase. No parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo por Goyle, alto como una torre frente a él. 

Vincent se acercó para ayudar a su amigo en caso de que fuera necesario. 

-¡Sólo quédate fuera de nuestro camino! –gruñó Gregory, en su tono más amenazador-. ¡No queremos nada con una insignificancia como tú, pero si nos molestas, Vince y yo te haremos pedacitos! 

Draco debió parpadear en ese momento, porque nunca vio a Severus moverse. El muchacho estaba todavía sentado en la cama, con el inicio de una cruel sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Gregory estaba sujetándose la nariz con ambas manos, y la sangre goteaba por entre sus dedos. 

-¡No me molesten! –dijo Severus, en el mismo tono frío que había usado antes-. ¡Soy mucho más peligroso que cualquiera y que todos ustedes juntos! 

Vincent lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra el muro, con toda su fuerza. Draco escuchó un ligero sonido cuando el golpe le sacó el aire a Severus, pero la sonrisa de éste ni siquiera se debilitó. 

Severus pateó a Vincent en la rodilla, haciendo que el grandulón lo soltara y retrocediera. Se apartó de Crabbe y llegó al centro del cuanto, justo en medio de sus cuatro enemigos. 

-¿Quieren pelear, muchachos? ¡De acuerdo, vengan! –dijo, levantando su fría mirada para enfrentar a Blaise. 

Draco paseó una mirada desde Gregory, que todavía estaba sujetando su ensangrentada nariz, luchando sin éxito contra las lágrimas de dolor, hasta Vincent Crabbe, que estaba frotándose la pierna con una mano y mirando a Severus con un toque de precaución en la mirada. Detrás de él podía sentir a Blaise, que inconscientemente había retrocedido ante la mirada en esos ojos negros y fríos y estaba temblando ligeramente. 

"¡Sí, y no podremos tener luchas hasta que el se vaya!" las palabras que Vincent había dicho antes sonaron como un eco en sus pensamientos. "¿No podremos tener peleas? Rayos, ¡él está desafiándonos a pelear!" ¡Y estaba increíblemente calmado además! ¡Como si supiera exactamente que no había manera en que pudiera perder! 

Sus ojos se fijaron el reloj del muro contrario a la cama, como si se tratara de una cuerda de salvación. ¡Como si el reloj pudiera ayudarlo a salir de ese problema! ¡Un momento! ¡El reloj sí podía ayudarlo! ¡El reloj lo había ayudado! 

-No hay tiempo para una pelea –declaró, deseando que su voz sonara igual de calmada que la de Severus-. Debemos bajar a cenar en cinco minutos. Vámonos. 

Tiró su mochila en su cama y se sintió aliviado de ver que Vincent y Blaise lo imitaban. Severus empezó a acomodar sus arrugadas ropas, mientras Gregory simplemente soltaba sus cosas ahí donde estaba y salía del cuarto murmurando algo como "...Pomfrey... nariz... rota..." 

Severus pensó que no llamaría la atención llegando al comedor junto con los otros cuatro. No pareció notar el súbito silencio que se hizo cuando entraba, tampoco las miradas que lo siguieron mientras caminaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se acomodaba en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba Gregory Goyle, a la derecha de Draco. 

Draco lo miró cuidadosamente por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando Gregory volviera de la enfermería y lo encontrara en su silla. Severus no sabía a quién le había quitado el asiento o, más probablemente, pensó Draco, simplemente no le importaba. Parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo habiendo enfrentado a sus compañeros de dormitorio y dedicándole a todos los demás en la mesa su fría mirada cada vez que los atrapaba mirándolo. 

La mesa de Slytherin estaba inusualmente callada. Por algún rato, nadie se atrevió a ser el primero en dirigirse al frío extraño. Probablemente sentían la hostilidad emanando de Severus hacia la mesa de Gryffindor al otro lado del gran salón, pensó Draco. Se preguntó si había alguna oportunidad de que los otros estudiantes se convencieran, como él y su pandilla lo habían hecho, de lo que Severus sería capaz de hacerles si rompían cualquier regla. 

Draco no temía al maestro en Severus Snape. El muchacho, decidió, era mucho más difícil de manejar. 

La cena transcurrió mejor de lo que había esperado. Severus se las arregló para insultar a todos los que se atrevieron a hablarle, pero ninguno intentó devolvérselo en ninguna forma física. Intentos de responderle verbalmente probaron ser completamente fútiles, ¡pero quién en sus cinco sentidos podría esperar seriamente ser capaz de superar en sarcasmo a Snape! 

La esperada confrontación entre Severus y Gregory fue evitada fácilmente debido al hecho de que Goyle ni siquiera se presentó a cenar. Quizá Severus sabía que no regresaría de la enfermería a tiempo. Era él quien había aplastado la nariz de Gregory, después de todo. Probablemente sabía con exactitud cuánto daño había hecho. 

Tan pronto como terminó de comer, Draco regresó al dormitorio, tomó su ropa de quidditch y salió para practicar. Para cuando llegó al campo de quidditch, finalmente consiguió relajarse. No Blaise, no Vincent, no Gregory y, lo mejor de todo, ¡no Severus! ¡Podría conseguir realmente algo de paz y quietud mientras cazaba la snitch y esquivaba bludgers! Al menos eso parecería paz y quietud comparado con lo que estaría sucediendo en el dormitorio en ese momento. 

Draco volvió al salón común diez minutos antes de la hora de acostarse. Deseó haberse quedado afuera hasta que todos los demás se hubieran dormido, pero no quería arriesgarse a una detención si lo atrapaban afuera. 

Mientras se deslizaba por la puerta secreta, esperaba escuchar voces de mucha gente hablando o, probablemente, incluso discutiendo. Se detuvo cuando lo recibió un extraño silencio. ¡Eso era muy inusual! Normalmente la mayoría de los Slytherin se quedaban despiertos hasta caer rendidos de sueño o que alguien los enviara a la cama (ese alguien, por supuesto, generalmente era Snape). 

¡A primera vista, el salón común parecía estar vacío! Una segunda mirada reveló a Severus felizmente acomodado en la mejor silla cerca del fuego, la cual estaba reservada por lo general para los de sétimo año. Parecía haber estado escribiendo algo, pero ahora miraba a Draco con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. ¡Bueno, al menos no le estaba dirigiendo esa mirada de hielo! 

-Ey, ¿dónde están los demás? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

-Se fueron todos a dormir, por lo que parece. Tal vez temían que Dumbledore viniera a inspeccionar a la hora de dormir o tal vez no les gustó la compañía. ¡Más probablemente lo segundo! Me imagino que tú también te vas a ir a dormir, ¿no? 

Severus sonaba bastante divertido, no tan frío como antes. Si Draco no lo hubiera visto peleando con Gregory y Vincent o insultando a todos los demás durante la cena, realmente habría pensado que se trataba de un chico agradable. ¿Quizá debería sentarse y charlar un rato con él? 

Recordó justo a tiempo lo que dirían sus amigos si trataba de ser agradable con el profesor y le lanzó a Severus una mirada indiferente antes de marcharse al dormitorio. Lo encontró a oscuras y todos allí estaban evidentemente dormidos. ¡Qué aburrido! Bueno, al menos no lo molestarían de ninguna manera. ¡Podría dibujar un poco y terminar la canción que estaba escribiendo! Pero para eso necesitaba una mesa, lo cual significaría ir abajo, al salón común. ¡Lo cual significaba que Severus se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo! 

¡No, eso quedaba fuera de consideración! ¡Jamás permitiría que nadie, y menos que nadie, Severus, se enterara de cualquiera de esos dos hobbies suyos! 

No quedaba nada más que hacer que dormir, como todos los demás. 

Draco fue arrancado de sus sueños por un fuerte ruido metálico y algo como de agua. Se sentó en la cama. 

-¿Qué co...? 

Albus Dumbledore estaba parado en el umbral, en un charco de agua. Estaba empapado y tenía un balde en la cabeza. 

"¿Uh?" y "¿Quién?" eran los comentarios de sus igualmente confundidos amigos. 

Severus, sin embargo, estaba revolcándose de la risa en su cama, al otro lado del cuarto. 

Dumbledore, lenta y deliberadamente, se quitó el balde de la cabeza. Recorrió el cuarto con la vista, mirando uno por uno a cada muchacho con aire muy disgustado. 

-¡Oh, nunca pensé que realmente fueras a caer en ese viejo truco! –rió Severus cuando le llegó el turno. 

-¿De quién fue la brillante idea? –preguntó Dumbledore después de un largo rato. 

Severus nuevamente se deshizo en carcajadas mientras los demás simplemente miraban a Dumbledore inexpresivos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? 

-¡Ustedes cinco se reportarán a mi oficina para detención justo después del desayuno, mañana por la mañana! –anunció el director mientras salía del cuarto, balde en mano y todavía chorreando agua, y cerró la puerta al salir. 

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? –dijo Blaise. 

Una desagradable sospecha apareció en la mente de Draco. 

-Severus, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó con voz átona. 

-Puse un balde con agua sobre la puerta medio cerrada. ¿Qué más? –fue la tranquila respuesta. 

-¡Nos has conseguido una detención a todos, pequeña rata! –gritó Blaise. 

-Sí, creo que lo hice –la segunda respuesta también era muy tranquila. 

-¡Ve con él y dile que fuiste tú solo! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver! ¡No es justo que nos castigue a todos! –ordenó Vincent. 

-¡Es culpa de ustedes por ser tan lentos! –sonrió Severus-. ¡No se dieron cuenta a tiempo! ¡Ahora sufran las consecuencias! 

Blaise y Vincent protestaron gritando e insultando a Severus, que simplemente dio la vuelta y fingió seguir durmiendo. Draco, por su parte, se quedó mirando a Gregory, que estaba extrañamente quieto en su cama, tocándose la nariz. No, Gregory no podía estar asustado de ese adorable pequeño Severus, ¿o sí? 

El desayuno fue un desastre. 

Severus fue el primero de los Slytherin de quinto año en llegar y otra vez se sentó en la silla de Gregory. Gregory llegó poco después y encontró su lugar ocupado. Sus protestas y quejas chocaron contra la usual reacción helada de Severus. Vincent, temiendo que su amigo sufriera una nueva rotura de nariz, se apresuró a apartarlo, lo que permitió a Severus saltar sobre la silla y vaciar un vaso de leche sobre la cabeza de Gregory. 

La guerra de comida que siguió a continuación envolvió pronto al resto de la Casa y terminó logrando que la profesora MacGonagall tuviera un encuentro de miradas frías con Severus (¡y ganó él!), y otra detención para el grupo. 

Gregory finalmente resolvió echar al chico de cuarto año que estaba sentado junto a Blaise y frente a Vincent. Draco quedó sentado entre Vincent y Severus y empezó a preguntarse qué podría hacer si lo obligaban a actuar como pacificador. Ese era un rol en el que no tenía ninguna experiencia y que realmente no se sentía inclinado a aprender. En su opinión, incluso el mejor de los pacificadores se habría rendido al contemplar las miradas que intercambiaban Severus y Gregory en todo momento. 

Dumbledore no llegó a desayunar. Se rumoraba que había pescado un resfrío y había decidido quedarse en cama. De alguna manera, Draco se encontró a sí mismo pensando en ropas mojadas y en lo frío que era la sala común. Estaban a la mitad de enero y hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin eran incómodamente fríos. 

Justo después del desayuno, los cinco jóvenes fueron la oficina del director (Severus, por supuesto, sabía la clave para entrar ahí). 

Contrario al rumor, Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pero tenía la nariz bastante roja, indicando que al menos una parte de la historia era cierta, después de todo. 

-Ah, sí, creo que están aquí por su detención –sonrió. 

¡A Draco definitivamente no le gustó esa sonrisa!    

-He estado hablando con el señor Filch acerca de esto y pensamos que hemos encontrado el trabajo perfecto para ustedes. ¡Ya que parece que les gusta mucho el agua, les daremos una oportunidad única para pasar la mañana trapeando el piso de todo el salón de entrada! ¡Sin magia, por supuesto! 

¡Oh, no! El suelo de todo el salón estaba enteramente café por la nieve derretida y el barro proveniente de las botas de los estudiantes. ¡Estarían trapeando durante horas! 

-¡Pero no hicimos nada! –gritó Blaise, que tenía todavía algunos restos de potaje en su cabello por la guerra de comida-. ¡Fue Severus! 

-¡Sí, vamos, Severus, dile la verdad! –lo urgió Draco, mientras se limpiaba una mancha de mermelada que estaba en su manga derecha. 

-¿Cuál verdad? –preguntó Severus, inocentemente, mientras le dedicaba a Dumbledore su más encantadora sonrisa. Hasta Draco tuvo que admitir que parecía un ángel a pesar de estar cubierto de hojuelas de maíz y jugo de naranja-. ¡Todos ustedes se la pasan molestándome porque soy el chico nuevo! –esto último fue acompañado por un igualmente encantador puchero. 

Dumbledore le lanzó a Draco una mirada acusadora y lo envió a buscar trapeadores y baldes ("¡Ya debes saber dónde están!") y ponerse a trabajar. 

Limpiar el salón de entrada resultó ser todavía más difícil de lo que Draco esperaba. Había habido una guerra de bolas de nieve entre los Hufflepuff de tercer año y los Gryffindor de segundo, justo ante la puerta, y bolas de nieve perdidas habían caído dentro. Algunos de los participantes habían entrado corriendo y gritando con deleite y dejando grandes rastros de nieve y suciedad. 

Uno de ellos, un Gryffindor particularmente disgustante, resbaló en el trapeador de Severus, que había sido encantado para trabajar por sí solo, chocó contra el balde de Vincent y accidentalmente bañó a Draco con agua sucia. Sacudiéndose el agua, cubierto de burbujas grises por el barro, Draco se levantó, tomó el trapeador encantado, que estaba tan sucio como él, y lo puso en manos de Severus. 

-¡Basta! –gritó-. ¡Se supone que tienes que hacerlo sin magia! ¡Así que ponte a trapear! ¡Esto es, después de todo, SOLAMENTE CULPA TUYA! 

-¡No! ¡No tengo ganas de lucir como tú, Ricitos de Oro! –el Severus helado había vuelto. 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo luzco? –preguntó Draco, en shock. 

-¡Como un gato ahogado! ¡Recién sacado de un río, para que me entiendas! 

La señora Norris se levantó de su sitio en el tercer escalón de las escaleras principales, el cual había elegido porque estaba completamente seco y razonablemente lejos de la pelea de bolas de nieve, lanzó a los muchachos un sonido burlón y fue a buscar a Filch. ¡Como si ella pudiera ser comparada con algo tan mojado como lo que era Draco en ese momento!

Draco se lanzó contra Severus con su balde de agua. 

-¡Voy a enseñarte lo que se siente estar todo mojado! 

Gregory y Blaise inmediatamente tomaron sus baldes y lo siguieron a la batalla. Vincent dudó un momento, contemplando su balde vacío, luego simplemente tomó el de Severus y se les unió. 

Para cuando Filch llegó a detener la pelea, los cinco estaban completamente mojados y Severus por una vez estaba perdiendo la pelea. Cuando oponentes, tres de los cuales eran mucho más grandes que él, eran demasiado como para que pudiera manejarlos. A pesar de lo cual los otros cuatro habían sufrido algunas desagradables patadas y mordiscos. 

Filch los miró por un momento. ¡Nunca, desde los días de los Merodeadores, había visto una simple detención convertirse en un caos semejante! Confiscó las varitas de los muchachos, diciéndole  a Severus con una sonrisa malévola que era por usar magia en su trapeador y los envió a su dormitorio para que se cambiaran de ropa y comieran algo antes de empezar otra vez a limpiar el piso, el cual se veía considerablemente peor que al principio. 

Entonces fue a reportarle el incidente a Dumbledore. 

***

Llegaron al comedor temprano y de mal humor, lo cual no fue bueno para los otros estudiantes. Draco ya no sentía la más mínima necesidad de actuar como pacificador. "Más bien" pensó "creo que voy a ser yo quien inicie la guerra" 

Se contuvo de atacar a Severus desde que la profesora MacGonagall por alguna razón desconocida para él había decidido sentarse cerca de la mesa de Slytherin y vigilaba constantemente a los de quinto año, dejando a los Gryffindor completamente sin supervisión. 

Susan, una tímida Slytherin de tercer año, se acercó a Severus cautelosamente. 

-Ahm... ¿Profesor Snape, señor? –dijo, con voz ligeramente temblorosa. 

Severus la miró. 

-¡Mi nombre es Severus! –dijo, duramente. 

Susan retrocedió y casi huyó, pero se contuvo y habló de nuevo. 

-Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con mi tarea de Pociones. Creo que no entiendo este texto en mi libro, señor... ¡quiero decir, Severus! 

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? ¿En qué me beneficia? –preguntó Severus fríamente. 

Susan estaba blanca como papel y temblaba visiblemente al decir en forma casi inaudible: 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? 

-Hum... ¡Ya sé! ¡Haré tu tarea si pones esto en la sopa de Neville Longbottom! –sonrió Severus, entregándole un petardo Filibustero. 

-Ey, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –dijo Draco, sorprendido. 

-¡Lo encontré en el baúl de Blaise! –respondió Severus con tono tranquilo. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has estado registrando nuestros baúles?! –exclamó Crabbe. 

-¡No, sólo el de Blaise! No he tenido tiempo de registrar los de ustedes... ¡todavía! 

En ese punto, la profesora MacGonagall tuvo que ponerse en pie para prevenir otra pelea mayor. 

Susan vio su oportunidad y reunió todo su coraje para usar ese momento de distracción para atravesar el salón y echar expertamente el petardo en el plato de Neville. ¡BUM! ¡Esta vez los Gryffindor quedaron cubiertos de comida! 

La pobre, tímida, pequeña Susan sin embargo no logró llegar muy lejos. Hagrid la atrapó por el hombro y la obligó a enfrentar a Dumbledore. 

-¡El profesor Snape prometió ayudarme con la tarea si lo hacía! –sollozó por toda explicación. 

-¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin! –logró decir Dumbledore pese a su garganta irritada, y se sonó la nariz. Entonces escondió la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Severus? ¡Estaba comportándose como si fuera un niño realmente! "¡Sólo espero que nada más estuviera tratando de vengarse de Neville! Los Slytherin probablemente sí lo han estado molestando. ¡Que Dios nos ayude si empieza a pelear con todos y a causar disturbios en las clases! ¡Y si empieza a...! ¡No, él definitivamente no lo haría de nuevo! ¡De ninguna manera!" 

Draco sonrió y sacó la lengua al tiempo que Harry y sus amigos salían del gran salón cubiertos de sopa, y con fideos en su cabello. Harry le devolvió la mirada y repentinamente Draco tuvo la desagradable sospecha de que sufriría la venganza de los Gryffindor. 

¡Por supuesto! comprendió con sorpresa. ¡¿Quién iba a imaginarse siquiera que el profesor Severus Snape estaba detrás de esos sucios trucos?! ¡Ellos nunca sospecharían de él y culparían en cambio al resto de los Slytherin! 

Sin su varita, Severus se vio forzado a participar realmente en el trapeo del piso. Lo hizo sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras los otros trabajaban furiosamente. ¡Si no terminaban ese día, probablemente tendrían que continuar a la mañana siguiente, mientras todos los demás iban a Hogsmeade! ¡No iban a permitir que eso pasara! 

Severus lentamente empezó a dibujar patrones en la suciedad del piso con su trapeador: arriba y abajo, una onda, un círculo, una cruz, un rombo... un árbol, otro, un lago con nubes sobre él, un perro corriendo cerca del lago... 

Draco se detuvo con la boca abierta, contemplando el dibujo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Severus? ¡Realmente se podía hacer dibujos con barro! Él habría hecho un dragón, no un perro, pero ese realmente era un perro bien hecho. ¿Quizá se podría añadir un dragón persiguiendo al perro? ¡Tal vez Severus no dibujaba dragones demasiado bien! ¿Y si lo ayudaba? ¿Qué tal si dibujaba el dragón para él? 

-¡SEVERUS! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡TENEMOS QUE LIMPIAR ESTO! -¡ese fue Blaise! Por un momento Draco no supo quién estaba gritando. Entonces recordó la salida a Hogsmeade. 

-¿Por qué? ¿No les gusta mi dibujo? –preguntó Severus inocentemente. 

-¡NO! –le gritaron cuatro muchachos furiosos. 

-¿No quieren que dibuje algo más para ustedes? 

-¡NO! 

Arriba en el primer piso, sin ser visto por los muchachos, Albus Dumbledore se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación. ¿Qué le haría Severus de su escuela hasta que encontraran la forma de volverlo a la normalidad? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué sería lo que no haría? 

**Continuará... **

**En próximos capítulos:**

¡Dumbledore tendrá que castigar a Severus! (¿pero por qué?), algo desaparecerá, un dragón cantando, un erizo verde. Severus usará los calcetines de Dumbledore ¡y qué es lo que pasa cuando pierdes más puntos que los que tiene tu casa! 


	2. Algo desaparece

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

Wow! ¡Me han hecho comentarios! ¡Son grandiosos todos  ustedes! Esperaba algunas respuestas, pero esto es mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Y con respecto a la pequeña pregunta de si Severus debe volver a la normalidad o no, todavía no lo sé. Por favor, envíenme más opiniones sobre este asunto. Algunos me han dicho que les gustaría que fuera un adolescente por algún tiempo, ¿pero eso implica que deba volver a ser adulto al final? 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at

Capítulo dos: ALGO DESAPARECE 

  
El sábado terminó en forma muy similar a como lo hizo el viernes. Sólo que esta vez Draco permaneció despierto leyendo su libro de Encantamientos en la cama hasta que estuvo seguro de que Severus se había dormido sin poner otro balde con agua sobre la puerta. 

Para su alivio, los muchachos despertaron al día siguiente sin haber sido molestados por ninguna otra broma de Severus. 

Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué llevaba diez minutos lavándose los dientes y Blaise acababa de entrar al cuarto de baño cuando Gregory entró a la ducha. Tanto Draco como Blaise se congelaron y miraron a Gregory saltar fuera de la ducha gritando, su piel completamente roja. 

Entonces escucharon la ya familiar risa de Severus. Draco gruñó. Mientras vigilaba el dormitorio la noche anterior, Severus obviamente había estado ocupado haciéndole algo a la ducha. 

-¡Severus! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez? –preguntó otra vez, tratando de sonar igual de frío que Severus. 

-Cerré la llave del agua fría. Está justo ahí arriba, ¿ves? Esas pequeñas ruedas controlan el agua de todas las duchas del baño –la voz tranquila de Severus otra vez. 

-¿Cómo hiciste para subir hasta ahí? –demandó Blaise. 

-Trepando a la división de la primera ducha. 

Blaise estudió el marco de metal de la división con aire dubitativo. No se veía muy resistente. 

-¡Bien, pues sube y abre la llave! ¡Quiero darme una ducha! 

Severus sonrió. 

-¡No! ¡Hazlo tú mismo! 

-Mira, tú, pequeño... –empezó Gregory. 

-Puedes pegarme, ¿sabes? –le informó Severus, calmadamente-. Pero no puedes obligarme a trepar ahí arriba. 

Gregory miró la ducha, luego a Blaise. Blaise miró la ducha, luego a Gregory. 

-¿Draco? –dijo inseguro-. Esto difícilmente soportaría mi peso. ¿Puedes subir tú? 

Draco miró la ducha. La división no se veía muy fuerte y era bastante alta además. Pero no podía admitir que tenía miedo. Miró de nuevo a Severus. Tal vez hubiera una forma de obligarlo a... 

-Me dan miedo las alturas –dijo Severus de repente. 

-Pero trepaste ahí para cerrar la llave –dijo Draco secamente. 

-Bueno, no me da tanto miedo cuando está oscuro, ¿sabes? 

Draco miró hacia la ventana. ¿Esperar a que anocheciera y hacer que Severus subiera entonces? Le parecía dudoso que sus amigos fueran a ver la justicia en eso. Ellos esperaban que él mismo subiera. Si no lo hacía, probaría que era un cobarde. Muy bien, tendría que probar que era más valiente que Severus. 

Entró a la ducha buscando cosas que pudiera usar como apoyo para trepar. El agua en el suelo estaba todavía caliente bajo sus pies descalzos. Sacudió un poco la pared de plástico. No parecía estar asegurada muy fuertemente a la pared. ¿Qué tal que se soltara del todo bajo su peso? "¡No dejes ver que te preocupa!" Apoyó el pie derecho en el nicho para el jabón, se agarró del marco metálico y se impulsó hacia arriba. Su pie mojado resbaló del nicho y estuvo a punto de caer. Blaise y Gregory corrieron a la ducha para sostenerlo y con su ayuda consiguió subirse al marco metálico. 

Mirando hacia abajo descubrió con sorpresa que Severus también había corrido hacia él y ahora estaba en la entrada de la ducha, agarrando la cortina con las dos manos y mirándolo. ¿Realmente se había preocupado de que uno de ellos saliera lastimado ahora que Draco casi se había caído? 

Trató de levantarse lentamente, agarrándose de las llaves para apoyarse. La división bajo él se combaba con cada movimiento que hacía y la llave más alta estaba hirviendo. Apartó las manos inmediatamente y se quedó quieto hasta que dejaron de dolerle. Al menos sabía ya cuál era la llave que había que abrir. 

Lentamente, sujetó la llave correcta y empezó a girarla. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que dejó de girar y pudo volver a sujetarse de su temblorosa percha. Dio la vuelta hasta que quedó sentado en el marco metálico, mirando a sus amigos en la ducha. 

¿Cómo haría para bajar sin romperse un hueso? 

-¡Salta! –dijo Gregory, preparando los brazos para recibirlo. 

Draco obedeció, se empujó fuera de la división y cerró los ojos. Gregory lo atrapó en el aire y lo dejó gentilmente en el suelo. La sonrisa de alivio de Severus era realmente encantadora. ¡Pequeño demonio! 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Vincent entró bostezando. Se detuvo y miró a los cuatro muchachos dentro de una sola ducha. 

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –preguntó confundido. 

-Practicando cómo trepar a los árboles –respondió Draco, sin ganas de ser muy elaborado. 

***

Esa tarde Dumbledore estaba en su oficina mirando a Severus por encima de su escritorio. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo podía Severus haber hecho algo así? Realmente no era un muchacho. Debía saber ya no meterse en esa clase de problemas. ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Simplemente no podía ser verdad! Pero tenía que decir algo. 

Albus Dumbledore abrió la boca para hablar, comprendió que todavía no sabía qué decir y la cerró de nuevo. 

-¡Lo siento, Albus! –dijo Severus. 

Definitivamente había sido un error dejarlo ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Pero qué podía hacerse con un profesor que lucía y actuaba como un niño travieso? Severus era su amigo y él le debía algo, pero simplemente no podía tolerar esa clase de comportamiento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo castigarlo sin dañar su amistad? ¿Cómo impedirle continuar con esas escapadas? 

Bueno, al menos la última pregunta era fácil de resolver. 

-Severus, me temo que no podré darte permiso de dejar los terrenos del Colegio otra vez. Al menos no hasta que encontremos el antídoto, eso es. 

-¿Ni siquiera si prometo que no me atraparán de nuevo? –encantadora sonrisa y grandes ojos de cachorrito. 

-¡¡¡SEVERUS!!! 

-¿Y si prometo TRATAR de no hacerlo otra vez? –sonrisa irónica "a la Draco". 

-¡¡¡SEVERUS!!! 

-¡Está bien, está bien! Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo –mirada fija en el suelo. 

-Lo siento, Severus, pero no puedo creerte. Te estás comportando justo como cuando eras niño y no puedo olvidar lo mucho que me mentiste entonces –Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-¡Pensé que éramos amigos! –Severus sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Dumbledore no podía decir si era o no otra actuación. Con Severus esas cosas eran muy difíciles de adivinar. 

-También lo pensaba yo... Ahora, con respecto a tu castigo... 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Minerva MacGonagall entró seguida, para horror de Dumbledore, por una muy enojada Rosmerta, que arrastraba a Draco y Harry con ella. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Todos ellos con las ropas desgarradas y algunos sangrando. 

Draco se sorprendió cuando notó a Severus. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, olvidando su propio predicamento por un instante. 

-Me atraparon robando –anunció Severus, con voz tranquila, como si no fuera algo de importancia. 

-¡¡¿Tú qué?!! –exclamaron los Gryffindor y Slytherin en un extraño coro. Los Gryffindor, por supuesto, estaban más sorprendidos que los Slytherin, que ya habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a Severus. 

-Me atraparon robando –repitió Severus calmadamente. 

-¡Oh, no! Pero te lo advertí, Albus. Te dije que este chico es un desastre andante. ¡Y ni siquiera ha empezado a asistir a clases todavía! –gimió la profesora MacGonagall. 

-¡Cálmate, Minerva, por favor! –rogó Dumbledore-. Yo lo manejaré. ¿Qué hicieron estos chicos, Rosmerta? Por el aspecto que tienen, diría que estuvieron peleando. ¿En Las Tres Escobas, quizá? 

-Sí, ahí fue. Dañaron muebles, rompieron platos y espantaron a los clientes. Estos dos empezaron –acusó Rosmerta, empujando a Draco y Harry frente al escritorio de Dumbledore-. Este, para ser exactos –añadió, indicando a Draco. 

Dumbledore suspiró, frotando sus sienes palpitantes. 

-Muy bien, Rosmerta. ¿Por qué no me haces una lista detallada de los daños y yo se la remito a sus padres para que paguen y me encargo de castigar a los chicos? 

Rosmerta asintió. 

-¡Si esto vuelve a suceder todos ustedes tendrán prohibida la entrada a Las Tres Escobas por el resto de sus vidas! –dijo a los chicos y salió de la oficina del director. 

-¡Bien, ahora, esto será detención para todos ustedes! –anunció Dumbledore-. Veinte puntos menos por cada uno de los que participaron en la pelea, treinta menos para Harry por continuar peleando en lugar de evitarlo, cuarenta menos para Draco por iniciar la pelea y cincuenta menos para Severus. 

-¡Pero, señor, eso deja a Slytherin con menos de cincuenta puntos en total! –protestó Severus. 

-Bueno, después de lo que acaban de hacer, pueden considerarse afortunados de no haberlos perdido todos –explicó Dumbledore. 

Era un muy deprimido grupo de muchachos el que salió de la oficina de Dumbledore después de eso. 

-¡Grandioso, simplemente grandioso! –murmuró Ron Weasley sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. ¡Gracias a ese idiota de Malfoy, Hufflepuff va a ganar la Copa de las Casas este año! 

Draco le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero notando las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de Casa decidió que probablemente sería mejor alejar su atención de la pelea. ¿Ahora, qué podría proporcionar otro tema? 

-¡Severus! –dijo-. ¿Qué pudo haberte impulsado a robar? 

-Nadie recordó darme algo de dinero –respondió Severus. 

-¡Perdiste cincuenta puntos completos! Gracias a ti ahora estamos en último lugar. Nunca ganaremos ahora la Copa –lo acusó Draco. 

-¡Bueno, tú perdiste más que yo envolviéndolos a todos en esa estúpida pelea! –replicó Severus-. ¿Por qué atacaste a Potter, en cualquier caso? 

-¡Llamó a mi padre Death Eater! –respondió Draco. 

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tu padre ES un Death Eater –declaró Severus, dio media vuelta y se alejó. 

Draco lo siguió con la mirada. ¡Nadie debía saber eso! ¡Su padre sería enviado a Azkaban si él llegaba a admitirlo! No podía permitir que Severus dijera eso. 

-¡No lo es! ¡No, él no lo es! –gritó, pero sabía que había esperado demasiado para hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer a Severus de que estaba equivocado. 

***

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Severus hasta esa noche en el baño. Severus estaba en la ducha. Todos los demás se habían ido a dormir. Draco se sentó frente a la ducha, mirando hacia el muro. ¿Cómo hablar de eso? Severus parecía ligeramente más accesible cuando estaban solos, pero seguía siendo una desesperante pequeña rata que los metía a todos en problemas y lo llamaba "ricitos de oro". 

-Hum, ¿Severus? –dijo, tentativamente. 

-¿Sí? ¿Qué? 

Eso sonaba bastante neutral. Tal vez podría funcionar. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi padre es un Death Eater? –preguntó Draco cuidadosamente. 

-No pienso que es un Death Eater, Draco. Lo sé. Todos sospechan. Yo sé. Y Dumbledore lo sabe también. 

Draco se estremeció con fuerza. Eso no era lo que esperaba. No esa calmada convicción. ¡Oh, qué podría hacer! 

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –"¡Por favor, por favor, que sea algo que yo pueda explicar!" pensó. 

-Porque yo... –Severus se interrumpió y Draco escuchó un golpe ahogado desde el interior de la ducha. Luego hubo silencio. 

-¿Porque tú qué? –probó Draco. ¡Necesitaba una respuesta! 

-Porque simplemente lo sé. No puedo decirte cómo lo sé, pero así es. El Ministerio no aceptaría mi prueba, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Pero yo lo sé. ¡Así que no finjas conmigo! –Severus prácticamente escapó de la ducha, tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse apresuradamente. Se detuvo sólo una vez, mirando inmóvil su brazo izquierdo por algunos segundos. Entonces se puso rápidamente la pijama, deteniéndose otra vez para mirar su brazo y prácticamente corrió fuera del dormitorio. 

Draco lo siguió fuera del baño sorprendido por esa repentina prisa y lo vio correr por el salón común, descalzo y con el cabello todavía mojado. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Habría tenido una idea de cómo volver a ser adulto? 

-Eso sería un alivio para todos nosotros –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acostaba. 

Severus salió del salón común por la puerta secreta y entró a la oficina de Dumbledore. 

-¡Albus! ¡Albus, se ha ido! –gritó al irrumpir en la oficina-. ¡Simplemente desapareció! 

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva MacGonagall, que habían estado comentando el caos del día con una taza de té, lo miraron sorprendidos. 

Severus recordó en forma repentina su apariencia. Debería al menos haberse puesto zapatos. El piso estaba bastante frío, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso. Así que sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a Dumbledore con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. 

-¿Qué se fue, Severus? –preguntó gentilmente el director. 

Severus miró a la profesora MacGonagall, entonces caminó hasta Dumbledore y le dijo algo al oído. 

La profesora MacGonagall los miraba a ambos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

-¡Qué! –gritó Dumbledore, sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Severus y retiró la manga para quedarse mirando fijamente el brazo del muchacho. 

Minerva se levantó y miró también, pero no pudo ver nada ahí. Miró primero a Dumbledore y luego a Severus, quienes estaban todavía mirando con asombro el brazo de Severus. 

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Dumbledore. 

-No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea –respondió Severus. 

-Perdónenme, pero no hay nada ahí –dijo la profesora MacGonagall. 

-Ese es el punto, Minerva –dijo Dumbledore, distraídamente-. ¡Ese es el punto, precisamente! ¡No hay nada ahí! 

La profesora MacGonagall lo miraba confundida. ¿Qué cosa podría no estar en el brazo de Severus? 

-¿Podría ser un efecto colateral de la poción de Neville? –preguntó Dumbledore a Severus-. ¿Estaba todavía ahí después de eso? 

-No se me ocurrió fijarme. Sólo cuando Draco me preguntó cómo es que sé que su padre es un Death Eater, pensé que tal vez debería mostrársela y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estaba. 

¿Death Eater? ¿Algo en su brazo izquierdo? Minerva MacGonagall recordó de repente cómo Severus siempre usaba ropa de manga larga y nunca mostraba sus brazos, cómo a veces la sola mención de ciertas cosas lo hacía abandonar la habitación en mitad de una conversación. Y también recordó  algunas extrañas miradas intercambiadas entre Dumbledore y Snape cuando discutían ciertas cosas. 

-¿La Marca Oscura? –dijo en un susurro. 

Severus se apartó de ella, con la mirada fija en sus pies. Eso era tan bueno como una admisión. ¿Pero cómo pudo Dumbledore, de entre toda la gente? ¿Cómo pudo, sabiendo acerca de eso? 

-Ahora, Minerva, antes de que empieces cualquier rumor: ¡Severus trabajaba para mí! Encubierto, podríamos decir. Y realmente preferiríamos que no fuera algo de conocimiento común. ¿Entiendes? –la voz de Dumbledore sonaba inusualmente grave. Incluso los alumnos rara vez escuchaban ese tono. 

Minerva MacGonagall sospechó que no le estaba diciendo todo, "podríamos decir" había dicho él. Eso significaba que había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras para no decir toda la verdad sin mentir tampoco. Pero ella confiaba en él y él confiaba en Severus. Era suficiente para ella. 

-Por supuesto, Albus. ¿Pero no crees que él ya debería estar en la cama? –dijo, señalando a Severus-. Tiene clases mañana, después de todo. 

-Pero... –Severus trató de protestar, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió. 

-¡Vas a pescar un desagradable resfriado por correr por el castillo a la hora de dormir y todo mojado! Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando. ¡Tengo experiencia! –Madame Pomfrey ya había curado su resfriado con una muy desagradable poción, pero sus orejas todavía humeaban ligeramente. 

-¡Es sólo mi cabello lo que está mojado! –sonrió Severus. 

La profesora MacGonagall suspiró y rápidamente transformó una hoja de papel que Dumbledore no estaba usando en una secadora. 

-¡Siéntate! Yo me encargo de eso –ordenó, señalando la silla vacía junto a la suya. 

Dumbledore abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y después de revolver un poco ahí sacó un par de gruesas medias de lana, algunas tallas demasiado grandes, pero agradables y calentitas (¡sólo Albus Dumbledore podría guardar calcetines en el escritorio de su oficina! Bueno, también tal vez Dobby, si tuviera escritorio y una oficina). 

Una vez que el cabello de Severus estuvo seco, Dumbledore insistió en acompañarlo a su habitación. Minerva MacGonagall le recordó al molesto muchacho una vez más que tenía clases a la mañana siguiente. 

-¡La mía entre ellas! –añadió-. ¡Y por favor, prométeme que no harás que nada se vuelva verde! 

-No a propósito –prometió Severus, con una dócil sonrisa-. ¡Nunca lo he hecho a propósito! 

Bajar escalones de piedra usando medias gruesas de lana algunas tallas demasiado grandes probó ser un asunto bastante resbaloso. Cuando Severus casi se cayó por tercera vez en diez pasos, Dumbledore simplemente decidió cargarlo. ¡Menos mal que era bastante pequeño! 

Severus rodeó el cuello de Dumbledore con los brazos y lo miró. 

-Albus, ¿estás muy enojado conmigo? Por robar de nuevo, quiero decir. 

-No, sólo muy decepcionado. No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Ya deberías saber actuar mejor. 

-Bueno, olvidaste darme dinero. No hay mucho que hacer en Hogsmeade sin dinero. ¿Qué más podía hacer? –explicó Severus. 

-¿Qué tal decírmelo? –sugirió Dumbledore-. Tengo mucho en la mente, Severus. Está mi trabajo como director, el ministro Fudge siempre pidiendo consejos, planes para luchar en contra de Voldemort, de repente debo enseñar Pociones y cuidar una horda de traviesos y nada confiables Slytherin. Estoy tratando de coordinar la caótica búsqueda de un antídoto para ti, y Harry siempre se está metiendo en problemas. ¡No puedes esperar que me acuerde de todo! Olvidé darte tu dinero. Fue mi error, pero es tu culpa el no habérmelo recordado. ¡Tienes que venir y hablarme cuando necesites algo! Lo cual no significa que vaya a darte todo lo que me pidas –añadió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la última aclaración de repente. 

-¡Lo siento! Lo recordaré la próxima vez, ¡prometido! –dijo Severus-. ¿Puedo ir a Hogsmeade la próxima vez? 

-¡No! Tienes edad suficiente para comportarte mejor. ¡Ahora, sufre la consecuencias! 

-¡Sólo tengo quince años! –protestó Severus. 

-En el exterior –especificó Dumbledore. 

-¡Tú me tratas como si tuviera quince años! 

-Porque te comportas como si tuvieras quince. Ahora, cállate, ¡ya vamos a llegar a tu dormitorio! ¡No queremos despertar a tus amigos porque ellos realmente tienen quince años y necesitan descansar! 

-¡No son mis amigos! ¡Ni siquiera les agrado! –susurró Severus, pero deseando que Dumbledore no lo oyera. 

-No importa, ellos solamente no saben qué hacer contigo todavía –respondió Dumbledore, también en un susurro. 

Draco se sentó lentamente en su cama y observó al director dejar gentilmente a Severus en la cama correspondiente y arroparlo. Dumbledore notó al otro muchacho y se puso un dedo en los labios para indicarle que mantuviera el silencio, entonces salió del cuarto. 

¿Qué había hecho Severus esta vez? No podía haber sido otra travesura. No por la forma en la que Dumbledore acababa de actuar. 

-¿Severus? –preguntó suavemente. 

-Duérmete, estoy cansado –murmuró Severus, la voz ahogada por la almohada. 

Draco se recostó otra vez y miró hacia el techo. No iba a conseguir respuesta para sus preguntas. No de Severus. Eso estaba muy claro. ¡Realmente deseaba alguien con quien poder hablar! Alguien a quien realmente pudiera decirle lo que pensaba y sentía. 

En ese momento, sus pensamientos eran confusos. 

Pensaba que odiaba a Severus. Quería vengarse por las patadas que le había dado durante la pelea (una de ellas todavía le dolía), por llamarlo "Ricitos de Oro", por hacer que lo castigaran, por llamar a su padre Death Eater en frente de todos esos "perfectos" Gryffindor, por obligarlo a trepar a la división de la ducha, por perder puntos de Slytherin cuando en realidad ni siquiera era un alumno, por ser mejor que él en cuestión de miradas intimidantes e insultos verbales y por simplemente ser desesperante. Quería a Severus el muchacho fuera de su vida y que regresara Snape el profesor. 

Todo eso podía decírselo a Vincent, Gregory o Blaise o a cualquier otro, por supuesto. Bueno, tal vez no la parte sobre querer que Snape volviera. Pero había cosas que definitivamente no podía decirle a ninguno de sus "amigos" y sentía la necesidad de hablar de esas cosas también. Quizá si pudiera hablar con alguien acerca de esas cosas, sería capaz de comprenderlas él mismo. Pero no podía contárselas a nadie. 

No podía decirle a nadie que en realidad le agradaba Snape, el profesor. No podía decirles que le hubiera gustado saber cómo era de joven. Que le gustaba poder observarlo. Que le parecía que sus travesuras eran divertidas. Que le gustaría poder sentarse a dibujar dragones con él. Que le gustaría poder hablarle como a cualquier otro muchacho. Que le hubiera gustado estar cerca en la época en la que Severus realmente era un muchacho. Que sentía algo de pena por él, porque había sido arrojado fuera de la vida que conocía y no sabía cuándo podría volver. 

¿Cómo sería para un adulto volver a ser niño? ¿Qué se siente cuando tienes que estar con una horda de crueles y duros muchachos y ninguno siente simpatía hacia ti? ¿Era por eso que Severus había salido corriendo de esa manera? ¿Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar? ¿Alguien que pudiera entender? ¿Alguien de su misma edad real? ¿Los demás profesores le hablaban en la misma forma de siempre o ahora lo trataban como aun estudiante más? ¿Sus amigos adultos lo habían hecho a un lado porque estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño? ¿Por qué iba un profesor a crear semejante nivel de desastres? ¿Como una venganza contra todos por tratarlo como a un niño? ¿Para probarse a sí mismo dignamente frente a los demás niños? ¿Para enojar a todos? ¿O sólo porque sí? ¿Era así como había sido Severus cuando realmente era niño? ¿O era como le habría gustado ser y no se había atrevido? 

"¡Demasiadas preguntas!" decidió Draco "¡Y no voy a tener ninguna respuesta! ¡Aceptémoslo, no voy a encontrar ninguna!" 

***

¡Lunes por la mañana! ¡Clases con Severus! Ninguno de los profesores estaba deseoso de eso. Algunos estudiantes de quinto año temían que los dejara en ridículo durante las clases de otros profesores. Otros estaban curiosos de ver lo que pasaría. 

Los Slytherin definitivamente estaban en el primer grupo. Inusualmente callados, entraron a su primera clase de la semana: Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Binns. 

Al menos no parecía que fuera a haber ningún problema con esa clase. Binns nunca había tenido ninguna interacción con sus estudiantes. ¡Sólo siéntate, toma algunas notas y no te duermas! ¡No hay problema! 

Severus fue el último en entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la última fila. Miradas curiosas se fijaron en él desde el lado de los Ravenclawn. Los Slytherin ya estaban más acostumbrados a su presencia. 

El profesor Binns entró al salón a través de la puerta cerrada. No tenía elección, ya que no era suficientemente sustancial como para abrirla. Algunos alumnos rieron un poco. Severus sonrió. Binns parecía disgustado y empezó a pasar lista, equivocando todos los nombres, como siempre. Algunos de los estudiantes todavía lo corregían cada vez, pero la mayoría habían aceptado desde hacía mucho los nombres que les había asignado y sólo contestaban "¡Aquí!" o "¡Sí!", o sólo levantaban la mano cuando escuchaban algo que fuera remotamente familiar a sus verdaderos nombres. Algunas veces Draco se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba Binns para decir mal los nombres aún leyéndolos de la lista. Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Ahogó un bostezo y se acomodó en la silla mientras Binns leía. "¡No te duermas! ¡Hay un profesor mirando! ¡Y no me refiero a Binns!" recordó justo antes de que lo imposible sucediera: 

-¡Snape! –leyó Binns. 

¡Clonk! ¡Clatter! ¡Tump! Se oyó por toda la clase cuando todos reaccionaron sorprendidos. ¡El professor Binns había dicho bien un nombre! 

Incluso Severus parecía sorprendido mientras alzaba la mano. ¡Quién habría pensado que Binns hubiera escuchado sobre el accidente en la clase de Pociones, mucho menos que realmente supiera los nombres de sus compañeros profesores! 

Binns por supuesto no se dio cuenta de la reacción de la clase. Terminó de leer la lista y empezó a divagar sobre algunos goblins que hicieron algo, en algún sitio, durante 1346. 

La clase regresó a su somnolencia. Draco estaba aburrido. Dio vuelta en su silla para ver en qué estaba Severus. Parecía estar escribiendo algo. ¿Tomaba notas? Nope,  miraba hacia la ventana de vez en cuando. Tal vez dibujaba de nuevo. 

¡Esa era una buena idea! Draco se hundió todavía más en su silla hasta que pudo alcanzar su mochila y deslizar una mano dentro. ¡Ahí estaba! Una pieza de pergamino y sus lápices. Lenta, cuidadosamente, los sacó y los puso en el escritorio. 

Ahora, ¿qué podría dibujar? ¡Un dragón, por supuesto! Un gran dragón verde, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, sus grandes alas desplegadas y el hocico abierto para lanzar fuego. 

La lección pasó demasiado rápidamente para Draco. 

La segunda clase del día era Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Flitwick estaba bastante nervioso. Dumbledore le había advertido que Severus podría ser un problema y que sería mejor que se mostrara estricto con él desde el principio. El profesor Flitwick normalmente prefería no provocar a Snape. 

El comienzo de la lección fue bastante bueno. Severus nuevamente se sentó solo en la última fila. Draco sospechaba que estaba haciendo algo bajo su escritorio, pero no podría decirlo con seguridad. 

Mientras Flitwick empezaba a explicar el encantamiento que se suponía debían aprender ese día, Draco abrió su mochila para sacar su libro. Ahí estaba el pergamino con el dibujo del dragón. Estaba casi terminado. No le tomaría más de un minuto concluirlo. Podía resistir un minuto de distracción en Encantamientos. Draco sacó el pergamino junto con el libro. 

Miró su dragón. El hocico no estaba bien. Se veía más como si estuviera cantando que como si se preparara para lanzar fuego. 

Ahogando la risa, empezó a dibujar un arpa entre sus garras delanteras. ¡Sí, eso estaba mejor! ¡Un dragón bardo! 

¿Y qué podría estar cantando el dragón? Draco empezó a trazar líneas para las notas de una canción de dragones en el pergamino. ¿Un feroz cántico de batalla? ¿O tal vez una canción de amor para una dulce doncella dragón? 

-¡Severus, entrégueme ese pergamino! –se escuchó la voz de Flitwick. Draco nunca lo había oído tan molesto. 

Severus sacó una pieza de pergamino de debajo de su escritorio y se la entregó a Flitwick  con una sonrisa sumisa. 

Flitwick lo tomó y lo miró por un momento. 

-¿Piensa usted que es el momento adecuado para escribir poesía, Severus? –preguntó. 

-¡No es poesía! –protestó Severus, obviamente sintiéndose insultado. 

Draco rió por lo bajo. ¡Poesía! ¡Yuck! 

-¿Entonces qué son? ¡Definitivamente no son notas de mi clase, eso lo puedo decir! 

-Son letras de canciones –admitió Severus, luciendo sumiso otra vez-. ¡Lo siento! 

"¡Letras de canciones! ¡O-oh!" Draco rápidamente escondió el pergamino con el dragón dentro de su mochila. ¡Letras de canciones! 

-¡Bueno, poesías o canciones, o lo que sean, no pertenecen a mi clase! ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! –anunció Flitwick. 

¡Oh, no! ¡No podían perder más puntos! ¡Simplemente no podían! 

Flitwick continuó con la lección y Draco se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el profesor. ¡Y tenía que ponerse al día antes de que terminara la lección! ¿Cómo podía descubrir qué era lo que habían estado estudiando? 

Draco se inclinó hacia su vecino. 

-¡Greg! ¡Pst, Greg! –susurró. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Gregory nerviosamente. No era muy bueno en Encantamientos y odiaba atraer la atención de Flitwick. 

-¿Puedo copiar tus notas, Greg? 

-¿Qué? 

-Tus notas de la lección. Por favor... 

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡¿Podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?! –gritó Flitwick. 

Draco se sonrojó. 

-Yo... yo... lo siento, señor –¡así debía haberse sentido Severus un minuto atrás! Draco deseó poder volverse invisible. ¿Qué podía decir? Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con el tema de la lección. ¡Si tan solo supiera de qué se trataba! 

-¿No? Bien, quizá pueda decirnos qué es lo que hemos estado hablando por casi media hora? -¿por qué estaba Flitwick tan desagradable ese día? Sonaba casi como Snape cuando le hablaba a los Gryffindor. 

-¡Lo siento! ¡De alguna manera, no estaba poniendo atención! –¿tal vez podría esconderse debajo del escritorio y Flitwick olvidaría que estaba ahí? Por alguna extraña razón, eso no parecía práctico. Draco bajó la cabeza y esperó por lo inevitable. 

-¡Otros cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! –pronunció Flitwick. 

¡Oh, no! ¡Diez puntos perdidos en una sola lección! ¿Cuántos les quedaban? ¿Treinta y siete? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué diría el profesor Snape? Entonces Draco recordó que Snape estaba justo ahí. Miró a Severus. Sus ojos se encontraron. Severus lucía indefenso. Bueno, al menos ambos eran igualmente culpables. 

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

De acuerdo, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor escriban. 

**En próximos capítulos:**

¡Dumbledore enseña Pociones! ¡Un erizo verde, Draco y los Slytherin se enojan en serio, qué pasa cuando pierdes más puntos de los que tiene tu Casa, Filch consigue una nueva mascota y Severus se sienta bajo la lluvia! 


	3. Problemas de erizo

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

  
**Notas de la autora: **

Aquí se presenta un nuevo personaje. El Erizo. Originalmente no lo iba a mantener por ahí después de Transfiguraciones, pero creo que me enamoré de él mientras lo escribía y él simplemente pinchaba (¡ouch!) por ahí. Espero que les guste. Díganme si no y trataré de reducir su participación durante los siguientes capítulos. Creo que ya me decidí por lo que va a pasar con Severus al final, pero no voy a decirles todavía. Por supuesto, pueden continuar enviándome sus opiniones. Una realmente buena podría hacerme cambiar de opinión todavía. 

Y tengo una nueva pregunta: ha habido algunas solicitudes para que incluya algo de romance en mi historia, pero tengo que decirles que no se me da muy bien. Aún así, tengo una idea para eso. ¿Quieren que lo intente? (podría fallar miserablemente si lo hago). ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a decidir! 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo tres: PROBLEMAS DE ERIZO 

Severus entró a la clase de Transfiguraciones con un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Le había prometido a Minerva no hacer que nada se volviera verde? ¿Cómo había prometido eso? Nunca había sido capaz de transfigurar cosa alguna sin volverla verde. Usualmente, hacer que se volviera verde el objeto que debía transformar era lo único que conseguía hacer en clase. Y no había intentado trasfigurar una sola cosa desde su graduación. ¡Haría un completo ridículo! ¡Ante toda la clase! ¡Ante sus Slytherin! ¡Ante esos horribles Gryffindor! ¡Ante Harry Potter!... ¡Ante Draco! 

 Bueno, quizá eso animaría a Draco un poco. Se veía miserable desde que había perdido esos puntos con Flitwick. Se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo Draco durante la lección. "Desearía poder preguntarle" pensó "Pero nunca me lo diría. Me odia, justo como los demás. Al menos él tiene amigos con quiénes hablar. Quizá yo podría conversar con Albus. Pero él no entendería. Draco sí entendería. Pero él me odia. Soy simplemente el chico que ganó una detención para todos. ¿Por qué hice eso? Albus tiene razón. Sé comportarme mejor. Es sólo que resulta tan sencillo, tan tentador para la mente de un joven. Creo que ellos simplemente no entienden hasta qué punto soy un niño otra vez. Ya no calzo entre los adultos y tampoco entre los niños. Estoy completamente solo. Soy el único de mi especie en todo el mundo. Al menos ya no tengo la marca oscura. Eso se siente bien. Si tan solo uno de los muchachos me hablara y fuera mi amigo. Dios, ¡cómo se reirían mis amigos si les dijera eso! Podría contárselo a Albus. ¿Me ayudaría él? No, se reiría también. Y realmente está estresado, todo por mi culpa. Porque tiene que hacer mi trabajo y porque está tratando de encontrar el antídoto para mí. ¡No puedo molestarlo con esto! Estoy solo" 

Minerva MacGonagall entró acompañada por una caja de madera, grande y que flotaba en el aire. Después de considerarlo mucho, decidió no cambiar sus planes para la clase por causa de Severus. Como había dicho Dumbledore: Sirius Black no estaba por ahí. Severus no era un niño realmente y no sería capaz de hacer lo que había hecho la última vez que tuvo que intentar ese hechizo. En aquel entonces había habido una gran cantidad de coincidencias que contribuyeron al caos en que se convirtió la clase. 

-¡Muy bien, todos ustedes! ¡Acérquense y tomen un erizo cada uno! –ordenó. 

¡Erizo! Esa palabra en contexto con Transfiguraciones trajo malos recuerdos a Severus. "¡Por favor, Minerva, no nos hagas convertir erizos en ceniceros!" pensó mientras se dirigía al frente por su erizo. 

Al momento en que tomó al pequeño animal, éste inmediatamente se convirtió en una bolita espinosa. "¡Sería adorable si no pinchara tanto!" 

Dejó la bola de erizo en su escritorio y escuchó con creciente temor mientras la profesora MacGonagall explicaba cómo transformar un erizo en un cenicero. Entonces ella les dijo que lo hicieran. 

Severus tragó saliva, tomó la varita y miró a su erizo. El pequeño amigo se había desenroscado cautelosamente y exploraba el escritorio. Era un muy ordinario pequeño erizo, decidió Severus. Tenía algo de pelaje castaño amarillento en la parte inferior. Parpadeó mirando al muchacho con ojos redondos y negros y movió la pequeña nariz negra. Nada especial, pero siempre más bonito que un estúpido cenicero. ¿Por qué la gente necesitaba saber cómo convertir erizos en ceniceros? 

Bueno, no podía remediarlo. Severus tenía que tratar de convertirlo en un cenicero. Levantó la varita y... 

Severus miró, sintiéndose miserable, al ya no tan ordinario pequeño erizo color verde Slytherin. Tenía algo de pelaje verde claro en la parte inferior. Parpadeó mirando al muchacho con ojos redondos y verde oscuro y movió la pequeña nariz verde. Ya no era un erizo ordinario de ninguna manera, ¡pero definitivamente no era un cenicero! ¿Por qué la gente necesitaba saber cómo convertir erizos en ceniceros? 

Severus lo intentó otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez… 

Finalmente apoyó un codo en el escritorio, acomodando la mejilla en la mano y miró al ofensivo pequeño erizo con disgusto. El erizo movía su linda naricita verde y caminaba por el escritorio, moviendo su pequeña colita verde. 

-Hum… ¿por qué su erizo se volvió verde, señor? –preguntó un muy confuso Harry Potter. 

Severus levantó la mirada para encontrarse siendo el centro de la atención de varios Gryffindor. Memorias desagradables relacionadas con los Gryffindor se abrieron paso en su mente: Sirius y James revolcándose de la risa. Remus y Peter señalándolo sonrientes. 

-¡Mi nombre es Severus! ¿Por qué nadie parece poder recordarlo? –siseó. 

-¡De acuerdo, Severus! –dijo Ron Weasley, poniendo los ojos en blanco de la exasperación-. ¿Por qué tu erizo se volvió verde, Severus? 

-Me parece –Severus se volvió frío como el hielo, como siempre que estaba atemorizado de la gente- que se volvió verde porque quería ser verde. 

Neville sonrió triunfante. 

-¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Snape cometió un error! ¡Y yo lo hice bien! –casi cantó. 

Severus sujetó la primera cosa que encontró, la cual resultó ser un erizo verde, y la tiró a la cara de Neville. 

Neville gritó sorprendido y se apartó de la trayectoria. El erizo pasó por su lado e impactó contra la oreja de la profesora MacGonagall, donde dejó algunos pequeños pinchazos sangrantes y afortunadamente aterrizó en una pila de almohadas que los estudiantes de sétimo año debían transformar en botas. 

Los Gryffindor inmediatamente empezaron a lanzar sus ceniceros contra Severus. Cuando Lavender Brown hacía su brazo hacia atrás, golpeó accidentalmente en la cabeza a Millicent Bulstrode, que estaba pasando detrás de ella. Millicent gritó de dolor y los Slytherin se unieron a la pelea. 

Le tomó a la profesora MacGonagall dos minutos enteros reestablecer el orden en su clase. Hizo que los alumnos limpiaran el desastre, guardaran los materiales y se sentaran en sus sillas. Entonces miró a Severus con ojos relampagueantes. 

-¿Cuántos puntos te quité la última vez que me golpeaste por lanzar un erizo verde contra tus compañeros, Severus Snape? –preguntó, apenas capaz de contenerse a sí misma y no darle una bofetada. 

-¡Fue un accidente! –exclamó Severus-. Quería tirárselo a... 

-¿A Sirius Black otra vez? ¡Él ni siquiera está ya en esta escuela! –replicó Minerva MacGonagall. 

-¡Honestamente, Minerva! ¡No pretendía golpearte, no pretendía iniciar una pelea y no pretendía volverlo verde! ¡Tienes que creerme! –suplicó Severus. 

-¡No me importa si pretendías hacerlo o no! ¡Lo que importa es que lo hiciste! ¿Cuántos puntos fueron, Severus? 

Nadie en la clase se atrevía a respirar. "Deben haber escuchado esto hasta en la torre de Astronomía" pensaban. 

-V... veinte –susurró Severus. 

-¡Mas fuerte! ¡No puedo oírte! –demandó la profesora. 

-¡Veinte puntos menos y una detención! –respondió Severus, luchando contra lágrimas de humillación. 

-¡Bien, ya que eso no bastó para enseñarte a no arrojar erizos verdes en clase, esta vez serán treinta puntos menos para Slytherin y una detención! –decidió la profesora MacGonagall. 

-¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso! –gritó Draco sin pensar-. ¡Sólo nos dejará siete puntos! 

-¿Quiere perder esos siete por gritarle a su profesora, señor Malfoy? –preguntó Minerva. 

-Lo siento, profesora. 

-¡Muy bien, volvamos al tema! –ordenó la profesora MacGonagall-. ¡Muéstrenme los ceniceros! 

-¡El mío se rompió en la pelea! –dijo Harry. 

-¡El mío también! 

-¡Y el mío! 

-¡Alguien pisó el mío! 

-Sólo pónganlos en sus escritorios y reparen los que estén dañados –suspiró MacGonagall. 

Repentinamente Pansy Parkinson dio un salto atrás, alejándose del muro donde estaban apiladas las almohadas. 

-¡Esa almohada se está moviendo! –gritó señalándola. 

-¡Un ratón! –chilló Lavender Brown y se trepó al escritorio. 

Varias chicas y Neville gritaron. 

La profesora MacGonagall se acercó calmadamente y levantó la almohada. Debajo había algo que lucía como una castaña sobredesarrollada. Lo levantó y lo puso en el escritorio de Severus. 

-Tu cenicero, supongo –fue su único comentario. 

La clase estalló en carcajadas. Severus se refugió detrás de su libro, tratando de esconderse lo mejor que pudo. La bola verde, lenta, cautelosamente, se desenrolló y movió la pequeña naricita verde. 

-Bueno, según puedo ver, todos ustedes hicieron muy bien este ejercicio –anunció MacGonagall al final de la lección-. ¡Todos excepto Severus! -otra vez la clase entera rió. Severus se estremeció y trató de encogerse todavía más detrás de su libro-. Esto es muy afortunado porque tendrán que hacerlo para sus OWLS. ¡Sigan practicando! 

Severus esperó hasta que la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían marchado para acercarse a MacGonagall con el erizo en las manos. 

-¿Minerva? –preguntó cuidadosamente-. ¿Podrías... hum... podrías por favor... hum... volverlo a la normalidad? 

MacGonagall lo miró por encima de los anteojos. 

-Parece que es poco natural para él ser verde, tú sabes –explicó él-. Podría hacerle daño, ¿no crees? 

-Eres tú el que lo volvió verde en primer lugar. ¿Lo quieres normal otra vez? ¡Hazlo tú mismo! ¡Ahora, piérdete! Ya he sido demasiado paciente contigo. ¡Y en sólo una lección! 

-En verdad no lo hice a propósito –dijo Severus mientras abandonaba el salón. 

Sus compañeros de Slytherin lo estaban esperando con miradas acusadoras. Inmediatamente se volvió frío. 

-¿Qué? –demandó mirando a Draco a los ojos. Draco era el líder. Si podía asustar a Draco los otros lo dejarían tranquilo. Pero Draco le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad. Conocía ese juego a la perfección. Severus supo que no tenía oportunidad. 

Draco miró a Severus. Había protestado por la pérdida de puntos en clase. Todos lo habían escuchado hacerlo. Ahora todos esperaban de él que hiciera algo al respecto. Severus necesitaba recibir una lección. Eso era lo que los demás pensaban y esperaban que él se la diera. O todos se volverían en contra suya. Necesitaba asustar a Severus hasta volverlo sumiso. Pero Severus era tan frío como Draco siempre había pretendido llegar a ser. Draco supo que no tenía oportunidad. 

-¡Esta es una advertencia, Severus! –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¡Pierde más de nuestros puntos y realmente estarás en problemas! ¿Entendido? 

-Eres tú el que estará en problemas si intentas pelear conmigo. Ya te dije que soy más peligroso que cualquiera y que todos ustedes juntos. ¡Ahora, fuera de mi camino! 

Severus avanzó hacia el muro de estudiantes de Slytherin como si esperara que se hicieran a un lado. Una pequeña parte de él lo esperaba, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Mantuvo su mirada fría en Draco mientras caminaba desafiante, sin romper el contacto visual. "¡No les dejes ver que estás asustado!" Cuando el primer puñetazo lo alcanzó, no fue una sorpresa. 

***

El profesor Lupin, nuevamente encargado de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, estaba en camino a la última lección del día cuando encontró a Dumbledore y la profesora MacGonagall discutiendo frente a los grandes marcadores que indicaban los puntos que correspondían a cada una de las Casas. 

-¿Albus? ¿Minerva? ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó sorprendido. 

-¡Son los Slytherin! –explicó Dumbledore-. ¡Los de quinto año se reunieron y golpearon a Severus! El señor Filch los atrapó y les quitó cinco puntos por cada uno de los que se involucraron en la pelea. Eso hace cincuenta y cinco puntos menos, pero resulta que sólo tienen siete. Así que sugerí ponerles un cero, pero Minerva piensa que se volverán imposibles si piensan que ya no pueden perder más puntos. Ella insiste en que tenemos que ponerles puntuación negativa. 

-¿Por qué no dejas el marcador vacío y pones un signo de "menos" en los números correspondientes? –sugirió Remus sonriendo. "Slytherin con puntuación negativa. ¡Ja, toma eso, Severus Snape!" pensó. 

-Bueno, parece que eso es lo que tendremos que hacer –dijo Dumbledore tristemente. 

Remus recordó de pronto lo mucho que apreciaba Dumbledore a Severus. Y los Slytherin se había puesto de acuerdo para golpearlo. ¿Todos ellos? ¿Diez contra uno? 

-Tengo que irme ya –le dijo a Dumbledore y MaGonagall-. Debo dar clase a esos mismos chicos de quinto año y hay demasiada tensión entre ellos, será mejor que no llegue tarde o empezarán de nuevo. 

Apresurarse fue una decisión sabia, pensó remus cuando entró al salón y vio a los Slytherin. Todos lucían un tanto maltratados, algunos heridos, y Pansy Parkinson llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Draco tenía un feo raspón en la mejilla y Severus, que estaba sentado en el lado Hufflepuff del salón, tenía un ojo morado y un labio partido. 

De improviso, Remus se sintió incómodo con respecto a tener a Severus en su clase. Era su compañero profesor, después de todo. Y lo había ayudado mucho con la poción de wolfsbane. ¡Y por otro lado estaban todas las sucias jugarretas que ese mismo muchacho le había hecho a él y a sus amigos! 

¿Cómo se suponía que debía tratar a su nuevo "alumno"? Decidió evitar el problema. No lo iba a tratar del todo. En cuanto a él concernía, Severus Snape no estaba en clase. ¡Y definitivamente no había un erizo verde en su escritorio! 

El único problema con esa solución era que a Severus no le gustaba ser ignorado. Por el contrario, parecía muy ansioso de participar en la lección, levantando la mano en cada oportunidad. Remus lo ignoró, pero se dio cuenta de que Severus se veía más  y más disgustado a medida que la lección progresaba. Remus evitó mirar en su dirección lo mejor que pudo, pero eso significa ignorar también a los Hufflepuff. 

¡Ah, qué alivio cuando la lección terminó finalmente y Severus no había causado ningún disturbio! Pero tenía el incómodo sentimiento de que quizá no sería tan afortunado la próxima vez. ¿Y si tal vez Severus no causara ningún desastre si lo dejaba participar? Tenía mucho conocimiento y podía contribuir a la clase si quería y Remus se lo permitía. 

***

Severus contemplaba su cena. No conseguía obligarse a comer. ¡Menos 48 puntos! ¡Y todo era su culpa! 

La única cosa que evitaba que sus compañeros lo golpearan de nuevo era la presencia de los profesores. 

La profesora MacGonagall estaba otra vez sentada cerca de la mesa de Slytherin, lanzándole miradas enojadas a Severus cada pocos minutos, pero por una vez Severus no parecía estar dispuesto a dar problemas. Jugaba con su comida sin probarla. ¿Estaba todavía lastimado por la paliza que había recibido después de la lección? Ella pensó que se lo tenía merecido por el asunto del erizo verde, pero ahora empezaba a sentir pena por él. Parecía que nadie le hablaba y no había progresos en la búsqueda de un antídoto. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de reconstruir la receta para esa desdichada poción rejuvenecedora todavía. 

"Creo que Albus tendrá que decirle que va a continuar siendo un niño por algún tiempo" pensó. 

El erizo verde, entretanto, exploraba la mesa, parpadeando y olfateando ese extraño nuevo ambiente. ¡Algo olía delicioso ahí cerca! El erizo estaba hambriento. MacGonagall no los había alimentado antes de dárselos a los estudiantes. Los ceniceros no sienten hambre, después de todo. 

Siguió el aroma hasta un curioso objeto blanco sobre el cual había distintas clases de cosas que olían bien. ¡Mmm! Mordió la más cercana: un poco caliente para su gusto, ¡pero nada mal! Dio otro mordisco. 

-¡Hey, esta es mi comida! –protestó Draco, apartando al ladronzuelo verde, que inmediatamente se enroscó de nuevo frente al plato de Severus. 

Severus lo miró distraídamente. 

-¡Oh, lo siento! –murmuró. 

Draco lo miró. 

-¿Qué? 

-¡Lo siento! –repitió Severus, todavía distraído por sus propios míseros pensamientos-. No debí dejarlo escaparse así. 

-¡Me debes una papa! –reclamó Draco, curioso por la reacción. 

Severus empujó su plato hacia él. 

-¡Tómala! 

Draco obedeció. 

El erizo asomó cautelosamente su naricita verde, olfateando más papas y resolvió volver a su comida. Severus lo observó mientras comía otra papa de su plato. 

-¿No se supone que deberías ser carnívoro? –preguntó. 

(Draco le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. ¿Ahora hablaba con los erizos?). 

El erizo lo miró, decidió que Severus no iba a comérselo (no sabía qué era el plato y realmente no le habría hecho modificar sus opiniones) y movió su naricita verde en dirección a él mientras comía otra papa. 

Severus suspiró. No debería haberse olvidado de alimentar a su nueva mascota. ¡Mascota! ¡Rayos, todos los demás tenían animales útiles, como gatos o lechuzas y él tenía un erizo! ¡Y uno verde, además! 

Y ya que estaba pensando en mascotas: ¿qué habría pasado con su cuervo? (Nota: ¡Lo siento, J. L. Matthews, secuestré a Corvus! ¡Prometo devolvértelo en buen estado!). 

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no tenían permiso de tener cuervos, porque podían ser muy difíciles y causar cantidad de problemas. Pero alguien tenía que cuidar de su ave. Albus Dumbledore debería saber. 

Severus recogió gentilmente su erizo del plato y fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, dando un gran rodeo para evitar a Minerva MacGonagall, sólo por si acaso. Podría tener hambre en la noche, pero no podía remediarlo. 

Minerva notó la maniobra evasiva con algo de preocupación. ¿Severus estaba empezando a tener miedo de ella? Muchos de los Slytherin lo tenían. Estaba muy consciente de eso. ¡Pero Severus no era un alumno! Bueno, no uno normal, de cualquier manera. "¿Debería hablar con él?" se preguntó. Pero aquí y ahora no eran el momento ni el lugar para una conversación privada. 

El director levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Severus.       

-¿Encontraste un nuevo amigo? –preguntó, señalando al erizo. 

-¡Más bien un Nuevo problema! ¡Minerva dice que no quiere desenverdecerlo! –respondió Severus. 

-¿No quiere desenverdecerlo? –repitió Dumbledore-. Creo que se ve bonito así. Muy especial, tú sabes. 

Severus consideró esa respuesta. No parecía que fuera a encontrar ayuda ahí. 

-Sólo quería preguntarte qué hiciste con mi cuervo. Necesita alguien que lo cuide hasta que yo esté de regreso. 

-¡Ah, sí, el cuervo! –sonrió Dumbledore-. No podíamos enviarlo a la lechucería... 

-¡Los cuervos odian a las lechuzas! –explicó Severus-. No pueden estar juntos. 

-Bueno, el señor Filch aceptó amablemente hacerse cargo de él. Pienso que te dejará visitarlo si se lo pides con educación. 

Severus agradeció a Dumbledore y abandonó el gran salón. El director lo observó preguntándose qué estaría mal. Tenía la impresión de que había algo más sobre lo que Severus necesitaba hablar, pero de alguna manera no era capaz de decírselo. ¿Estaba perdiendo la confianza de su amigo? 

***

Severus temía otro ataque de sus compañeros de Slytherin y salió del colegio tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de los profesores. 

El clima era sorprendentemente cálido para esa época del año y estaba lloviznando. Bueno, eso significaba que los demás preferirían estar adentro. 

Severus sonrió. Le gustaba la lluvia. Especialmente cuando estaba deprimido. Había algo pacífico y calmante en la lluvia que siempre lo había ayudado a relajarse. 

Se sentó en un banco cercano al muro, empapándose y disfrutando la frescura del aire y el suave sonido de las gotas. Tal vez la lluvia pudiera lavar la nieve y tuvieran una primavera temprana. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para eso, pero le gustaba pretender que así lo creía. 

Durante un rato sólo cerró los ojos y escuchó y sintió la lluvia. Su mente vagaba analizando sus problemas sin buscar soluciones. Sabía que eran grandes, pero en ese momento se sentía extrañamente contento. El efecto combinado de la lluvia y la soledad. 

Abrió los ojos otra vez y sostuvo al erizo un poco más cerca de él en sus brazos. El pequeño amigo estaba acostumbrándose a ser cargado de esa manera. Ni siquiera se había convertido en una bola completamente esa vez, lo cual significaba que no pinchaba demasiado tampoco. 

Severus gentilmente lo volvió hasta poder mirarlo cara a cara. ¿Algo se había movido en su cabeza? ¡También había algo pequeño moviéndose entre las púas! Severus lo levantó y lo miró más de cerca. 

-¿Sabes qué, Greenie? ¡Tienes pulgas verdes! –le dijo al erizo. 

El erizo movió la nariz como diciendo "¿Qué hay con eso? ¿No las tiene todo el mundo?" 

-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. ¡Vamos! 

***

Nerviosamente, Severus llamó a la puerta de Argus Filch. Filch abrió y lo miró, entonces sonrió. 

-Ah, sí, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que usted vendría ver a su pájaro. Esta justo sobre la mesa, picoteando mi reportes. 

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Severus se disculpó rápidamente-. Es sólo que es muy curioso. Piensa que todo lo que se deje mal puesto es un juguete, usted sabe. 

-Hmm... –dijo Filch, intrigado-. ¡Eso podría ser útil! ¿Piensa que podría entrenarlo para recoger papeles caídos y plumas extraviadas? 

-¡Seguro! Sólo aliméntelo cada vez que le entregue algo y él le llevará todo lo que encuentre. Aunque podría empezar a robar también –sonrió Severus-. Todavía es mi cuervo, después de todo, las mascotas tienden a imitar los hábitos de sus dueños, usted sabe. 

-Sí, he escuchado acerca de ese incidente –gruñó el señor Flich, ya sin sonreír. 

Severus caminó dentro de la habitación y el cuervo inmediatamente dejó los papeles que estaba picoteando y voló para pararse en su hombro y que lo acariciara. Severus lo acarició gentilmente. ¡Se sentía tan bien que al menos alguien lo reconociera todavía! 

-¿No tendría algo de talco matapulgas, de casualidad? –preguntó a Filch. 

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? ¡Usted sabe que soy un squib! ¡Y no le daría nada aunque tuviera! ¡Usted no tiene permiso de abandonar Hogwarts, recuérdelo! –exclamó Filch. 

-¡No polvos flu! ¡Talco matapulgas! Para mi erizo –explicó Severus, mostrándole su pequeño amigo verde-. ¡Tiene pulgas! (**ndt: **se trata de un juego de palabras entre "flea powder" -"talco antipulgas"- y "floo powder" -"polvos flu"- lo que ocasiona la confusión de Filch). 

Filch miró al erizo. El erizo miró a Filch y movió la nariz desdeñosamente. 

-Yo le daría un buen baño si fuera usted –recomendó Filch luego de un momento-. ¡Pero póngase ropa seca primero! ¡Va a enfermarse andando así con este clima! 

-¡Lo haré! –sonrió Severus-. ¡Gracias! 

Devolvió al disgustado cuervo a Filch y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta. 

-¿Puedo venir a visitarlo de nuevo alguna vez? 

-Seguro, cuando quiera. ¡Sólo venga y llame a la puerta! 

Severus sonrió y con otro "¡Gracias!" se dirigió al salón común. 

*** 

Draco entró al baño para encontrarse con un muy mojado y jabonoso Severus, arrastrándose para tratar de atrapar algo que estaba en la esquina más alejada. ¡Había agua por todas partes! ¡A juzgar por lo mojado que estaba Severus, debía haber estado así durante horas! 

Draco se acercó cuidadosamente, esquivando los charcos más grandes lo mejor que pudo. Aún así el agua entró en sus zapatos, mojando sus medias. Disgustado, consideró la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y hacer que los de primer año le prestaran su baño, pero era demasiado tarde y ya estaba mojado, y tenía demasiada curiosidad por averiguar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Severus. Decidió que ya no tenía caso esquivar el agua,  caminó por el enorme charco que lo separaba de Severus y espió lo que estaba tratando de atrapar. 

¡Vio a un erizo verde cubierto de jabón! 

-Er... Severus, no creo que consigas quitarle lo verde de esa manera –dijo, tratando de mantener una expresión neutra. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba Severus? ¿Por qué simplemente no usaba el contrahechizo? 

-¡No es eso! –explicó Severus con voz tranquila-. ¡Sólo trato de ahogar las pulgas! 

-¡¿Esa cosa tiene pulgas?! –Draco retrocedió de un salto-. ¡Que no se me acerque! 

-Pulgas de erizo –aclaró Severus, todavía con voz tranquila-. No les gusta la sangre humana. 

-¿Por qué nada más no lo conviertes en un cenicero y se lo das a MacGonagall? –preguntó Draco-. Con eso ya no tendrías problemas. 

-¡Ya traté de convertirlo en cenicero, "Ricitos de Oro"! ¡Sólo se volvió verde! 

-¿Quieres decir que de verdad fue un accidente? –preguntó Draco sorprendido-. Pensé que... –se detuvo. Entonces empezó a reírse. Eso era hilarante. Severus Snape, el gran maestro de Hogwarts era incapaz de transformar un simple erizo en un cenicero. ¡Un hechizo que hasta Neville Longbottom podía hacer sin mucha dificultad! 

Severus lo escuchó reír y se enfadó. Le tiró el enjabonado cepillo que había estado usando con el erizo, Draco lo esquivó rápidamente y salió del baño. 

Draco corrió, incapaz de pelear porque estaba riendo con demasiada fuerza. 

-¡Esto es invaluable! –logró decir en medio de las carcajadas-. ¡Nuestro profesor de Pociones apesta en Transfiguración! ¡Esperen a que se lo cuente a todos! 

Draco llegó al dormitorio para decírselo a sus amigos, pero estaba riéndose tanto que sólo pudo dejarse caer en la cama y revolcarse de la risa, muy similarmente a como lo había hecho Severus durante su primera noche ahí, cuando Dumbledore estaba con aquel balde en la cabeza. 

Gregory, Vincent y Blaise estaban alrededor de su cama, mirándose entre ellos, inseguros de qué hacer. ¿Draco estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo? ¿Deberían pedirle ayuda a un profesor? 

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Madam Pomfrey –sugirió Gregory. 

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! –consiguió decir Draco. 

Los otros tres se quedaron frente a él por casi un minuto hasta que Draco pudo controlarse lo suficiente como para sentarse y explicar. 

-¡No era una jugarreta! –dijo, y se disolvió en carcajadas otra vez. 

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Vincent, mientras Gregory y Blaise intercambiaban miradas de confusión-. ¿Qué cosa no era una jugarreta? 

Draco trató de hablar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Finalmente logró decir: 

-...Erizo... no puede transformar... 

-¿Te refieres a Severus? –gritó Gregory con deleite-. ¿No puede transformar un erizo en un cenicero? 

Draco asintió. Eso era más fácil que hablar. 

Gregory y Vincent empezaron a reír también. Blaise los miraba. 

-No veo dónde está lo gracioso. ¡Todavía tenemos el récord por la puntuación más baja jamás lograda en la Copa de las Casas! –declaró-. ¡Pero es algo que podemos usar para atormentar a Severus –añadió, sonriendo malévolamente. 

Cuando Severus volvió del baño, con su erizo confortablemente envuelto en una toalla grande y suave, el salón común al completo lo recibió con sonrisas burlonas y risitas ocasionales. Sería una tarde realmente mala, comprendió, pero todos modos buscó asiento. Si retrocedía ahora sería peor que en la mañana. Si luchaba ahora, se cansarían por algún tiempo. 

Se dejó caer en su silla favorita, dejó el erizo en la toalla sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer la tarea (un poco de la de Susan, otro poco de otras personas con las que había hecho tratos y un muy poco de sus propias tareas, ya que copiaba todo lo que no fuera de Pociones o Defensa tan pronto como encontraba alguien que lo dejara hacerlo). Resistió las burlas lo mejor que pudo usando la versión helada de su personalidad y esperando que nadie comprendiera que se comportaba así justo porque sí estaban logrando lastimarlo. 

*** 

Un ruidoso rascar y luego un olfateo sacaron a Draco de su sueño. 

-¿Huh, qué es eso? –murmuró un adormilado Vincent desde la cama siguiente. 

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –bostezó Gregory. 

-Debe haber algo en el cuarto –dijo Blaise. 

-Bueno, ¿qué crees que sea? –preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. ¿Y si era una serpiente venenosa o algo así? 

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –replicó Blaise-. No puedo ver nada en esta oscuridad. 

-¡Lumos! –dijo Severus, calmadamente. 

Su varita brilló inmediatamente y los cinco muchachos vieron al erizo verde explorando cerca de uno de los muros, olfateando y haciendo ruidos. 

-¡Severus, mantén esa cosa encerrada! –ordenó Draco con impaciencia-. Estoy cansado. Debe ser alrededor de la una de la mañana. 

-Sí, el pequeño fenómeno debería dormir –añadió Gregory. 

-¡No es un fenómeno! –replicó Severus sin pensar-. Sólo es verde. Y me parece que los erizos son de hábitos nocturnos por naturaleza. 

-Lo que sea. Sólo ponlo en una caja o algo antes de que use en él el hechizo para matar –dijo Blaise-. Quiero seguir durmiendo. 

-No te atreverías a tocarlo –gruñó Severus, pero bajó de su cama y recogió al erizo-. Ven Greenie, tienes que dormir. 

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo en dónde poner al erizo. No tenía una jaula para él ni había cajas vacías por ahí cerca. Así que lo puso en una gaveta vacía de su mesita de noche y la dejó un poco abierta para que pudiera respirar. 

Aliviados, todos volvieron a dormir. 

Sólo segundos después, un fuerte arañar y gruñir se pudo escuchar emanando de la gaveta. 

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Draco-. ¡Ahora es peor que antes! 

-Cállalo, Severus, o voy a matarlo –dijo Blaise, buscando su varita. 

-Se dormirá tan pronto como se dé cuenta de que no puede salir –respondió Severus, fríamente-. Sólo esperen unos minutos. 

Alrededor de media hora después, Severus finalmente bajó de su cama, abrió la gaveta, sacó al pequeño y ruidoso erizo verde y salió del dormitorio. Sólo segundos después, regresó y volvió a su cama. 

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Draco, soñoliento. 

-Lo encerré en el baño. Nadie lo oirá ahí. Sólo tenemos que cuidar de no pisarlo mañana –explicó Severus. 

*** 

A la mañana siguiente, Gregory fue el primero en entrar al baño. Los otros todavía estaban en el cuarto, reacios a abandonar sus camas luego de la noche interrumpida por el erizo. 

Pero el repentino alarido de Gregory los hizo levantarse y correr al baño en menos de un segundo. Encontraron a Gregory sentado en el suelo, sujetándose el pie izquierdo con ambas manos. 

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Vincent mientras se arrodillaba para examinar el pie de Gregory. 

-Pisé a ese maldito erizo –replicó Gregory, casi llorando. 

-¡Greenie! –gritó Severus y corrió hasta una esquina, donde una sospechosa bola verde yacía inmóvil. 

Levantó al asustado erizo y luego de comprobar que no estaba herido, volvió su atención a Gregory. 

-¿No puedes tú, inmenso idiota, fijarte por dónde caminas? –preguntó, acusador-. Casi lo matas del susto. 

Gregory, que acababa de descubrir que no podía caminar con su pie lastimado, le lanzó una mirada furiosa y declaró: 

-Apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito. Siempre me está molestando. Primero fue mi nariz, luego la ducha y ahora su erizo. 

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez? –preguntó el Severus frío. 

Draco decidió rápidamente que tenía que intervenir antes de que la situación degenerara en una pelea. 

-Oh, vamos, Greg, los erizos no atacan a la gente –dijo a su amigo con calma-. Y todos sabíamos que estaba aquí. Simplemente no lo viste y ocurrió un accidente. 

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Entonces por qué lo encierra en su caja o algo? –demandó Gregory. 

-Porque todavía no tiene caja –declaró Severus-. Pensaba conseguir una hoy –añadió, un poco menos fríamente. 

-¿Lo ves? Fue un accidente –dijo Draco rápidamente, antes de que Gregory pudiera contestar con algo que Severus pudiera considerar un desafío-. Ahora, pon un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Vincent y otro alrededor de los de Blaise y ellos te ayudarán a llegar a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey curará tu pie en un momento, lo apuesto. 

-¿Por qué no llevas tú mismo? –gruñó Blaise mientras él y Vincent se acercaban a ayudar a Gregory. 

-Porque –sonrió Draco- soy demasiado bajo. Tú y Vincent son casi del mismo tamaño. Eso hará que Gregory esté mucho más cómodo. 

-¡Ja! Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías soportar el peso –rió Blaise, sujetó el brazo de Gregory y lo colocó alrededor de sus hombros. 

Draco se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo, y los observó cargarlo fuera del dormitorio. 

***

Como había predicho Draco, Madame Pomfrey curó a Gregory fácilmente. Regresó a tiempo de mirar con disgusto a Severus durante el desayuno. Severus contraatacaba con su usual mirada fría. Draco, quien se sentía bastante incómodo entre esos dos, hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener todos los alimentos pegajosos fuera del alcance de ambos, pero afortunadamente no hubo otra guerra de comida (la inquietante presencia de Minerva MacGonagall a sólo unos pasos detrás de ello quizá tuvo algo que ver con eso). 

La clase doble de Pociones era la primera lección del día. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas:**

Okey, ¿les agrada Greenie o no? ¿Debería incluir algo de romance? Por favor, comenten.           

**En próximos capítulos: **

¡Dumbledore enseña Pociones! ¡Severus trabaja con Harry! Problemas con la tarea, trampas para ratones, más transfiguraciones, y algunas aventuras nocturnas. 


	4. Dumbledore enseña Pociones

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

**Notas:**

Creo que estoy desarrollando algo de interés por Dumbledore. No había pensado mucho acerca de él hasta que empecé a escribir este fic y escribí que era amigo de Snape. Este capítulo trata casi exclusivamente de él. Sólo la última parte es para explicar a qué me refiero al decir que podría incluir un poco de romance. Decidí que debo aclarar eso porque muchos pensaron que estaba planeando hacer que Severus se enamorara. Él piensa que regresará a su verdadera edad en unos pocos días y ciertamente no va a involucrarse románticamente con sus estudiantes. Por favor, lean para ver la pareja que tengo en mente y díganme si debería continuar o no. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo cuatro: DUMBLEDORE ENSEÑA POCIONES 

   
El director Dumbledore estaba ligeramente preocupado por la lección. El lunes no había sido muy bueno. Había tenido problemas encontrando los ingredientes correctos (¿Por qué, oh, por qué Snape no los ordenaba alfabéticamente?) y sus pociones no habían trabajado exactamente como él había planeado. Sabía suficiente sobre pociones como para dar la clase, pero no era su área de experiencia. No entendía tan bien como Snape las teorías detrás de las pociones que estaba enseñando y se encontró incapaz de responder las preguntas de los alumnos. 

Y ahora tenía que enseñarle a Severus, que conocía prácticamente todo acerca de la materia. Simplemente no podía permitirse que algo saliera mal durante la lección. Dumbledore había pasado la mitad de la noche preparándose. Había planeado todo. ¿Ahora, dónde estaban los ingredientes que necesitaba para la demostración? 

Fue a la oficina de Snape para buscarlos. Tenía el tiempo justo para preparar todo antes de... 

De repente se escuchó un escándalo en el corredor y luego un grito enojado y más ruido. 

Albus Dumbledore corrió fuera de la oficina de Snape, abrió la puerta del salón tan rápido como pudo y salió al corredor. 

Lavender Brown y Pansy Parkinson estaban rotando en el suelo entre plumas, libros y pergaminos, tratando cada una de arrancar el cabello de la otra, mientras los otras Gryffindor y Slytherin se arrojaban ingredientes de pociones. Los muchachos habían formado un semicírculo alrededor y estaban apoyando ruidosamente a sus respectivas Casas. 

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –gritó el director en su tono más intimidante. 

Algunos de los muchachos lo miraron desconcertados y los gritos de ánimo desaparecieron lentamente. Pero la mayoría de las chicas continuaron sin impresionarse. 

Dumbledore tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que no era exactamente bueno siendo paciente. Obviamente perdía el respeto de esos estudiantes cuando Snape los influenciaba. 

Tardó algunos hechizos menores y quitarle cincuenta puntos a ambas Casas para conseguir reestablecer el orden. 

Envió a los estudiantes al aula asignándoles asientos a medida que entraban, con intención de colocar a los más problemáticos cerca de los más pacíficos. Era un asunto difícil especialmente en lo que concernía a los Slytherin. No sabía cuáles colocar con cuáles, a diferencia de lo que le ocurría con sus Gryffindor. Entonces recordó que se suponía que debía ser la cabeza de los Slytherin. Y ni siquiera entendía el funcionamiento interno de "su" nueva Casa. 

Una vez que la clase entera estuvo en su sitio, volvió su atención hacia Pansy y Lavender. Lavender había sido enviada a sentarse junto a su mejor amiga, Parvati, en un extremo de la clase, mientras colocaba a Pansy en el otro, con Draco. 

La última decisión no parecía haber sido una buena idea, ya que Draco se veía muy disgustado. "Qué extraño" pensó Dumbledore "creía que ella le gustaba". Había pensado que el interés de cada uno por el otro los distraería de causar problemas, pero parecía que había juzgado mal su relación. Tendría que hacer mejores arreglos la próxima vez. ¿Debería preguntarle a Severus como acomodar mejor a los a los Slytherin? ¿Y dónde estaba Severus, por cierto? Ya pasaban de las nueve. 

-¡Señorita Brown y señorita Parkinson, podrían por favor explicar de qué se trató todo eso! –dijo, tan seriamente como pudo. 

-¡Cara de bulldog volcó mi bolso! –dijo Lavender. 

-¡Fue un accidente! –exclamó Pansy, agitando su puño en dirección a Lavender. 

Dumbledore suspiró y rápidamente se interpuso entre ellas, a pesar del hecho de que estaban separadas por toda la clase. ¿Cómo hacía Snape para controlar ese tipo de cosas? 

-Bueno, en ese caso, señorita Parkinson, le sugiero que salga y recoja las cosas de la señorita Brown como una muestra de su buena voluntad –ordenó. 

Pansy lo miró y murmuró algo entre dientes, pero salió y recogió los útiles. 

En el momento en que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, se abrió de nuevo y Harry Potter entró corriendo. 

-¡Lo siento! –dijo-. Olvidé mi libro en la torre y tuve que regresar por él. 

Dumbledore contuvo un gemido a duras penas. Había acomodado a toda la clase sin considerar que algunos podrían llegar tarde. Ahora Harry tendría que trabajar con Severus y él tenía que castigarlos a ambos por llegar tarde (habría perdonado a Harry, pero entonces habría tenido que hacer lo mismo con Severus y eso sería animarlo a portarse peor). 

-Serán dos puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter –anunció-. Por favor, siéntese ahí –indicó una mesa vacía justo detrás de Ron y Hermione. Así Harry al menos tendría la ayuda de sus amigos si Severus lo metía en algún problema. Severus sin embargo estaría rodeado por Gryffindor, ya que Neville y Dean estaban sentados a su derecha. Bueno, mantenerlo lejos de los otros Slytherin podría no ser una mala idea considerando su pelea del día anterior. 

Albus indicó a los estudiantes que leyeran la página 362 de sus libros, la cual describía la poción que iban a hacer. Había decidido intentar otra poción sanadora, más sencilla que la que había causado el desastre de la semana anterior. Había tenido muy buenas razones para eso: la primera se la dijo a los estudiantes, temía que Neville preparara de nuevo la poción rejuvenecedora y convirtiera a alguno de sus compañeros en un bebé. La segunda razón se la guardó sabiamente para sí mismo, y era que no confiaba lo suficiente en su propia habilidad como para enseñar la versión más complicada. 

Una vez que todos abrieron sus libros y estaban ocupados leyendo, regresó a la oficina para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba. 

Encontró la mayoría rápidamente y estaba buscando el último frasco cuando escuchó ruidos y gritos. 

Rápidamente tomó los materiales, agregando en su prisa unos cuantos que no necesitaba, y corrió de vuelta al salón, donde los Slytherin y los Gryffindor estaban tirándose ingredientes de pociones unos a otros y gritando insultos. 

Parecía ser que Pansy había regresado con las cosas de Lavender y su pelea había empezado otra vez. 

Dumbledore dejó todo sobre su escritorio y empezó a separar a los alumnos y enviarlos de vuelta a sus asientos. Desafortunadamente la mayoría regresaba y se unía otra vez a la pelea tan pronto como les daba la espalda. 

¿Qué tenía que hacer? La situación estaba completamente fuera de control. ¿Por qué había permitido que Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieran clases juntos? Sabía que no podían estar en el mismo lugar. Eso era imposible. La combinación simplemente no funcionaba. 

De repente la puerta se abrió detrás de él y el silencio llenó el salón. En lo que dura un latido, al parecer, todos los estudiantes regresaron calladamente a sus mesas. Dumbledore se quedó solo en medio del salón, rodeado por un tiradero de ingredientes. 

Lentamente, se dio vuelta para contemplar el milagro que había restaurado el orden en la clase. 

-¿Tienes problemas para dar mi clase? –preguntó Severus galantemente, mientras cruzaba el salón cargando una gran jaula del tipo que se podría usar para un conejo. Dentro había un pequeño erizo verde. 

Por un momento, Dumbledore sólo lo miró. Entonces recordó que debía castigarlo. 

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –demandó enfadado. 

-Tenía que ver al señor Filch para conseguir una jaula para mi erizo –respondió Severus calmadamente-. ¿Me perdí algo importante o sólo una buena pelea? 

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por llegar tarde, Severus –anunció Dumbledore-. Y no me importa si lo que te perdiste era importante o no. Se supone que debes estar aquí a las nueve. ¡Ahora siéntate! Trabajarás con el señor Potter. 

Severus miró el asiento que Dumbledore le señalaba y luego miró a él de nuevo, con uno de sus encantadores pucheritos (nota: este va dedicado a Sphinx). 

-¡No puedes obligarme a que me siente con los Gryffindor, Albus! –suplicó. 

Albus Dumbledore sintió que su corazón se derretía. ¡Oh, Severus había sido un niño tan dulce! ¿Y cómo podía él obligar a su amigo a trabajar con el muchacho que más detestaba... "¡Un momento! ¡Esa pequeña rata lo está haciendo de nuevo! Está fingiendo para engañarme y que no lo castigue. ¡Bueno, pues voy a tener que enseñarle!" 

-¡Sí puedo! –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y sin rastro de su usual buen humor-. ¡Ahora siéntate y no me llames Albus en clase! 

-Sí... Albus –sonrió Severus mientras se dirigía a su asiento. 

Harry le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y apartó su silla de él tanto como pudo sin dejar de estar frente a la mesa. 

-¡Te dije que no me llames Albus! –repitió Dumbledore, enfadándose. 

-Entonces no me llames Severus otra vez –respondió Severus calmadamente, mientras colocaba la jaula en la mesa, la abría, sacaba el erizo y lo colocaba gentilmente en la mesa, donde inmediatamente empezó a olfatear con curiosidad. 

-Y serán otros veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por iniciar una pelea en mi clase –declaró Dumbledore, decidido a ignorar el comentario de Severus. 

-¡Pero eso no es justo! –exclamó Draco-. Los Gryffindor estaban peleando también. 

-No puedo culparlos por contestar a la provocación –explicó Dumbledore. 

-¿Cómo podría usted saber quién empezó? Usted no estaba en el salón –argumentó Draco. 

-No lo vi, pero sé cómo son ustedes, los Slytherin. Ahora regresen al trabajo antes de que les quite más puntos –ordenó Dumbledore. 

-Se supone que usted es la cabeza de nuestra Casa –dijo Draco con suavidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre su libro obedientemente-. Se supone que debería estar de nuestro lado. 

Dumbledore fingió no haber escuchado eso. Pero secretamente tuvo que concordar. Realmente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como cabeza de Slytherin. No podía obligarse a sentir aprecio por esa Casa. Sentía la mirada enojada de Severus en la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón para iniciar la demostración, pero no dio la vuelta. En ese preciso momento no quería mirar a Severus a los ojos. 

En lugar de eso, empezó la demostración sin siquiera ordenar primero los ingredientes "Creo que puse todo en la mesa a fin de cuentas. Lo encontraré. No hay problema" pensó. 

Encendió el fuego, echó agua en el caldero y estaba buscando los dientes de rana cuando Severus se puso en pie de un salto, se acercó al escritorio del profesor y miró dentro del caldero. 

-¡Tienes que agregar más agua, Albus! No funcionará así. 

-¡Ya está! –exclamó Dumbledore-. ¡Perdí el último poquito de paciencia con esta clase! La siguiente persona que hable sin levantar la mano primero perderá diez puntos de su Casa. ¡Severus, ve a sentarte de una buena vez! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Yo soy el que está enseñando esta clase y sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo!... Oh, y una cosa más: ¡NO ME LLAMES ALBUS! 

Severus lo miró confundido y decidió que probablemente era mejor obedecer, considerando el hecho de que nunca había visto a Albus Dumbledore tan enojado en toda su vida (y lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo). Miró con duda el caldero, se encogió de hombros y regresó a su asiento. 

Por un rato, la clase difícilmente se atrevió a respirar. Entonces, Hermione levantó la mano tentativamente. Dumbledore, que finalmente había encontrado los dientes de rana y los estaba echando en el agua hirviendo, le dio permiso de hablar con una inclinación de cabeza. 

-Ahm, profesor –aventuró Hermione cuidadosamente-, ¿no cree que realmente debería agregar un poco más de agua? De acuerdo con el libro... 

-¡No, no lo creo! –Dumbledore la interrumpió bruscamente-. ¡Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! 

Hermione se calló de inmediato y se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Dumbledore? 

-¡Oh, sí, seguro que lo sabes! –murmuró Severus, desafortunadamente lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para Dumbledore lo oyera. 

-¡Otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin! –fue la inmediata reacción. 

Severus sólo suspiró y escondió la cara entre las manos. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero, por supuesto, Severus no podía verlo. 

Nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras Dumbledore continuaba con la demostración, pero nadie tomó notas tampoco. En lugar de eso lanzaban rápidas miradas a Severus, tratando de adivinar por la expresión de su cara si Dumbledore lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Severus sin embargo permanecía sentado con una expresión pétrea, mirando un punto fijo justo arriba de la cabeza de Dumbledore. 

"Debe estar esperando por el gran estallido" pensó Draco con preocupación "¿O tal vez sólo por la campana?" 

En ese momento, Dumbledore comprendió que no tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Miró los ingredientes en su escritorio y luego a la clase con incomodidad. Nadie se movía. 

-Parece que olvidé preparar los ojos de escarabajo –dijo-. ¡No se atrevan a hacer el menor sonido mientras voy y los traigo! 

Dio vuelta y entró a la oficina. 

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Ron en el silencioso salón tan pronto como Dumbledore salió. 

-Oh, sólo está un poco estresado –declaró Severus con calma-. Nada de qué preocuparse. 

-¿Nada de qué preocuparse? –preguntó Hermione-. Es muy peligroso hacer una poción si no se sigue la receta. ¿Deberíamos agregarle agua ahora que no está mirando? 

-¿Podría hacer volar la escuela con esta, Severus? –preguntó Draco, observando el burbujeante y humeante caldero. 

-No, sólo va a quemar la poción si no regresa pronto. Alguien en la primera fila debería extinguir el fuego si el humo se vuelve negro y empieza a oler a quemado, me parece –recomendó Severus. 

-De acuerdo, yo lo haré –prometió Vincent, que era el más cercano al escritorio de Dumbledore. 

Un sonido de vidrios rotos se escuchó desde la oficina, luego se oyó a Dumbledore maldiciendo en voz baja. 

-Qu...quizá deberíamos darle algunos ojos de escarabajo de los materiales para estudiantes, antes de que se lastime él mismo –sugirió tímidamente Neville. 

-¡Albus, los ojos de escarabajo están justo a la derecha de la puerta! –gritó Severus, preocupado por la seguridad de sus preciosos ingredientes-. ¡Tercer estante, segundo frasco a la izquierda! 

-¡Los tengo! ... ¡Y no me llames Albus! 

Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando Dumbledore regresó al salón con un pequeño frasco en las manos. 

Trató de abrirlo, pero la tapa no se movió. Trató de tirar con más fuerza, envolvió sus manos en la túnica y trató de nuevo. Nada. Dumbledore sacó la varita y golpeó el frasco. Nada. 

-Tienes que empujar la tapa y hacerla girar al mismo tiempo –explicó Severus calmadamente-. Este frasco es un poco difícil desde que perdí la tapa original y la reemplacé con una de otro frasco que se me había roto. 

Dumbledore lo miró enojado, pero trató de todos modos. Todavía nada. Buscó la varita una vez más. 

Severus suspiró y se levantó. 

-No puedes abrirlo mágicamente. Déjame hacerlo –dijo, quitándole el frasco de las manos, ignorando la furiosa mirada del director-. ¡Listo, aquí lo tienes, Albus! 

-Ve. A. Sentarte. A. Tu. Lugar. Y. No. Me. Llames. Albus –gruñó Dumbledore al tomar la jarra y agregar los ojos de escarabajo a la poción-. Y otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin por tu repetida desobediencia. 

-¡Hey, sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte! –gritó Severus. 

-¡Pues no! Llevo mucho rato tratando de hacer esta demostración y tú me interrumpes a cada momento. ¡Así que siéntate y trata de hacer algo productivo! –ordenó Dumbledore. 

-¡Sí, señor! –dijo Severus, sarcásticamente, y una pequeña sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara mientras volvía a su lugar. "¿No hago nada productivo, uh? Él puede ser muy improductivo, sin embargo. ¿Dónde puse esos petardos que le robé a Gregory? 

Dumbledore continuó su demostración en medio de un confortable silencio. (Bueno, confortable para él. Todos los demás estaban tensos.) 

La poción fue convirtiéndose en una oscura, espesa y pegajosa sustancia. Era tan densa que Dumbledore ya no podía mover la mezcla. En lugar de eso, el caldero completo empezaba girar cada vez que lo intentaba. 

-¿Agregará agua ahora? –preguntó Draco a Dumbledore, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener una expresión neutral. 

-Está bien, está bien. Tal vez debería haber usado un poco más de agua –concedió Dumbledore. 

-Sí, tal vez –murmuró Severus-. Tal vez también deberías haber escuchado al experto, en primer lugar. 

Si Dumbledore escuchó eso, no reaccionó. Echó agua en su poción, hasta que la consistencia volvió a la normalidad y entonces le indicó a los estudiantes que trataran de hacer la poción por sí mismos. 

Recordando los problemas de Dumbledore con los ojos de escarabajo, Harry, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, decidió empezar por escribir una lista de los ingredientes que necesitaría. Severus había probado ser un auténtico fastidio, pero nunca había necesitado consultar un libro o anotar una lista de ingredientes. "Creo que bastaría enviarlo a él por los ingredientes y no haría falta la lista" pensó Harry "Si pudiera convencerlo de ir él, estaría bien" 

Sorpresivamente, Severus no necesitó ser convencido de acompañarlo cuando fueron al armario de materiales para estudiantes para tomar los ingredientes. Tuvieron que detenerse junto al escritorio del profesor porque todos los demás estaban tomando el mismo camino y no había espacio para moverse. 

Severus tomó uno de los frascos que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo miró con curiosidad. 

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry, interesado a medias. No recordaba haber visto eso antes. 

-Fosforescencia –dijo Severus-. Es un tipo de pintura mágica que brilla en colores neón y es casi imposible de remover. 

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí? No es parte de la poción. ¿O sí? –preguntó Harry confundido. 

-No, no lo es. Albus trajo algunos ingredientes que definitivamente no se necesitan –Severus se encogió de hombros, jugando con la tapa del frasco-. Me pregunto por qué los trajo. 

(Se refería a las cosas que Dumbledore había tomado accidentalmente cuando empezó la pelea en el salón, pero no podía saberlo, por supuesto, ya que había llegado después de eso). 

Una vez que el camino quedó despejado, Severus puso la fosforescencia de nuevo en el escritorio y fueron a buscar sus materiales. Harry notó que Severus había deslizado un pequeño frasco en su bolsillo, pero decidió no comentarlo. Severus sin duda sabía para qué servía eso. Tal vez estaba trabajando en un proyecto propio. "Tratando de volver a la normalidad, probablemente. Creo que eso sería bueno. Dumbledore no le quita tantos puntos a Gryffindor, pero al menos Snape no corre peligro de hacer estallar el Colegio por accidente" 

Colocaron sus ingredientes en una ordenada línea con el orden exacto en el que los iban a usar. De ninguna manera iban a ser tan desorganizados como Dumbledore. A pesar de que Harry recordaba a Snape trabajando con un revoltijo similar de ingredientes en su escritorio, nunca lo había visto tener que buscar nada en la forma en que lo había hecho Dumbledore. 

Mientras acomodaba el caldero y lo llenaba con agua, Harry notó que Severus envolvía a su erizo en un pedazo de tela, sacaba su varita y lo sujetaba gentilmente contra el muro. 

¡ZOOM! Un petardo Filibustero estalló dentro del frasco cerrado de fosforescencia. El frasco se rompió y el líquido rosado neón bañó todo el salón. 

Harry miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto con manchas rosadas. Habían llegado hasta el cielorraso, donde casi parecían un mapa estelar rosado en el fondo negro. El rojo cabello de Ron se veía terrible con manchas rosa y una de las chicas Slytherin estaba frotando desesperadamente sus anteojos con la manga de su túnica negra y rosada, tratando de quitar la fosforescencia antes de que se secara. 

Harry comprendió lo afortunado que había sido al haber estado mirando a Severus cuando el frasco estalló. Si aquello hubiera caído en sus anteojos, habrían quedado arruinados. 

-No te preocupes, las manchas en tu cabello y manos se podrán quitar en un par de días –sonrió Severus. 

-¡Un par de DÍAS! –gritó Harry-. ¡No puedo andar por ahí con este aspecto por un par de días! 

-Bueno, yo estoy igual. ¿Cuál es el problema? –respondió Severus, todavía sonriendo mientras descubría al pequeño erizo verde y lo inspeccionaba cuidadosamente por cualquier daño que hubiera podido sufrir. 

Greenie parpadeó un poco por el repentino regreso de la luz, olfateó a Severus y empezó a explorar una de las extrañas manchas rosadas que habían aparecido de repente en la mesa. Parecía estar perfectamente bien y gracias a la tela no había una sola mancha rosada en su cuerpo verde Slytherin. 

Dumbledore miró los restos del petardo yaciendo en su mesa junto con los restos de vidrio que había dejado la explosión del frasco. De alguna manera le resultaba familiar. ¿Cuál bromista había usado antes un petardo para dejarlos a todos bañados en alguna clase de líquido? 

-Otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin –anunció débilmente-. ¿Esperas ganar alguna especie de premio cuando llegues a menos mil, Severus? 

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –Severus lucía absolutamente confundido e inocente-. ¿Por qué? 

"¡Oh, no, no su cara angelical otra vez! No puedo resistir cuando me mira así. ¡Es demasiado encantador!" pensó Dumbledore. 

-¡Vuelvan al trabajo, todos! –ordenó. 

Lentamente la clase se calmó de nuevo y volvieron a trabajar en sus pociones. Severus dejó a Harry hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, sólo haciendo algún comentario cuando estaba a punto de cometer un error. Harry se sentía explotado, pero, por otra parte, podía estar seguro de que su poción sería absolutamente perfecta. 

Mientras Harry trabajaba en la poción, Severus se acercó a donde Neville y Dean estaban trabajando, sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y echó el contenido en el caldero de Neville. Entonces corrió de vuelta a su escritorio, metiéndose debajo sin explicarle a Harry. 

Harry sin embargo era lo bastante inteligente como para seguirlo de inmediato. 

Antes de que el enfurecido Dean pudiera sacar a Severus de su escondite, la segunda explosión del día sacudió el salón y una niebla rojo sangre se elevó del caldero de Neville. Neville, que quedó bañado en su propia poción cuando ésta explotó, tembló aterrorizado cuando su cuerpo empezó a emitir humo rojo. 

En el estrecho espacio bajo el escritorio, Severus le sonreía triunfante a Harry. 

Dumbledore, que temió que Neville pudiera estar seriamente lastimado, corrió hasta él, pero descubrió que no había sufrido ningún daño. Ni siquiera lo había quemado la poción, que se había enfriado sorpresivamente por lo que fuera que Severus le había agregado. Y Dumbledore no tenía la menor idea de qué podría haber hecho que una simple poción sanadora se disolviera en humo rojo. Pero eso era exactamente lo que la poción de Neville y Dean había hecho. En dos minutos todo trazo tanto de la poción como del humo había desaparecido como si no hubieran existido jamás. 

-¡Otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin! –anunció Dumbledore. "¿Estoy empezando a repetirme como un disco muggle rayado?" pensó. Parecía que quitarle puntos a Slytherin había perdido todo su efecto en los estudiantes, pero ¿de qué otra manera podía castigar a Severus? ¡Detención! Podía empezar dándoles algunas detenciones. 

Mientras caminaba por el salón observando los esfuerzos de sus alumnos, Dumbledore se preguntó por qué estaba haciéndoles preparar una poción que podía curar heridas si lo que necesitaba era algo contra el dolor de cabeza. Tendría que ir a la enfermería justo después de la lección. Madame Pomfrey seguro tendría algo para aliviar su cabeza. ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle también por alguna poción que sirviera como calmante para los nervios? 

El ruido en el exterior había desaparecido. Greenie asomó la nariz cuidadosamente. Nada olía sospechoso. Decidió arriesgarse desenroscándose lo suficiente como para asomar toda la cara. No más de esa niebla roja. Se desenroscó completamente y empezó a moverse. 

Las manchas rosadas se volvieron aburridas después de un rato. Todas lucían y olían igual. No se movían ni hacían sonidos y tampoco sabían a nada. 

El erizo estaba buscando algo que fuera más entretenido. 

¡Ahí! Algo olía bien. Conocía ese olor. Un delicioso y gordo caracol de jardín. Una de sus comidas favoritas. 

Greenie siguió el olor y pronto encontró el caracol. ¡Mmmmm! Con un alegre sonido de mordiscos, se apoderó del caracol y empezó a comérselo. 

-¡Aah! ¡Quítate de mis ingredientes, tú, monstruito verde! –gritó Harry y empujó al erizo lejos de los caracoles, pinchándose malamente la mano en el proceso. 

Se chupó la herida mirando la bola de erizo verde. ¿Por qué no podía Severus convertir al estúpido bicho en un cenicero? De acuerdo, no era capaz de hacer el hechizo. ¿Pero por qué no se deshacía de ese feo animal? "Pertenece a los bosques, donde los hombres lobos puedan comérselos" pensó. 

Greenie, que en realidad ya no se asustaba cuando alguien lo tocaba, se desenroscó otra vez y se alegró al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el caracol había desaparecido él estaba justo frente a un frasco lleno de deliciosos escarabajos. No perdió tiempo en buscar el caracol perdido y fue directo al frasco. 

Harry vio al erizo comerse más de sus materiales y tomó su varita. Era más que suficiente. Tomaría el asunto en sus manos y finalmente convertiría al pequeño monstruo espinoso en un agradable e inofensivo cenicero. 

Harry apuntó su varita hacia el erizo y empezó a recitar el encantamiento. 

-¡Nooo! –gritó Severus y se arrojó contra Harry justo a tiempo. Un destello de luz azul golpeó el escritorio detrás de Greenie, quien inmediatamente se enroscó asustado. ¿Dónde estaba el agradable humano que siempre lo llevaba en brazos y le daba deliciosas papas? Podía llevarlo a donde quisiera e incluso encerrarlo en aquella horrible jaula si tan solo se lo llevaba de ese sitio inmediatamente. 

Severus y Harry rodaban por el suelo, pateando y golpeando y, en el caso de Severus, arañando y mordiendo, al otro. 

Draco se puso en pie de un salto. 

-¡Eso, Severus! ¡Enséñale a ese Gryffindor! 

Vincent y Gregory intercambiaron una sonrisa. 

-¡Sí! ¡Pelea! 

Miraron a su alrededor, buscando a algún Gryffindor, sujetaron a Dean y Seamus y empezaron a golpearlos. 

Hermione se estremeció. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡Harry! 

Ron estaba saltando detrás de su escritorio gritando "¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!..." 

Dumbledore tuvo que paralizar a Vincent y Gregory antes de poder acercarse a los dos muchachos más pequeños y separarlos. Los dos seguían tratando de pelear y apenas consiguió mantenerlos aparte. 

-¡Detención para todos ustedes! –anunció. 

-¿Qué, la clase entera? –exclamó Parvati, que no había hecho nada. 

-¡No, todos los Slytherin! –aclaró Dumbledore-. Y, Harry, si no regresas a tu asiento ahora mismo, tendré que quitarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor y odiaría hacer eso. 

-¡Pero Harry fue el que empezó! –protestó Severus-. ¡Él atacó a Greenie! 

-¡Severus, no quiero escuchar una sola más de tus mentiras de Slytherin! ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos y terminen sus pociones! Cumplirán su detención aquí mismo, hoy después de la cena y todo el que llegue tarde tendrá una detención extra con el señor Filch. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? 

-¡Sí, Señor! –siseó Severus mientras volvía a su escritorio. 

Metió a Greenie otra vez en su jaula, se sentó y no se movió de nuevo durante el resto de la lección excepto para mirar fríamente a todo el que le pidiera que se apartara. Todos tuvieron que arreglárselas para trabajar a su alrededor. 

Hermione se inclinó hacia Ron y le susurró: 

-Esto no me gusta. Dumbledore se está comportando tan desagradable como Snape. 

-¿Y qué con eso? –Ron le sonrió-. Le está dando a los Slytherin algo de su propia medicina. Amo esto. 

-Pero no es correcto, Ron. Se supone que es la cabeza de su Casa y ellos ni siquiera confían en él porque estaba en Gryffindor. ¿Qué harán cuando se den cuenta de que no tienen a quién acudir si se encuentran en problemas? 

-Oh, vamos, Hermione. Ese es su problema, no el nuestro. Y sólo será por unos días en cualquier caso. Tan pronto como Snape esté de vuelta vamos a desear que Dumbledore estuviera todavía aquí para castigarlos por sus jugarretas y trampas. Disfrutémoslo mientras dure. 

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón –concedió Hermione-. Pero debería haber castigado también a Harry, él estaba peleando tanto como Severus. 

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione, realmente quieres que Harry sea castigado? 

-Claro que no. Por supuesto que no. Harry es mi amigo y no quiero que se meta en problemas. ¿Pero es que Dumbledore no puede ver lo que le está haciendo a Severus? Debe ser horrible para un maestro ser alumno en su propia clase. Él sabe más de la materia que Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore no lo deja ayudarlo. Apuesto a que empezó todos estos problemas porque se sentía tan frustrado que no sabía qué hacer. Y Dumbledore reaccionó castigando su Casa, lo que sólo lo hizo enojarse más. 

-¿Y qué con eso? –dijo Ron nuevamente-. Es de Snape de quien estamos hablando. Dejemos que sufra. 

-Pero... es sólo que no es correcto, Ron –Hermione no sabía cómo explicarse. 

Harry vio a sus amigos hablando y se acercó a ellos. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Hermione siente pena por Snape –explicó Ron. 

-¿Pena? ¿Por Snape? –preguntó Harry confundido-. ¿Por qué? Está metiendo a todos en problemas con sus bromas y no es nada divertido. Él no puede tener malas notas. No puede ser expulsado. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y todos están tratando de ser amables con él. 

-Sólo está actuando, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Ninguno de los muchachos simpatiza con él, así que el actúa desagradablemente y ellos no se dan cuenta de lo solo y vulnerable que está. Todos los profesores están preocupados por él y entonces actúa como si se estuviera divirtiendo. 

-¡Oh, no! –dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡El año pasado fue "Salvemos a los elfos domésticos"! ¡Este año es "Salvemos a Snape"! ¿Qué te gustaría para la campaña del próximo año? ¡¿"Salvemos a los Death Eaters"?! 

Hermione lo miró enojada, le dio la espalda y, ya que la lección acababa de terminar, recogió sus libros y salió de ahí. 

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y decidieron dejarla sola un rato para que se calmara. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron un poco más lentamente. 

Mientras salían, vieron a los Slytherin en el corredor, a unos pasos de la puerta. 

-¿Puedo copiar tu tarea de Transfiguraciones, Draco? –oyeron que preguntaba Severus. 

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Hazla tú mismo! 

-Haré tu tarea de Pociones a cambio –prometió Severus-. Y no la voy a copiar textualmente. Agregaré unos errores. MacGonagall no notará nada. E incluso si lo llega a hacer, ¿de quién crees que sospecharía? Ella sabe que soy un fracaso en Transfiguración. 

-¡Dije que no, Severus! –respondió Draco-. Y definitivamente no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que hagas mi tarea. Me conseguirías una F sólo por reírte un rato. 

-¡No lo haría! –insistió Severus-. No lo haría. A ti no. Y especialmente no si llegamos a un trato. 

-Sí, seguro –rió Draco-. ¡Hasta Dumbledore sabe la clase de mentiroso que eres! 

Eso lastimó a Severus más de lo que quería admitir. Se volvió hacia Blaise. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Puedo copiar tu tarea? 

-¡No! –dijo Blaise y le dio la espalda. 

-¿Vincent? 

-¡Ni lo sueñes! 

-¿Gregory? 

"¡Wow, realmente debe estar desesperado para preguntarle a Gregory!" pensó Draco "Tiene que saber que Gregory es el más estúpido de la escuela". 

-¡No! –dijo Gregory. 

"Bueno, tal vez no sea tan estúpido, después de todo" pensó Draco. 

***

MacGonagall estaba otra vez cerca de la mesa de Slytherin a la hora de la comida. La situación era calmada, sin embargo. Todavía no les agradaba Severus, pero habían empezado a aceptar el hecho de que estaba ahí y la mayoría había dirigido su atención hacia otros asuntos. 

La mayoría de los Gryffindor llegaron tarde para comer por alguna razón desconocida y Draco levantó la mirada justo cuando el grupo de Harry iba entrando. 

Ginny Weasley llevaba su largo cabello rojo casi suelto del todo, con sólo un lazo amarillo para mantenerlo apartado de su cara. Caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y se agitaba con cada movimiento. Harry dijo algo a Hermione y Ginny rió y acomodó su cabello detrás de sus hombros con ambas manos. 

Qué risa tan dulce tenía. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? 

-Tal vez podamos salir después de la detención, si no toma mucho tiempo, e ir a volar un rato –sugirió Gregory. 

-Sí, eso sería bueno. Pero creo que hay poca oportunidad de que Dumbledore nos deje salir temprano. ¿Tú qué piensas, Draco? –preguntó Vincent. 

-¿Hmm? Seguro –murmuró Draco, todavía mirando a Ginny. 

-¿Huh? ¡Hey, Draco! –llamó Gregory-. ¡Te estamos hablando! 

-Mmm, sí, te escucho. 

Severus dejó de comer y miró a Draco con atención. 

-¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó después de un momento. 

-A Ginny –respondió Draco distraídamente. 

-Ah, sí –Severus miró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y de nuevo a Draco-. Entiendo. 

-¿Huh? –dijo Gregory otra vez. 

-¿Entender qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Severus? –preguntó Vincent. 

-Ginny –dijo Severus, como si eso lo explicara todo. 

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Blaise, empezando a interesarse-. ¿Qué hay acerca de Ginny? 

-Es linda –murmuró Draco, todavía sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Blaise empezó a preguntarse si Draco en verdad se habría dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. 

-¿Y qué? –dijo Vincent-. Es sólo otra pobre, amiga de los muggles, Weasley. 

-Mmm-hmm –dijo Draco. 

-A tu padre no le agrada, tú sabes –recalcó Severus, con una risita. 

-Mmm-hmm. 

Vincent sujetó a Draco por los hombros y lo sacudió. 

-¡Hey, Draco! ¡Despierta! –gritó. 

-¿Qu…? ¡Deja de sacudirme, ¿quieres?! –Draco apartó a Vincent. 

-¿Te hipnotizó o algo? –preguntó Blaise. 

-¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –dijo Draco. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Por qué Vincent lo había sacudido? Bueno, obviamente porque notaron que no les estaba poniendo atención. ¿Y de qué se estaba riendo Severus? 

Draco miró de una cara a otra. Todos lo estaban mirando con esas raras expresiones. 

-Bueno, al menos nos está mirando otra vez –dijo Vincent, satisfecho. 

Severus se rió con más fuerza todavía. 

Draco se volvió hacia él. Parecía estar luchando con un ataque de risa verdaderamente fuerte. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Draco. Tal vez eso aclarara las cosas un poco. 

-Tú –rió Severus. 

Draco se miró a sí mismo. Todavía tenía algunas manchas rosadas por el incidente de la pintura. Todos las tenían. Pero no podía ser por eso por lo que Severus estaba riéndose. ¿O sí? Draco miró a Vincent, Gregory y Blaise. 

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó, señalando a Severus. 

Vincent y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión. Gregory sólo miró a Draco. Estaba acostumbrado a no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

-No tenemos idea –respondió Vincent por todos ellos. 

Draco suspiró y volvió a su comida. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablarle a Ginny. 

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

¿Y qué les parece lo de Draco/Ginny? ¿Continúo? ¿Lo dejo ahí? Todavía es posible. Todavía no ha pasado nada realmente. Por favor, comenten. 


	5. Tarea, lagartijas y ratoneras

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

**Notas:**

Okey, ¡estoy de vuelta! Este será un poco caótico, pero Dumbledore parece que empieza a sentirse mejor. No estoy segura de que la parte de Draco y Ginny califique como romance, probablemente no. ¿Tal vez quieran comentármelo cuando me escriban? No iba a escribir esa parte así originalmente, pero Ginny parece tener mente propia. Me han llegado muchos mensajes otra vez, lo cual me hace muuuuy feliz. Amo sus comentarios. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo cinco: TAREA, LAGARTIJAS Y RATONERAS**

Severus encontró para su sorpresa que Albus todavía no había cambiado la palabra clave, de manera que los Slytherin pudieron entrar sin problemas a la oficina del director para su detención. 

Dumbledore contó cabezas rápidamente. 

-¿Están todos? Bien. ¡Síganme! 

Hubo algo de ruido siguiéndolo mientras los guiaba hasta los calabozos. Probablemente debería haberles dicho que se reunieran con él en la oficina de Snape, pero no se le había ocurrido en el momento. 

Pronto llegaron al corredor frente al salón de Pociones, que estaba todavía sepultado en ingredientes. Pero ahora ya se habían echado a perder y apestaban por todo el piso. 

-Vamos a separarlos a ustedes en dos grupos –declaró Dumbledore sonriendo y parpadeando alegremente-. Chicos y chicas, para hacerlo más sencillo. Las chicas limpiarán este desastre mientras los chicos limpian el resto del salón. Podrán irse cuando ya no queden manchas. 

Los Slytherin gruñeron. No se sentían como para sonreír. 

-Pero Albus –contestó Severus-. Esas manchas rosadas son de fosforescencia, estaremos frotándolas durante horas. 

-En ese caso, te sugiero que te apresures a empezar, porque no dejaré que se vayan hasta que ya no quede ninguna –dijo Dumbledore, calmadamente. 

"¿Oh, sí?" pensó Severus "Ya lo veremos" 

Mientras los otros iban a buscar baldes y trapeadores con Filch, él se deslizó dentro de la oficina y rápidamente mezcló los ingredientes de varias ampolletas. Afortunadamente las tenía a mano, nunca habría podido sacarlas de otra parte sin que Dumbledore notara su ausencia. 

Regresó justo a tiempo para ver las otros llenar sus baldes con agua y empezar a trapear. Sólo Draco notó cuando Severus echó un poco de su mezcla en cada uno de los baldes. 

-¡Pst! –susurró Severus-. No te preocupes. No va a explotar. 

-¿Pero qué es? –preguntó Draco en voz baja mientras Severus se arrodillaba cerca de él y pretendía trabajar. 

Severus sonrió. 

-Jabón luminoso. 

-¡Oh, no! Severus, nos va a odiar por esto. 

-Sólo si lo descubre. Se trata de fosforescencia después de todo. El jabón no afectará el polvo o los ingredientes que están tirados. 

Luego de una hora, el calabozo de Pociones brillaba de limpio. Pero las manchas de fosforescencia parecían más que nunca estrellas rosadas sobre el fondo oscuro. 

Las chicas habían terminado con su parte y Dumbledore las había dejado marcharse. Entonces fue a supervisar a los chicos. Encontró todo reluciente como nuevo. Sólo esas desagradables manchas rosadas permanecían. 

-Lo limpiamos todo lo mejor que pudimos –le aseguró Severus, que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo dibujos luminosos sobre el polvo. 

Draco casi le recordó ese detalle, pero entonces recordó un dragón encantadoramente brillante que residió bajo el escritorio del profesor durante unos minutos, y decidió no comentar nada. 

-Sólo esas manchas rosadas no quisieron salir –explicó Vincent a Dumbledore. 

-Sí, entre más trapeábamos, más brillaban –se quejó Blaise-. Es como si estuviéramos puliéndolas en lugar de quitándolas. 

Draco casi estalló en carcajadas. Después de todo eso era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo. ¿Cómo hacía Severus para mantener esa cara seria? 

Los muchachos miraron a Dumbledore expectantes. 

El director miró el salón, las manchas relucientes y a los muchachos con ropas empapadas. 

-¡Sigan trapeando! –ordenó-. Tienen que quitarse en algún momento. No podemos dejar el salón luciendo así. 

Suspirando, volvieron al trabajo. Trapearon el salón completo otra vez y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... 

-¿Te das cuenta de que arruinamos tu pizarrón? –preguntó Draco a Severus un poco después, mientras estaban los dos subidos a un par de sillas que estaban sobre una mesa, fingiendo limpiar el techo. 

-No lo hicimos. Al menos sé cómo arreglarlo –dijo Severus con calma. 

-Pero Dumbledore nos dará otra detención cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no puede escribir ahí. 

-No lo notará hasta que lo intente –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Y eso no pasará hasta la lección con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw mañana por la mañana. Nunca hará una conexión con nosotros. ¿A quién crees que le dará la detención? ¿A los Ravenclaw o a los Hufflepuff? 

-Hm... ¿Sabes cómo quitar la fosforescencia, también? 

-Por supuesto. ¿O pensaste que iba a decorar mi propio salón de clase con pintas rosadas si no supiera cómo quitarlas? 

-Oh. 

Pasaba de media noche cuando Dumbledore finalmente se rindió y los envió a la cama. 

-Ja –susurró Severus cuando entraban de puntillas al salón común-. ¡Gané! 

-Te odio –bostezó Draco. 

Severus sólo sonrió burlón. Draco podía decirle eso cuando quisiera. 

*** 

Cuando Severus llegó a su segunda lección de Transfiguraciones, Minerva MacGonagall lo detuvo justo en la puerta. 

-¿Qué es eso? –demandó seriamente, señalando la gran jaula que él estaba, como siempre, cargando. 

-¿Esto? –preguntó él, confundido-. Es sólo Greenie. 

-¿Greenie? –dijo MacGonagall, igualmente confundida-. ¿Qué es un greenie? 

-No un greenie –corrigió Severus-. Sólo Greenie, mi erizo. Ese es su nombre. 

-¿Nombre? –se atragantó la profesora-. Se suponía que tenías que convertir ese pequeño monstruo en un cenicero, no ponerle nombre o llevarlo por ahí en una jaula. 

-¡Pero es lindo! –exclamó Severus, sin detenerse a pensarlo. 

El salón entero hizo silencio. Sus compañeros lo miraban. ¿Severus Snape había dicho que algo era lindo? ¿Y sin un gruñido irónico? 

Severus comprendió demasiado tarde el daño que podía hacer eso a su reputación. Bueno, puesto que ya era demasiado tarde, le dedicó a MacGonagall su más adorable sonrisa de niño encantador. 

-Es lindo –repitió-. Y me agrada. Y no veo por qué debería necesitar convertirlo en un cenicero. No fumo, tú sabes. No me gustan los ceniceros. Son feos y huelen mal. 

MacGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué se podía responder a eso? 

-¿Te niegas a convertir ese erizo en un cenicero? –preguntó luego de un momento. 

-Sí. ¿Podría por favor regresarlo a su color normal, profesora? –suplicó Severus. 

-¡Severus, escucha! –Minerva MacGonagall suspiró. Era como hablarle a un niño de seis años-. Un erizo no es una mascota. Es un animal silvestre lleno de púas y parásitos. No puede llevar correo como una lechuza. No tiene cualidades mágicas. Ni siquiera puedes acariciarlo como a un gato. Este sólo está aquí para una práctica mágica. 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –concedió Severus-. Sólo digamos que fallé otra vez, como siempre lo he hecho en tu clase, y que Greenie ya fue usado y que tú lo regresas a su color ahora y yo lo dejo libre en el bosque y todo el mundo contento. 

-No, Severus, no voy a cambiarlo de color en lugar tuyo –insistió MacGonagall. 

Severus hizo un pucherito. 

"Aw... ¡es tan lindo!" pensó Minerva, tenía que terminar ese debate de erizo de una vez, antes de que se debilitara y lo dejara salirse con la suya. 

-Si no lo vas a convertir en un cenicero, no tiene por qué estar en mi clase –declaró-. Así que a menos que quieras verme realmente enojada, será mejor que te lo lleves de aquí ahora mismo. 

-¡Pero siempre llevo a Greenie a clase conmigo! –contestó Severus-. Nadie se ha quejado antes. 

-Bueno, pues no lo vas a traer a mi clase nunca más. ¡Ahora, llévatelo! 

-Sí, profesora –murmuró Severus, mientras daba vuelta y salía. 

¿Y dónde podría dejar a Greenie durante la clase de Transfiguraciones? El sitio más seguro, decidió, debía ser su dormitorio. Sus compañeros no estarían ahí y en clase al mismo tiempo y nadie tenía ninguna razón para entrar ahí. 

En las escaleras tropezón con Dumbledore, que llevaba uno de sus libros de pociones. 

-Severus –el director lo llamó-. ¿No deberías estar en clase? 

-La profesora MacGonagall echó a Greenie. Sólo me lo estoy llevando –explicó Severus. 

Dumbledore se sorprendió. 

-¿La profesora MacGonagall? -¿desde cuándo Severus la llamaba así? 

-Sí. Parece que no le gustan los erizos –contestó Severus, sin comprender la intención de la pregunta. 

-¿No le gustan, eh? –dijo Dumbledore, mientras se inclinaba para observar a Greenie. 

El pequeño erizo verde parpadeó y movió su naricita verde. ¿Ese sujeto chistoso iba a darle algo de comer? No, sólo lo miraba y parpadeaba también. Greenie decidió buscar algo más interesante. ¿No habría quedado otra papa en algún lado? 

-Luce muy agradable, me parece a mí –decidió Dumbledore. 

-¿Y qué haces con mi libro, Albus? –demandó Severus-. ¿No deberías estar en clase también? 

-Tengo un período libre justo ahora y necesito tu libro, porque todavía estoy buscando un antídoto para ti –sonrió Dumbledore sin sentirse insultado. 

Parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad. Tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a enseñar otra vez. 

-Albus, no creo que tengas una buena oportunidad de ser el que encuentre la solución –advirtió Severus-. Déjaselo a los expertos. Tienes más que suficiente qué hacer sin intentar encontrar antídotos a pociones que ni siquiera entiendes. 

-Aún así voy a tratar –insistió Dumbledore-. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez tenga suerte. Ahora, corre, antes de que Minerva se enoje contigo. 

-Ya lo está –murmuró Severus mientras continuaba subiendo las gradas. 

Cuando volvió a la clase, la profesora MacGonagall le entregó una ramita. 

-Tienes que convertirla en una lagartija –le explicó, viendo su mirada de confusión-. No quiero ninguna ramita verde, Severus. Y prefiero que las lagartijas sean café. 

-Hum... no creo que pueda hacerlo, profesora –admitió Severus, luciendo muy avergonzado. 

-Está bien, está bien –concedió Minerva con un suspiro-. Si no se puede una lagartija café, puede ser verde. Hay lagartijas verdes en la naturaleza, después de todo. 

Luego de una corta explicación, ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y empezó a revisar las tareas. 

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Severus "Ojalá que no lo note" 

Tenía que al menos trabajar bien con su ramita. Se concentró tan fuerte como pudo y lo intentó. 

La ramita se volvió verde. 

-¡Oh, no! –gimió. 

Los estudiantes de la fila de enfrente voltearon a ver qué había pasado. Severus escondió la cara entre los brazos y murmuró: 

-¿No tienen sus propias ramitas qué mirar? 

-¡Yo no! –sonrió Hermione, levantando una lagartija que se retorcía tratando de escapar-. Ya no más. 

-¡Oh, Hermione! –exclamó Neville-. ¡Eres fantástica! ¿Me puedes ayudar? La mía todavía tiene la cola de madera. 

-Seguro –dijo Hermione y se acercó a Neville. 

Severus cerró los ojos para bloquear la imagen de todos los Gryffindor mirándolo (y algunos Slytherin también) y lo intentó de nuevo. 

Cuando miró otra vez su ramita había cambiado realmente: ahora tenía patas de lagartija. Bueno, eso era definitivamente una mejora. Tal vez esta vez realmente conseguiría cambiarla. 

-¡Hey vuelve aquí, tú, estúpido lagarto! –escuchó decir a Ron, y lo vio perseguir algo muy pequeño y muy rápido debajo del escritorio. 

Severus miró rápidamente todo el salón. Parecía ser que todos estaban cazando sus respectivas lagartijas. Al menos ya no había nadie mirándolo. 

Lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez con los ojos abiertos. 

-¿Una ramita verde con un extremo grueso y cuatro patas? –se escuchó burlona una voz detrás de él. 

Severus se encontró con la mirada de Draco, que sujetaba contra su escritorio una lagartija con una mano y una colita café con la otra. 

-Bueno, al menos la mía está en una pieza –declaró fríamente. 

-Muchas pierden sus colas cuando las agarras –admitió Draco-. Eso sólo demuestra lo perfectas que son. 

"Voy a demostrarle lo que es perfecto" pensó Severus "Esta vez lo haré bien" 

Se concentró una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar su varita la ramita remotamente parecida a una lagartija, MacGonagall demandó: 

-¿Dónde está tu tarea, Severus? 

¡Oh, oh, problemas! Severus le dedicó su mejor mirada de cachorrito huérfano. 

-¿En alguna parte de su escritorio? 

-¡No está! –dijo MacGonagall calmadamente-. Me parece que no la hiciste, ¿o sí? 

-Bueno... hummm... yo... no sabía cómo hacerla –otra vez los grandes ojos de cachorrito. 

-¿No sabes cómo se hace una tarea? –preguntó MacGonagall, enarcando una ceja. 

Toda la clase estaba riéndose otra vez de Severus. Algunas lagartijas aprovecharon la oportunidad para escaparse. 

"¡Oh, no! ¡Ella me está remedando!" comprendió Severus. 

-No pude recordar lo que nos explicó y tampoco comprendí el libro –mirada muy baja y humilde. "Tal vez así se apiade de mí" 

-¿Entonces por qué no le pediste ayuda a tus amigos? 

"¡Porque no tengo ninguno!" quería gritar Severus "Porque no le agrado a nadie. Estoy completamente solo y les tengo miedo" 

Pero no podía admitir eso delante de todos. 

-Porque no quisieron ayudarme –adorable pucherito. Eso le daría a entender a ella que no tenía amigos a quiénes recurrir sin que sus compañeros supieran hasta qué punto se encontraba solo. 

-Entonces pregúntales más amablemente o pídele ayuda a un profesor, pero quiero tu tarea en mi escritorio para la próxima lección. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. 

Otra vez la clase rió, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Esta vez Hermione no estaba riendo con el resto y tampoco Draco. 

No era por causa de los puntos. Ninguno de los Slytherin se preocupaba ya por perder puntos. Era algo en la forma en la que Severus había dicho "porque no quisieron ayudarme" y la mirada que tenía cuando dijo eso. Por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que Draco se sintiera culpable. Eso parecía tener algo que ver con llegar tarde a Pociones, dibujar y escribir canciones. Y tal vez también con decir que los erizos eran más lindos que los ceniceros. Draco no podía decir que relación había entre eso y que Severus no hubiera hecho la tarea, pero de alguna manera ya no resultaba gracioso. De alguna manera sentía que era él quien había hecho algo equivocado. 

Minerva regresó a su escritorio. Ella no debería haber empezado a hablar acerca de sus amigos. Ese había sido siempre el punto débil de Severus y parecía ser todavía peor ahora, pero no lo había considerado hasta que ya era tarde. Lo había herido. 

Deseó que él pudiera arreglárselas con el hechizo de ramita a lagartija antes de que terminara la lección. Trató de recordar si había sido capaz de convertir ramitas en lagartijas la primera vez que había sido alumno suyo, le pareció que sí había podido, pero no estaba segura. La única cosa que sí recordaba con certeza era que nunca había sido capaz de transformar a un erizo. Al parecer siempre había tenido grandes problemas transformando animales. Y no era que hubiera sido bueno transformando en cualquier caso, pero nunca había sido capaz de transfigurar un animal y siempre había sido solitario. 

Todavía lo era. Incluso como adulto tenía algunas veces esa mirada perdida y solitaria. Esta debería ser su oportunidad de cambiar algo, si tan solo lograra darse cuenta. Ella debería hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero qué? Sería mejor hablar con Dumbledore. 

Severus aún no había podido transformar su ramita. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que casi toda la clase se había reunido alrededor de su escritorio, riendo. 

Neville mostraba orgulloso su lagartija junto a los otros Gryffindors. Recibía un montón de elogios a pesar de admitir abiertamente que no habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de Hermione. 

¿Debería... podría... pedirle ayuda a Hermione? ¿Esa sabelotodo? ¿Una Gryffindor? Miró su ramita con forma de lagartija. Debería hacerlo, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran. 

Buscó a Hermione. Ahí estaba. Hablando con Harry y Ron, por supuesto. 

Nerviosamente, se puso en pie. Harry Potter podría oírlo suplicando a Hermione por ayuda, pero no podía remediarlo. 

En ese momento Minerva MacGonagall dio por terminada la lección. 

Demasiado tarde. MacGonagall se pondría furiosa. 

Pero cuando Severus le entregó su ramita verde con forma de lagartija ella sólo la tomó y dijo: 

-Bueno, esperaba más, pero al menos es una mejora con respecto al erizo. Sigue practicando. 

Aliviado, Severus siguió a sus compañeros por la puerta. Tan pronto como estuvieron seguros afuera, le preguntó a Vincent: 

-¿Me dejarás copiar tu tarea ahora? 

-¿Qué? –exclamó Vincent-. ¡De ninguna manera! 

-¿Qué tan estúpidos crees que somos? –gruñó Blaise-. Nadie va a ayudarte. Vamos a disfrutar cuando los profesores se enojen contigo. 

-Sí –sonrió Gregory-. Es divertido. 

-Nos costó cinco puntos –les recordó Severus calmadamente. 

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Vincent-. Ya has perdido tantos que en realidad no importa más. Seremos los últimos, no importa qué hagamos. 

-Pagarán por esto –les informó Severus fríamente. 

*** 

Minerva MacGonagall encontró a Albus Dumbledore en su oficina estudiando un grueso libro de pociones. 

-Albus, tenemos que hablar. 

Él levantó la mirada. 

-¿Acerca de qué? 

¡Qué cansado se veía! Tal vez no debería molestarlo con eso. ¿Pero entonces a quién acudiría? No había nadie más. Eso era parte del problema. 

-Acerca de Severus –dijo-. Estoy preocupada por él. 

-Todos lo estamos, Minerva, pero estamos trabajando en eso –dijo Dumbledore, tranquilizadoramente-. Algunos de los mejores maestros de Pociones del mundo están tratando de resolver nuestro problema. 

-Ese es el problema equivocado, Albus –dijo MacGonagall. 

-¿El problema equivocado? ¿Cuál otro problema hay? Y no me digas que se trata de Greenie –sonrió Dumbledore-. El erizo está bien. Y creo que le hace bien a él. Le da algo en qué ocupar su mente, tú sabes. 

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ese horrible erizo –dijo MacGonagall con disgusto. ¿No podía Dumbledore ser serio por una vez?-. Él está aislado, Albus. Necesita amigos. 

-¿Aislado, Minerva? Tiene todo un dormitorio lleno de amigos para hacerle compañía. Es por eso que lo pusimos ahí en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? 

-No se lleva con ellos, Albus. Antagoniza con ellos. Siempre está peleando y metiéndolos en problemas y eso lo está haciendo solitario e infeliz. 

-Si él actúa así no es extraño que los demás no quieran ser sus amigos –comentó Dumbledore, todavía sin ver por qué razón preocuparse. 

-Albus, prácticamente me confesó que nadie lo quiere. Él quiere hacer amigos, pero no creo que sepa cómo. ¿Recuerdas cuando era niño? Siempre se sentaba solo, nunca tuvo un amigo. ¿Y ya de adulto? ¿Tiene auténticos amigos ahora? 

-¡Yo soy su amigo! –dijo Dumbledore, cortante. 

Grandioso, ahora era ella la que estaba a la defensiva. Debería haber recordado no decir nada que pudiera interpretarse como una acusación de que él estuviera tratando mal a su amigo. 

-Correcto, pero a ti no te cuesta hacer amigos –concedió ella-. ¿De quién fue el esfuerzo? Tuyo, apuesto. 

-Bueno, sí, así fue, pero eso no significa necesariamente que Severus tenga un problema, Minerva. 

-¿Tiene amigos, además de ti? ¡Vamos, Albus! ¡Deja de negarlo! No estás ayudando a tu amigo de esa manera. 

-Le agrada a Filch –declaró Dumbledore luego de pensar unos momentos. 

-Le agrada a Filch –repitió MacGonagall-. Pero no son realmente amigos, ¿o sí? 

-No, pero creo que estás sobrerreaccionando –contestó Dumbledore-. Por supuesto, es difícil para un maestro hacer amistad con sus estudiantes. Es natural que a ellos les cueste confiar en él. Pero si Severus realmente se sintiera infeliz, él encontraría la forma de convencerlos. 

-Acabo de decirte que él no sabe cómo –insistió MacGonagall. 

-Si eso fuera cierto, Minerva –dijo Dumbledore-, entonces él me lo diría. Me encontré con él hace una hora y su único problema era que a ti no te gusta su erizo. Así que si quieres hacer algo, te sugiero que reconsideres eso. 

-¡Olvida al estúpido erizo! –exclamó MacGonagall impacientándose. ¿Por qué era que Dumbledore no entendía?-. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que no te lo diga porque tú tienes demasiado entre manos ahora? 

-¿Yo? –dijo Dumbledore, dedicándole un guiño falsamente alegre-. ¿Demasiado entre manos? ¿Quién podrá haberle dado esa idea? 

Minerva sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-No te burles de mí, Albus. Te conozco desde hace mucho, lo mismo que Severus. Estás totalmente exhausto por hacer tu trabajo y el suyo. Ser la cabeza de Slytherin no es tan fácil como él lo hace parecer, ¿verdad? 

-No lo es –dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro-. Esos niños son tan fríos. Parecen estar constantemente en guardia contra todo el mundo, incluso contra sus amigos más cercanos. Es imposible adivinar qué están pensando y se niegan a contarme sus problemas. Todos se esconden detrás de sus máscaras. 

-Muy parecidos a Severus, ¿no? –dijo Minerva, tentativamente. 

-Sí, creo que lo son –él sonrió un poco-. Es un Slytherin también, después de todo. Creo que sabe cómo ver a través de sus máscaras. Pero estoy acostumbrado a lo abiertos que son los Gryffindor. Tú conoces a algunos de esos niños tan bien como yo, Minerva. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera saben como se supone que debe ser una vida familiar normal, pero aún así no hablan acerca de sus problemas. 

-Tal vez es precisamente eso, Albus. Ellos nunca han tenido a alguien en quien puedan confiar para decirle sus problemas, así que nunca han aprendido a hablar acerca de eso. Otra vez, muy parecidos a Severus –sugirió MacGonagall gentilmente. 

-Severus puede hablarme de sus problemas, Minerva. Y él conoce y maneja los problemas de sus niños. ¿Cómo lo logra? Parece imposible. Entre más lo intento, mas desesperanzador parece. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó lograr ese grado de confianza con Severus? –preguntó MacGonagall. 

Dumbledore no respondió. No podía invertir tanto tiempo y energía para hacerse amigo de cada uno de los Slytherin como lo había hecho con Severus. Pero tampoco Severus podría haber hecho algo así. Debía haber alguna otra manera. Tal vez funcionaría el encontrar un enemigo común. Como los Gryffindor. 

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente a Minerva y por primera vez empezó a entender los orígenes de la antigua rivalidad entre las dos Casas. 

***

Draco había estado siguiendo en secreto a Ginny por algún tiempo. Finalmente ella fue sola a la biblioteca. Draco la siguió y la contempló un rato. 

Cuando ella fue a sacar un libro de un estante medio escondido en el fondo del salón, él se le acercó. 

¿Qué podría decirle? 

-Uh... Hola, Ginnny –intentó. 

Ginny dio vuelta y lo miró. 

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte, Malfoy! –le advirtió. 

Draco decidió ignorar eso. 

-Ehm... Ginny, yo quería… um… 

Ginny retrocedió. 

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy! Si das un paso más, voy a gritar. 

-Escucha, Ginny, yo sólo quería preguntarte si tú... 

Ginny retrocedió otro paso, temblando, preparándose para correr. 

Draco acercó una mano hacia ella para detenerla. 

Eso fue demasiado para Ginny. Dio vuelta y echó a correr. 

-¡Ginny, espera! –gritó siguiéndola. 

Ginny sólo corrió más rápido. Pasó junto a Madame Pince y salió por la puerta. 

Draco corrió para alcanzarla, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Madame Pince lo sujetó por el hombro y lo detuvo. 

-Señor Malfoy, esta es una biblioteca. La gente viene aquí a estudiar. Necesitan paz y silencio para concentrarse. Eso significa con correr y definitivamente no gritar. Si no tiene intención de estudiar calladamente, tendré que pedirle que se marche. ¿Entendió? 

-Um... lo siento, Madame Pince, pero es que Ginny corrió. Yo sólo la seguía porque... um –Oh, cómo explicarlo-. Porque necesitaba hablarle. 

Correcto. Eso tenía sentido. ¿O no? Draco se sentía un poco confuso. ¿Por qué era tan importante lo que tenía que decirle a Ginny? 

-Eso no es excusa, jovencito. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! –declaró Madame Pince. 

Draco suspiró y trotó fuera de la biblioteca. 

Pasó algún tiempo más buscando a Ginny, pero ella había desaparecido. Probablemente corrió de vuelta a su sala común, donde él no podría seguirla. Y había perdido otros cinco puntos. 

Bueno, eso realmente no importaba. Habían perdido tantos que seguramente nadie lo notaría siquiera. 

Pero había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Ginny. ¿Por qué había huido así de él? 

Muy infeliz, Draco regresó a su sala común para encontrarse con sus compañeros. 

Vincent lo miró cuando entraba. 

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde has estado? 

-En la biblioteca –dijo Draco, cortante. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gregory, sorprendido. La biblioteca no era uno de sus lugares favoritos y generalmente la evitaba (no había oportunidad de iniciar peleas bajo la vigilante mirada de Madame Pince). 

-No lo sé –respondió Draco. 

-¿Huh? –dijo Blaise-. ¿Fuiste a la biblioteca, te quedaste ahí durante horas y no sabes por qué? 

-Correcto –dijo Draco. 

Vincent y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada. 

-¿Sería que Ginny estaba ahí? –preguntó Severus, sonriendo. 

-Sí... ¡No!... Quiero decir, tal vez estaba. No lo sé –tartamudeó Draco. 

-Tomaré eso como un "sí" –rió Severus. 

-¿Qué es todo esto acerca de Ginny? –preguntó Vincent-. ¿Por qué siempre hablas de Ginny cuando Draco no nos habla? 

-¿No es obvio? 

Los otros tres miraron a Severus inexpresivos. 

-Creo que no –concluyó Severus y regresó a hacer la tarea de Susan. 

Draco miró el pergamino. 

-¿Susan otra vez? –preguntó, con la esperanza de apartar de Ginny las mentes de todos-. ¿Qué hizo para ti esta vez? 

-Me dio unas ratoneras –respondió Severus sin mirarlo. 

-¿Ratoneras? –preguntó Vincent-. ¿Tenemos ratones? 

-No, es porque no pude conseguir ninguna yo mismo. 

-Bueno, si no tenemos ratones, ¿para qué quieres ratoneras? –inquirió Draco. 

-Ya lo verás –sonrió Severus-. Ya lo verás. 

*** 

Blaise fue el primero en encontrar una en su cama esa noche. 

¡SNAP! 

-¡Ow! 

Draco estaba a punto de meterse en su cama cuando el grito de Blaise lo sorprendió. 

¡SNAP! 

-¡Ahh! 

Esta vez fue Vincent. Recién había apartado la cobija de su cama. Ahora había una ratonera colgando de sus dedos. 

Draco miró la mano de Vincent por un segundo y luego miró a un sonriente Severus acomodándose confortablemente en su cama, entonces miró a Blaise, que estaba tratando de quitar muy cuidadosamente una ratonera de su pie sin lastimarse más los dedos. Sus dientes estaban firmemente apretados y había lágrimas de dolor corriendo por sus mejillas. 

En ese momento entró Gregory. 

-¿Por qué esos gritos? –preguntó mientras se tiraba en su cama. 

¡SNAP! 

-¡Ow! 

Draco tragó saliva. 

La tercera ratonera se había cerrado en la oreja de Gregory. Vincent y Blaise, que acababan de quitarse sus ratoneras, acudieron a ayudarlo. 

-¡Les dije que iban a lamentar no haberme dejado copiar la tarea! 

-Grandioso, Severus –gruñó Blaise-. Simplemente grandioso. Esta debe ser la cuarta o quinta vez que envías a Gregory a la enfermería y tú no te has asomado ahí en toda una semana. 

-¡Sip! –Severus sonrió orgullosamente-. De verdad que soy genial. Sólo desearía que fuera Neville en lugar de Gregory. 

Gregory gimió y presionó el pañuelo favorito de Vincent contra su oreja sangrante mientras los tres muchachos salían nuevamente con rumbo a la enfermería. 

Draco tomó nerviosamente su almohada por una esquina y la levantó. No había nada debajo. 

Sujetó la almohada con un poco más de fuerza y la sacudió. Nada. 

Miró a Severus, que lo estaba observando con una gran sonrisa en su cara. 

"De acuerdo, investiguemos la cobija" pensó Draco. 

-Sólo tenía tres, Ricitos de Oro. 

Draco miró de nuevo a Severus. 

-Y tú me agradas... un poco más que esos otros tres idiotas, así que... –Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Honestamente? ¿Sin trampas? –preguntó Draco, estudiando cuidadosamente la cara de Severus. 

-Sin trampas –prometió Severus-. Te haré una la próxima vez. 

Lentamente, Draco se deslizó en su cama sin que nada sucediera. 

Severus sonrió y metió calladamente la caja que contenía la última ratonera en la gaveta vacía en la que Greenie no había querido dormir. Encontraría otro uso para esa. 

¿Tal vez Neville? ¿O Albus quizá? ¿O debería arriesgarse a hacerle una broma a MacGonagall? 

***

El jueves por la tarde Albus Dumbledore llamó a Severus Snape a su oficina. 

Severus entró luciendo muy nervioso. 

-Mira, Albus, estoy muy arrepentido de haber roto esa ventana en la torre vieja. 

-¿Oh, fuiste tú? –parpadeó Dumbledore. 

-Y no era mi intención romper la nariz de ese Hufflepuff de sexto año y sé que la guerra de comida con los Ravenclaw se salió un poco de control y realmente no debería haberle tirado esos petardos a los Gryffindor y admito que robé las llaves del profesor Flitwick y las tiré a la papelera, pero en verdad no tenía idea de que ese elfo doméstico iba a meterse en la jaula de Greenie y se lastimaría, y la pelea con Vincent y Blaise... 

-Severus –interrumpió Dumbledore-, antes de que te incrimines más, yo sólo quería verte para contarte que lograron reconstruir la receta de la poción rejuvenecedora de Neville en Beauxbattons. 

La cara de Severus se iluminó. 

Puso la jaula de Greenie en el escritorio de Dumbledore y se sentó en una de las sillas. 

-¡Bueno! ¿Puedo verla? 

Dumbledore sonrió y le entregó un pergamino. 

-Hice una copia para ti, pero por favor no hagas experimentos con ella. Nuestros colegas de Beauxbattons reportan que probaron la poción en algunas ratas y todas murieron. 

Severus hizo un puchero. 

-¿No puedo usar a Neville para esto? No hace falta que sea un animal de prueba. 

-¡Severus! 

-Está bien, está bien. No lo probaré con nadie. Lo prometo. 

-¡No pruebas, no nada! –ordenó Dumbledore-. Esa copia es sólo para informarte. Para mostrarte que estamos haciendo progresos. Acabo de enviar una lechuza con otra copia para Durmstrang. Espero que logremos un antídoto en una semana más, dos semanas cuando mucho. 

-¿Tengo que hacer mi tarea de Transfiguraciones? –preguntó Severus, haciendo otro puchero. 

-Me temo que sí –sonrió Dumbledore-. Minerva insiste en que quiere que aprendas algo del incidente. ¿Cómo está tu amiguito verde, por cierto? 

-Ya he aprendido algo de todo esto. Aprendí que es mejor estar lejos de cualquier cosa que haga Neville Longbottom. Y Greenie, como puedes ver, está bien, excepto que todavía es verde. 

Greenie, como si esa fuera su señal de entrada, se movió hacia el lado de la jaula que estaba frente a Dumbledore y parpadeó mirándolo a través de las barras. Dumbledore se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca. 

-Hola, pequeño erizo –dijo. 

Greenie movió la nariz desdeñosamente y dio la vuelta. 

-No creo que se interese mucho en ti, Albus –observó Severus. 

-Bueno, creo que no soy lo suficientemente espinoso y un erizo Slytherin sin duda preferirá a los Slytherin. 

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia sobre lo que puede hacer Severus con la última ratonera? No tengo ninguna idea por el momento y acepto sugerencias. 

**En próximos capítulos:**

Más problemas con la tarea, la última ratonera, algunas aventuras nocturnas, Severus hace algo de investigación, una charla con Dumbledore y Draco trata de hablarle a Ginny otra vez. 


	6. Más problemas para Dumbledore

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Inventé otro personaje, pero sólo para que pueda irse. No creo que vaya a regresar. No logro recordar si JKR nos ha dicho quién enseña Runas Antiguas, así que inventé a alguien. Si alguno de ustedes sabe quién enseña esta materia, imaginemos que ese profesor se retiró y que la profesora Calligra es nueva este año. Gracias por sus muchos comentarios, me encantan los comentarios. 

Tengo muchas preguntas esta vez y muchas no se relacionan directamente con la historia. Leí en otro fic que Harry pasa tres meses con los Dursley cada verano. Torpe de mí, asumí que las vacaciones de verano duran dos meses en todas partes porque así es en Austria. ¿Puede alguien informarme cuánto duran las vacaciones en Inglaterra? Sé que las escuelas inglesas inician clases a las 9:00 (no a las 8:00 como nosotros) y que tienen clase en las tardes todos los días. ¿Pero cuántas lecciones se dan por día? ¿Cuántas antes del almuerzo y cuántas después? ¿Cuánto duran los recreos? (he oído que en Francia no tienen). ¿Hay clases los sábados?  Si es así, ¿cuánto tiempo? Estaré muy agradecida con quien pueda ayudarme. Si no saben las respuestas, háblenme de cualquier otra cosa. Me gusta todo lo que venga de ustedes. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo seis: MÁS PROBLEMAS PARA DUMBLEDORE**

Fue una buena idea por parte de Dumbledore darle a Severus la receta. Severus pasó la mayor parte del viernes y el fin de semana siguiente en la biblioteca, ocupando una mesa entera con muchos libros de pociones y estudiando. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, sin embargo. No había nada en esos libros que no supiera ya. Tenía que buscar sus propios libros o al menos la sección prohibida, pero ambas peticiones le fueron denegadas. 

Aún así continuó investigando libro tras libro y eso lo tuvo demasiado ocupado para hacer demasiado desorden. Sólo hubo unas pocas peleas con daños menores durante el fin de semana y unos cuantos petardos volaron aquí y allá. Dumbledore ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el último tuviera algo que ver con Severus. También podrían haber sido los Weasley. 

Sí, todo habría estado bien, excepto por lo que sucedió durante la última lección de la semana. Dumbledore estaba tratando de explicar la receta de una poción encogedora a un Hufflepuff de primer año particularmente lento cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y la profesora Callisto Calligra entró a la clase. 

-¡Albus, renuncio! –anunció por toda explicación. 

Dumbledore miró sorpredido a la maestra de Runas Antiguas. Lo mismo hicieron los alumnos de primer año. Algunos de ellos recordaban vagamente haber vist a esa mujer en la mesa de profesores durante las comidas, pero la mayor parte no tenían idea de quién era. ¿Qué era lo que hacía en su clase? 

-¿Renunciar, Callisto? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Renunciar a qué? 

-¡Renuncio a este empleo! –gritó la profesora Calligra (**ndt** sí, sé que suena raro, pero el nombre griego Callisto –"la más bella"- es femenino, aunque en español es más frecuente encontrarlo como "Calixta").-. ¡Me voy de Hogwarts esta noche! 

-Espera, espera, Callisto. ¡Cálmate! –exclamó Dumbledore-. ¿Qué puede haber sido tan terrible como para...? 

No tuvo tiempo ni para terminar la frase. 

-¿Qué pudo ser tan terrible? –gritó la profesora Calligra-. ¡¿Qué tal el chico Malfoy?! ¡Me insultó delante de toda la clase! Y entonces los Slytherin empezaron a tirar sus libros a los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff estaban sentados en medio y se asustaron y tuve que seguirlos afuera y convencerlos de que era seguro volver a la clase. Y entonces Severus y la chica Granger empezaron a discutir sobre cómo interpretar el texto y lo siguiente que supe era que ellos dos estaban enseñando mi clase. ¡Eso es, Albus! Voy a empacar mis cosas y tomaré el próximo tren a londres. ¡No esperes verme aquí para la hora de la cena! 

Antes de que Albus pudiera decir nada, ella había dado media vuelta y abandonado el salón. Todos se quedaron mirándola. Albus parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Las palabras de Minerva MacGonagall hacían eco en su mente "será como enseñar en un manicomio". Y Neville y Harry ni siquiera tomaban Runas Antiguas. 

Consideró la posibilidad de correr detrás de la enfurecida profesora, pero sabía que no había oportunidad de que cambiara de opinión. Cuando Callisto Calligra decidía hacer algo lo hacía, sin importar qué pasara. Necesitaría un reemplazo... Y sería mejor que le echara un vistazo a la clase. 

Albus Dumbledore dejó marchar temprano a los estudiantes de primer año, que vitorearon bastante alegres, y se apresuró a llegar a la clase de Runas Antiguas sin siquiera limpiar el pizarrón adicional que había tenido que conseguir ya que, por alguna extraña razón, ya no había manera de escribir sobre el original. 

Por una vez no encontró a los estudiantes de quinto año peleando o gritando. La puerta del salón estaba completamente abierta y la primera cosa que vio al entrar sin ser notado fue a los Ravenclaw, que estaban estudiando sus libros. Los Hufflepuff estaban reunidos en el centro del salón, conversado en voz baja. Los Gryffindor jugaban snap explosivo en el fondo del salón, todos excepto Hermione, que estaba en pie cerca del escritorio de la profesora, junto con Severus. Esos dos parecían estar discutiendo sobre sus traducciones. 

Cuando el director fue al frente del salón, Greenie, que había estado olfateando por el escritorio de la profesora Calligra, lo miró y movió la nariz al reconocerlo. "Ah, el sujeto chistoso otra vez". 

Severus volteó entonces y vio a Dumbledore. 

-¡Hola, Albus! –saludó distraídamente y volvió al texto. 

-¿Hm? –fue la única reacción de Hermione. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo como para ser distraída por trivialidades tales como la llegada del director. 

Albus miró de nuevo la clase, con más atención. ¿Dónde estaban los otros Slytherin? Descubrió a Draco sentado silencioso cerca de la ventana, escribiendo. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba trabajando? ¿Y si así era, por qué estaba usando lápices de colores? Dumbledore no perdió mucho tiempo pensando en Draco, sin embargo. Siguió buscando a los otros Slytherin, pero no los encontró. Trató de recordar cuáles Slytherin tenían que estar ahí. ¿Tal vez Severus y Draco eran los únicos? No, eran sólo los únicos varones, pero debería haber dos o tres chicas también. 

-¡¿Dónde está el resto de los Slytherin?! –demandó enojado. 

La clase se detuvo y todos lo miraron con sorpresa. ¿De dónde había salido el director tan de repente? 

-Salieron –dijo Hanna Abbot, de Hufflepuff, luego de un momento. 

-Sí, dijeron que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que una profesora histérica se calmara –explicó un Ravenclaw de cabello oscuro, cuyo nombre, si Dumbledore recordaba correctamente, era Boot, Terry o Tommy Boot, o algo así. 

-Bueno, normalmente no debería ser, pero esta vez les sugiero que todos sigan su ejemplo. La profesora Calligra acaba de anunciar que deja Hogwarts. Les prometo tratar de conseguir un reemplazo temporal antes del lunes, pero la lección de hoy no puede continuar. 

Por segunda vez en el día, contempló estudiantes vitoreando y salir corriendo del salón. Ahora tenía que convocar otra reunión de emergencia en su oficina. 

-¡Oh, Albus! –se oyó una voz detrás de él-. ¿Podrías echarle una mirada a este texto y explicarnos...? 

-¡No, Severus, no puedo! No enseño Runas Antiguas. Por favor, recoge tus libros y erizo y sal antes de que cierre el salón. Usted también, señorita Granger. ¡Tomen sus cosas y váyanse! 

Gruñendo por su falta de cooperación, los dos se marcharon. 

Albus se dirigió a la puerta, entonces decidió dar una última mirada al salón antes de cerrar. Tal vez alguno de los Ravenclaw todavía se encontraba ahí... 

-¡Señor Malfoy! 

No hubo reacción. 

Albus volvió a entrar al salón y se acercó al muchacho. 

-¡Señor Malfoy! –exclamó-. ¿Piensa quedarse encerrado en el salón durante el fin de semana? 

-¿Huh? 

-¿Qué es tan interesante que no quiere dejar la clase, a todo esto? –preguntó Dumbledore examinando la pieza de pergamino en la que Draco estaba trabajando. 

-¡N... n... nada! –tartamudeó Draco, sonrojándose y recogiendo todo rápidamente para escapar a toda carrera. 

Pero Dumbledore había podido darle una rápida mirada al pergamino. ¿Un retrato? ¿De Ginny Weasley? 

***

La reunión de personal no fue agradable tampoco. Casi todos los profesores tenían alguna queja contra Severus. Sólo madame Hooch y la profesora Trellawney estaban sonriendo y bien acomodadas en sus sillas. Por supuesto, Severus no era alumno de ninguna de ellas. 

Cuando Dumbledore les habló de la profesora Calligra se quedaron en shock. Por un momento nadie habló y Dumbledore pudo ver a Hagrid inclinándose para decir algo al oído de Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza y le susurró a su vez. Entonces Hagrid susurró otra vez. Parecía estar suplicando. 

Finalmente Madame Pince aceptó tomar el lugar de la profesora Calligra hasta que fuera encontrado un reemplazo, con la condición de que alguien tomara su lugar en la biblioteca durante las lecciones para que no tuviera que cerrarla del todo. 

¿Pero quién podía hacerse cargo de eso? Todos los profesores estarían en clases también, Dumbledore estaba enseñando Pociones además. Filch se negó alegando que no tenía tiempo. Madame Pomfrey no podía dejar la enfermería por tanto tiempo, ya que podía surgir una emergencia. 

Al final aceptaron, reluctantes, a preguntarle a los elfos domésticos si podían ayudar y al día siguiente una muy preocupada Madame Pince explicaba a un muy excitado Dobby cómo manejar la biblioteca. 

Sólo una hora después de la reunión, Dumbledore recibió una nota de Madame Pomfrey indicándole que Hagrid estaba resfriado y no podría dar clases por una semana o dos. 

Extraño. Hagrid se veía bien durante la reunión. 

***

Ya que no había tenido oportunidad de terminar el retrato de Ginny, Draco decidió buscar al original. Sabía en qué salón se encontraba en ese momento y tenía tiempo más que suficiente para esconderse cerca de la puerta. 

Tenía que ser cuidadoso para que no lo descubrieran siguiendo a Ginny. Ella había desarrollado el hábito de permanecer muy cerca de sus amigos cuando él andaba cerca. Era por eso que no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarla sola otra vez desde su intento de conversación en la biblioteca. 

Pero esta vez tuvo suerte. Nadie lo notó siguiéndola. Bueno, tal vez no fuera sólo suerte. Después de todo la práctica hace al maestro y Draco tenía ya un montón de práctica. 

Era cerca de la hora de comer cuando vio a Ginny entrar al baño de las chicas en el tercer piso. Sus amigos continuaron en dirección al Gran Salón. El corredor estaba desierto. 

¡Sí, la tenía! Pero no podía seguirla dentro del baño. Tenía que esperar afuera y rogar que nadie llegara antes de que ella saliera y él tuviera su oportunidad de hablarle. 

Draco esperó mirando a un lado y otro del corredor nerviosamente. Nadie llegó. Casi todos debían estar cenando ya. Era una oportunidad perfecta. 

¿Por qué Ginny tardaba tanto? Probablemente cepillaba su cabello para lucir linda en la cena. Tal vez fuera a usarlo suelto otra vez. Era así como lucía más bella, decidió Draco. Aunque siempre se veía bella. 

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Ginny salió. 

-¡Hola, Ginny! 

Ginny se sorprendió y retrocedió hasta una esquina. 

¡Sí! Draco la siguió rápidamente. Ahora no tenía a dónde correr. Esta vez tendría que hablarle. 

-Escucha... um... Ginny... –grandioso, estaba balbuceando otra vez. 

"¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Qué era lo que querías decirle?" 

-... um... Ginny… yo… um… Ginny… 

"¡Idiota, todo lo que estás haciendo es repetir su nombre! ¡Di algo interesante para que ella pueda responder!" 

-Ginny… yo… quería… um… 

"¡Pregúntale algo! Ella responderá si le preguntas algo" ¡Eso era! Le preguntaría si quería ir a Hogsmeade con él. 

-Ginny, yo... quería preguntarte... um... si tú querrías... 

Ginny había retrocedido más y más en la esquina. Ahora estaba presionada fuertemente contra el muro sin posibilidad de escape. Tendría que pasar por encima de Draco para poder irse. ¿Cómo podía hacer que se alejara? 

-¡Déjame tranquila o llamaré a mis hermanos! –amenazó. 

Draco la miró sorprendido por un momento. 

-¿Tus hermanos? No me importan tus hermanos –dijo-. ¡Tú ME GUSTAS! 

¡SLAP! 

Draco retrocedió sorprendido cuando la mano de ella se estrelló contra su mejilla. 

Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad, pasó junto a él y corrió hacia el Gran Salón. 

Draco la miró, tocándose la adolorida mejilla con la punta de los dedos. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué ella había huido corriendo otra vez? Él en realidad había conseguido decirle algo. ¡Algo agradable, además! ¿Y ella lo abofeteaba y salía corriendo? 

Debía haber hecho algo incorrecto. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo se convence a una chica de que uno desea salir con ella? Necesitaba pedirle consejo a alguien. Un amigo que pudiera ayudarlo con su problema. 

¿Pero quién? 

Usualmente hablaba de cosas complicadas con Zabini. Era el más inteligente de sus amigos. Pero Blaise era un cero absoluto en cuestión de problemas emocionales y de alguna manera Ginny abofeteándolo parecía ser algo bastante emocional. 

Blaise no, entonces. Eso dejaba sólo a Crabbe y Goyle. Gregory era tan estúpido que nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a preguntarle nada. Sólo lo miraría sin comprender o le sugeriría que le devolviera el golpe a Ginny. Esa no parecía la solución que Draco estaba buscando. 

Gregory no. Entonces, Vincent. Vincent era más inteligente que Gregory, y tenía un poco más de corazón que Blaise, lo cual no era mucho decir. Aún así, Vincent no dejaba de ser un gran estúpido. ¿Y qué sabía acerca de chicas? Nada. Cuando oyera que a Draco le gustaba una chica se burlaría de él sin piedad. Y entonces toda la escuela lo sabría. 

No, no podía preguntarle a Vincent. ¿Pero entonces a quién? ¿A quién conocía? "¡Las chicas no deben enterarse! Pueden ser peores que Vincent" Definitivamente no podía preguntarle a un profesor. ¿Quién más había en la escuela? ¿El erizo de Severus?... ¡Severus! Severus tenía que saber acerca de chicas. Tomando en cuenta su edad, debía haber tenido ya bastantes novias. Definitivamente debía saber cómo hablarles. Sí, tendría que preguntarle a Severus. 

¡Preguntarle a Severus! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Severus planeaba tenderle una trampa. Eso había dicho. "Te haré una la próxima vez", había dicho porque no le quedaban ratoneras. No podía permitir que Severus supiera sobre él y Ginny. Se aprovecharía del dato para avergonzarlo frente a toda la escuela. Sería todavía peor que Vincent y las chicas juntos. 

Y entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de que Severus ya lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento cuando él contemplaba a Ginny en el Gran Salón. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tan solo tuviera un amigo con quién hablar. 

*** 

-Whoa, se ve enojada –recalcó Vincent cuando Ginny irrumpió en el Gran Salón y pasó frente a la mesa de Slytherin. 

-Espero que no lo haya matado –dijo Severus, colocando otro pedacito de bistec frente a la nariz de Greenie. Al erizo parecía gustarle el bistec. Lo cual era afortunado para ambos, ya que a Severus no le gustaba. 

-¿Matarlo? –preguntó Gregory, al escuchar una de sus palabras favoritas-. ¿Matar a quién? 

-A Draco. ¿Quién más podría hacerla enojar? –respondió Severus y continuó cortando su bistec en pedacitos tamaño boca de erizo. 

-¿No crees que un bistec completo es demasiado para un erizo? -preguntó Vincent-. Me comería el resto yo mismo, si fuera tú. 

-Sólo voy a darle tanto como quiera y pondré el resto en su jaula para bocadillos de medianoche –explicó Severus-. Definitivamente no voy a comerme ESO. 

-¿Qué tiene de malo comer bistec? –preguntó Gregory, metiendo la mitad de su porción de carne en su boca de una sola mordida. 

-Nada –declaró Vincent, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos. 

Severus decidió no mirarlos mientras estuvieran comiendo. Bueno, al menos Vincent no hablaba con la boca llena. 

-A diferencia de ustedes, cabezas huecas, yo no como cualquier basura que me pongan enfrente –gruñó. 

-El bistec no es basura –declaró Blaise. 

-Sabe a basura. 

-No 's isí –respondió Gregory con la boca llena. 

La estudiante de cuarto año sentada cerca de él empezó a reírse. Gregory habría iniciado con ella otra guerra de comida si no hubiera sido distraído por la entrada de Draco. 

Draco todavía tenía la mano en la mejilla cuando se sentó a la mesa. 

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó Gregory. 

-Sí, no te hemos visto desde Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –añadió Vincent. 

-No lo sé –murmuró Draco distraídamente. 

-¿Van a hablar de Ginny otra vez? –preguntó Gregory a Severus. 

Severus asintió y le guiñó un ojo. Gregory sonrió abiertamente. Había comprendido algo: cuando Draco daba respuestas extrañas, Severus siempre empezaba a hablar acerca de Ginny. ¿No era un descubrimiento del cual estar orgulloso? 

-¿Te duele una muela? –preguntó Blaise a Draco. 

-Mmm... no. 

-¿Entonces por qué te sostienes la mejilla? 

Draco bajó la mano rápidamente y empezó a comer. 

-Hum, definitivamente es una bonita huella de un manotazo lo que tienes ahí –sonrió Severus, inspeccionando la mejilla de Draco. 

La mano de Draco regresó a la mejilla. 

-La pequeña Ginny de verdad es una chica con carácter –continuó Severus, imperturbable-. No me extraña, con esa cabellera roja. ¿Debo suponer que ella no saldrá contigo esta semana? 

Draco se sintió enrojecer. Se inclinó sobre su plato, deseando que Severus se callara si él no reaccionaba. Entonces vio la gran sonrisa de Vincent. "¡Oh, no! Aquí vamos" 

-¿Saben qué? –sonrió Vincent-. Draco está enamorado de una Weasley. 

-¡Congratulaciones, Vincent! –gruñó Severus sonriendo de la manera que era habitual en Draco-. Sólo te tomó una semana descubrirlo. Y era tan obvio, además. 

Draco tomó su vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo volcó sobre la cabeza de Severus. Esa probablemente no era la cosa más inteligente que podía hacer, pero fue lo que le nació en ese momento. Se preguntó qué estaría mal consigo mismo. No era propio de él perder el control de esa manera o avergonzarse cuando hablaban de una chica ordinaria. Bueno, Ginny no era ordinaria. 

Severus se quedó quieto, balanceando el vaso volcado sobre su cabeza y luchando contra la risa. ¡Pobre Draco! Pero se veía tan gracioso todo sonrojado. 

Minerva MacGonagall corrió hasta la mesa de Slytherin para evitar otra guerra de comida. Afortunadamente Severus no había contraatacado aún, pero ella no iba a esperar mucho tiempo. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –demandó con su voz más severa. 

-Tengo una corona de cristal –respondió Severus, fingiendo seriedad. 

Minerva le quitó el vaso de la cabeza y lo puso otra vez en la mesa, luchando para no reírse. 

-¿Y por qué fue eso? –preguntó luego de recuperar la compostura. 

-Draco está enamorado –rió Vincent. 

-¿Lo está? ¿De verdad? –le preguntó Gregory a MacGonagall. Ella era profesora. Tenía que saber. 

-Sí, lo está –sonrió Vincent. 

Draco tomó otro vaso de jugo de calabaza y habría "coronado" a Vincent también, pero Minerva lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. 

-¡Señor Malfoy, serán diez puntos menos para Slytherin por atacar a sus compañeros! ¡Ahora coma, antes de que le una detención también! –la profesora MacGonagall cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resolvió permanecer en pie detrás de Draco por el resto de la cena. 

Draco la miró tercamente. 

-No tengo hambre –declaró, se puso en pie y abandonó el Gran Salón. 

*** 

El sábado por la noche, cuando estuvo seguro de que sus compañeros estaban dormidos, Severus se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la cama y se puso su capa y calcetines. Decidió no ponerse zapatos, sin embargo. Podría escabullirse más cómodamente si no usaba zapatos ruidosos. Sólo tenía que cuidarse de no resbalar, y lidiar con el frío una hora o dos. 

Se deslizó al baño y rápidamente sacó a Greenie de su jaula. El erizo era un animal nocturno después de todo y parecía estar muy excitado por el prospecto de una aventura nocturna y parpadeó alegremente. 

En silencio, caminó por el salón común. Habían pasado sólo diez minutos desde que Dumbledore había revisado su dormitorio y si hubiera habido algo inusual en los otros dormitorios, ya lo habría notado. La última persona que Severus deseaba que lo descubriera escabulléndose era el director. 

Filch, él sabía, no sería muy estricto con él y MacGonagall no andaría por los calabozos en cualquier caso. Probablemente ella nunca había estado ahí desde su última lección de Pociones. No, Dumbledore era lo más peligroso que podía pasarle esa noche. 

Gentilmente, empujó la puerta secreta. Sabía exactamente cuánto podía abrirla antes de que rechinara. Sonriendo, la cerró detrás de él otra vez sin el menor sonido. Se preguntaba cuántos chicos serían capaces de lograr algo así. Draco tal vez. Pero dudaba que sus otros tres compañeros de habitación pudieran siquiera abrirla sin hacer ruido. 

Fue hasta la siguiente esquina del corredor y observó cuidadosamente los alrededores antes de continuar. 

Severus llegó al calabozo de Pociones sin incidentes, una sombra en la oscuridad, y encontró la puerta abierta. "Confía en Albus para olvidar cerrar la clase, de modo que hasta el último tonto pueda entrar y robar mis ingredientes. Sólo esperemos que ninguno de ellos sepa cómo preparar drogas" Hermione probablemente sabría, pero no parecía alguien que fuera a hacer algo así. Potter y compañía no parecían capaces de terminar haciendo algo explosivo o que los volviera invisibles permanentemente. ¿Pero qué tal sus propios Slytherin de sétimo año? Ellos podrían experimentar con drogas. Tal vez no para su propio consumo, sino para vendérselas a tontos estudiantes más jóvenes. 

"Tengo que advertirle a Albus acerca de dejar esta puerta abierta por la noche. Es demasiado peligroso" Pero no podría admitir que había estado ahí "Bueno, tal vez sólo un comentario general acerca de lo peligrosos que pueden ser algunos de mis materiales y que deben permanecer bajo llave" 

Sonrió mientras entraba al familiar salón. Estaba en casa. 

Severus caminó hacia la oficina en completa oscuridad. Podía encontrar fácilmente su camino con los ojos cerrados en la mayor parte de los calabozos y ese era su salón, después de todo. Caminó tan tranquilamente como si el salón estuviera completamente vacío. Pero necesitaría luz para escoger los libros que llevaría al dormitorio con él. "No puedo tomar demasiados o Albus se dará cuenta" Y ciertamente sabría quién se los había llevado. 

-Lumos! –susurró a su varita y empujó la puerta de su oficina. 

Una luz enceguecedora surgía del salón iluminando al muchachito y su ligeramente luminosa varita. Albus Dumbledore volteó a mirarlo desde la estantería donde estaba acomodando los ingredientes de pociones. 

Severus todavía parpadeaba contra la cegadora luz cuando comprendió que sus preciosos materiales habían sido sacados de sus lugares y estaban ahora en desorden cubriendo el escritorio y el suelo. 

El polvo danzaba por el lugar y hacía estornudar a Greenie, que movía desdeñosamente su naricita en dirección a Dumbledore, desde su seguro lugar en el brazo de Severus. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Severus, contemplando horrorizado la escena. 

-Ordenando alfabéticamente los... –empezó Dumbledore, entonces cayó en la cuenta-. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en la cama! 

Ups. Atrapado. 

-¿Sonambuleando? –adorable mirada de cachorrito. Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero valía la pena intentarlo. 

-¡Severus! 

-No podía dormir –sonrisa malévola. Le salía muy bien como imitación de la de Draco. Tal vez podría hacer que Albus riera. 

-¡Severus! 

-¡Es la verdad! –Severus hizo un pucherito. "¡Vamos, Albus!" Si el puchero no funcionaba, nada lo haría.  

-¡Severus! 

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi oficina? ¡No voy a poder encontrar nada! –algunas veces el ataque es la mejor defensa. 

-¡Justo ahora es mi oficina y no soy capaz de encontrar nada, así que estoy ordenando sistemáticamente el desorden que hiciste aquí! 

-¡Eres tú quien está haciendo un desorden! ¡No puedes ordenarlos por sus nombres! ¡Tienes que mantenerlos de acuerdo a su uso y requerimientos! ¡Algunos deben mantenerse calientes, otros fríos, algunos secos, otros húmedos y algunos son peligrosos y tienen que estar guardados aparte! No puedes ponerlos en el suelo como... como... 

-¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera y no es asunto tuyo! –gritó Dumbledore, furioso. 

Estaba agotado y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sólo recordaba que no había limpiado el salón de Pociones cuando fue a chequear los dormitorios de los Slytherin esa noche. Se había apresurado a ir con la intención de limpiar rápidamente la pizarra y guardar los ingredientes que había dejado en su escritorio, pero no podía recordar por que había empezado a reordenar los ingredientes según sus propias ideas en un arranque de cólera y frustración; cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama y dormir por una semana cuando menos. Y entonces Severus había entrado claramente con la intención de hacer algún experimento con esa peligrosa sustancia que casi lo había matado ¡y empezaba a acusarlo a ÉL de crear caos en su desordenada oficina! 

Albus sujetó a Severus por un hombro con una mano, tomó a Greenie con la otra y los sacó del salón para llevarlos de vuelta a su sala común. 

Greenie se enrolló en una bola inmediatamente. ¡Estaba en poder del sujeto chistoso! Y no lo llevaba muy gentilmente. Greenie quería volver con el chico agradable. Ese sujeto chistoso era peligroso probablemente. 

Encontrar sus dedos pinchados por una asustada bola de erizo no mejoró precisamente el humor de Albus. 

Cuando Severus trató de decir algo para defenderse a sí mismo y a su erizo, él sólo gritó "¡Cállate!" y Severus no se atrevió a discutir más. Parecía que realmente había perdido a su único amigo esta vez. 

Albus metió a Greenie de vuelta en su jaula (pasó un buen rato antes de que el pobre amiguito se atreviera a asomar de nuevo la nariz) y cerró de golpe la puerta del baño, con tanta fuerza que el sonido despertó a toda la Casa. 

Cuatro muchachos muy confundidos y sorprendidos los contemplaron cuando Albus empujó a Severus dentro del dormitorio. 

-¡Ahora ve a tu cama y quédate ahí! –gritó Dumbledore, tan alto que cada palabra pudo ser escuchada desde los otros dormitorios-. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y si llego a atraparte otra vez en la oficina de alguno de tus profesores, serán cien puntos y tú pasarás el resto de tu vida en detención! 

-¡Esa es mi oficina! –protestó Severus, luchando contra las lágrimas-. No puedes reordenar mi oficina sin siquiera preguntarme primero. 

Pero Dumbledore ya había salido y cerrado la puerta. 

-¡Albus! –llamó Severus, atrapado repentinamente por un miedo irracional a no verlo de nuevo nunca más-. ¿Albus? 

Si Dumbledore llegó a oírlo, no reaccionó. Ese era su único amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba, el único con quien contaba. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Qué había hecho? Nada que Harry Potter y cientos de otros estudiantes no hubieran hecho antes. Y Dumbledore los había perdonado a todos, jamás había descargado su cólera en ellos, incluso continuaba favoreciendo a Harry por encima de los demás. 

-¡Pagarás por esto, Albus! –susurró en la oscuridad sin preocuparse de que los otros pudieran oírlo. 

Draco permaneció despierto por un largo rato escuchando los sollozos ahogados que venían de la cama de Severus. Había querido saber cómo reaccionaban los otros profesores a la inusual situación de Severus. Ahora lo sabía. Dumbledore en verdad había reordenado la oficina del maestro de Pociones. ¡Cómo había podido hacerlo! Sólo iba a estar enseñando por unas pocas semanas. Seguía siendo la oficina de Snape. Y Dumbledore obviamente no tenía idea sobre enseñar Pociones. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Severus? Y Snape jamás había tratado así a un estudiante, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. No debería haber despertado la Casa entera sólo para humillarlo delante de sus compañeros. ¿Y Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de que a ellos no les agradaba Severus? ¿No podía darse cuenta de cómo lo tratarían los otros después de eso? 

¿Y no había sido principalmente el temor a los otros profesores lo que les había impedido lastimar a Severus? Pero MacGonagall había demostrado claramente que a ella no le agradaba Severus, ¿o no? Bueno, tampoco lo había defendido de ninguna manera. Lupin lo ignoraba. Y los otros profesores no importaban realmente. Sólo esos dos realmente atemorizaban a los Slytherin. Esos dos y Dumbledore. Había sido su temor hacia Dumbledore lo que los había mantenido a distancia. Pero ahora Dumbledore les había arrojado a Severus. Severus había perdido a su protector. 

Todo lo que quedaba era su temor a Severus mismo. Era bueno peleando y podía ser realmente desagradable, pero también era muy pequeño y estaba solo. Los solitarios no se las arreglaban bien en Slytherin. Era por eso que Draco estaba atado a esos idiotas de Crabble y Goyle. Debería ser capaz de ayudar a Severus, de defenderlo, pero si lo hacía sus propios aliados se volverían en su contra. Y si eso pasaba, ¿realmente podía confiar en Severus para defenderlo a él? No, parecía que no. Terminaría usando la siguiente ratonera. 

**Continuará… **

  
**Notas:**

¿Qué les pareció? Dos tercios de todo esto originalmente iban a ser sólo un párrafo, pero entonces la inspiración me golpeó. Tener un bloqueo en la escena en la que Severus entra a su oficina realmente ayudó con eso, pero odié estar así. 

**En próximos capítulos:**

Más problemas con la tarea, la última ratonera, más aventuras nocturnas, un problema con dulces y dinero y Severus promete conseguir un amigo. 


	7. Un domingo ocupado

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertence a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

  
**Notas de la autora:**

No esperaba que todos ustedes fueran a enojarse tanto con Dumbledore. Oigan, todo el mundo pierde la paciencia a veces y eso fue lo que le pasó a Albus en el último capítulo. Severus, sin embargo, no va a personarlo con facilidad. Aquí está su venganza. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at

Capítulo siete: UN DOMINGO OCUPADO 

   
El domingo por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Draco recibió su paquete semanal con dulces de parte de su madre. Sonrió alegremente mientas su búho águila aterrizó con el paquete. Los regalos de su madre normalmente llegaba en sábado, pero algunas veces se atrasaban. Eso era principalmente porque su padre no aprobaba que su esposa enviara al hijo de ambos "recompensas que no había ganado". Así que lo mantenían en secreto y Narcissa sólo enviaba el paquete cuando Lucius no estaba en casa. 

Draco tomó rápidamente el paquete y lo abrió. Siempre había temido que Gregory o Vincent acabaran con todo de una sola mordida si no se apresuraba a compartirlo con ellos. Ya estaban mirándolo hambrientos. 

Tomó una rana de chocolate para sí mismo y ofreció la caja primero a Vincent, luego a Gregory y finalmente a Blaise, que no era tan tragón como los otros dos. 

-Ohh, Draco, ¿puedo tomar una rana de chocolate? –llamó Pansy Parkinson desde donde estaban las chicas de quinto año, sentadas en un compacto grupo. Siempre se sentaban lejos de los chicos durante las comidas. Draco sospechaba que era para poder chismorrear sobre ellos con más comodidad. 

-¡Mhhm, ranas de chocolate! –suspiró Millicent Bulstrode tratando de hacerle ojitos de cachorrito a Draco, pero fallando miserablemente. 

Draco arrojó seis ranas de chocolate a las chicas de todos modos. 

-Aquí tienen, una para cada una, porque son mis compañeras de clase –explicó. 

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –los ojitos de cachorrito de Severus eran mucho mejor logrados que los de Millicent-. También soy tu compañero de clase. ¿No me vas a convidar? 

Draco dudó. ¿Debería? Después de lo que Severus había pasado la noche anterior, le vendría bien algo que lo animara un poco, a pesar de que se había levantado con su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre y ya le había puesto un ojo morado a Gregory por molestar a su erizo. 

-¿Tú? ¿Compañero? No eres más que un gran error –anunció Blaise y los otros dos asintieron, sonriéndole desagradablemente a Severus. 

-No te pregunté a ti, le pregunté a Draco –dijo Severus fríamente a Blaise, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y volcó su atención en una tostada. 

-Bueno, no hace ninguna diferencia –dijo Draco-. ¡No tendrás nada! 

-Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Severus, amenazador. 

-¡En serio! –confirmó Draco. Era demasiado tarde como para cambiar de opinión. Aunque una rana de chocolate no habría lastimado a nadie. 

-Ya veremos –gruñó Severus, pero continuó desayunando y tratando de atraer la atención de Greenie hacia un pedacito de tostada con mermelada, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

A Greenie no parecían gustarle ni el pan ni la mermelada. Movió la naricita enojado y volvió su atención hacia las hojuelas de maíz de Draco. No le interesaban en particular las hojuelas por sí mismas, pero la leche olía delicioso. 

-¡Ey, detente! –exclamó Draco y lo empujó. 

Greenie parpadeó confundido. Él quería unas cuantas hojuelas. 

Draco suspiró y tomó un plato extra para servirle parte de su desayuno al erizo. Greenie parpadeó hacia él una vez más antes de empezar a comer. "Gracias". 

Dumbledore observó a Severus durante todo el desayuno. El muchacho parecía estar bien. Discutía con sus compañeros como siempre. La profesora MacGonagall llegó justo a tiempo para impedirle lanzar un tazón lleno de hojuelas de maíz a Vincent Crabbe. No hubo guerra de comida. 

Severus no miró ni una vez hacia la mesa de profesores. El director se sintió aliviado por eso. Había estado preocupado por haberse excedido la noche anterior, pero obviamente Severus había olvidado todo el incidente. 

Dumbledore suspiró. Tenía que recordar cerrar siempre el salón de Pociones por si Severus intentaba volver. No podía permitirle estar cerca de esos ingredientes para pociones. Ya era bastante peligroso cuando algunos de los otros alumnos experimentaban con ellos, pero Severus sabía demasiado al respecto. Quién sabe qué podría hacer. 

***

Severus volvió a la biblioteca después del desayuno. Estaba casi vacía como siempre los domingos por la mañana. 

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su silla habitual (todos en la escuela sabían que esa era la silla donde Hermione siempre se sentaba y nadie habría siquiera considerado el tomar esa silla aunque Hermione no se encontrara por ahí). 

Un par de Ranvenclaw estaban sentados en alguna parte en el fondo del salón, trabajando en algún tipo de proyecto. Severus tomó una disimulada desviación en su camino a la sección de Pociones para escuchar lo que hablaban. 

-...debido a la influencia de Urano –decía una chica. 

-No, no puede ser –respondía uno de sus compañeros-. ¿No ves que Venus niega a Urano? 

-Pero la influencia de Saturno es mucho más fuerte y bloquea a Venus –insistía la chica. 

El tercer miembro del grupo, que estaba repatingado en la silla sin hacer nada, finalmente habló. 

-Simplemente digamos que las constelaciones en Urano, Venus y Saturno tendrán una conjunción el lunes y todos nos ahogaremos. En cualquier caso, no habrá necesidad de predecir el resto de la semana, ya que no estaremos vivos para verla –sugirió. 

-¡Pero eso no es lo que muestran las estrellas! –exclamó la primera chica, en shock. 

-¿Y qué? –sonrió el muchacho-. Es muy deprimente. Predigo que a Trellawney va a encantarle. 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y silenciosamente agradeció a los dioses (si realmente existían) que Dumbledore hubiera aceptado su estricta negación a acudir a ningún lugar cercano a la clase de Adivinación, mientras caminaba hacia la sección de Pociones. Si había alguna materia completamente inútil era Adivinación- especialmente en la forma en que Sybill Trellawney la enseñaba. 

Simplemente no podía entender por qué Dumbledore no había despedido a Sybill desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo servía para asustar a los alumnos con sus constantes visiones de muerte. Pero nunca había podido convencer a Albus al respecto. 

Por un momento sonrió al recordar las largas discusiones sobre la profesora de Adivinación, pero entonces recordó la noche anterior y su sonrisa se congeló. Esos días habían terminado. Ahora estaba solo y tenía que preparar su venganza contra el director. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Todo lo que necesitaba era una red y algunas de las herramientas de Filch. Podría robarlas en la tarde. Si lo hacía ya Filch podría notar el faltante durante el día y reportar la desaparición al director, quien entonces estaría alerta. 

Severus examinó rápidamente los estantes buscando algo que le fuera útil. "Sí, seguro, como si fuera a encontrar algo en estos" Entonces tomó su varita y los hizo levitar hacia su mesa favorita. 

Los Ravenclaw miraron sorprendidos mientas algunos libros volaban sobre sus cabezas. La chica que estaba tan interesada en Urano levantó la cabeza tan de repente que se golpeó contra la esquina de uno de los libros. 

-¡Ahh! –gritó, obviamente más asustada que lastimada. 

El libro empezó a perder el control, dio algunos bandazos y finalmente fue a dar a la sección de Encantamientos, donde se estrelló contra una estantería sobrecargada, haciéndola caer. Libros volaron por toda la sección de Encantamientos, estrellándose contra otros estantes y tirando todavía más libros. 

Severus sonrió contemplando el caos, convocó al libro perdido con un rápido "accio" y continuó su camino hacia la mesa. No logró llegar, sin embargo. Dobby se materializó de repente frente a él mirándolo con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. 

-Dobby no puede permitir al señor hacer flotar libros en la biblioteca, señor –dijo el elfo doméstico en lo que Severus supuso intentaba ser un tono autoritario-. Dobby es responsable por el orden en la biblioteca. 

Severus miró al elfo de arriba abajo y decidió ignorarlo. Pasó junto a Dobby y se sentó frente a sus libros, pero Dobby lo siguió y saltó sobre la mesa. 

Greenie, que había estado explorando los libros olfateó al elfo con curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso? Nunca había visto nada parecido antes. Se veía y olía un poco como un humano, pero era definitivamente demasiado pequeño para ser uno. ¿Tal vez sería comestible? Lástima que no se quedaba quieto el tiempo suficiente como para comprobarlo. Greenie le dio un último y decepcionado olfateo y dio vuelta para mordisquear un libro encuadernado en cuero y titulado "Pociones básicas". 

-Dobby es responsable –insistió el elfo doméstico. 

Madame Pince, que había estado observando la escena, decidió intervenir. Estaba tratando de desentenderse de los asuntos de la biblioteca tanto como pudiera para darle a su nuevo aprendiz la oportunidad de practicar antes de que tuviera que dejarlo solo mientras ella empezaba a enseñar al día siguiente. Pero en ese momento Dobby estaba metiéndose en problemas. Quién sabía lo que Severus le haría al elfo doméstico si llegaba a disgustarlo. 

Se acercó al escritorio de Severus tan rápido como pudo si aparentar que se estaba apurando. 

-¡Severus, tengo que pedirte que no hagas levitar mis libros! Alguien podría lastimarse y los libros podrían ser dañados. Si te atrapo haciéndolo de nuevo tendrás que abandonar la biblioteca –declaró severamente. 

Severus la miró y le hizo su mejor carita de cachorrito huérfano. 

-No estoy levitando nada ahora. Sólo estoy leyendo. ¿Eso es un problema? ¿Qué está haciendo el elfo aquí, en todo caso? –preguntó Severus con aire casual. 

-Me han pedido que dé clases hasta que encontremos un nuevo profesor de Runas Antiguas. Dobby me reemplazará aquí durante las lecciones –explicó Madame Pince, cortante-. ¡Ahora, estudia o sal de mi biblioteca! 

Severus regresó a su libro y fingió leer. ¿Entonces Dobby estaría a cargo de la biblioteca mientras Madame Pince daba clases? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar ahí cuando ella estuviera enseñando. Madame Pince no le permitiría entrar a la sección de Libros Prohibidos sin un pase de Dumbledore, pero Dobby sería fácil de engañar. 

Severus sonrió y volvió a ocuparse del libro. No era que le estuviera poniendo mucha atención. Pronto tendría libros que realmente podrían ayudarlo, pero tenía que fingir que todavía estaba interesado en los que leía actualmente o Madame Pince entraría en sospechas. 

Una hora o algo así más tarde, Draco entró a la biblioteca, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. 

-¿Buscando a Ginny? –preguntó Severus, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pasaba junto a su escritorio. 

Draco se sonrojó, se detuvo y lo miró enojado. 

-¡No! ... ¿Está aquí? 

Severus rió bajito al escuchar el tono esperanzado en la voz de Draco. 

-No. 

-¿La... um… la has visto? –Draco intentó sonar casual. 

-No, pero considerando que es domingo y es un día muy bonito, yo la buscaría afuera –sugirió Severus, regalándole a Draco una excelente imitación de su propia sonrisa burlona patentada. 

-¿Afuera? 

-Sí, afuera. Tú sabes, ¿has visto ese lugar donde hay un gran cielo azul por encima? Eso es afuera. Ella probablemente estará disfrutando una pelea de bolas de nieve o construyendo un muñeco de nieve con sus amigos. 

Los hombros de Draco se inclinaron un poco cuando comprendió que no tendría la menor oportunidad de hablarle a solas si estaba afuera jugando con los otros Gryffindor. 

-Bueno, no la estaba buscando, en cualquier caso –aseguró-. Tal vez solo iré a volar un rato. 

Iba a marcharse, pero entonces pensó que eso sería un poco demasiado obvio y en lugar de irse miró los libros de Severus. 

-¿Pociones? –preguntó-. Pensé que finalmente estabas haciendo tu tarea de Transfiguraciones. 

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Severus. Tenía que entregar esa tarea al día siguiente y aún no había encontrado a nadie que le permitiera copiarla. Sólo quedaba una solución y había estado planeando hacer algo más junto con eso... 

Tan pronto como Draco se marchó, Severus sacó su varita y levitó los libros de vuelta a sus estantes. 

En un instante Dobby y Madame Pince estuvieron junto a él. El primero lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, la segunda parecía furiosa. 

-Ya me voy, de todos modos –explicó él, sonriendo angelicalmente a la bibliotecaria-. Así que pensé que debía levitarlos. 

-¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! –siseó Madame Pince-. ¡Y fuera de aquí, ahora! 

Severus continuó sonriendo mientras salía de la biblioteca. 

*** 

Media hora después de su encuentro en la biblioteca, Draco entró a la sala común para encontrar a Severus sentado en su silla favorita, dibujando. 

-¿Todavía no estás haciendo tu tarea de Transfiguraciones? 

-Estoy trabajando en eso –respondió Severus calmadamente. 

-¿De veras? –preguntó Draco, espiando por encima del hombro de Severus-. Me parece más bien que se trata de un unicornio. Perderás todavía más puntos si no tienes tu tarea mañana. 

-Hablando de puntos, acabo de perder otros diez por levitar libros en la biblioteca –dijo Severus con tranquilidad. 

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Draco-. ¡Otros diez! ¿Por qué? 

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo. 

-¿Perder puntos es alguna clase de pasatiempo para ti? –gruñó Draco-. Realmente eres bueno en eso. 

-Bueno, creo que puedes interpretarlo en ese sentido –sonrió Severus. 

-¡Oh, eres un caso perdido! –suspiró Draco y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. 

Un poco después volvió seguido por Vincent, Gregory y Blaise. Los cuatro llevaban sus escobas y sonreían contentos. 

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Severus casualmente. 

-A jugar quidditch –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres venir? 

-¿Qué? –siseó Vincent-. ¿Por qué lo querríamos con nosotros? 

-¿Tenías que invitarlo? –gruñó Blaise al mismo tiempo. 

-Vamos a necesitar más jugadores para un partido de verdad –explicó Draco. 

-No, gracias. Ni siquiera tengo una escoba –respondió Severus, ignorando a los disgustados muchachos. 

-Podrías usar una de las del colegio –sugirió Draco, que secretamente tenía la esperanza de que Severus y los otros hicieran las paces si podía hacer que jugaran juntos. 

-Ya les he dicho, muchachos: me dan miedo las alturas –dijo Severus, calmadamente, a pesar de que sabía lo que vendría a continuación. 

-¿Te da miedo volar en una escoba? –preguntó Draco, sin poder creer lo que había oído. 

-Sí. 

-¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser profesor si ni siquiera puedes manejar una escoba? –rió Blaise. 

-Puedo manejar una escoba –respondió Severus fríamente, mirando a Blaise-. Es sólo que no me gusta. 

Blaise se calló rápidamente. Severus había comprendido muy pronto que Blaise se sentía intimidado con facilidad y era muy susceptible a su mirada fría. Gregory le temía tanto por las muchas veces que había salido lastimado y no lo desafiaría a menos que Draco atacara primero. 

Pero Draco estaba inusualmente amable. "Tal vez porque sus pensamientos están centrados en Ginny todo el tiempo" pensó Severus. 

Vincent era entonces el más peligroso en ese momento, pero no era del tipo líder y Severus sabía que podía manejarlo en una pelea. 

De hecho, tan pronto como Draco no se unió a ellos para molestarlo, Severus supo que podría manejar cualquier cosa que intentaran los demás. Si Draco lo no atacaba, los demás tenían que luchar solos. Sólo Draco podía unirlos en aquella pandilla que lo había golpeado la semana anterior. 

Algunos chicos se unieron fácilmente a los que querían jugar y pronto la sala común quedó casi desierta. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Severus guardó su pergamino y sus lápices, recogió a su erizo y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente de acuerdo al plan. 

*** 

Cuando Draco y los otros volvieron de su juego encontraron a Severus sentado en la misma silla en la que lo habían dejado unas horas antes, copiando algo de un pergamino. No parecía que hubiera dejado la sala común en ningún momento desde que se habían ido. 

-¿Finalmente estás haciendo tu tarea? –preguntó Draco, esperando un claro "no". 

-Sip, ya casi termino –sonrió Severus. 

-¿De veras? –dijo Draco, sorprendido, mientras se sentaba cerca de él. 

-Sí, habría terminado hace rato si Greenie no se atravesara en el camino. 

-¿Greenie? –preguntó Draco, mirando dudoso al erizo. 

-Sí, le gusta caminar sobre mis pergaminos –respondió Severus. 

-¿Tal vez querrá más atención? –sugirió Draco. 

Greenie lo miró parpadeando alegremente y camino hacia él olfateando la mesa con curiosidad. 

-Bueno, si te parece que es eso, adelante, puedes acariciarlo un rato –respondió Severus, con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Draco miró más de cerca al espinoso amiguito y decidió no seguir el consejo de Severus. 

¿Debería preguntarle a Severus acerca de Ginny? Ese podría ser un buen momento. Severus parecía bastante más civilizado y estaba ocupado con la tarea. Podría ser que se comportara con amabilidad y en realidad lo ayudara. En cualquier caso, todos se habían enterado de que estaba enamorado y no había sufrido con las burlas tanto como había esperado. 

Pero Severus podría no ser confiable. Probablemente le daría las instrucciones equivocadas y haría enojar a Ginny. 

-¡Listo! –suspiró Severus-. ¡Terminé! 

Guardó su pergamino, tomó el que había estado copiando y lo tiró al fuego. 

Draco miró cómo las llamas consumían el pergamino. 

-¿Ese era tuyo? –preguntó suavemente luego de unos segundos. 

-No –sonrió Severus mientras sacaba el pergamino con el dibujo del unicornio y continuaba dibujando. 

Draco se quedó sentado mirándolo dibujar. Por un rato siguió considerando pedirle consejo, pero sus pensamientos derivaban cada vez más a imaginar dragones dibujados acompañando cierto unicornio dibujado. 

Consideró simplemente tomar uno de los lápices de Severus y ayudarlo con su dibujo, pero algunos de sus compañeros estaban observando. Probablemente ya se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo ahí, sentado junto a Severus y mirándolo dibujar. 

Así que solo continuó sentado imaginándose qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros. 

*** 

Cuando Draco entró al dormitorio esa tarde encontró para su sorpresa que Gregory, Vincent y Blaise estaban esperándolo y ninguno se veía muy contento. 

-¿Qué está mal? –preguntó alarmado-. ¿Pasó algo? 

-Es lo que queremos saber –dijo Blaise. 

-Queremos saber qué estabas haciendo abajo –aclaró Vincent. 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –preguntó Draco, aunque sospechaba que sabía acerca de qué estaban hablando. 

-¡Estabas sentado con Severus! –lo acusó Gregory. 

-¡Y lo invitaste a jugar quidditch con nosotros! –agregó Blaise. 

-Necesitábamos más jugadores y él estaba por ahí cerca –se defendió Draco. Había elegido responderle primero a Blaise porque necesitaba pensar en una explicación sobre por qué estaba sentado con Severus. 

"De verdad tengo que ser cuidadoso con esto. Están sospechando. Si vuelvo a ser amable con Severus otra vez se volverán en mi contra" pensó. 

-Eso aún no explica por qué estuviste sentado con él toda la tarde –señaló Vincent. 

Bueno, al menos eso significaba que el incidente del quidditch había sido explicado en forma suficiente. 

-Yo… yo quería preguntarle algo –dijo Draco honestamente. 

-¿Entonces por qué no regresaste con nosotros después de hacerlo? –demandó Blaise. 

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no pude... no logré preguntarle. 

-¿No pudiste preguntarle? ¿No crees que estuviste bastante tiempo con él? –siseó Blaise. 

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarle, en todo caso? –exclamó Vincent. 

-Yo... yo... preferiría no decirlo –balbuceó Draco. 

Ahora incluso Gregory estaba enojado. 

-¿Tienes secretos con nosotros, Draco? –preguntó. 

-¿Secretos que le cuentas a esa pequeña rata, pero no a nosotros? –gruñó Vincent. 

-Pensé que éramos tus amigos –gruñó Blaise. 

Draco los miró acercarse "¡Oh, no, ya está pasando!" 

-¡Miren, tampoco quería decirle a él! –gritó, retrocediendo-. Por eso me quedé ahí tanto tiempo. No quería decirle, pero pensé que tenía que hacerlo, y al final no lo hice porque de verdad no quiero decírselo a nadie. 

-¿Pero si se lo hubieras dicho a alguien habría sido a Severus y no a nosotros? –preguntó Vincent. 

-¡No, no, se los habría dicho a ustedes también! 

-¿Entonces por qué no le hiciste la pregunta delante de nosotros? –Blaise otra vez. Parecía ser el más agresivo. 

-Porque... porque… -¿qué cosa podía decir? 

En ese momento entró Severus, erizo en mano y sonriendo abiertamente.  

-¿Alguno de ustedes piensa escaparse esta noche? –preguntó, ignorando sus miradas de enojo. 

-¿Qué te importa? –grunó Draco-. No es asunto tuyo. 

Pudo ver que los otros aprobaban su actitud. Salvado justo a tiempo. 

-Sólo lo decía porque la primera persona que entre a la sala común se llevará una gran sorpresa –sonrió Severus-. Y ustedes no querrán ser esa persona. No lo he planeado para ustedes, después de todo. 

*** 

Esa noche fueron despertados otra vez por un gran escándalo. Draco se sentó inmediatamente y miró hacia la cama de Severus. 

-¡Ah, victoria! –anunció Severus y saltó fuera de la cama. 

Los ruidos venían de escaleras abajo. Draco recordó de pronto la advertencia de Severus acerca de la sala común. De ahí era definitivamente de donde venía el ruido. 

Draco bajó de la cama y siguió a Severus, los otros tres siguiéndolo a él. 

Se detuvieron en seco a la mitad de las escaleras. Frente a la entrada estaba algo que lucía como una gran pila de cuerdas en movimiento con un balde en el extremo superior. Algunas sillas estaban medio caídas en el montón de cuerdas y éstas parecían estar atadas a una de las mesas. 

Una segunda mirada reveló que el montón de cuerdas estaba muy mojado y había alguien debajo. ¡Era por eso que se movía! Entre las cuerdas podía verse un poco de una túnica azul y algo de cabello blanco quedaba a la vista en cada movimiento. 

-¡Hola, Albus! –saludó Severus a las cuerdas con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara-. Pensé que necesitabas otra ducha, después de lo que le hiciste a mis materiales. 

El balde emitió un sonido fuerte y horrible, pero inidentificable. 

Severus se acercó lentamente y sacó el balde de encima de la cabeza de Dumbledore. El director estaba otra vez completamente empapado. 

Dumbledore parpadeó, haciendo gotear agua de sus pestañas y trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado enredado en las cuerdas como para poder hacerlo y no podía alcanzar su varita. Tuvo que quedarse apoyado contra el muro. Lentamente sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. 

La Casa de Slytherin al completo se había reunido ya en las escaleras, riendo y señalando. 

Dumbledore volvió su atención a Severus. 

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriente-. Ustedes, muchachos, han tenido su dosis de diversión. Ahora déjenme ir. 

-No –dijo Severus-. No hasta que me supliques. 

-De acuerdo, por favor, Severus, déjame ir. 

-No es suficiente –decidió Severus. 

Los Slytherin en las escaleras rieron más y más fuerte. 

-Severus, suéltame o le quitaré otros cien puntos a Slytherin. 

No hubo reacción. 

-No quiero hacerlo, Severus. Ustedes son mi Casa. Pero tengo que insistir en que me suelten. 

Algunos Slytherin empezaron a verse preocupados, pero la vasta mayoría no se preocupa ya por los puntos y continuaron vitoreando a Severus. 

-No –repitió Severus-. Tal vez sólo te deje ahí hasta que los otros profesores vengan a buscarte en la mañana. 

-Mira, sé que sobreactué un poco ayer en la noche, y lo lamento. No debí gritarte de esa manera. Vine a decírtelo. Aún soy tu amigo, Severus. 

-¡No lo eres! –gritó Severus enojado-. Dulces sueños, Albus. 

Dio vuelta y caminó de regreso a las escaleras. 

-¡Severus, no puedes hacer esto! Voy a pescar otro resfriado. 

-¡Mira cuánto me preocupo! –exclamó Severus mientras subía las gradas. 

La audiencia estaba silenciosa. Eso era mucho más que otra de las jugarretas de Severus. 

-¡Si alguno de ustedes no me suelta inmediatamente, les restaré quinientos puntos y pondré en detención a toda la Casa! –amenazó Dumbledore. 

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto. Entonces, lenta y dudosamente, Susan bajó las escaleras y liberó a Dumbledore. Hecho esto, ella dio media vuelta y corrió a su dormitorio. 

Antes de que Dumbledore hubiera podido salirse de la red, que ahora yacía flojamente a su alrededor, y pudiera quitarse de encima las últimas cuerdas, la sala común estaba completamente vacía y todos los estudiantes fingían dormir. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas:**

¿Y qué piensan de la venganza de Severus? Considerando sus últimos comentarios, probablemente no ha sido suficiente. No tengo más preguntas hoy, pero si desean pueden brindarme ideas sobre qué hacer con la última ratonera, me encanta escuchar de ustedes. 

**En próximos capítulos:**

¿Dónde obtuvo Severus su tarea?, la última ratonera, más aventuras nocturnas, un problema con dulces y dinero, Severus promete conseguir un amigo, ¿y Dumbledore de verdad pescará otro resfriado? 


	8. Registrando baúles

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertence a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

**Nota:**

Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve una semana muy ocupada en el trabajo. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo ocho: REGISTRANDO BAÚLES 

  
   
Draco volvió a su dormitorio después del desayuno del lunes para encontrar a Vincent y Gregory arrodillados en el piso y lanzando cosas fuera del baúl de Vincent. Ropa, libros y toda clase de cosas estaban tiradas por toda la habitación 

Severus retrocedió rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por un calcetín sin pareja que Gregory acababa de lanzar por encima de su hombro y salió de la habitación sonriendo alegremente. 

Draco se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo. Esa era la misma sonrisa que tenía usualmente después de haber tenido éxito en una de sus jugarretas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había otro petardo a punto de explotar? ¿O estaba a punto de pisar otra ratonera? ¿Si era así, por qué había dejado Severus la habitación? Usualmente se quedaba cerca para observar el resultado de sus pequeñas trampas. 

Draco decidió que el dormitorio era bastante seguro y volvió su atención a Vincent y Gregory, que todavía estaban luchando con varias prendas. 

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? –preguntó mientras se dirigía a su cama, donde había dejado su mochila. 

-Mi ensayo para Transfiguraciones –suspiró Vincent-. MacGonagall me hizo reescribir la mayor parte y ahora no puedo encontrarlo. Estoy seguro de que lo puse hasta arriba dentro de mi baúl y ahora no está. 

Draco paseó una mirada por el caos en la habitación. 

-¿Estás seguro de que no lo tiraste fuera junto con todo lo demás? –preguntó, dudoso. 

-Bueno... tal vez –admitió Vincent humildemente, luego de seguir la mirada de Draco. 

Draco levantó una túnica de Vincent y otro calcetín sin pareja (¿o sería el par del primero?) de encima de su mochila y los tiró de vuelta al baúl, donde aterrizaron sobre la cabeza de Gregory. 

¡Bump! 

-¡Ow! 

Gregory debía haberse golpeado la cabeza con la pared del baúl. Sacó su cabeza, todavía cubierta con la túnica, del baúl y trató de guiarse palpando como un ciego. 

"Me pregunto qué estará buscando" –pensó Draco. 

-Te sugiero que vuelvas a guardarlo todo más despacio y si aún así no lo encuentras, empieza a buscar debajo de las camas –aconsejó a Vincent. 

Vicent le quitó a Gregory su túnica de encima de la cabeza y empezó a doblarla. 

-¡Gracias! –murmuró Gregory cuando la luz volvió a él tan rápido como había desaparecido. Se palpó cuidadosamente el chichón que le estaba creciendo en la cabeza luego de golpearse dentro del baúl. 

Draco se sintió ligeramente culpable por un momento, pero entonces decidió que no podía hacerse mucho daño a la cabeza de Gregory. 

"No hay nada dentro, de todos modos" pensó. 

-Será mejor que continúes la búsqueda después de Historia de la Magia, Vince –sonrió ya en la puerta-. O llegarás tarde. 

Tanto Draco como Severus pasaron Historia de la Magia dibujando, por supuesto, para entonces ya Draco se había dado cuenta de que no era buena ida continuar dibujando durante Encantamientos. 

Severus, sin embargo, no parecía haber aprendido nada del desastre de la semana anterior y el profesor Flittwick terminó confiscándole su retrato de Greenie sentado en su libro de Encantamientos y quitándole otros diez puntos a Slyterin. 

Draco no pensó en el incidente de la mañana otra vez hasta la lección de Transfiguraciones, cuando Vincent tuvo que explicar a la Profesora MacGonagall que no tenía la tarea. MacGonagall le quitó cinco puntos a Slytherin y amenazó a Vincent con una detención si no tenía el ensayo para el miércoles. 

En ese momento, Severus se acercó y calmadamente le entregó un pergamino. 

Repentinamente, Draco recordó a Severus arrojando otro pergamino al fuego y diciendo que no era suyo. ¿Y Vincent no podía encontrar su tarea? Pero había estado en su baúl. Otro recuerdo apareció: Severus entregándole a Susan un petardo y diciendo que lo había robado del baúl de Blaise. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Registraste nuestros baúles?! Había dicho Crabbe, furioso. "¡No, sólo el de Blaise! No he tenido tiempo para registrar los del resto de ustedes... ¡todavía!" Y Severus diciendo que había estado "trabajando" cuando salieron a jugar quidditch y cuando regresaron estaba casi terminando su tarea... 

-Bueno, veo que finalmente decidiste hacer tu tarea –dijo MacGonagall sarcásticamente a Severus-. ¿Pero la próxima vez podrías llegar a tiempo? 

-Tuve que ir a guardar a Greenie –protestó Severus-. Déjeme traerlo a clase y no tendré problemas para llegar a tiempo. 

MacGonagall esperaba que hiciera un pucherito y se preparó para resistir, pero él no lo hizo. 

-Conviértelo en un cenicero y será muy bienvenido en mi clase –dijo ella firmemente-. De otro modo no hay nada que negociar aquí. ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por llegar tarde! 

Entonces entregó a cada alumno un par de piedras para que las transformaran en zapatillas. 

Draco no lo hizo muy bien en esa lección. No podía concentrarse en sus piedras. Su mente vagaba hacia Severus, tareas, baúles y petardos. Al final sus zapatillas eran todavía grises y bastante duras e incómodas. 

Severus, entretanto, había sido inusualmente exitoso en la clase de Transfiguraciones. 

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, entregó sus productos a MacGonagall al final de la lección. 

-¿Botas verdes, Severus? –preguntó Minerva, incrédula-. ¿Una muy grande y otra pequeña? Y ni siquiera son un par. Las dos son izquierdas. 

-Pero son calzado e hice cambiar el material –argumentó Severus-. Tiene que admitir que estoy mejorando. 

-Normalmente te daría una F, pero sabiendo que lo has intentado y como hiciste la tarea... –ella escribió una gran E en su cuaderno. 

Severus sonrió orgulloso y caminó hacia el gran salón sintiéndose casi perfectamente feliz. Su triunfo no duró mucho, sin embargo. 

Sus compañeros lo miraron enojados cuando se sentó a almorzar. 

-¿Qué está mal? –preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. 

-¿Realmente quemaste mi tarea? –preguntó Vincent, apenas logrando contener su furia. 

-Sí –contestó Severus tranquilamente. 

-¡Registraste mi baúl y robaste mi tarea! Y entonces simplemente la tiraste al fuego –exclamó Vincent. 

-No, primero la copié –contestó Severus. Entonces repentinamente cambió a su personalidad fría-. ¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto? 

Vincent le tiró su jugo de calabaza a la cara. Severus contestó con un tazón de sopa todavía muy caliente. Vincent gritó y Gregory tomó su plato… y otra guerra de comida se inició en la mesa de Slytherin. 

La profesora MacGonagall todavía no había llegado al Gran Salón. Así que el trabajo de detener la pelea le correspondió a Dumbledore. 

El director estaba de muy mal humor. Había despertado con un resfriado todavía peor que el de la última vez y Madame Pomfrey no había podido curarlo completamente. Su nariz no goteaba ya después del tratamiento, pero todavía tenía tos y un terrible dolor de cabeza y, por supuesto, sus orejas estaban humeando por la poción... y aún no sabía cómo manejar a los Slytherin. 

Trató de gritarles, pero su garganta irritada no lo ayudó mucho y pronto estaba tosiendo más que gritando y el ruido de los Slytherin peleando ahogaba su voz casi completamente. 

Los alumnos de las otras Casas empezaron a sonreír e incluso a reír a la vista de su director con la cara roja de furia, gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones (cuando no estaba tosiendo) y con humo saliéndole de las orejas. 

Los otros profesores se acercaron a ayudarlo y cuando MacGonagall finalmente llegó, ella y Hagrid se las arreglaron para separar a los Slytyerin. 

-¿Qué... cough, cough... está pasando aquí? –tosió Dumbledore cuando Hagrid sujetó con uno de sus brazos a Gregory y con el otro a Vincent, y MacGonagall pudo sujetar a Severus. 

-¡Ese pequeño ladrón registró mi baúl! –gritó Vincent, todavía furioso. 

Dumbledore no necesitó preguntar quién era el "pequeño ladrón". Suspiró profundamente. "¡No de nuevo!" 

-¡Cincuenta... cough... puntos menos para Slytherin por... cough... pelear y desperdiciar... cough, cough... comida! –anunció-. Severus,... cough... por favor acompáñame... cough, cough... a mi… cough… oficina. 

Severus lo siguió sin protestar. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba realmente enojado esta vez. Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. 

Albus le indicó a Severus que se sentara frente a su escritorio y fue a sentarse del otro lado. Conjuró una copa de té caliente para calmar su tos y ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras lo bebía. Severus miraba sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas repetidamente en su regazo, rehusándose a mirar directamente al director. 

-Así que registraste el baúl del señor Crabbe –empezó Dumbledore, tan pronto como confió en sí mismo lo suficiente como para hablar otra vez. 

-El de Draco también –admitió Severus tan suavemente que Albus apenas alcanzó a escucharlo. 

-¿No habías prometido no robar otra vez? 

-Sólo si me dabas permiso de ir a Hogsmeade y no fue realmente robar. Fue sólo una broma –Severus seguía con la mirada fija en sus manos. 

-Robar no es una broma, Severus –dijo Dumbledore, tan gentilmente como se lo permitió su garganta irritada-. Y realmente no deberías hacerle estas bromas a tus amigos. 

-¡Yo no tengo amigos! –siseó Severus. 

Eso dolió. Buscando la forma de conseguir que Severus se relajara y también de conseguir más control sobre su voz, el director conjuró dos tazas más de té, pero Severus ignoró la suya y continuó mirando sus manos. 

-Severus, estás yendo muy lejos con tus bromas. Puedo aceptar e incluso esperar un petardo ocasional o una copa mordelona, pero no puedes dejar a la gente atada durante toda la noche o meterte con la propiedad privada de los demás. 

-Ellos te soltaron, ¿o no? –preguntó Severus-. Quiero decir, esperaba que lo hicieran. No te habría dejado solo por completo, tú sabes, pero ellos estaban allí. No te abandonaron. 

-¿Y acerca de robar? Te dije que acudieras a mí si necesitabas algo. 

-Fue una broma –repitió Severus-. No necesito nada. 

Dumbledore suspiró. Continuó intentando hacer razonar a Severus durante toda la hora de la comida, pero Severus sólo continuó con la mirada baja y difícilmente dijo nada más. Albus no podía imaginar qué estaría pensando. 

Finalmente lo dejó ir, porque la siguiente lección estaba a punto de empezar. Severus no le recordó que su siguiente clase habría sido Vuelo, la cual no tenía que tomar. 

-No almorcé –murmuró en cambio. 

-Bueno, no deberías haberle tirado la comida a tus amigos –respondió Dumbledore-. Considéralo tu castigo. 

-¡No son mis amigos! –protestó Severus. 

***

Severus quería correr a su sala común y llorar en su cama, pero encontró a Draco ahí y definitivamente no quería llorar frente a él. Así que sólo tomó su mochila y decidió realizar su plan original para la tarde. 

Fue a la biblioteca y miró hacia el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Como había esperado, Dobby estaba solo. 

-Dobby, necesito unos libros de la sección prohibida –anunció, como si tuviera todo el derecho de tomarlos. 

El elfo doméstico levantó la mirada del calcetín que estaba remendando. 

-Dobby no puerde darle al señor libros de la sección prohibida, señor –dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente. 

-Oh, vamos, Dobby, soy un profesor. No necesito un permiso. Puedo escribir uno yo mismo. 

-Dobby no puede darle al señor libros de la sección prohibida, señor –repitió el elfo doméstico-. Dobby no puede darle a nadie libros de la sección prohibida. No sin un permiso. Ni siquiera a un profesor. Dobby no tiene permiso. Si el señor necesita libros de la sección prohibida, el señor tendrá que volver más tarde y pedírselos a Madame Pince. Dobby no tiene permiso, señor. Dobby realmente quisiera, pero no puede. No. 

Severus abandonó la biblioteca refunfuñando y volvió a la sala común donde encontró a Draco sentado cerca del fuego, escribiendo (en realidad estaba escribiendo otra canción para su dragón bardo, pero Severus no podía saberlo. Draco nunca se lo había mostrado). 

Severus se sentó en el extremo opuesto del cuarto y sacó sus lápices y su pergamino para dibujar. Permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo mirando enojado a nada en particular, sin embargo. 

Draco lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba mal con Severus? Nunca lo había visto tan inalcanzable cuando estaban a solas antes. 

***

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue igual que la semana anterior. Remus Lupin ignoró tanto a Severus como a los Hufflepuff mientras explicaba la diferencia entre los hombres lobos y los catar, a quienes se llamaba erróneamente "hombres gato". 

Severus fue enfadándose más y más. El profesor Lupin sin duda era un experto en hombres lobo, pero Severus podría haber agregado mucho a lo que decía sobre los catar. Eran uno de sus temas favoritos. 

Levantó la mano casi constantemente, pero Remus fingió no verlo. 

Incluso Greenie el erizo parecía un tanto disgustado cuando los Slytherin salieron al final de la clase. 

Severus decidió enseñarle una lección a Lupin. Que Dumbledore dijera lo que quisiera. El hombre lobo merecía que le recordaran la existencia de Severus con medidas extremas. 

***

Draco decidió comer algo de sus grageas de todos los sabores antes de acostarse. Abrió su baúl y... ¿Dónde estaban sus dulces? 

Draco estaba acostumbrado a que sus dulces desaparecieran. Gregory y Vincent no podía resistir la tentación de robarle algunos, pero no podía recordar que se hubieran llevado tantos de una sola vez o que se llevaran además la caja. Y nunca habían tocado su monedero antes. 

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vincent! ¡Gregory! ¿Cuál de ustedes abrió mi baúl? –demandó. Podían quedarse con los dulces, pero necesitaba su dinero. 

-¿Qué? ¿Tu baúl? –preguntó Vincent, confundido-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo yo? 

-¿Para tomar algunos de mis dulces, como haces siempre? –respondió Draco sarcásticamente-. ¿Bueno, lo hiciste? 

-Oh, sí, algunas veces lo hago –admitió Vincent-. Pero no esta vez, honestamente. 

Draco se volvió hacia Gregory. 

-Entonces fuiste tú. 

-Sólo tomé dos ranas de chocolate –dijo Gregory-. Realmente lo siento. No pensé que fueras a darte cuenta. 

-¿Sólo tomaste dos ranas de chocolate? ¿Y, Vincent, tú no tomaste nada del todo? –preguntó Draco, confundido. 

Los dos asintieron. 

-¿Entonces por qué desapareció toda la caja y dónde está mi monedero? 

Gregory y Vincent intercambiaron una mirada. 

-Nosotros no los tomamos –respondió Vincent por ambos. 

-¿Pero si no fueron ustedes, quién? 

Los dos se encogieron de hombros. 

-Bueno –dijo Blaise, sonriendo maliciosamente-, seamos lógicos al respecto. ¿Quién en este dormitorio es un ladrón conocido? 

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron acusadores hacia donde se encontraba  Severus, acurrucado en su cama, leyendo. Severus se sentó. 

-¿Qué? –demandó. 

-¿Registraste mi baúl, pequeña rata? –gritó Draco. 

-Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿No esperabas que lo hiciera? –dijo Severus calmadamente-. Creí haberte dicho que lo haría en algún momento. 

-Muy bien, ¿dónde están mis dulces? –preguntó Draco, con los dientes apretados. 

Severus se lamió los labios demostrativamente. 

-Comidos. 

-¡Los quiero de vuelta! –gritó Draco. 

Severus le arrojó un envoltorio de rana de chocolate. 

-Oh, vamos, tendrás otra caja llena el próximo fin de semana. ¿Cuál es el gran problema? No quisiste compartirlos conmigo, así que los tomé todos. Ahora estamos a mano. 

-¿Y qué hay de mi dinero? Había cincuenta galleons en mi baúl. 

-Demasiado tarde, ya los gasté. 

-¿Los gastaste? ¿En qué? ¿Ratoneras? 

-Tal vez –sonrió Severus. 

-¿Gastaste cincuenta galleons en ratoneras? –dijo Draco con sarcasmo-. No te creo. ¡Aún debes tener ese dinero y quiero que me lo regreses! 

-No lo tendrás –anunció Severus fríamente. 

Cinco minutos después, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise estaban otra vez camino de la enfermería. Draco estaba en el baño, con la esperanza de que el agua fría fuera suficiente para detener la hemorragia de su nariz. 

Severus entró luego de un rato y fue hacia el rincón del baño donde guardaba la jaula de Greenie. Draco lo observó abrir la jaula, tomar el erizo y salir de nuevo sin decir palabra. 

Cuando su nariz finalmente dejó de sangrar, Draco volvió al dormitorio. Severus estaba en su cama, abrazando a Greenie tanto como podía sin lastimarse con las púas. 

Draco subió a su cama y se tendió ahí por un rato, esperando. No pasó nada. El silencio empezaba a resultar opresivo. 

-¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó finalmente, sin dirigirse a nadie. Definitivamente no iba a mirar a Severus. 

-Se quedarán en la enfermería esta noche, apuesto. Por la forma en que quedaron, Poppy no los dejará volver hasta mañana por la mañana –dijo Severus calmadamente. 

-Tú también luces muy mal –murmuró Draco. 

-Pero no voy a dejar que me vea la enfermera. 

Draco se preguntó si Severus estaba sonriendo. Sin embargo, no iba a mirar. 

Lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimarse más ninguno de los moretones y raspones de su cuerpo, se levantó y abrió su baúl. Buscó en el mismo fondo. Severus sin duda había visto todo lo que guardaba ahí, en cualquier caso. Draco sacó su viejo osito de peluche y regresó a la cama, abrazando al osito. Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. 

-Oh, Greenie, si tan solo fueras un poco menos espinoso –escuchó murmurar a Severus justo antes de quedarse dormido. 

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

¿Estuve en lo correcto al asignarle a Severus una E o los estudiantes ingleses tiene notas de 1, 2,… 6 como los alemanes o 1, 2,… 5 como los austriacos? ¿O calificaciones completamente diferentes? 

**En próximos capítulos:**

La última ratonera (en el capítulo nueve, lo prometo), algunas aventuras más por la noche, Severus promete hacer un amigo, pero termina peleando otra vez, Neville comete otro error en la clase de Pociones y Blaise y Vincent tratan de vengarse de Severus. 


	9. Severus hace una promesa

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertence a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Um… tarde otra vez, pero con más retraso en esta ocasión. Aún no entiendo el sistema inglés de calificaciones, pero ahora sé que una E es incorrecto. Actualmente sospecho que debería haber sido una D, pero decidí no cambiarlo todavía, porque no estoy segura. 

Aquí viene Dumbledore otra vez y en esta ocasión tiene todo bajo control... ¿o no? 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo nueve: SEVERUS HACE UNA PROMESA 

Albus Dumbledore decidió no arriesgarse a ver otra vez el mismo tipo de caos que había experimentado la semana pasada. Había preparado todo lo que podría necesitar durante la clase de Pociones con los Slytherin y Griffindor de quinto el lunes por la tarde y también había planeado cómo emparejar a sus estudiantes esa vez. 

Bajó a los calabozos justo después del desayuno y dejó la puerta del salón bien abierta para poder escuchar si ocurría algún problema afuera. 

Cuando los estudiantes llegaron, les asignó sus escritorios inmediatamente y les dijo que leyeran el texto de la poción sanadora otra vez. 

No habían podido terminar la poción la semana anterior debido a los múltiples disturbios del martes y Dumbledore pensó sólo en la teoría durante el resto de la semana. La clase tenía ahora dos semanas de atraso con respecto a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y Albus se había dedicado a pensar en cómo nivelarlos. 

Todavía no estaba seguro de cuáles Slytherin sentar con cuáles, pero había decidido seguir el consejo de Minerva de no acomodar a Severus con ninguno de ellos, y lo puso a trabajar con Hermione Granger. Esos dos parecían haber trabajado bien juntos durante Runas Antiguas la semana anterior. 

Harry Potter tendría que trabajar con su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y colocó a Neville Longbottom y a Dean Thomas entre las dos parejas. Eso evitaría que Harry y Severus pelearan otra vez. 

Ni Dean ni ninguno de los Slytherin parecían contentos con sus parejas, sin embargo. Draco, que había sido asignado a trabajar con Gregory Goyle incluso se quejó en voz alta diciendo que quería un compañero más inteligente. 

Albus suspiró, quitó diez puntos a Slytherin y le dijo a Draco que se callara. ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez? ¿No era Goyle uno de los mejores amigos de Draco? "¡Nunca entenderé a estos Slytherin!" 

Draco murmuró pero obedeció. Todavía estaba de mal humor luego de la pelea de la noche anterior. ¿Quién se creía Severus que era? ¿La cabeza de su Casa? 

"Bueno, en realidad lo es" le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Enojado, decidió ignorar esa voz y dejó caer su libro con tanta fuerza que toda la mesa se estremeció, y casi aplastó los dedos de Gregory en el proceso. 

Gregory rápidamente se trasladó al lado opuesto de la mesa mirando a Draco cautelosamente. Podría ser mucho más fuerte que su pequeño amigo, pero sabía que no tenía una oportunidad frente a Draco cuando estaba de ese humor. Draco tenía un mal temperamento y una mente malévola que ninguno de los Slytherin podía igualar. Exceptuando a Severus, claro. Severus era siempre tan malo como lo era Draco en sus peores días. 

Al otro lado del salón, Severus colocó gentilmente a su erizo en la mesa y empezó a escoger los ingredientes de la poción. 

Greenie olfateó alegremente los materiales en la mesa, probando un escarabajo aquí, dándole una gran mordida a una oruga allá... 

-¡Severus, ese erizo se está comiendo nuestros ingredientes! –se quejó Hermione-. ¡Por favor, quítalo de ahí! 

Severus la ignoró. Estaba de tan mal humor como Draco y no iba a hablarle a ninguna molesta Gryffindor sabelotodo. 

Hermione decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y sujetó a Greenie con la intención de devolverlo a su jaula. Pero en el momento en que tocó al erizo, Severus gritó con furia y la sujetó a ella dolorosamente. 

-¡Deja a Greenie ahora! –siseó, amenazándola con la varita-. ¡O te convertiré en una babosa y lo alimentaré contigo! 

Asustada, Hermione trató de retroceder y apartarse de Severus, pero la fuerza con la que sujetaba su muñeca no se lo permitió. 

-¡Suéltame primero! –exclamó-. No voy a lastimarlo, pero no puede estar en la mesa con todos los ingredientes de pociones. ¡Tienes que ponerlo de vuelta en su jaula! 

-¡No! –le gritó Severus-. ¡Es mi erizo y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana! ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! 

-¡No puedes dejar que se coma los ingredientes! ¡Ponlo en su jaula! 

-¡No! 

-¡Sí! 

-¡NO! 

-¡SÍ! 

Sus gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes, hasta que toda la clase estaba mirándolos en asombrado silencio. Nadie podía creer que de entre toda la gente la calmada, amistosa Hermione fuera a pelear con Severus. 

Albus Dumbledore suspiró otra vez y se acercó a Severus y Hermione. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –demandó. 

-¡Ella asustó a Greenie! -¡Él está dejando que su erizo se coma nuestros ingredientes! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. 

-¡Cálmense! –ordenó Dumbledore-. No puedo entender nada si los dos hablan al mismo tiempo. 

Guardaron silencio, intercambiando miradas asesinas y respirando agitadamente. 

-Ahora, Hermione, dime de qué se trata esto. 

-¡ÉL… -empezó a gritar Hermione. 

-¡Pero no grites! –añadió Dumbledore rápidamente. 

Hermione aspiró profundamente y empezó de nuevo, más calmada. 

-Ese erizo está comiéndose nuestros ingredientes, pero Severus no quiere ponerlo en su jaula –explicó-. Traté de pedírselo amablemente, pero me ignoó y decidí apartarlo yo misma. 

-¡Ella asustó a Greenie! –exclamó Severus otra vez. 

Dumbledore tomó la bolita apretadamente enrollada que estaba en la mano de Hermione. El erizo lucía un poco asustado, tenía que admitirlo. Se lo devolvió a Severus y, para su sorpresa, el muchacho realmente intentó abrazar a la pequeña criatura espinosa. 

Miró los ingredientes alineados en la mesa. Era bastante obvio que alguien los había mordisqueado. 

-Bueno, Hermione, creo que será mejor que no toques ese erizo otra vez –aconsejó Dumbledore-, y tú, Severus, devuélvelo a su jaula. Realmente necesitamos esos ingredientes. 

-¡No! –insistió Severus-. Necesita caminar, hacer algo de ejercicio. 

-No en mi clase –declaró Dumbledore-. No si se come los materiales. 

-Pero, Albus... 

-¡No me llames Albus! 

-¡De acuerdo, Señor! Esos no son ingredientes particularmente raros o caros, Señor. Realmente no importa si Greenie se come algunos, Señor. Y si eso lo hace feliz, a mí no me preocupa que... 

-¡Tal vez tú no te preocupes, pero yo sí! –casi gritó Dumbledore-. Ahora: PON. ESE. ERIZO. EN. SU. JAULA. antes de que decida prohibirle la entrada en MI clase justo como hizo Minerva. ¡Es una orden, Severus! ¿Entiendes? 

-¡Sí, Señor! –dijo Severus, saludando como un soldado. 

-¡Severus! 

-Pero me niego a participar más en SU lección bajo estas circunstancias. 

-¡SEVERUS! 

Severus metió gentilmente a Greenie, que estaba todavía enroscado de miedo, en su jaula. Entonces se sentó en su silla, con la jaula en su regazo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Una vez más sus compañeros se vieron forzados a trabajar a su alrededor. 

Dumbledore se alejó de Severus luego de un rato y decidió concentrarse en enseñarle al resto de la clase. Al menos Severus no haría ninguna de sus jugarretas mientras estuviera así de hosco. 

Aún así Albus se encontró con problemas inesperados. Hermione tuvo que trabajar sola y a pesar de su conocimiento superior no podía mantener el ritmo del resto de la clase. Dumbledore trató de ayudarla de vez en cuando, pero lo necesitaban en todas partes. 

Draco insistió en trabajar casi solo también. Dejó que Gregory cortara los ingredientes, pero no le dejó poner nada en la poción. Afirmó que Gregory sólo haría desastres "igual que Neville". Dumbledore trató de convencerlo, pero tuvo que renunciar cuando Draco empezó a mostrar síntomas de estar a punto de seguir el ejemplo de Severus. 

Neville probó también ser un problema. Dos veces volcó accidentalmente su caldero y Dean tuvo que volver a empezar. Dean trataba de vigilarlo constantemente y evitó algunos de los peores errores, pero Dumbledore tuvo que mantenerse atento a lo que hacía porque Dean tenía que trabajar en algún momento. 

Para sorpresa de Dumbledore, Harry y Ron probaron ser otro problema. Conversaban alegremente y se olvidaban de mover su poción o de agregar el próximo ingrediente en el momento adecuado o simplemente no escuchaban lo que estaba diciendo. 

"No tenía idea de que no se debiera poner a trabajar juntos a chicos que se llevan demasiado bien" pensó luego de que su caldero se recalentó por tercera vez  "Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta la próxima ocasión" 

Al menos esta vez no había habido peleas entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor aún, aunque Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson intercambiaron algunos gruñidos y Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil tenían un disgusto y no se dirigían la palabra. En ambos casos, Dumbledore se las arregló para evitar que la situación empeorara y vigiló a ambas parejas también. No tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaban Lavender y Parvati para trabajar juntas sin hablarse "Bueno, a fin de cuentas su poción demostrará si tal cosa es posible" 

Albus todavía estaba ayudando a Harry y Ron a limpiar su último accidente cuando Dean llegó con una pregunta y dejó a Neville sin supervisión por unos segundos. 

Fue suficiente. 

Repentinamente, Albus escuchó a Hermione gritando detrás de él. 

-¡Neville! ¡NO! 

-¡No, Neville, no lo hagas! –gritó Severus casi al mismo tiempo y poniéndose en pie de un salto. 

Era demasiado tarde. Cuando Albus dio vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando, una extraña niebla azul se elevaba del caldero de Neville. 

-¿Qué...? –empezó a preguntar Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por Severus. 

-¡Todos afuera! –ordenó el muchacho-. ¡Salgan del salón! 

Ninguno de los estudiantes hizo preguntas. Tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron. 

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Alto! –gritó Dumbledore en medio del caos, pero fue ignorado. 

Sujetó a Severus por un hombro cuando pasó corriendo con la jaula de su erizo bajo el brazo. 

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –demandó enojado. 

-¡Eso es venenoso, Albus! ¡Sal de aquí! 

-¿Venenoso? 

Severus asintió, tirando de la manga de Dumbledore para arrastrarlo afuera. 

-De acuerdo. ¡Todos afuera! –ordenó Dumbledore, aunque ya no quedaba nadie dentro-. Vamos a abrir las... 

-¡Albus! El calabozo no tiene ventanas –le recordó Severus. 

Dumbledore finalmente lo siguió fuera del salón y Severus cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo va a salir el gas? –preguntó Dumbledore. 

-Tendrá que salir por el sistema de ventilación –explicó Severus pacientemente-. Tomará algún tiempo, por supuesto. No creo que sea prudente usar este salón hasta la próxima semana. 

-¿La próxima semana? ¿Cómo voy a enseñar Pociones sin un salón durante toda una semana? ¡Ninguno de los otros es lo suficientemente grande ni está adecuadamente equipado! –exclamó Dumbledore. 

-¡Enseña teoría, Albus! Puedes usar cualquier viejo salón grande para eso –aconsejó Severus calmadamente. 

Dumbledore suspiró fuertemente y canceló la clase. No había remedio. Ahora tendría tres semanas de atraso con respecto a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Mientras cerraba con llave el salón, se preguntó qué haría Severus en su lugar. 

"No se habría permitido caer en esta situación, en primer lugar" comprendió "No habría dejado que los alumnos se le salieran de control la semana pasada y habría vigilado a Neville y le habría impedido crear veneno" 

Severus recogió sus libros y erizo y se apartó de los demás estudiantes, que todavía estaban ahí, mirando la puerta cerrada. 

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas? –lo llamó Blaise, para sorpresa de todos los demás. 

-¡A la biblioteca! –respondió Severus por encima del hombro-. ¡Tengo algunos estudios que hacer! 

-Perfecto –susurró Blaise a Vincent-. Es el momento de ejecutar nuestro plan. 

Habían sido compañeros durante la lección y Draco los había oído susurrar acerca de algo durante todo el rato. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Y qué era lo que Severus pretendía estudiar? De alguna manera, Draco dudaba que fuera algo relacionado con la tarea. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Blaise y Vincent casi lo arrastraron hasta el dormitorio. 

-Necesitamos enseñarle una lección a Severus –explicó Blaise tan pronto como estuvieron solos-. Ha estado registrando nuestros baúles y robando nuestras cosas desde que llegó aquí. Es tiempo de darle una probada de su propia medicina. 

-¿Quieres decir que van a registrar su baúl? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo. 

-¡Vamos a registrarlo! –confirmó Blaise-. No me digas que no quieres pagárselas también. ¡Si hasta te robó dinero! 

Draco asintió lentamente. Eso era cierto. Severus parecía pensar que no había nada malo con registrar los baúles de otras personas. Prácticamente lo había dicho así. Y no iban a hacer nada realmente malo. Sólo esconder algunas de sus cosas, tal vez recuperar algunas de las que les había quitado. 

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo –aceptó-. ¡Gregory, tú vigila! Regresa a la sala común y espera a Severus. Si vuelve antes de que terminemos, insúltalo, inicia una pelea y haz mucho ruido. Asegúrate de que lo escuchemos. 

Gregory tragó saliva. ¿Empezar una pelea con Severus? 

-¿Tengo que pelear contra él yo solo? –preguntó nerviosamente. 

-No, no tendrás que hacerlo –mintió Draco-. Sólo empieza la pelea y nosotros bajaremos para ayudarte. 

Gregory parecía dudar. 

-Vamos, Greg –Vincent lo animó-. Tal vez ni siquiera llegue. Estará en la biblioteca e irá directamente a la próxima lección. 

Gregory suspiró y finalmente salió. 

-Realmente debe tenerle miedo a Severus –comentó Blaise, sonriente. 

-Sí –dijo Draco, pensativo-. No lo había visto así antes. 

Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros y se arrodilló frente al baúl de Severus, sacando su varita. 

-Alohomora! 

Nada pasó. El candado permaneció cerrado. 

Los tres muchachos se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos. ¿Con qué encantamientos habría hechizado Severus su baúl? 

Probaron con cada hechizo de apertura que conocían y después de casi media hora, cuando estaban empezando a desesperarse porque el tiempo seguía corriendo, Draco incluso probó un "finite incantatem". 

Aún así no pasó nada. 

Vincent fue a su propio baúl para buscar algo con qué abrir el candado manualmente. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Draco, dudoso-. Quiero decir, Severus es un profesor después de todo y... 

-¿Severus? –rió Blaise-. ¿Un profesor? ¿Cuándo ha parecido siquiera ser un profesor? Es sólo una pequeña rata y se lo merece. 

Draco vio el brillo en los ojos de los otros dos muchachos y decidió que era mejor dejarlos continuar, observarlos y permanecer tan al margen como pudiera sin ser demasiado obvio. 

Vincent finalmente sacó una barra de hierro para forzar el candado. Draco lo observó sorprendido. ¿Siempre tenía una barra de hierro en su baúl? Algunas veces Vincent lo preocupaba un poco. Seguro que sabía cómo usarla. El candado quedó abierto en menos de un minuto. 

Con un grito de triunfo, Blaise abrió el baúl de Severus y agarró lo primero que encontró. 

¡SNAP! 

-¡Ahhh! 

Lágrimas de dolor corrieron por la cara de Blaise mientras sacaba su mano dejando que el baúl se cerrara otra vez. 

Vincent estaba en pie, mirando la mano de Blaise y la ratonera que colgaba de sus dedos en completo shock. 

"No puedo creer esto" pensó Draco "Severus realmente debe haber invertido mi monedero en ratoneras. ¿Todo su baúl estará lleno de ellas? ¿Pero cómo podría haberlas colocado dentro activadas? ¿Y cuándo tuvo tiempo para ir a comprarlas?" 

Lentamente, Vincent empezó a recobrarse del shock y empezó a quitar cuidadosamente la ratonera de la mano de Blaise. Blaise sollozó apagadamente a través de los dientes apretados con cada movimiento. 

Draco se sentó en su cama y los miró. Severus no podía haber tenido tiempo de comprar más ratoneras o incluso de enviar a alguien más a comprarlas por él. Pero eso significaba esa tenía que ser una de las que Susan le había dado la semana anterior y Severus había dicho que no quedaba ninguna. De haber sobrado una la habría usado en Draco, ¿o no? 

*** 

Justo después de almorzar, Severus regresó a la biblioteca. No tenía realmente intenciones de estudiar. Iba a observar. Necesitaba saber exactamente dónde guardaba Madame Pince sus cosas y cuándo ella y Dobby dejaban la biblioteca. 

Tenía un montón de tiempo para su observación, porque la primera lección de la tarde era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Hagrid todavía estaba "enfermo". 

Dobló una esquina para entrar a otro corredor y se encontró con un gran grupo de enojados Slytherin. 

Severus se detuvo. Todos los estudiantes de quinto año estaban ahí, con excepción de Blaise. Sonrió ligeramente al comprender. Había vuelto al dormitorio antes de almorzar para guardar sus libros y descubrió que alguien había forzado el candado de su baúl y que la ratonera que había dejado ahí justo por alguna eventualidad de esa clase había desaparecido. Se había estado preguntando quién habría sido la víctima. 

Para su sorpresa, no fue Draco quien habló primero. Fue Pansy Parkinson. 

-Hemos tenido bastante de ti, Severus –dijo ella, calmadamente. 

Severus enfrentó su anuncio con su acostumbrada mirada fría. Pansy era la portavoz ususal de las chicas, pero en su opinión ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser tan peligrosa como Draco. Si ese ataque era su idea y Draco solamente era un observador, Severus tenía una buena oportunidad de asustarlos. 

Pansy se puso visiblemente nerviosa y dio involuntariamente un paso atrás para buscar el apoyo de las chicas. Obviamente había planeado decir algo más, pero no se atrevía ahora que estaba enfrentada con la mirada fría de Severus. 

-Hemos decidido enseñarte una lección –dijo, y ya no sonaba tan segura de sí misma. 

"¡Sí, la tengo!" pensó Severus. Si continuaba mirándola sólo unos pocos momentos más, ella daría vuelta y echaría a correr y los demás la seguirían. A menos que Draco interviniera. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco? Severus deseó poder mirarlo, pero eso significaría romper el contacto visual con Pansy y no podía permitírselo en ese momento. Ella atacaría en el momento en que lo hiciera. 

Pansy retrocedió otro paso y chocó con Millicent Bulstrode. 

Millicent retrocedió y Pansy se dio vuelta para correr... 

Ese fue el momento en que Vincent y Gregory atacaron a Severus desde ambos lados. Ni siquiera los vio venir. 

La jaula de Greenie cayó ruidosamente al suelo. 

-¡No! ¡Greenie! –exclamó Severus, arrodillándose para examinar a su erizo. 

Pero Vincent y Gregory no le dejaron acercarse a Greenie. Los sujetaron rudamente de ambos brazos. Estaba atrapado e indefenso. 

"Draco debe haberles dado la señal para que se acercaran y me atacaran" comprendió Severus. Sólo Draco podría haber entendido lo que estaba tratando de hacer y sólo Draco podía haber sabido cómo detenerlo. 

Ahora estaba en el suelo y no tenía más dominio sobre Pansy. Ella se detuvo al momento y guió al resto de los Slytherin al ataque.     

***

Dumbledore se había refugiado en su oficina después del almuerzo. Le había dicho a Filch que limpiara uno de los viejos salones cercanos a su oficina. Sería mucho más confortable para él que el calabozo de Severus, pero no estaría listo hasta la mañana siguiente. Por lo tanto, no habría clases de Pociones durante ese día. 

Eso le daba a Albus algo de tiempo para revisar su correo y trabajar en una posible solución para el problema de Severus. 

Sólo desearía que el muchacho no estuviera tan enojado con él. Dumbledore odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero había perdido el tacto con Severus. Bueno, la mejor manera de hacerlo sentirse bien obviamente era encontrar el antídoto. 

Las cartas de Durmstrang y Beauxbattons no era alentadoras. Todavía todos los animales de prueba morían en formas muy dolorosas tan pronto como eran expuestos a la poción. 

La maestra francesa de Pociones parecía horrorizada. Seguía mencionando su preocupación sobre mantener una sustancia tan peligrosa en una escuela llena de niños y recomendaba enérgicamente conservar toda muestra y también la receta bajo llave todo el tiempo y no dejar que los alumnos se acercaran. 

Su contraparte de Durmstrang estaba obviamente fascinado con la poción. Había escrito cerca de diez páginas de detalladas descripciones del sufrimiento de los animales de laboratorio y agregó comentarios de algunos de sus alumnos que parecían estar tan intrigados como el maestro. 

Albus se obligó a sí mismo a leer la carta completa a pesar de que las horrorosas descripciones le revolvían el estómago. Podía haber algún hecho importante oculto ahí en alguna parte. Se preguntó si debería comunicar las advertencias recibidas de Beauxbattons a Durmstrang, pero comprendió que solamente serían ignoradas. 

No habría debido permitir que Durmstrang se envolviera en ese asunto, en primer lugar, comprendió. Muchos de los padres de sus estudiantes eran seguidores conocidos de Voldemort y si conseguían la receta... Albus sólo podía esperar que Voldemort estuviera ocupado con algo más e ignorara la "poción rejuvenecedora" de Neville Longbottom. Voldemort era inmortal, en cualquier caso. No necesitaba pociones rejuvenecedoras. 

"Sí, si seguimos llamándola poción rejuvenecedora podría escapar de la atención de Voldemort" decidió Dumbledore. 

Albus deseó no haberle dado a Severus la receta de la poción. 

"No debo darle oportunidad de investigar por su propia cuenta. ¡Quién sabe lo que podría pasarle!" 

Pedirle que le devolviera el pergamino no ayudaría en nada. Conocía a Severus lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ya habría memorizado la receta. 

Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en calmar su estómago y entonces tomó la siguiente carta. Era del Ministerio. También tomaban parte en la búsqueda de un antídoto para la poción de Neville a pesar de que Albus difícilmente los tomaba en cuenta cuando consideraba sus oportunidades de conseguir resultados. Parecían ser terriblemente incompetentes. 

Abrió la carta y se sorprendió de ver que sólo contenía una página. Los funcionarios del Ministerio usualmente alargaban el asunto más sencillo a por lo menos dos páginas con su "correcto lenguaje oficial". Si habían escrito una carta corta, algo debía estar mal. 

No tuvo oportunidad de enterarse de qué se trataba, sin embargo. La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente y Minerva MacGonagall entró llevando en sus manos una jaula para erizo que lucía bastante maltratada. 

-Albus, envié a tus chicos de quinto año a la enfermería –reportó, dejando la jaula en su escritorio-. Aquí tienes, toma al pequeño monstruo y devuélveselo a Severus. No tengo idea de qué más hacer y sería una buena oportunidad para que charlaras con él. 

-¿Enviaste a mis chicos de quinto año a la enfermería? –repitió Dumbledore, confundido. 

-Los Slytherin, Albus –explicó MacGonagall, todavía con la respiración agitada-. Eres actualmente la cabeza de Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? 

Dumbledore asumió que ella debía haber estado corriendo todo el camino hasta su oficina para estar con la respiración tan descontrolada. Eso, o estaba nerviosa, pero eso no podía ser. No Minerva MacGonagall. 

-Siéntate, Minerva –dijo calmadamente,  y ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas, agradecida-. Ahora, ¿cuáles Slytherin de quinto año enviaste a la enfermería y por qué? 

-Todos –dijo ella, cortante. 

-¿Todos? –repitió Dumbledore-. ¿Qué pasó? 

-Golpearon a Severus otra vez y él se defendió –explicó la profesora MacGonagall-. ¿Recibió entrenamiento para combate cuerpo a cuerpo alguna vez? 

-Bueno, podría decirse que es parte del entrenamiento para el trabajo –sonrió Dumbledore, pero inmediatamente se puso serio otra vez-. ¿Están seriamente lastimados? 

-No, creo que Severus fue el que llevó la peor parte, pero es no es sorprendente considerando que eran nueve contra él –suspiró Minerva-. Poppy dice que estarán bien en una hora. 

-Bueno, eso realmente no es un problema –decidió Albus y volvió su atención a Greenie, que apenas estaba empezando a desenroscarse. 

El erizo asomó primero la nariz y cuando no sucedió nada peligroso, asomó el resto de la cara. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a Dumbledore mirándolo. 

-¡Sniff! –dijo Greenie. Eso debía significar algo como "Hey, sujeto chistoso, el mundo se sacudía y daba vueltas. No me gustó y quisiera que no sucediera más". 

Albus lo interpretó como "Estaban tirándome de un lado a otro y dejando caer cosas pesadas sobre mi jaula. No me gustó. Por favor, asegúrate que no lo hagan de nuevo", lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. 

Sonrió. 

-Todo está bien, Greenie, estás a salvo ahora. 

El erizo se sintió más tranquilo y terminó de desenroscarse. 

Dumbledore hizo que la jaula recobrara su estado original. 

Minerva MacGonagall suspiró profundamente. 

-Albus, hay un problema –dijo con firmeza-. Necesité la ayuda del señor Filch y varios hechizos para apartar a esos chicos de Severus. Ninguno estaba muy lastimado, pero eso no nos dice qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. La situación entre Severus y sus compañeros se está volviendo peligrosa. Tenemos que hacer que esos chicos lo acepten y él necesita algunos amigos que lo defiendan si se mete en problemas. 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore-. Hablaré con él. 

Se acercó a la chimenea, llamó a Madame Pomfrey y le pidió que enviara a Severus a su oficina cuando terminara con él. 

-Dile que tengo a su erizo si no quiere venir –agregó al final. 

Se volvió hacia MacGonagall. 

-¿Satisfecha? –preguntó. 

-Sólo si tu charla logra algún resultado –suspiró Minerva MacGonagall y se preparó para marcharse-. Buena suerte, Albus. 

Dumbledore suspiró y volvió a la carta del Ministerio. Eso lo hizo suspirar otra vez. El Ministerio le informaba que habían llegado a la conclusión de que no había antídoto para esa poción en particular y estaban cerca de dar por terminada su investigación. 

"Bueno, ellos nunca ayudan, de cualquier" manera pensó Dumbledore. 

Aún así se sentía un poco traicionado y abandonado con su problema "El problema de Severus, mejor dicho" 

*** 

-¿Quería verme, Señor? –dijo Severus, con su tono más frío. 

Dumbledore se estremeció. No estaban empezando bien. 

-Puedes llamarme Albus cuando no estemos en clase, ya sabes –le recordó sonriente al muchacho. 

-Preferiría que no, Señor –respondió Severus, sin cambiar su tono en lo más mínimo. 

Dumbledore tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para mantener la sonrisa en su lugar. ¿Cómo podía acercarse al muchacho otra vez? Severus había sido como un hijo para él "Debería demostrárselo pronto" 

-Relájate, no te llamé para castigarte por ninguna de tus jugarretas, esta vez –dijo, indicándole a Severus que se sentara. 

Severus obedeció reluctante, obviamente se sentía incómodo en la oficina del director. 

-Sólo quería devolverte tu erizo. 

Severus se puso en pie de un salto. 

-¿Greenie está bien? ¿Dónde está? 

-Justo aquí –contestó Albus, sonriendo realmente esta vez-. Se veía un poco asustado cuando Minerva lo trajo, pero creo que ya está bien. 

Severus abrió la jaula, sacó al erizo y lo examinó gentilmente. Greenie parecía ileso. Severus regresó a su silla con el erizo en su brazo. Parecía un poco más relajado ahora. 

Albus sacudió la cabeza levemente. Nunca habría imaginado que una criatura tan espinosa podría tener un efecto calmante en alguno de sus alumnos. Bueno, Severus no era realmente un alumno. 

-Escucha, Severus, no puedes seguir antagonizando a tus compañeros todo el tiempo –dijo Dumbledore, tan seriamente como fue capaz-. Por favor, trata de ser un poco más amable con ellos. 

-Ellos no son amables conmigo –contestó Severus-. Ellos me han odiado desde el primer día. Sólo estoy tratando de defenderme. 

-¿Provocándolos y enviándolos a la enfermería? 

-Si me temen, no me atacarán. Es una medida de precaución. 

-Severus, si te temen, te atacarán en grupos grandes, como lo hicieron hoy –corrigió Dumbledore. 

-Casi logré asustarlos –argumentó Severus-. Lo conseguí con Pansy. Todos habrían huido si los amigos de Draco no me hubiera atacado por la espalda justo en el peor momento. 

-¿Los amigos de Draco? Sabes, los amigos pueden ser una buena protección. ¿Por qué no intentas conseguir algunos amigos en lugar de hacer enemigos? –sugirió Dumbledore. 

-¿Amigos? ¿Quiénes? Todos ellos me odian. 

-Hm… Veamos. Uno de tus compañeros de habitación sería lo más adecuado –murmuró Dumbledore-. ¿Qué tal el señor Zabini? Él no parece muy apegado a los otros. Puede estar solitario también. 

-¿Blaise? –exclamó Severus-. Blaise me odia más que los demás. Es el peor de todos, ¿sabes? Nunca es tan conspicuo como Draco, pero hay una buena razón para que todos se mantengan a distancia de él. Odio a Blaise. 

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal el señor Goyle, entonces? –trató Dumbledore-. No parece ser tan agresivo contra ti como los otros. Tal vez le agradas. 

-Gregory me tiene miedo –explicó Severus con una malévola sonrisa-. Fue el primero que me atacó y por lo tanto fue el primero al que puse fuera de combate. Hemos establecido el orden de fuerza entre nosotros. No lo quiero como amigo en cualquier caso. Es todavía más idiota que Neville. Perdón, Neville no es un idiota. Sólo es torpe. Gregory es un idiota y no le agrado mucho tampoco. 

-Bien, tratemos otra forma, entonces –decidió Dumbledore-. ¿Quién te agrada? ¿Cuál es tu alumno favorito en esta escuela? 

-Draco –dijo Severus sin detenerse a pensarlo-. Me agrada Draco. 

Dumbledore lo miró por un momento, pensando que no había escuchado correctamente. Tenía que ser un error. 

-¿Draco? –preguntó. 

Severus asintió. 

-¿Draco Malfoy? 

Severus asintió otra vez. 

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? 

-Sí, ese mismo. ¿Tenemos algún otro Draco en esta escuela? –preguntó Severus, confundido. 

-¿Después de todo lo que te hizo su padre? 

-Draco no es como su padre. 

-¿El malévolo, nada confiable, burlón Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Draco Malfoy, el que siempre puede ser encontrado dondequiera que haya problemas? ¿Ese Draco Malfoy? 

-Sí, ese Draco Malfoy –confirmó Severus-. No conoces a ese muchacho tan bien como yo. Es bueno en el fondo. 

"Deber ser muy en el fondo" pensó Dumbledore y luego dijo: 

-Bueno, ciertamente no es la elección que yo haría, pero tienes que escoger a tus propios amigos. Quiero que trates de ser amable con él. Prométeme que harás amistad con Draco Malfoy. 

-De acuerdo –dijo Severus-, prometo intentarlo. 

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

¿Les parece que Severus podrá mantener su promesa? La idea de la ratonera fue de Crystal Drake. Gracias otra vez. Como puedes ver, encaja perfectamente. Me encantaron todas las demás ideas que me enviaron, pero, tristemente, sólo podía usar una. 

**En próximos capítulos:**

Más aventuras nocturnas, Severus intenta hacer amigos, más peleas, ¿por qué Severus vigila al personal de la biblioteca?, ¿cuáles son los planes de Severus para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? y mi intento de un final de capítulo angustiante (me pregunto si lo podré hacer). 


	10. Malas noticias

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡Ninguno me pertenece (excepto Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertence a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, otro capítulo atrasado, pero este es el más largo que he hecho y algunas de las escenas no fueron fáciles de escribir en un principio. Apuesto a que no se esperan el giro que va a dar la confrontación Severus-Remus. ¡Final angustioso en la última parte! Así que están advertidos. Ojalá y les guste. 

Nota de la traductora: 

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en  fanfiction.net Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

Capítulo diez: MALAS NOTICIAS 

Severus llegó demasiado tarde para Herbología. Entró, sonriendo a modo de disculpa a la profesora Sprout y se acomodó junto a Draco, que estaba haciendo equipo con Vincent, Gregory y Blaise. 

-¡Hola! 

Draco lo miró inquisitivo. 

-¿"Hola"? –preguntó-. ¿Qué está mal contigo? 

-Le prometí al director que sería amable –sonrió Severus. 

-¿Amable? ¿Tú? –rió Draco-. No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir. 

-Tal vez sí pueda. 

-¿Tú? Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa la palabra "amable" –declaró Vincent. 

-Como si tú lo supieras –gruñó Severus, enojado. 

-Creo que ustedes dos deberían trabajar en silencio –les recordó severamente la profesora Sprout-. Severus, llegaste tarde. ¿Tienes alguna excusa? 

-Estaba con el director –sonrió Severus-. Puede preguntarle, si lo desea. 

La profesora Sprout suspiró. No podía quitarle puntos a Severus por hablar con Dumbledore. A pesar de su comportamiento insolente. 

-Estamos trabajando en grupos de cuatro hoy, Severus, y, como puedes ver, ya hay cuatro miembros en este grupo. Sé amable y únete a ese otro grupo –ordenó, señalando a  un grupo de Ravenclaw al otro lado del invernadero. 

Severus obedeció lentamente y se reunió con el grupo señalado. Los Ravenclaw no lucían exactamente felices de verlo y rehusaron hablar con él. 

Después de tratar de romper su silencio por un rato, Seveurs se rindió y buscó a la profesora Sprout. 

-El grupo que me asignó no parece quererme –se quejó-. No me dejan hacer nada del trabajo. ¿Puedo trabajar con otro grupo? Estoy aburrido. 

Sprout lo miró por un momento. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? 

-¡No, no puedes! Vuelve con tu grupo y ayúdalos. 

-¡Pero no me dejan ayudar! 

-No me preocupa lo que hagas, Severus, en tanto permanezcas con tu grupo. ¡Ahora, ve! –ordenó Sprout. 

Severus regresó a sentarse cerca de su grupo y observó a Greenie desenterrar y devorar una lombriz. El erizo masticaba ruidosamente. Obviamente las lombrices eran muy sabrosas. 

Severus escarbó en la suave tierra de las macetas y sacó algunas lombrices más para alimentar a Greenie. El erizo las comió alegremente de sus  manos. 

-¡Ejem! –escuchó detrás de él. 

Severus dio la vuelta. Era la profesora Sprout y se veía muy enojada. 

-Dijo que podía hacer lo que fuera mientras estuviera con mi grupo. Bueno, quiero alimentar a mi erizo y estoy con mi grupo. 

-Los erizos no pertenecen a los invernaderos, Severus. Ellos comen lombrices. 

-Sí, eso noté –dijo Severus, dándole otra lombriz a Greenie. 

-Las lombrices pertenecen a los invernaderos –continuó Sprout, imperturbable-. Aflojan la tierra y permiten que las raíces crezcan bien. Lo cual es muy importante. 

-Greenie piensa que son importantes también –dijo Severus-. Dice que son muy sabrosas. 

Sprout miró al erizo. El erizo miró a Sprout. 

-¡Sniff! –comentó Greenie. 

-¡Quita ese erizo de ahí y ponlo en su jaula, Severus! –ordenó Sprout. 

-Pero... 

-No quiero que mis lombrices sean devoradas por un erizo. Por favor, encuentra otra comida para él o ponlo en su jaula. 

Severus obedeció apretando los dientes. Regresó para observar a los tres Ravenclaw trabajando. Seguían ignorándolo. Esto seguía siendo aburrido. 

Cinco minutos después estalló el primer petardo, dentro de un jarrón que Sprout usaba para plantas acuáticas. 

Los Slytherin, consecuentemente, dejaron el invernadero con treinta puntos menos que cuando habían entrado (y eso les dejaba alrededor de –400) y de muy mal humor. 

Cuando Draco volvió a su dormitorio, sin embargo, encontró su caja de dulces inocentemente acomodada en su cama. Revisó el contenido y descubrió que sólo faltaban algunas ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores. Y veinte galleons. 

"Me pregunto qué habrá comprado Severus" pensó mientras devolvía la caja a su lugar habitual dentro de su baúl "No puede haber sido sólo una ratonera" 

Consideró buscar un sitio más seguro para esconder sus dulces y su dinero, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Severus los había devuelto. No parecía que fuera a robarle otra vez. ¿Tal vez Severus sí sabía cómo ser amable, después de todo? 

*** 

El miércoles fue un mal día para el profesor Binns. Ya estaba de mal humor cuando flotó a su salón para la lección de Historia de la Magia de los quintos años y sólo se puso peor a partir de ese momento. 

Otra vez encontró la puerta cerrada. Con una mirada rápida, se aseguró de que nadie podía verlo. Entonces trató de sujetar la manija y abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, su mano la atravesó. 

Tuvo que flotar a través de la puerta una vez más. ¡Oh, pero qué indignidad! Odiaba el no ser capaz de tocar las cosas y odiaba cuando sus alumnos reían cuando se veía forzado a caminar a través de los objetos. 

Esto venía sucediendo con demasiada frecuencia en las últimas dos semanas, decidió. Nunca había tenido que recordarle a los alumnos de quinto año que dejaran la puerta abierta. ¿Cómo podían olvidarlo si lo habían estado haciendo durante cuatro años? 

Abandonando la pequeña esperanza de alguien todavía fuera a abrir la puerta para él, reunió tanta dignidad como pudo bajo las circunstancias y flotó dentro del salón. 

Fue recibido con risitas y sonidos de burla, justo como esperaba. Lanzando una mirada enojada al salón, captó la burlona sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Severus Snape. ¡Ajá! Ahí estaba la razón de sus problemas. 

Le dirigió a Severus una mirada de reprimenda. 

Severus le devolvió una sonrisa angelical. 

Tenía que hablarle a Dumbledore sobre Severus. Con un suspiro mental, Binns empezó a pasar lista. 

Como siempre, algunos alumnos insistieron en que decía mal sus nombres. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Siempre se lo preguntaba. Tenía todos sus nombres escritos en la lista y se enorgullecía de poder recordar el nombre de cada estudiante que había tenido en casi trescientos años de enseñanza, lo cual realmente era un montón de gente. 

Ignoró sus quejas, como siempre. Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué los chicos no pensaban nunca en otra manera de divertirse en sus lecciones. Ya deberían haber hecho distinto del juego de "dijo mal mi nombre". 

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso en cualquier caso. Necesitaba tener listo al menos la mitad del tema sobre las guerras entre hombres lobos y vampiros para la semana siguiente o nunca terminarían todo sobre Ya-sabes-quién antes de los OWLS. 

Dejó el registró y empezó con el monólogo. Los alumnos se dedicaron a escuchar. Como siempre, algunos de ellos no entendían la importancia de lo que estaba enseñando o simplemente no podían mantener la concentración por tanto tiempo. 

Bueno, eran muy jóvenes, después de todo. No podía esperar que todo entendiera esas cosas. Binns ignoró sus susurros, como siempre. 

Pero el susurrar se hizo más alto. Binns tuvo que concentrarse para bloquearlo. No, no iba a reaccionar por un chismorreo sin importancia. 

¿De qué se trataba, en cualquier caso? Escuchó a medias por un momento y captó algo como "... padre ... death eater... Voldemort..." 

¡Voldemort! Sería mejor mantenerse aparte de eso. 

Pero después de un rato sintió curiosidad otra vez. La conversación se había hecho aún más ruidosa y casi había pasado a los gritos. 

Se volvió para escribir en la pizarra (estaba encantada especialmente, de modo que podía escribir en ella sin tener que sostener una tiza, cosa que le era imposible) y escuchó una vez más. ¿Algo acerca de dulces, dinero, puntos y una pelea? Extraña combinación. 

Bueno, no era asunto suyo. 

Volvió a concentrar su atención en la pizarra y los nombres de los más importantes líderes vampiros durante la primera guerra entre hombres lobos y vampiros. 

Repentinamente hubo un fuerte escándalo detrás de él, seguido por algunos objetos cayendo en rápida sucesión y gritos excitados de muchos estudiantes. 

Ahora, esto se estaba pasando un poco demasiado de la raya. Binns dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando. 

Dos muchachos rodaban por el suelo, peleando. Algunos otros parecían a punto de unírseles. 

Por un momento Binns se quedó mirándolos. Nunca antes en sus casi trescientos años como profesor había habido una pelea en su clase (nota: los estudiantes siempre habían estado demasiado soñolientos por sus aburridos sermones). 

Gritando enojado a los niños, corrió y trató de separar a los que peleaban. 

La súbita reacción del usualmente flemático fantasma fue suficiente para detener a Gregory, Vincent, Blaise y las chicas de unirse a la pelea. Permanecieron inmóviles mirando boquiabiertos cómo Binns trataba de separar a Draco y Severus. 

Eso sin embargo probó ser imposible mientras sus manos atravesaban a ambos muchachos, que ni siquiera parecían notarlo en medio del combate. 

Binns intentó gritarles, amenazarles con detención y se desesperó más y más cuando continuaron ignorándolo. 

Comprendió por primera vez que estar muerto podía ser una desventaja para un profesor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? 

Entonces comprendió que había cosas que podía hacer que una persona viva no podía. Flotó a través del cielorraso y de algunos muros hasta que pasó la cabeza a través del actual salón de clase de Dumbledore. 

Los alumnos de Dumbledore gritaron entusiasmados. Teoría de Pociones había sido extremadamente aburrida hasta ese momento, casi tanto como Historia de la Magia. 

-¡Ayuda! –dijo Binns al sorprendido director-. Están peleando en mi clase y todo lo que puedo hacer es caminar a través de ellos. 

Por un momento Dumbledore se quedó confundido. Entonces recordó cuál clase debía estar dando Binns. 

Miró a sus alumnos y tomó una decisión. 

-Se suspende la clase –anunció. 

Gritos de aprobación surgieron por todo el salón y cada quién corrió hacia la puerta. El director todavía se las arregló para ser el primero en salir. 

Corrió hasta el salón de Binns, implantando un nuevo récord escolar de velocidad dentro del edificio e irrumpió en el salón. 

No se trataba, como había temido, de todos los Slytherin peleando. Sólo Draco y Severus estaban rodando en el suelo mientras el resto estaba animando a Draco. 

Draco podía usar todo el ánimo que quisieran darle, además. Obviamente estaba perdiendo la pelea. Al parecer era rabia pura lo único que le impedía rendirse del todo. 

-¡SEVERUS! –gritó Dumbledore, sujetando el brazo del muchacho y tirando de él tan fuerte como pudo-. ¡Suéltalo! 

Severus obedeció inmediatamente. Se puso en pie, mirando al director con aire apenado. 

-Lo siento –dijo suavemente. 

Draco se levantó con algo de dificultad. Debía haberse lastimado una pierna en la pelea. Afortunadamente Dumbledore consiguió sujetarlo por un brazo con su mano libre antes de que se lanzara contra Severus otra vez. 

"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer con ellos" pensó Albus "¡Bien! Enviarlos a los dos a la oficina del director... un momento... Yo soy el director" 

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos, acompáñenme a mi oficina. El resto de ustedes, siéntese. Puede continuar su lección, profesor Binns –dijo, asintiendo hacia el fantasma, que había estado observando sus acciones y parecía un tanto avergonzado-. Me encargaré de los problemáticos. 

Severus y Draco siguieron a Dumbledore intercambiando rápidas miradas nerviosas y cada uno desviando la mirada cuando el otro lo notaba. Después de todo, no se hablaban el uno al otro. El otro ni siquiera existía. No. 

-¿Señor? 

-¿Qué? –demandó Dumbledore, imperturbable. 

-Olvidé mi erizo en clase. ¿Puedo ir a recogerlo, Señor? 

-No, puedes ir a buscarlo después. 

-¿Pero y si el profesor Binns cierra el salón? Greenie podría quedar encerrado toda la noche. Se asustará. 

-Él no pude cerrar el salón. Ustedes dos dejaron sus libros dentro –les recordó Dumbledore. 

Llegaron a la oficina y Albus le dijo a los muchachos que se sentara. Eso hicieron, otra vez cada uno mirando nerviosamente al otro cuando pensaba que el otro no lo notaría. 

Dumbledore tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Tal vez hubiera una oportunidad de que esos dos se hicieran amigos después de todo. 

-Severus, ¿no me habías prometido ser más amable con Draco? ¿No me dijiste que tratarías de hacer amistad con él? 

Draco miró a Dumbledore sorprendido y luego a Severus. Había pensado que Severus había prometido ser más amable en general, al menos con el resto de los Slytherin. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había hecho prometer ser más amable con él específicamente? ¿Acaso pensaba que era él quien estaba detrás de los ataques a Severus? ¡Pero si por lo general era Blaise! 

¿Y qué entendía Dumbledore por "hacer amistad"? Draco sabía que no era precisamente la persona más agradable. Severus ciertamente nunca querría ser su amigo. Y sin embargo siempre había sido sorprendentemente amable con Draco. 

Severus miraba sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había hecho mal. 

-Lo intenté –dijo suavemente, dirigiéndose a sus pies-. Realmente traté de ser agradable, pero no funcionó. 

Dumbledore empezó a desear haberle dado permiso de regresar por el erizo. Tal vez si Severus pudiera tener consigo su mascota sería capaz de hablarle realmente. Suspirando, volvió su atención a Draco, un muchacho al que nunca había sabido realmente cómo manejar. 

Sabía que no debía ser fácil ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y sentía pena por el muchacho a causa de eso, pero, comprendió repentinamente, nunca se había tomado el tiempo ni el esfuerzo de realmente intentar conocer a Draco. Había ignorado a la mayoría de los Slytherin a favor de los Gryffindor. ¿Y ÉL siempre acusaba a Snape de ser injusto? Al menos Snape había hecho eso concientemente y por su propia decisión. 

Bueno, no tenía caso lamentarse por las oportunidades perdidas. Sólo podía tratar de hacerlo mejor en el futuro. 

"¡Y vas a empezar hablando con Draco justo ahora!" se ordenó a sí mismo. 

-Así que, ¿por qué peleaban ustedes dos, si se puede saber? 

-¡El pequeño ladrón robó mi ensayo para Transfiguraciones! –exclamó Draco, enojado. 

-¡No lo hice! –protestó Severus. 

-Y luego llamó a mi padre "Death Eater". 

-Tú me llamaste "ladrón". 

-¡Bueno, pues tú eres un ladrón! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! 

Repentinamente, Severus sonrió. 

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Lo soy. Sólo que no me gusta que la gente lo diga, y tu padre es un Death Eater y tú lo sabes. Sólo que a él tampoco le gusta que la gente lo diga. 

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. 

-De acuerdo, ¿podrían dejar de insultarse el uno al otro? –preguntó. 

Silencio. 

Decidió interpretar eso como un "sí". 

-Ahora, ¿Severus robó su ensayo de Transfiguraciones, señor Malfoy? 

-Sí –dijo Draco, calmadamente. 

-¡No! –exclamó Severus-. Sólo robé el de Millicent. Nunca te he robado a ti. 

-¡Sí que lo has hecho! –gritó Draco, enfurecido. 

-No querías compartir tus dulces. Y, en todo caso, te los devolví. 

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué hay de mi dinero? 

-¿Dinero? –preguntó Dumbledore, alarmado. 

-De acuerdo, te lo quedo debiendo. Te lo pagaré. 

-¡Severus! ¿Robaste dinero a tus compañeros de dormitorio? –casi gritó Dumbledore a pesar de su resolución de permanecer calmado. 

-Sólo una vez, y voy a pagarlo. Lo prometo. 

Dumbledore miró a Severus, luchando contra su cólera y sin confiar en sí mismo lo suficiente como para hablar. 

-No es como si Draco no pudiera sobrevivir a eso –protestó Severus, haciendo un puchero. 

-¿Cuánto robaste, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore con forzada calma. 

-Veinte galleons –admitió Severus suavemente, otra vez hablándole a sus pies. 

Albus entregó silenciosamente veinte galleons de su propio monedero a Draco, pero continuó mirando enojadamente a Severus. 

Severus no se movió. 

-Señor Malfoy, debería irse, ahora. Sin embargo, restaré diez puntos a Slytherin por iniciar una pelea en clase. 

Draco miró a Dumbledore, que estaba obviamente resistiendo una furia apenas controlada, y luego a Severus, que estaba encogiéndose tanto como podía, todavía mirando fijamente sus pies. 

Tal vez no era una buena idea marcharse y dejar a esos dos solos justo ahora. 

"No debí haber mencionado el dinero" pensó. 

¿Se podía expulsar a alguien por robar? ¿Podía Severus ser expulsado, en cualquier caso? Y si lo expulsaban, ¿dónde iba a vivir hasta que pudieran volverlo a la normalidad? 

¿Podía Draco rehusarse a salir? Probablemente no. 

-Gracias, Señor –murmuró, apenado. 

Sólo podía desear que Severus estuviera bien. ¿Debería esperarlo afuera? No, no podía hacer eso. Después de todo, odiaba a Severus. 

¿Pero a dónde iría estando solo? Entonces se dio cuenta: era un momento perfecto para hablar con Ginny sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta. 

Draco casi corrió fuera de la oficina del director hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Esperaría cerca de la entrada hasta que Ginny pasara y finalmente podría hacer que lo escuchara. 

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Draco. Entonces explotó. 

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?! ¡Robarle a los alumnos! 

Severus bloqueó su voz recitando mentalmente complicadas recetas de pociones... 

Finalmente Dumbledore consiguió calmarse. 

-Estarás en detención con Minerva por el resto de la semana –anunció, más calmado. 

-Sí, Señor –murmuró Severus, todavía con la mirada baja. 

-Y devolverás al señor Malfoy su tarea. 

-¡Pero si no la tomé! –exclamó Severus-. Te lo estoy diciendo: yo no toqué ese ensayo. Probablemente lo traspapeló. 

-¡No me mientas, Severus! 

-¡No estoy mintiendo! 

-¡Severus! Ya tuve suficiente. Estoy muy decepcionado. ¡Ahora, fuera de mi vista! 

Severus no dijo nada. Se levantó y salió de la oficina tan silenciosamente como fue posible. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber dónde estaba la tarea de Draco? Sólo deseaba tener a Greenie consigo. 

Regresó al salon de Binns y lo encontró todavía abierto. 

Binns lo miró enojado mientras tomaba a Greenie y lo sostenía cerca de sí. 

-Sólo toma tus cosas y las de tu amigo y cierra la puerta –siseó Binns. 

-No es mi amigo –dijo Severus, sin mirar a Binns-. No tengo amigos. 

Pero recogió la mochila y los libros de Draco, los acomodó y los llevó al dormitorio. 

*** 

Draco se presentó la sala común un rato después, luciendo bastante apabullado. 

-Hey, ¿qué pasó contigo? –lo saludó Severus-. Yo no te puse ese ojo morado. 

Draco tocó cuidadosamente su ojo derecho, el cual estaba empezando a ponerse morado y miró a Severus. 

-Nada que te importe –le dijo. 

Blaise sonrió triunfante. Finalmente Draco estaba peleando con Severus sin necesidad de que lo empujaran a hacerlo. Había estado preocupado por su falta de interés en esa batalla. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Draco! –dijo Vincent desde el otro extremo del cuarto-. Todos podemos ver que alguien te pegó. Dinos quién. 

Draco no dijo nada, obviamente se sentía incómodo. 

-Somos tus amigos, Draco –le recordó Gregory-. Dinos lo que pasó y te ayudaremos a vengarte. 

-¡Sí, vamos a golpear a ese tipo! –exclamó Vincent, con un brillo entusiasta en los ojos. 

-De acuerdo, les diré –aceptó Draco, sentándose entre sus dos guardaespaldas-. Pero prometan que no se reirán de mí. 

-¿Reírnos de ti? ¡Nunca! –prometió Gregory de inmediato. 

Draco sonrió a pesar del hecho de que eso hacía que le doliera un labio magullado. El buen viejo Gregory. Estúpido, pero leal. 

-Fueron Potty y los "weasels" (**ndt**: se trata de un juego de palabras entre el apellido Weasley y la palabra "weasel", "comadreja") –dijo rápidamente, para salir de eso. 

-¿No era que te agradaban los Weasley? –bromeó Severus, que se había unido al grupo sin ser invitado, como de costumbre-. Especialmente la menor. 

-No fue Ginny. Fueron sus hermanos –respondió Draco-. Yo sólo trataba de hablarle, pero ella siguió caminando. Así que la tomé por un brazo para que se detuviera. Ella chilló y Potty y los pelirrojos llegaron corriendo y casi me matan. Ni que la hubiera lastimado. 

Blaise, Vincent y Gregory miraron expectantes a Draco, esperando algo más, pero no tenía ninguna otra cosa que contarles. 

-La asustaste –explicó Severus, calmadamente. 

-¿Asustarla? –preguntó Draco-. Ella me gusta, Severus. ¿Por qué iba a asustarla? 

-¿Porque eres un Slytherin? ¿Y quizá el hecho de que has estado burlándote de ella y de sus hermanos durante años habrá tenido algo que ver? –preguntó Severus irónicamente-. Oh, y no debiste haberla sujetado. Mucha gente reacciona mal si es sujetada y retenida por alguien más fuerte. Los hace sentir indefensos, ¿sabes? 

-¡Oh! –fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir. 

Recordó cómo lo había abofeteado Ginny cuando la acorraló en los corredores. De repente tenía sentido. 

-¿Entonces cómo hago que una chica se quede quieta el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarle si quiere salir conmigo? –preguntó a Severus luego de un rato. 

Severus estalló en carcajadas. 

-No me digas que todas salen huyendo en cuanto te ven –rió-. No sabía que fueras así de feo. 

Draco rechinó los dientes con furia. Realmente no debería haberle pedido consejo a Severus. 

-No huyen de mí. Algunas incluso me persiguen. Pansy está siguiéndome casi todo el tiempo. Pero no quiero salir con ninguna de ellas. Quiero a Ginny. Y Ginny sigue huyendo. 

-Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que convenceral primero de que no eres peligroso –dijo Severus-. ¡Buena suerte! 

-De acuerdo –dijo Gregory-. Ahora que ya está aclarado eso, vamos a darle una paliza a los Weasley. 

Gregory, Vincent y Blaise se pusieron en pie, ansiosos, pero Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-Mala idea –le dijo a Draco-. Si quieres gustarle a Ginny, será mejor que seas amable con su familia. 

-¿Con todos? ¡¿Incluso con Ron?! –exclamó Draco, horrorizado. 

-Eso me temo –asintió Severus. 

-Bueno, está bien –decidió Draco, reluctante-. Si es la única manera. Vamos, muchachos. Busquemos mis libros en el aula de Binns, mejor. 

Otra vez Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está mal con ir a recoger mis libros? 

-Nada, sólo que no puedes hacerlo... 

-¿Por qué no? –exclamó Draco. 

-¡Pero déjame terminar la frase! ¿Quieres? No puedes ir a recogerlos porque ya los traje. 

Draco se quedó mirando a Severus. 

-¿Los trajiste? ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! –exclamó, temiendo lo peor. 

-Nada. Binns sólo quería librarse de ellos y yo tenía que recoger a Greenie de todos modos. Están en el dormitorio, en tu cama. 

Draco inmediatamente corrió a revisar en qué condición estaban sus libros. Encontró todo acomodado en su cama, en perfecto orden. No faltaba nada. De hecho, había un objeto de más. 

-Severus, este no es mi ensayo de Transfiguraciones. 

-Lo sé. Es el de Millicent. No sé dónde está el tuyo. Así que pensé que podías copiar este si no lo encuentras. 

-¿Esperas que copie el ensayo para Transfiguraciones de Millicent? Millicent apesta en Transfiguraciones. ¿No podías haber robado el ensayo de alguien que fuera bueno en la materia? 

-MacGonagall no creería que yo lo escribí si lo hiciera. 

-Oh. Bueno, tal vez pueda usarlo como base para un nuevo ensayo. Podré escribir más rápido si uso –decidió Draco-. Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo –dijo después de unos minutos-. Si tú no robaste mi tarea, ¿quién lo hizo? 

*** 

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Severus se levantó y salió con un excitado pequeño erizo verde en su brazo. 

Se deslizó por los oscuros, fríos corredores escuchando cuidadosamente por cualquier sonido que pudiera alertarlo sobre profesores patrullando o la cercanía de Filch. El pequeño cuerpo espinoso de Greenie se sentía cálido y confortable. Aún a pesar de que Severus temía que un sniff en un momento inoportuno podía delatarlo, era una buena sensación el no estar completamente solo en esa aventura. 

Esta ocasión era mucho más arriesgada que cuando trató de entrar en su propia oficina. Esta vez tenía que ir más lejos y pasar por regiones más populares en el castillo. A muchos profesores les desagradaban los calabozos y permanecían lejos del salón de Pociones, pero la biblioteca era un lugar muy confortable y el peligro de tropezar con un profesor era mucho más grande. 

Todavía después de su encuentro nocturno con el director, Severus no se atrevía a volver a su oficina si podía evitarlo y el veneno en el salón lo hacía imposible de todos modos. 

Severus escuchó cuidadosamente antes de doblar otra esquina y... 

... tropezar con la Señora Norris. 

La gata le lanzó una mirada enojada. En cualquier momento empezaría a correr para buscar a Filch. ¿Por qué no había recordado que la Señora Norris podía moverse sin hacer el menor ruido? Debería haber preparado un plan para el caso de que se encontrara con ella. 

Una idea repentina le llegó justo cuando la gata empezaba a alejarse. Rápidamente sacó su varita. 

-Infante –susurró. 

La Señora Norris volteó, vio su propia cola y empezó a perseguirla. Daba vueltas y se dejaba caer al piso con sus cuatro patas tratando de alcanzar la punta de la cola. 

Severus sonrió a la gata que rodaba en el piso tratando de cazar su propia cola. 

-Ahí tienes, vuelve a tu infancia por un rato. ¡Adiós, gatita! –y Severus se marchó antes de que llegara alguien más y lo atrapara. 

El hechizo en la Señora Norris sólo permanecería por unas horas, pero no quería encontrarse con Filch después de haber hechizado a su gata. Una semana de detención con MacGonagall era todo lo que podía soportar y si Filch lo llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore en mitad de la noche y despertaba al director, esa sentencia podría duplicarse. 

Qué extraño, como adulto le había agradado MacGonagall, casi la había considerado una amiga. Por supuesto, habían tenido sus pequeñas rivalidades amistosas, pero se habían llevado bien. Ahora ella lo tenía terriblemente atemorizado. 

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca. No se veía luz por la rendija. 

-Bien –susurró-. Lo hicimos, Greenie. Busquemos los libros que necesitamos y con un poco de suerte estaremos de vuelta en la cama en poco tiempo. 

-¿Sniff? –dijo Greenie. 

-Seguro, no te preocupes. Entremos. 

Severus abrió la puerta y entró. La luz de su varita cayó sobre la cara de Dobby. ¿Por qué estaba el elfo doméstico durmiendo en un escritorio en la biblioteca? 

Desafortunadamente, Dobby probó tener el sueño ligero. La luz lo despertó instantáneamente. 

-¿Ya... ajuuum... es de día? –preguntó adormilado. 

-No, no. vuelve a dormir –respondió Severus, con la leve esperanza de que el elfo no estuviera completamente despierto. 

Pero Dobby se puso alerta repentinamente al recordar dónde estaba y cuáles eran sus deberes. 

-¿Qué hace el señor en la biblioteca durante la noche? 

-Nada, no podíamos dormir –trató de explicar Severus mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta. 

-¿Quiénes nosotros? –preguntó Dobby, confundido. 

-Yo y Greenie –Severus señaló al erizo en su brazo. 

-Los señores no tienen permiso de estar en la biblioteca durante la noche. ¡Dobby debería activar la alarma! 

-¡No, Dobby! ¡No lo hagas! –exclamó Severus, corriendo hasta el escritorio de la bibliotecaria en un intento desesperado por alcanzar el pisapapeles-alarma antes que Dobby. 

Dobby, por supuesto, estaba más cerca y era más rápido. Saltó sobre el escritorio y tomó la pequeña rana esculpida. Un ruidoso croar se escuchó por toda la biblioteca y, como Severus sabía muy bien, en las habitaciones de cada profesor. 

Dumbledore apareció en la biblioteca vistiendo sólo su bata de dormir. 

"¡Oh, no!" pensó Severus "Dos semanas con MacGonagall" 

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Dumbledore, todavía un poco desorientado por haber sido despertado tan abruptamente-. ¿Dobby? 

-El señor Snape, señor, y el señor Greenie, señor, no tienen permiso de estar en la biblioteca durante la noche, profesor director, señor –explicó el elfo doméstico-. Dobby hizo sonar la alarma, profesor director, señor. 

-¿"El señor Greenie, señor"? –repitió Dumbledore mirando al erizo con una sonrisa divertida. 

Severus se sintió aliviado al ver esa sonrisa. Tal vez el castigo no fuera a ser tan malo después de todo. 

-Sí, profesor director, señor –confirmó Dobby. 

-Bueno, señor Snape y señor Greenie, serán 100 puntos menos para Slytherin. Por cada uno –anunció Dumbledore. 

-¿Por cada uno? ¡Pero Greenie ni siquiera es un Slytherin! –protestó Severus. 

-Vive en la Casa de Slytherin y es verde Slytherin –explicó Dumbledore, guiñando un ojo-. Eso me parece bastante Slytherin-. Dobby, por favor asegúrate que la biblioteca permanezca cerrada mágicamente durante las noches a partir de ahora. Y tú, Severus: si vuelves a colarte aquí, voy a confiscar tu varita, ¿está claro? 

-Sí, Señor –murmuró Severus. 

Bueno, al menos no había recibido más detenciones. 

Una vez más los muchachos de quinto año de Slytherin fueron despertados en mitad de la noche por Dumbledore entrando a los dormitorios para regresar a Severus a la cama. Sólo que esta vez era Severus quien llevaba al erizo. 

-Hey, no irá a dejarlo tener consigo esa escandalosa bola de púas en la cama, ¿o sí? –protestó un muy adormilado Blaise cuando Dumbledore simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió luego de arropar a Severus. 

-Es mi erizo. ¡Puedo tenerlo donde yo quiera! –protestó Severus. 

-¡No, no puedes! –exclamó Vincent. 

Dumbledore miró las enojadas caras de los tres muchachos y dedició salir y cerrar la puerta. Sería mejor dejarlos arreglarse como pudieran. Estaba demasiado cansado para eso. 

*** 

-Como le expliqué la semana pasada, los catar, al igual que los hombres lobo, son creaciones de Salazar Slytherin –dijo Remus Lupin a su clase al principio de la última lección del jueves en la tarde-. Como los hombres lobo, son capaces de transformarse en animales, como el nombre lo indica, en grandes gatos salvajes, como panteras y leopardos..." 

Severus de pronto se levantó y marchó sin disimulo hasta la papelera del salón, donde dejó caer algo dentro. Dio vuelta y regresó a su sitio. 

-... Slytherin los creó con el propósito de tener mejores soldados en su ejército, los hombres lobo eran para él un experimento fallido. Sólo se transformaban en lobos durante la luna llena y entonces no podían ser controlados... 

La papelera estalló lanzando luces multicolores que volaron a través del salón dejando manchas coloridas en todo lo que tocaban. 

Draco miró a Severus sorprendido. ¿Un petardo de fosforescencia? ¿Quién había escuchado de eso jamás? ¿Sería invención de Severus? ¿Qué otras cosas podría hacer alguien ducho en Pociones? 

-... Así que creó otra raza. Una que pudiera transformarse a voluntad y no perdiera su mente al transformarse. Los catar sin embargo no son muy diferentes de los animagos... 

-¡Sí lo son! –exclamó Severus, enojado-. ¡El gato es parte de su personalidad y tienen sus instintos, lo cual no ocurre con los animagos! 

-... No son muy diferentes de los animagos, excepto por el hecho de que tienen garras retráctiles incluso en su forma humana. Esas garras sin embargo están bien escondidas. No puedes reconocer a un catar en su forma humana sólo por su apariencia... 

El vecino de Severus se puso en pie de repente, gritando al descubrir que su cabello se había vuelto púrpura brillante. 

-... De hecho, es imposible reconocerlos a menos que se realice un examen médico y aún entonces sólo si se sabe qué es lo que hay que buscar. Con todo, es difícil definir si los catar son o no criaturas de la Oscuridad... 

La chica sentada frente a Severus chilló y empezó a rascarse la espalda. 

"¿Polvo pica-pica?" pensó Draco "¿Dónde lo habrá conseguido?" 

-... Fueron creados originalmente con Magia Oscura, pero no son criaturas malignas por naturaleza. Su mordida no es más peligrosa que la de cualquier otro gato de su tamaño y usualmente no son agresivos a menos que se sientan amenazados... 

Un gran avión de papel verde se estrelló contra la cara de Remus, dejando una mancha verde en su nariz. 

-… Son conocidos por su extraordinaria paciencia y curiosidad. Pueden tener hijos con humanos, tanto muggles como magos, pero esos niños siempre son catar. No son diferentes de los catar de sangre pura. La razón de una dominancia tan extrema por parte de los genes catar no ha sido completamente explicada aún... 

Con un fuerte ruido, el libro de texto de Remus se estrelló contra el muro en el lado opuesto el salón. 

-... La Iglesia Católica Romana sin embargo define a los catar como monstruos de la Oscuridad y los cazó y quemó al igual que a las brujas y magos. A diferencia de su actitud hacia nosotros, su punto de vista sobre los catar no ha cambiado y los pocos que fueron capaces de escapar a la persecución permanecen ocutos... 

Justin Finch-Fletchley trató de bajar su libro del aire y ponerlo de vuelta en su sitio, pero el hechizo de Severus era más fuerte. El libro flotó hasta el escritorio del profesor, flotó sobre la cabeza de Remus por un momento y entonces cayó. Remus se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. 

Justin saltó sobre Severus y lo acorraló contra el muro. 

-¡Justin, por favor, suelta a Severus y recoge tu libro! –ordenó Remus para sorpresa de todos-. Clase, abran sus libros en la página 346 y empiecen a leer. Severus, por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina. 

-¡La página 346 es una imagen! –le informó Pansy Parkinson a Remus.          

-Entonces lean la página 347. 

-Severus, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? –preguntó Remus tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. 

-Estabas ignorándome –explicó Severus con calma-. Y tengo cosas que decir. ¿Alguna vez has visto un catar? Creo que no, porque algunos de tus datos son incorrectos. Pero yo sí he visto uno. Sé mucho sobre ellos. ¡Déjame contarles! 

-No eres un alumno, Severus. No veo por qué debería enseñarte. Albus puede exigir que estés en mis clases, pero no veo por qué tengas que ser forzado a participar. 

-Porque quiero hacerlo. Porque estoy aburrido y porque es de mala educación ignorar a la gente –exclamó Severus. 

Remus lo miró, considerando sus palabras. 

-¿Te sientes abandonado? 

-¡Sí! 

-Y si te dejo ayudarme, ser mi compañero, dejarás de interrumpir mi clase. 

-¡Sí! 

-De acuerdo, compañero, entremos. 

La clase los miró mientras regresaban al salón, caminando uno al lado del otro. ¿Qué le habría hecho el profesor Lupin a Severus? ¿Le habría dado una detención? ¿Habría restado puntos a Slytherin? ¿Le habría hablado al director? ¿Le habría dado tarea extra? 

Remus miró las caras silenciosas y asustadas. Sonrió. 

-Bien, clase, Severus acaba de decirme que él conoció a un catar. Como les dije, son muy raros y se esconden muy bien, así que muy poca gente ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y Severus ha prometido contarnos al respecto –anunció alegremente. 

Habría podido escucharse la caída de un alfiler cuando Severus se acercó al escritorio del profesor, se sentó y empezó a contar su historia. 

*** 

El siguiente lunes por la mañana Albus Dumbledore llamó a Severus a su oficina antes del desayuno. 

Severus estaba preocupado. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? No podía recordar ninguna broma particularmente mala que hubiera hecho durante la semana. Cuando entró a la oficina descubrió que la cara del director estaba inusualmente seria. 

-Lo que haya sido, yo no lo hice –anunció, con la esperanza de poder convencer a Dumbledore de su inocencia. 

-No, no has hecho nada. Eso está bien –dijo Dumbledore gentilmente. 

Eso no sonaba bien. 

-¿Qué está mal, entonces? ¿Encontraron la cura, finalmente? –preguntó, pero sabía que Dumbledore tendría una expresión muy diferente si ese fuera el caso. 

-No. Um... ¿Cómo está mi pequeño amigo Greenie? 

-Greenie está bien –dijo Severus, mirando al pequeño compañero, que estaba dentro de su jaula en el regazo del muchacho-. Deja de andarte por las ramas. Dime qué es lo que pasa... Señor. 

Albus sintió una pequeña chispa de alegría al ver que Severus casi había olvidado que estaba enojado con él. Quizá en algún tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Entonces recordó por qué estaba Severus ahí. 

-Así que… ¿disfrutas ser un niño otra vez? Debe ser divertido. 

-No, no lo es –respondió Severus sin dudar un momento-. Estaré feliz de volver a mi vieja vida. 

-Pero te has librado de la Marca Oscura y puedes tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Podrías empezar de nuevo. Hacer las cosas diferente, si tú quieres. 

Ambos sabían de qué "cosas" estaba hablando. 

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme de que no quiero volver a la normalidad? –preguntó Severus, cortante. 

-Bueno, hay ciertas ventajas en tu nueva vida y... –Dumbledore se interrumpió de repente. 

Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-No hay antídoto, ¿es eso? –dijo, la voz temblorosa de miedo. 

-Bueno, en Durmstrang todavía están trabajando, pero sospecho que sólo están experimentando con las cualidades mortales de la poción. Todos los demás están de acuerdo en que no hay solución, pero crecerás en forma natural –explicó Dumbledore gentilmente-. Severus, yo... 

-¡NOOO! –gritó Severus, las lágrimas corrían por su cara. 

Sujetó la jaula de Greenie fuertemente con una mano y salió corriendo. 

Dumbledore se puso en pie de un salto y corrió para alcanzarlo, pero para cuando rodeó su escritorio y llegó a la puerta, Severus ya no estaba a la vista. ¿A dónde podría haber ido? 

Albus sabía que tenía que encontrarlo y calmarlo, ¿pero dónde buscarlo? 

**Continuará... **

**Notas:**

Así que... ¿quién piensan que pudo haber robado la tarea de Draco y por qué? (admito que es una pregunta difícil y sólo hay una pequeña pista). 

No habrá sección de "en próximos capítulos" porque no quiero contarles todavía lo que va a pasar (para no arruinar el final angustiante de este capítulo). 


	11. En busca de Severus

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!.  
  
La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente.  
  
El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo.  
  
Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero.  
  
**Nota:**

De acuerdo, este es el grande. Este es el capítulo en el que el suceso más importante de esta historia tiene lugar. Espero que les guste.  
  
Mención honoraria especial para mis cuatro detectives, que adivinaron correctamente quién era el ladrón: Ludi, Debra, Fleur y Sphinx. Un aplauso especial para ustedes.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net  
Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente) su dirección es: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo once: EN BUSCA DE SEVERUS**

  
  
Albus Dubledore corrió a los calabozos e irrumpió en la sala común a toda velocidad. Estaba vacía. No había rastro de Severus ni de nadie más.

"Deben haber ido a desayunar" pensó Albus, mirando su reloj.

Debería estar ahí también. Vigilarlos. Pero primero tenía que calmar a Severus. Minerva MacGonagall podía vigilar a los Slytherin en cualquier caso. Tenía que admitir además que ella era mejor lidiando con ellos.

"Necesito una nueva cabeza para Slytherin pronto. Y un nuevo maestro de Pociones también"

Albus subió corriendo las escaleras y revisó los dormitorios de los muchachos. Nada otra vez. Procedió a revisar velozmente los baños. Sólo encontró a Greenie el erizo, que parpadeó hacia él por entre los barrotes de su jaula. Normalmente se habría detenido para decirle unas cuantas palabras amistosas al animalito, pero no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Tenía que encontrar al dueño de Greenie.

Decidió revisar también los dormitorios y baños de las chicas. Excepto por suficiente perfume en el aire como para hacerle contener la respiración, no encontró nada.

Volvió a la sala común y tomó aire profundamente varias veces. ¿Cómo hacían las niñas para no sofocarse ahí? ¿Y a dónde había ido Severus? Los calabozos eran el único hogar que conocía el muchacho y por tanto Albus había estado seguro de que lo encontraría en alguna parte de la Casa de Slytherin.

Pero la Casa de Slytherin no era todo lo que podía encontrarse en los calabozos. ¡El salón de Pociones! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Albus regresó por la puerta secreta, dejándola abierta en su prisa. Corrió por los pasillos y pronto se acercó al ahora familiar calabozo. Nunca le había gustado ese lugar y estaba convencido de que nunca le gustaría. Era demasiado lóbrego para su gusto, pero encajaba perfectamente con Severus. De hecho, Severus había elegido su salón él mismo. Podrían haber adaptado cualquiera de los salones más grandes del colegio para cubrir sus necesidades aún a pesar de que era una tradición antigua el enseñar Pociones en los calabozos. A decir verdad, recordaba que había habido profesores que habían preferido enseñar Pociones en las torres o en los salones cercanos a la biblioteca. Pero a Severus le gustaba ese calabozo-salón oscuro y frío. Combinaba con su personalidad.

Pero, nuevamente, Severus no estaba ahí ni en la oficina de la puerta siguiente.

Mientras Albus paseaba la mirada por la oficina, sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las altas estanterías que siempre estaba vacía de ingredientes de pociones. Albus la había dejado así porque era incómodamente alta, Severus porque era percha favorita de su cuervo.

¡El cuervo! ¡Tal vez Severus había ido a llorar en las suaves plumas de su pájaro! Albus corrió hasta la oficina de Filch...

El conserje, por supuesto, no estaba ahí. Estaba desayunando con todos los demás y la puerta estaba cerrada. Albus ni siquiera consideró dirigirse al Gran Salón y pedirle las llaves. Abrió la oficina con una rápido "alohomora".

El cuervo lanzó un sorprendido "¡squawk!" al verlo entrar y se alejó del montón de papeles con el que había estado jugando. Albus sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los archivos del conserje acerca de los gemelos Weasley. Filch probablemente nunca se daría cuenta de que habían desaparecido si el cuervo terminaba con ellos antes de que regresara.

Pero rápidamente se puso serio otra vez. Severus no estaba ahí y tenía que correr y buscarlo.

Tenía que ir al Gran Salón e informarle al plantel. Tal vez tuvieran algunas sugerencias. Suspiró profundamente cuando recordó que ni siquiera les había avisado que Severus tendría que permanecer como niño. Sería un fuerte shock para muchos de ellos.

Tenía que pensar en Hagrid, que no podía seguir fingiéndose enfermo hasta que Severus se graduara, y en Minerva, que se había quejado tanto sobre su incompetencia durante sus lecciones.

Por otro lado, sabía que todos ellos querían a Severus y sentirían pena por él. Ciertamente ayudarían a buscar.

Y tal vez Severus estuviera en el Gran Salón con los demás. Tal vez se había calmado ya por sí solo y se había reunido con sus compañeros.

El director entró al Gran Salón inmediatamente, buscando con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.

Sus esperanzas se hundieron ante la vista de la silla vacía junto a Draco. Otra vez, Severus obviamente no estaba ahí.

Draco miró expectante hacia la puerta detrás del director. La última vez que había visto a Severus había sido cuando Dumbledore lo había llamado a su oficina. Eso había sido hacía ya un buen rato. Esos dos debían haber tenido una muy larga charla.

Esperaba que Severus no estuviera en problemas por alguna de sus pequeñas jugarretas. ¿Tal vez habían encontrado una forma de hacerlo olver a la normalidad? ¿Quizá era por eso que no estaba ahí? De alguna manera, Draco sentía que extrañaría a Seveurs, aunque estaría contento de tener a Snape de vuelta. Se sentía más seguro con el sarcástico profesor de Pociones cerca de él para protegerlo.

Draco observó a Dumbledore acercarse a MacGonagall y susurrar algo a su oído. Ella lo siguió a la mesa de los profesores y se sentó en su silla de costumbre. No lo había hecho en algún tiempo, comprendió Draco de repente. Siempre había estado cerca de los Slytherin para evitar que pelearan desde que Snape se había "ido".

Dumbledore debía haberle dicho a MacGonagall que lo acompañara a la mesa. Eso significaba que tenía algo importante que decirle a los profesores. Draco los observó atentamente.  
La mesa de los profesores quedó silenciosa de repente y Dumbledore habló. Hagrid se puso pálido, Filch tenía la mirada fija en su plato, MacGonagall tenía los labios fuertemente apretados...

Dumbledore se quedó callado, pero no comía. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Los otros profesores no continuaron comiendo. La profesora Sprout dejó la cuchara en la mesa silenciosamente, se levantó y salió. Algunos de los profesores volvieron las cabezas para verla pasar, pero no hablaron ni hicieron intento alguno por detenerla. La mesa entera estaba en completo silencio.

Después de algunos minutos de contemplar la silla vacía de Snape en la mesa de profesores, MacGonagall se puso en pie y regresó a su lugar cerca de la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco la miró y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Por una vez no desvió la mirada para romper el contacto. Quería saber dónde estaba Severus. ¿Qué estaba mal?

MacGonagall suspiró y le hizo señas de que continuara desayunando.

Pero Draco ya no tenía hambre. Tal vez Severus estaba de vuelta en la sala común. Se levantó y dejó el Gran Salón sin decir palabra. Gregory, Vincent y Blaise lo miraron sorprendidos.

Gregory y Vincent ni siquiera habían notado la pequeña escena en la mesa de los profesores y estaban demasiado hambrientos para preocuparse, en cualquier caso.

Blaise, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor seguir a Draco. No podía permitirle que empezara a preocuparse por Severus. Podría empezar a sentir aprecio por la pequeña rata y eso no debía suceder.

-¡Hey, Draco! –lo llamó-. ¿Por qué corres así? ¡Espérame!

Draco se detuvo y dejó que Blaise lo alcanzara, pero no contestó.

-¿Qué está mal contigo? –preguntó Blaise-. No me digas que estás preocupado por Severus. Algunas veces se podría pensar que te agrada el pequeño ladrón.

-Bueno, en realidad no me agrada, pero creo que debemos encontrarlo y averiguar qué pasa con él ahora –explicó Draco-. Viste cómo reaccionaron los profesores cuando Dumbledore les habló. ¿Y por qué no está desayunando Severus? No puede estar todavía con Dumbledore porque Dumbledore está allá. Entonces, ¿dónde está él?

-Probablemente registrando tu baúl en busca de más dinero qué robar –comentó Blaise secamente.

-Tal vez, pero no lo creo –respondió Draco-. Aún así, es una razón más para averiguar dónde está.

Pero no encontraron a nadie en la sala común o en el dormitorio. La mochila de Severus estaba abierta, en su cama, tal y como la había dejado cunado lo llamaron a la oficina del director.

-No parece que haya estado aquí del todo –dijo Draco, decepcionado.

-¡Hey, es una gran oportunidad para vengarse! –sugirió Blaise-. Veamos si podemos robar algo de su mochila.

Draco miró la mochila con sospecha.

-No, gracias, meter los dedos en ratoneras no me gusta tanto como a ti.

Esa respuesta hizo que Blaise se pusiera serio de inmediato. Lanzó una última mirada deseosa a la mochila de Severus y fue hacia su cama.

-Tal vez sólo busque mis libros para la clase, entonces –decidió.

Draco miró su reloj para comprobar cuánto tiempo tenían antes de la primera lección. La mayor parte de la escuela estaría desayunando todavía, así que no había razón para que Blaise se apurara tan de repente. Pero el reloj no estaba ahí.

"Debo haberlo olvidado en el baño" decidió, y fue a buscarlo.

Ahí estaba. Justo en el estante sobre el lavatorio, donde lo había dejado. Lo tomó, se lo puso y cuando estaba a punto de salir notó la jaula en la última esquina del baño.

¡Así que Severus sí había estado ahí después de todo! Draco estaba seguro de que había llevado el erizo consigo cuando fue a ver a Dumbledore. Ahora la jaula estaba de vuelta en su sitio usual para la noche.

¿Pero dónde había ido Severus sin llevar a su mascota? Las únicas veces que no lo llevaba consigo era cuando tenía que ir a ver a MacGonagall. Pero ella había estado en el Gran Salón durante el desayuno. ¿Habría llegado Severus unos segundos después de que él se marchara?

Se arrodilló frente a la jaula por un momento.

-Hola, Greenie.

-¡Sniff! –saludó el erizo.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Dónde está tu dueño, Greenie? No es propio de él dejarte solo. ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

-¿Sniff? –dijo Greenie, confundido.

Estaba aburrido y con hambre. Nadie lo había alimentado todavía y algo le decía que era tiempo de hojuelas de maíz. ¿Tal vez el rubio le prepararía otra vez un plato para él solito?

Pero Draco no estaba pensando en alimentar erizos. Decidió que Greenie no tenía manera de decirle dónde estaba Severus y que tendría que decirle a Blaise lo que había encontrado. Tal vez el otro muchacho tendría una idea de lo que significaba.

Draco volvió al dormitorio y vio a Blaise inclinado sobre la mochila de Draco. Estaba sacando algo de su propia mochila y ya iba a meterlo dentro de la de Severus cuando Draco apareció repentinamente junto a él.

Blaise se asustó y dejó caer el pergamino. Draco se inclinó para recogérselo.

-¡No, no lo hagas! –dijo Blaise, un poco demasiado rápido.

Pero Draco ya lo había recogido.

-¿Decidiste arriesgarte a encontrar una ratonera, Blaise? –preguntó sonriendo.

¿Pero por qué Blaise iba a meter algo en la mochila de Severus en lugar de sacar algo? ¿Y por qué no quería que Draco lo recogiera?

Blaise se arrojó por el pergamino. Draco retrocedió rápidamente y lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

¿Qué había en el pergamino que Blaise no quería que Draco viera? Draco lo miró y luego miró a Blaise, todo el buen humor había desaparecido de su cara.

-Esta es mi tarea de Transfiguraciones –dijo, sorprendido-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi tarea, Blaise?

-¿Tuya? ¿Es la tuya? –dijo Blaise, rápidamente-. No lo sabía.

-Oh, ¿de veras? –preguntó Draco sarcásticamente-. ¿Entonces por qué no querías que la viera? ¿De dónde sacaste mi tarea, Blaise?

-La encontré en la mochila de Severus, por supuesto –replicó Blaise, calmándose-. ¿No es obvio?

-¡No me mientas, Blaise! –dijo Draco, cortante-. Te vi sacarla de tu propia mochila. Ibas a meterla dentro de la de Severus y culparlo del robo. ¿Correcto?

-De acuerdo, era una pequeña broma –admitió Blaise, encogiéndose ante la mirada enojada de Draco.

-No es sólo una pequeña broma –siseó Draco-. Querías que me vengara de Severus por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. ¿Cuántas más de "sus" jugarretas hiciste tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

-De acuerdo, robé tu tarea. Lo admito. Pero tú eres demasiado amigable con la pequeña rata. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte ver cómo es en realidad –respondió Blaise-. No puedes hacer amistad con ese, Draco. No es uno de los nuestros. No pertenece aquí y necesitamos tu ayuda para deshacernos de él.

Draco no dijo nada. Tenía que elegir bando, pero aún no sabía de qué lado estaba. Al parecer, a Severus no le interesaría en lo más mínimo su elección. Pero estaba la promesa que le había hecho al director de ser su amigo. Por otro lado, Severus no era confiable y si Draco elegía su lado podría perder a todos sus demás aliados.

¿Y qué pasaría cuando Severus volviera a ser adulto? Draco quedaría completamente solo. En la situación en la que Severus estaba ahora. Pero realmente se sentía furioso con Blaise. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robar la tarea de un amigo sólo para culpar a alguien más? ¿Quién de ellos era el traidor ahí? Draco ya no estaba seguro.

-Tú eres el experto –continuó Blaise al ver que Draco no reaccionaba-. Podrías acabar con Severus fácilmente si tan solo hicieras un buen esfuerzo. Pero te contienes. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer cuando sea nuestro profesor otra vez? No creo que vaya a hacer nada. Está pidiendo problemas. Empezó a pelear con nosotros desde el primer momento. ¿Recuerdas cómo atacó a Gregory la primera vez que lo vimos?

-Gregory lo provocó. Él aceptó el desafío –respondió Draco, calmadamente-. A mí tampoco me agrada Severus, Blaise, pero me simpatiza Snape. No quiero lastimarlo. No tiene nada que ver con tener miedo. No lo tengo. Pero estoy agradecido por todos los pequeños favores que me ha hecho a lo largo de los años. No podemos simplemente tratarlo como a un enemigo de repente. No es justo de nuestra parte.

-¡Él se lo está buscando! –insistió Blaise.

-¡No es así! –gritó Draco.

Tomó su mochila y los libros que necesitaría para las clases de esa mañana y pasó frente a Blaise, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Draco se detuvo en la sala común y tomó aire profundamente para calmarse. Había conseguido un enemigo, y uno peligroso además. Blaise era uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio y el que más posibilidades tenía de volver a los demás en su contra. Tenía que convencer a sus compañeros de que estaba enojado con Blaise por robar su tarea y que eso no tenía nada que ver con Severus.

Rápidamente revisó su mochila y sacó las dos tareas de Transfiguraciones. ¿Cuál debía entregar? La vieja era más detallada y estaba mejor escrita. Había tenido tiempo para hacer la investigación necesaria. La nueva había sido hecha a toda prisa usando el ensayo de Millicent como base (se lo había devuelto a la chica asegurándole que lo había encontrado en el suelo en la sala común, ella había debido dejarlo caer).

La vieja era definitivamente mejor, pero se había arrugado mucho durante la confrontación con Blaise y estaba muy maltratada. Alisó el pergamino todo lo que pudo.

Debía entregar los dos pergaminos y explicarle la situación a MacGonagall. ¡Y lo haría frente a toda la clase! Eso significaría, por supuesto, incriminar a Blaise frente a una profesora, pero le probaría a sus compañeros qué tan enojado estaba por el robo de su tarea y le dificultaría a Blaise el manipular a los otros Slytherin contra él. Que los Gryffindor pensaran lo que les viniera en gana. No tenían una buena opinión sobre la lealtad de los Slytherin, a fin de cuentas.

***

El profesor Binns era probablemente el único profesor, aparte de Trellawney, que no había llegado a desayunar y por lo tanto no sabía de la desaparición de Severus.

Estaba contento de ver que la puerta del salón había sido dejado abierta para él por una vez y empezó la lección de buen humor.

Cuando empezó a pasar lista notó que faltaba Severus, pero asumió que simplemente iba a llegar tarde.  
Cuando Severus todavía no había llegado después de diez minutos, preguntó a la clase dónde estaba., pero nadie parecía saber. Así que continuó con la lección.

Los estudiantes estaban muy quietos ese día. No había gritos ni peleas interrumpiendo su lección. Incluso susurraban menos de lo usual.

Binns no notó que los ojos de los alumnos se volvían a cada instante hacia silla vacía en el fondo donde Severus se sentaba habitualmente. Estaba demasiado contento de que estuvieran tan calmados.

***

Flittwick reaccionó de una manera muy diferente. Ni siquiera pasó lista.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de dónde está Severus? –preguntó, en lugar de su saludo de siempre.

Draco se sintió preocupado de repente. Si Flittwick se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Severus aún sin pasar lista, eso significaba que lo sabía de antemano. Los profesores obviamente estaban preocupados por Severus. Pero si los profesores mismos no sabían dónde estaba...

Como nadie respondió, Flittwick procedió a preguntarle individualmente a cada Slytherin.

Todos insistieron en que no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar Severus; y Blaise, Gregory, Pansy y algunos otros dejaron claro que no les importaba tampoco.

Draco notó que Flittwick parecía casi lastimado con sus respuestas. Era un nuevo punto para considerar. Siempre había asumido que Snape y los otros profesores no congeniaban en realidad más que Slytherin con las otras Casas, pero ahora parecía ser que los profesores realmente se preocupaban por la falta de amigos de Severus. Dumbledore había dejado claro que le agrada Severus y MacGonagall le había mostrado una sorpresiva amabilidad algunas veces también. Y además estaba Filch que incluso lo había protegido de los otros Slytherin en algunas ocasiones.

¿Podría ser que Snape no fuera tan malo como parecía en el exterior, una vez que empezabas a conocerlo bien? El personal de Hogwarts lo había conocido durante muchos años.

Pero si Snape no era tan malo como parecía al principio, ¿no debería ser lo mismo con Severus también? Eran la misma persona, después de todo.

Flittwick incluso preguntó a algunos Ravenclaw, pero ellos no tenían más idea de dónde podía estar Severus que los propios Slytherin.

Con un suspiro, regresó a enseñar Encantamientos, pero todos notaban que su mente no estaba en eso. La lección pareció alargarse imposiblemente para todos los participantes.

***

Estaban a la mitad de una muy aburrida lección de Transfiguraciones con una al parecer muy nerviosa profesora MacGonagall. Blaise había terminado de convertir su maceta en un conejo y estaba tratando de captar la atención de Vincent sin atraer la de MacGonagall también.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas antes de Transfiguraciones convenciendo a Gregory de que Draco era un traidor y necesitaba ser castigado. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que Gregory resultaría tan tercamente leal? Bueno, Blaise finalmente lo había convencido y ahora era el turno de Vincent.

MacGonagall finalmente dejó de pasearse por el salón mirado todo y nada a la vez, y dedicó su atención a las tareas.

Blaise tocó ligeramente el hombro de Vincent con su varita. Ninguna reacción.

Golpeó un poco más fuerte. Vincent seguía sin notarlo.

Blaise lo golpeó en la cabeza. Con fuerza. Vincent volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó-. Estoy muy ocupado. Mi conejo sigue escapándose.

-¡Olvida al estúpido conejo! –siseó Blaise-. Tenemos un problema más grande.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?

-Draco y Severus –susurró Blaise.

-¿Pelearon otra vez? –preguntó Vincent, confundido-. Ni siquiera he visto a la pequeña rata hoy. Nada más golpeémoslo cuando regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

-No pelearon, Vince. Es mucho más serio. Draco ha...

-¡Señor Malfoy! –la voz de MacGonagall lo interrumpió-. ¿Dónde está su tarea?

-Bueno, verá, tengo que explicarle un asunto –dijo Draco, levantándose y caminando hasta el escritorio de la profesora con dos rollos de pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Explicar qué? –dijo MacGonagall, cortante-. Lo escucho.

Y también toda la clase. Algunos conejos habían salido saltando sin ser notados. Los Gryffindor estaban sonriendo con burla pensando que Draco estaba en problemas. Los Slytherin estaban preguntándose qué pasaba y ligeramente preocupados. Sólo Blaise estaba completamente confundido. El sabía que Draco había escrito un nuevo ensayo y ahora tenía el original de vuelta. ¿Por qué simplemente no entregaba uno de los dos?

Draco sonrió inocentemente a MacGonagall. Podía lucir tan adorable como Severus cuando se lo proponía. Simplemente había pensado que no era bueno para su imagen de chico malo hasta que vio que funcionaba para el otro muchacho.

-Bueno, verá, lo tuve que escribir dos veces, porque Blaise robó el primero y sólo lo recuperé esta mañana, y ahora no sé cuál entregarle. El primero estaba todo arrugado y feo cuando finalmente lo recuperé, pero tuve que hacer el segundo sin suficiente tiempo para una buena investigación y creo que el primero está mejor hecho.

Los Slytherin voltearon a mirar a Blaise.

-¿TÚ robaste su tarea? –preguntó Vincent, incrédulo-. ¿No había sido Severus? ¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso?

Blaise miró a Draco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se lo decía a una profesora? Tenía que saber que sería considerado un traidor por eso.

-Muéstremelos –demandó MacGonagall.

Draco le entregó los dos pergaminos. MacGonagall miró el arrugado con duda.

-¡Es culpa de Blaise! –acusó Draco, tratando de imitar el adorable pucherito de Severus.

Pareció funcionar, porque MacGonagall volvió su atención hacia Blaise.

-¿Señor Zabini? ¿Robó usted la tarea de su amigo?

-¡No somos amigos! –anunció Draco-. ¡Nunca más!

Blaise miró hacia el suelo. Nunca había sido un buen mentiroso. Al menos no tratándose de inventar una mentira rápida. Asintió con aire derrotado. Ta vez si mostraba suficiente arrepentimiento...

-¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? –preguntó MacGonagall, que claramente no entendía qué se podía hacer con una tarea ajena.

-Yo… yo… -balbuceó Blaise. Si le decía la verdad estaría un auténtico problema. Era bastante obvio que a MacGonagall le agradaba Severus y estaba preocupada por él justo ahora.

-Lo atrapé tratando de meterla en la mochila de Severus –explicó Draco, como si no le importara el porqué de eso-. Iba a culpar a Severus para empezar otra pelea entre nosotros. Sólo por divertirse. ¡Y tuve que reescribir todo el ensayo!

-¿Es verdad eso, señor Zabini? –preguntó MacGonagall, enfandándose-. ¡¿Robó el ensayo del señor Malfoy sólo para culpar a Severus?!

-N...no. –dijo Blaise, sabiendo lo obvia que resultaba la mentira.

-¿Entonces por qué lo robó?

Blaise seguía mirando hacia el piso. Necesitaba una explicación plausible y rápido, pero no podía pensar en nada.

MacGonagall esperó casi un minuto por una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Toda la clase miraba a Blaise en incrédulo silencio.

-Venga a verme después de clase para hablar de su detención, señor Zabini –decidió MacGonagall, recogiendo uno de los conejos fugitivos-. ¿De quién es este conejo? ¡Sus patas todavía están hechas de arcilla!

-Creo que debe ser el mío, profesora –anunció Neville, sonriendo mansamente-. No había terminado cuando saltó.

MacGonagall le entregó el conejo a Neville con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes cinco minutos para completar la transformación –le recordó.

Por todo el salón los estudiantes empezaron a buscar frenéticamente sus conejos perdidos. Blaise parecía haber quedado olvidado, pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Podía escuchar a Gregory y Vincent discutir sobre el derecho de Draco a traicionar a Blaise después de lo que le había hecho. Los Slytherin estaban obviamente divididos en ese punto, pero todos coincidían en que lo que había hecho Blaise era peor que lo que había hecho Draco.

Con un gran suspiro, se dejó caer en su silla, con la mirada perdida por el resto de la lección. Su conejo había escapado también, pero no le importaba. Los otros Slytherin nunca lo seguirían después de eso.

¿Pero quién los lideraría si Draco les daba la espalda ahora?

***

Finalmente era la hora del almuerzo y Draco se dirigió al Gran Salón. La primera lección después del almuerzo sería Vuelo, la cual no tenía que tomar porque estaba en el equipo de quidditch. Deció apurarse a almorzar y entonces pasar el tiempo hasta Defensa buscando a Severus. Tal vez estaba en la biblioteca. Era a donde iba usualmente cuando tenía algún tiempo libre.

Draco casi había terminado su apresurada comida cuando el director apareció inesperadamente junto a la mesa de Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore se detuvo detrás de la silla vacía de Severus y miró a los muchachos curiosamente.

-Necesito su ayuda –dijo de pronto.

Se miraron unos a otros inseguros sobre quién debería hablar en nombre del grupo. Greogory no calificaba, Vincent sabía que no sería aceptado ya por Draco o ya por Blaise, Blaise sabía que después de la escena en Transfiguraciones su autoridad sería desafiada sin duda alguna, y Draco realmente no quería verse envuelto en nada que lo apartara de su plan de buscar a Severus.

-¿Ayuda con qué? –preguntó Draco finalmente, ya que ninguno de los otros habló.

-Encontrando a Severus –empezó Dumbledore.

Eso captó el interés de Draco, pero los otros tres gruñeron.

-No queremos encontrarlo. Estamos contentos de que no esté por aquí –explicó Blaise.

-¿Aún si corre peligro? –le preguntó Dumbledore calmadamente y con una mirada inusualmente seria.

-¿Peligro? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Por qué debería estar en peligro? ¿Dónde está?

-No sé dónde está. Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden –suspiró Dumbledore y Draco pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos-. Tuve que darle malas noticias esta mañana. No las tomó muy bien y salió corriendo. De la gente a la que he preguntado por él lo ha visto desde entonces y tengo miedo de que haya huido.

-Es adulto por dentro, Señor –dijo Draco gentilmente-. Puede cuidarse a sí mismo.

-No ha estado actuando como adulto últimamente –argumentó Dumbledore-. No tenemos manera de saber cómo influenció su mente esa poción, pero ciertamente lo hizo. A juzgar por su comportamiento actual, me pregunto si no sobreestimé su edad cuando lo puse en quinto año. No es suficientemente maduro como para sobrevivir solo. Especialmente si Voldemort lo está buscando, como sospecho que debe estar haciéndolo.

-¿Voldemort? –preguntó Draco sorprendido-. ¿Por qué Ya-sabe-quién estaría buscando a Seveurs? Es sólo un muchacho.

-Sí, pero Voldemort querría poner sus dedos en el adulto y no creo que un pequeño detalle tal como una poción rejuvenecedora vaya a detenerlo –Albus no se atrevía a decirle a aquellos niños de su temor de que Voldemort pudiera estar interesado en estudiar los efectos de la poción. Venían de familias de Death Eaters, después de todo-. Necesito saber si lo han visto o a dónde va usualmente cuando quiere estar solo. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

-Pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca –dijo Draco.

-Ya revisé la biblioteca, el salón de Pociones y la oficina, la oficina del señor Filch, todos los dormitorios de Slytherin y todos los calabozos –le informó Dumbledore de una vez-. ¿Alguna otra idea?... ¿Por favor?

-No realmente –dijo Draco sintiéndose muy decepcionado. No se había dado cuenta de lo seguro que había estado de encontrar a Severus en la biblioteca hasta ese momento-. Pero le prometemos que le informaremos en caso de que lo veamos.

-Gracias –dijo Dumbledore simplemente, pero la sonrisa que acompañó esa palabra le dijo a Draco mucho más claramente lo que Dumbledore realmente quería dar a entender.

Y Draco se descubrió a sí mismo sonriéndole también. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de fraternizar con el enemigo? ¿Por qué de repente significaba tanto para él lo que Dumbledore pensaba y cómo se sentía? Dumbledore era sólo un viejo tonto. ¿Cómo podía Draco sentir esa extraña urgencia de hacerlo sentirse orgulloso?

Draco trató de sacudirse esa sensación, pero volvía a cada intento.

Dumbledore fue al frente del Salón y anunció a los sorprendidos alumnos que Severus había desaparecido y que no habría lecciones esa tarde para darle tiempo a los profesores de buscar cuidadosamente por todo el castillo.

Los prefectos inmediatamente ofrecieron su asistencia y muchos de los alumnos ayudaron también.

Draco estaba sorprendido de ver cuántos Gryffindor se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudar. Él mismo y su pandilla, exceptuando a Blaise, se unieron a la búsqueda y pronto estaban registrando todo el castillo desde los techos de las torres hasta el más profundo de los calabozos.

El señor Filch, Harry Potter y los gemelos Weasley aseguraron a Dumbledore que había revisado hasta el último pasaje secreto también, pero Severus continuaba sin ser hallado.

Entonces procedieron a buscar en los terrenos del castillo y Hagrid fue enviado a Hogsmeade para informar a los pobladores que un estudiante de Hogwarts estaba perdido y darles la descripción de Severus.

Aún así Severus seguía extraviado. Revisaron los terrenos al completo y regresaron con las manos vacías. Al empezar la puesta del sol, Hagrid volvió para reportar que había hablado personalmente con cada habitante de Hogsmeade y nadie había visto a un muchacho solitario por ningún lado.

Dumbledore finalmente envió a los muchachos a la escuela para que cenaran mientras conjuraba algunos sandwiches para los profesores y los guiaba a iniciar una búsqueda en el Bosque Prohibido.

***

Draco miraba tristemente su cena. Había estado tan seguro de encontrar a Severus en alguna parte del castillo. ¿Por qué había tenido que escapar? No tenía a dónde ir. Hogwarts era el único hogar que tenía.

"Severus debería estar sentado aquí, burlándose de todos nosotros" pensó, jugueteando distraídamente con una papa "A Greenie le encantarían estas. Si Severus estuviera aquí, el erizo estaría en su plato justo ahora olfateando y masticando y disfrutando las papas"

¿Habría recordado alguien alimentar a Greenie, por cierto? No, no le parecía que lo hubieran hecho. El pobre animal no había tenido nada que comer en todo el día.

Draco envolvió rápidamente algunas de sus papas en una servilleta, se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hey, Draco, ¿a dónde vas? –lo llamó Gregory, pero Draco no reaccionó.

Vincent y Blaise levantaron la vista de sus platos cuando escucharon el grito de Gregory y vieron a Draco abandonar el Gran Salón sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿No vas a seguirlo? –preguntó Vincent a Blaise, sorprendido cuando éste siguió comiendo sin hacer comentarios.

-No.

-Por qué no? –preguntó Gregory-. Normalmente lo haces.

-Porque Draco decidió que ya no quiere ser mi amigo nunca más. Prefiere estar con Severus –gruñó Blaise.

-Porque está enojado contigo por robar su tarea –tradujo Vincent-. Él odia a Severus tanto como nosotros.

-Si estás tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué no vas con él en lugar mío? –sugirió Blaise, sonriendo desagradablemente.

Vincent miró su plato medio lelno, luego hacia la puerta y de nuevo su plato.

-Porque tengo demasiada hambre –decidió, y volvió a su comida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Gregory? –sonrió Blaise-. ¿Quieres seguir a nuestro pequeño traidor? ¿Averiguar qué está haciendo?

-¿Mmhmmph? –respondió Gregory con la boca llena, y metiéndose más comida al mismo tiempo.

-Tomaré eso como un "no" –interpretó Blaise, contento con su pequeña victoria.

Draco podría haberlos convencido de su lealtad por el momento, pero ellos estaban desertando de su lado por pura pereza, y si Blaise jugaba sus cartas sabiamente, sería capaz de volverlos en su contra.

***

Draco entró al baño con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Había corrido todo el camino desde el Gran Salón hasta la sala común de Slytherin a toda velocidad como si pudiera resarcir al erizo por dos comidas olvidadas llevándole la cena especialmente rápido.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la jaula y desdobló la servilleta frente a Greenie.

-Aquí tienes, mi pequeño amigo. Te traje algo para comer –explicó, innecesariamente, ya que Greenie se encontraba ya comiendo con todo entusiasmo-. Perdón por no haberte alimentado más temprano.

Draco se sentó tratando de normalizar su respiración y observó al erizo comer. Debería regresar al Gran Salón para terminar su cena, pero por alguna razón no sentía hambre con la duda de no saber dónde estaba Severus y qué podía haberle pasado. ¿Y tal vez Greenie se estaría sintiendo solo también?

Decidió quedarse un poco más y hacerle compañía al erizo. Si se perdía la cena siempre podía comerse el resto de sus dulces más tarde.

Greenie gruñía y olfateaba con alegría mientras comía. Draco sonrió. Que ruidoso compañerito.

¡Pero un momento! ¿Ese último "sniff" no había venido de algún lugar a sus espaldas? No, tenía que estar equivocado. Greenie estaba frente a él, después de todo.

Pero entonces lo escuchó otra vez. Un sonido apagado desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Draco dio vuelta y no vio nada, excepto las duchas.

Entonces escuchó el sonido otra vez. Ni siquiera sonaba como los curiosos pequeños "sniff" de Greenie. Se escuchaba más bien como un sollozo.

Draco se levantó lentamente. Esta vez estaba seguro. El sonido venía de la última ducha. La que no se usaba, porque no funcionaba y nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que Draco llevaba en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué estaba cerrada la cortina justo ahora? Normalmente estaba abierta e ignorada.

-¿Severus? –preguntó Draco suavemente.

No hubo respuesta. Draco corrió gentilmente la cortina un poquito y espió dentro.

-Hey, Severus, ¿te encuentras bien?

Severus no contestó, pero no era realmente necesario, ya que obviamente no se encontraba bien. Estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la ducha, llorando.

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había tratado de confortar a nadie antes. ¿Quizá debería salir y buscar a un profesor? Pero todos estaban en el Bosque Prohibido.

Exceptuando a Hagrid, que estaba demasiado cansado luego de su excursión a Hogsmeade y había vuelto al castillo para vigilar a los niños. ¿Pero podría esperar que Hagrid pudiera manejar esa situación? De ninguna manera.

Podía, por supuesto, ir y buscar al prefecto, pero el prefecto era un Gryffindor. No podía dejar que un Gryffindor entrara a la sala común. Severus no querría eso tampoco. Y si salía a buscar a alguien tendría que dejar a Severus solo. Eso no parecía una buena idea por el momento.

Trató de recordar qué hacían sus padres cuando él lloraba. No fue fácil, porque no había llorado en frente de nadie desde que era muy pequeño y aún entonces lo había hecho muy pocas veces.

Lo que había hecho su padre... Oh, sí, le había pegado... esa no parecía ser una buena idea tampoco.

Entonces recordó cómo su madre lo había encontrado llorando en su habitación luego de que su padre le pegara. Debía haber sido muy, muy pequeño entonces, porque apenas sí podía recordarlo vagamente, pero su madre lo había abrazado y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, y él habría abrazado con fuerza su osito de peluche. Eso se había sentido bien.

Pero Severus parecía un poco demasiado mayor como para ser abrazado y ni siquiera tenía un osito. Eso le recordó a Draco la noche después de su pelea, cuando durmió con su osito y Severus con Greenie.

¡Eso era! Severus se sentiría mejor si tuviera a Greenie en sus brazos.

Draco dio vuelta rápidamente y sacó a Greenie de su caja. El erizo protestó ligeramente. No había terminado con las papas todavía. Pero Draco lo ignoró. Se deslizó dentro de la ducha, agazapándose frente a Severus y gentilmente puso al erizo en sus manos.

Severus levantó la mirada, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara y sollozó. Greenie respondió con un "sniff".  
Draco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Severus. Entonces se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el muro y esperó.

Severus se limpió la nariz unas cuantas veces, entonces lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Draco?

-Presente, Señor –sonrió Draco.

Severus sonrió ligeramente a través de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hey, este es nuestro baño. Tengo permiso de estar aquí, tú sabes.

Esta vez la sonrisa fue un poco más grande y permaneció por un momento más. Draco sonrió a su vez.

-¿Me estabas buscando? –preguntó Severus, incrédulo.

-Bueno, en realidad justo ahora estaba alimentando a Greenie. Pero sí, antes estaba buscándote. Junto con media escuela –Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó a Severus una mirada interrogadora-. ¿Estuviste aquí escondido todo este tiempo?

-Aquí he estado. ¿Qué quieres decir con "todo este tiempo"? ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Estuviste aquí en la ducha todo el tiempo desde que hablaste con Dumbledore?

-Sí, necesitaba estar solo por un rato y nadie entra aquí. ¿Qué está mal con eso?

-Nada. Es sólo que pensamos que habíamos buscado en todas partes. Y, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, es hora de cenar. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

-No tenía idea de haber estado aquí tanto tiempo. Me figuro que algunos se habrán preocupado un poco. ¿Verdad?

-¿Un poco? Mejor di que están enfermos de preocupación. Todos están en el Bosque Prohibido pensando que huiste y te comieron los hombres lobo.

-No es luna llena esta noche –recalcó Severus, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-Bueno, que algo te comió, en todo caso –sonrió Draco.

Severus sonrió también, ya no lloraba.

De alguna manera, eso hizo que Draco se sintiera bien, como si hubiera recibido algo realmente especial. Ni siquiera enviar a Harry Potter a detención se sentía así de bien.

-Todavía creo que deberíamos salir de aquí y comer algo. Y tal vez decirle a los demás que pueden dejar de buscar –sugirió.

Severus asintió suavemente, pero no se levantó.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-No pueden volverme a la normalidad.

-¿Qué? Pero esa poción... fue sólo un estúpido accidente. ¿Cómo puede algo hecho por Neville ser tan difícil de reparar?

Por un momento pareció como si Severus fuera a echarse a llorar otra vez.

-No es difícil poner algunos ingredientes juntos y lograr algún tipo de reacción. Es lograr un resultado predefinido lo que resulta problemático. Y convertirme de nuevo en adulto es un resultado que no pueden conseguir.

-¡Bueno, eso es grandioso! –exclamó Draco de repente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

-¿Lo es? –preguntó Severus, tan confundido que hasta se olvidó de que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

-¡Sí, lo es! Ahora podemos crecer juntos. Vamos a mandar en esta escuela, seremos peores que los gemelos Weasley. Vamos a volver locos a los profesores. Y podemos dibujar juntos. Te puedo enseñar a dibujar dragones. Soy realmente bueno dibujando dragones. Y a veces escribo canciones también. Podemos hacer muchas cosas, tener toneladas de diversión.

Severus se puso en pie, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Querrías eso?

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero.

-Pensé que no te agradaba. Que querías deshacerte de mí lo más pronto posible.

-Me estás confundiendo con Blaise. Yo sólo le seguía la corriente porque no quería perder a mis amigos.

-¿Pero no vas a perderlos ahora? –preguntó Severus mientras seguía a Draco fuera de la ducha.

-No te preocupes por eso. No son verdaderos amigos. Nunca nos llevamos bien realmente. Tal vez tú podrías ser mi verdadero amigo.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Tal vez. No puede hacernos daño intentarlo –sonrió Draco.

Severus sonrió también.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, creo que comeré algo ahora. Veamos si queda algo de comida por ahí. ¡Vamos!

-Um... Severus.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos.

-Tal vez sería mejor que te lavaras la cara primero –sugirió Draco, sonriendo abiertamente-. No querrás que todos se den cuenta de que estuviste llorando todo el día.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo nunca lloro –sonrió Severus, pero regresó a lavarse las huellas de las lágrimas.

**Continuará...**

**Notas: **

¿Lo hice bien? Es el capítulo más importante de este fic en mi opinión. Por favor, comenten.

**En próximos capítulos: **

¿Cómo reaccionará Dumbledore cuando Severus se deje ver otra vez? ¿Los profesores buscarán en el Bosque Prohibido toda la noche? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Slytherin ante la repentina amistad entre Draco y Severus? ¿Se dará por vencido Blaise?¿Y qué uso tiene este fic para Mary Sue? (no, ese no es el nombre de la mejor amiga de Susan).


	12. Un triunfo para Dumbledore

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

 El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

 Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Se suponía que este capítulo iba a tener dos escenas más, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlas todavía. Aquí está la reacción de los profesores ante el regreso de Severus y Dumbledore enseña Pociones una última vez, creo. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net, Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 12: UN TRIUNFO PARA DUMBLEDORE**

Los profesores habían regresado del Bosque Prohibido porque pronto estaría demasiado oscuro para ver. Ahora estaban sentados tristemente en el Gran Salón, todos pensando qué terrible destino podría haber caído sobre Severus. Algunos de ellos fingían comer, pero ninguno tenía apetito realmente. 

Incluso muchos de los estudiantes parecían tristes. Harry Potter lucía como si estuviera a punto de ir hasta la mesa de los profesores para preguntarle a Dumbledore qué iban a hacer a continuación. Dumbledore deseaba saberlo. 

Sólo los Slytherin no parecían perturbados por la desaparición de Severus. Al menos algunos de ellos no lo parecían. 

Gregory, Vincent y Blaise conversaban animadamente sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por las dos sillas vacías entre ellos. 

"Al menos Draco realmente parece extrañarlo. Tal vez no era una mala elección como amigo después de todo" pensó Albus. Se preguntaba dónde estaría el muchacho "Apuesto a que no puede comer él tampoco" 

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Severus y Draco entraron lado a lado, riendo. 

El Gran Salón quedó silencioso. Todos miraban a los dos muchachos, que no parecían notar nada extraño. 

El repentino silencio en el Gran Salón logró que incluso Gregory y Vincent miraran. Pero no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. 

Ni siquiera Blaise podía creerlo. Había sospechado que Draco simpatizaba con Severus y lo había acusado abiertamente de traicionar a Slytherin, pero nunca había pensado que Draco realmente dejaría que lo vieran con Severus. 

El momento de shock no duró mucho, sin embargo. Los profesores empezaron a reaccionar. MacGonagall, que había estado en su puesto cerca de la mesa de Slytherin ya fuera por hábito o por evadirse de la situación deprimente de la mesa de profesores, era la que estaba más cerca y por lo tanto fue la que llegó primero hasta Severus. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. 

Severus dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Había esperado absolutamente cualquier reacción de parte de Minerva MacGonagall, pero ciertamente no se había esperado un abrazo. 

-¡Hey! –protestó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más cuando los otros profesores llegaron a la carrera. 

-¡Oh, Severus, qué susto nos diste! –exclamó Minerva, soltándolo finalmente-. Pensamos que habías huido. 

Severus tomó aire, aliviado por ser capaz de respirar nuevamente e iba a empezar a explicar cuando Remus Lupin lo abrazó todavía con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho MacGonagall. 

-¿Estás bien, compañero? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! 

Severus hubiera querido responder, pero en ese momento respirar era demasiado difícil. 

"Y yo que pensé que Draco estaba exagerando cuando dijo que estaban enfermos de preocupación. De verdad deben haber creído que estaba muerto" Severus se sintió un poco culpable por eso, aún teniendo en cuenta que no había sido su intención asustarlos. Debería haber dejado que alguien supiera dónde estaba. 

Después de un breve forcejeo se las arregló para escapar de los brazos de Remus y evitó ser "capturado" por Flitwick o Sprout. Madame Pomfrey casi lo atrapó, sin embargo. 

Extendió los brazos frente a él para mantenerlos a distancia. 

-Alto. Déjenme respirar. No puedo responder sus preguntas si me están sofocando. 

Los profesores finalmente retrocedieron un poco para darle algo de espacio. Eso estaba mejor. Le permitía respirar y Greenie se veía más cómodo también. El pequeño erizo estaba todavía en sus brazos y se había convertido inmediatamente en una bola asustado cuando MacGonagall lo había estrujado. Ahora estaba asomando cautelosamente su naricita verde, investigando si estaba a salvo. 

Desafortunadamente, cuando los profesores retrocedieron, eso además permitió que el director se acercara a Severus. 

-¡¿Qué pensaste que estabas haciendo, huyendo de esa manera?! –tronó Dumbledore. 

Severus dio un paso atrás, asustado, y chocó con Hagrid, que de inmediato puso una gigantesca mano en su hombro para sostenerlo. 

-Yo no... 

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? 

MacGonagall puso gentilmente una mano en el hombro de Dumbledore y le dedicó una mirada muy firme para darle a entender "si dejas de gritarle por un momento, nos lo dirá". 

Albus dejó de gritar y en cambio fijó en Severus una mirada enojada. 

-En el baño –contestó Severus suavemente. 

-¿Dónde? –rugió Dumbledore. 

-En el baño. Estaba en el baño –repitió Severus. 

-Es la verdad –Draco se colocó junto a Severus, con una altanera mirada de reojo a Hagrid-. Encontré a Severus en el baño. Él no huyó. 

-¿En el baño? ¿Tu baño en los dormitorios? –preguntó Dumbledore sin poder creerle a sus orejas. Draco y Severus asintieron. 

-¡Yo revisé ese baño!

-No lo suficiente, supongo –sonrió Draco ligeramente-. Olvidó revisar la última ducha. 

-¿Las duchas? ¡Nunca chequeé las duchas! 

-Y tampoco me llamaste tampoco –agregó Severus, acusador-. Te habría escuchado. Ni siquiera sabía que me estaban buscando y ahora me acusas de haber huido. Todo lo que hice fue perder algunas lecciones. ¿Y qué con eso? Ya conozco toda la materia, en cualquier caso. No es como si me hubiera perdido algo importante. 

MacGonagall se aclaró la garganta. 

-De acuerdo, me perdí Transfiguraciones, pero nunca habría aprendido nada de todos modos. Estaré bien sin eso –admitió Severus. 

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, planeas aprobar tus OWLS si no aprendes Transfiguraciones, Severus? –preguntó MacGonagall, mirando elocuentemente al pequeño erizo verde en los brazos de Severus. 

Severus abrazó a Greenie contra su pecho. 

-¡No voy a transformar a Greenie! ¡Es mi amigo! 

-Pero tienes que transformar algo para tus OWLS –isistió MacGonagall-. Y ese algo debe ser un erizo. O una maceta. Lo cual te perdiste hoy. 

-Yo le enseñaré –ofreció Draco ante la sorpresa de todos-. Usted dijo que lo hice bien con la maceta. 

-Lo hiciste –confirmó MacGonagall-. Pero aún así te advierto que no debes perder más de mis lecciones, Severus. ¿Entendido? 

Severus asintió. Se había puesto un poco pálido desde que Minerva mencionara los OWLS. Realmente no quería tener que pasar por eso otra vez, pero no tenía elección. 

-No me importa si ya conoces o no la materia –dijo Dumbledore severamente-. En el futuro, espero que asistas a todas tus clases igual que todos los demás. O te pondré en detención. 

Severus asintió otra vez. 

Albus repentinamente lo abrazó. 

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto! –exclamó. 

Severus forcejeó inútilmente. 

-¡Suéltame, Albus! Me estás avergonzando. 

Dumbledore lo dejó ir, reluctante. 

-De acuerdo, pero promete que no huirás otra vez. 

-Nunca huí. 

-Oh, sí... bien... Entonces prométeme que no huirás nunca. 

-De acuerdo, lo prometo. ¿Puedo ir a cenar ahora? No he comido nada en todo el día y tengo un poco de hambre. 

Albus dejó ir a los dos muchachos y los siguió con la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

-Severus de verdad es un chico adorable –comentó Madame Pomfrey, sonriendo. 

-Sí –suspiró Dumbledore-. Si tan solo fuera un poco menos problemático. 

Severus y Draco se reunieron con sus compañeros sonriendo triunfantes. Después de todo, acababan de escapar de una horda de profesores sin recibir ningún castigo. 

Miradas frías como el hielo los recibieron en la mesa de Slytherin. 

Ni siquiera parecieron notarlo mientras se sentaban y empezaban a comer. La comida ya estaba fría, pero eso no podía echar a perder su buen humor. Con lo hambriento que estaba Severus, habría podido comer cualquier cosa, sin importar cómo estuviera. 

-¡Traidor! –siseó Blaise a Draco, justo lo suficientemente alto como para estar seguro de que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio lo oyeran. 

-¡Madura, Blaise! –sonrió Draco alegremente. 

No le importaba quién lo oyera o no. Severus era su amigo y si a los otros no les parecía bien, entonces un solo amigo era suficiente para él. Que Blaise dirigiera la pandilla si quería hacerlo. Nunca había sido capaz de ser él mismo con ellos, en cualquier caso. Severus, él sabía, sería diferente. Y si tenían que quedarse solos, estaba bien para Draco. Un amigo real era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que siempre había querido. 

Todavía sonriendo, se apartó de Blaise y ofreció un trocito de carne a Greenie. 

-Ten, compañerito, ven y tómalo. 

-¡Sniff! –dijo Greenie y se acercó al plato de Draco. 

¡Finalmente le estaban dando de comer! Y dos personas al mismo tiempo. ¡Eso sí era vida! 

Vincent miraba incrédulo al sonriente Draco. Draco nunca había sonreído así. Mostraba sonrisitas cínicas y a veces reía, pero Vincent no podía recordar haber visto antes esa clase de sonrisa feliz en su cara. Simple y sencillamente eso no era normal. 

-¿Qué está mal contigo? –le preguntó a su amigo-. ¿Has estado comiendo algo sospechoso? 

-¿Mal? ¿Comer algo sospechoso? –repitió Draco, confuso-. No, todo está bien. 

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes así? 

-Porque estoy contento. ¿No puedo estar feliz por una vez? 

-¡No! –declaró Blaise, pero Draco simplemente lo ignoró y continuó jugando con Greenie. 

-¿Finalmente besaste a Ginny? –preguntó Gregory. 

Había oído que conquistar a la chica que le gustaba a uno podía producir toda clase de efectos extraños en la gente. Y Draco había estado detrás de Ginny por un buen rato ya. Tenía que sentirse triunfante si había logrado conquistarla. 

-No. todavía no he encontrado cómo hacer que se detenga y me escuche sin sujetarla –suspiró Draco-. Pero encontraré la manera. Sólo espera y verás. 

-Deja que yo maneje eso –dijo Severus de repente-. Te conseguiré la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle. 

-¿De veras? –exclamó Draco con entusiasmo-. ¿Cómo? 

-No lo sé todavía, pero pensaré en algo cuando la vea –sonrió Severus-. Tendrás que adaptarte a la situación, eso sí. 

-Bueno, si no conquistaste a la chica, ¿por qué estás tan contento? –insistió Vincent. 

-No  lo sé, en serio. Sólo me siento bien. Tal vez sea porque Severus volvió. De verdad lo extrañé. 

Blaise y Vincent intercambiaron una mirada. 

-¿Porque Severus volvió? ¿Por qué habría de hacerte feliz eso? –preguntó Gregory, todavía sin entender nada-. ¿No era que todos odiábamos a Severus? ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible? 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

-Yo no, Greg. Es de Blaise y las chicas de quienes estás hablando. A mí me agrada Severus y quiero que se quede con nosotros tanto como sea posible. 

Gregory miró a Draco por casi un minuto tratando de decidir qué hacer. Tomar decisiones era difícil para él, porque usualmente no entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era por eso que siempre había seguido el liderazgo de Draco hasta ahora. Sabía que Draco era muy inteligente y que sus amigos normalmente aprobaban cualquier cosa que Draco hiciera. 

Ahora, eso había cambiado de pronto. Blaise claramente no aprobaba la decisión de Draco de ser amigo de Severus y Gregory no sabía qué hacer. No le agradaba Severus, pero no quería perder la guía de Draco tampoco. Y no quería pelear en contra de Severus o Draco. Había visto suficiente de la enfermería durante las últimas semanas. 

Miró a Vincent buscando ayuda. 

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –susurró en su oído. 

Vincent lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Tampoco él sabía qué hacer. 

Vincent era mejor entendiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero también prefería seguir a Draco. Draco era un Malfoy y estar del lado de los Malfoy siempre era una buena idea, según le había dicho su padre. Los Malfoy lo tenían todo: una larga línea familiar, mucho dinero y el favor de Lord Voldemort. Todo eso los hacía aliados perfectos. 

Pero este Malfoy en particular estaba actuando de un modo extraño. Primero se enamoraba de una Weasley amiga de los muggles, luego era amistoso con Dumbledore ¿y ahora de repente le agradaba Severus? Tal vez Blaise tenía razón. Tal vez Draco era un traidor. Y si lo era, Vincent no quería tener que ver más con él. Pero si no lo era, actuar en su contra podía acarrearle la ira de los Malfoy, lo cual era algo realmente peligroso. 

-No lo sé –susurró-. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo. 

Gregory se reacomodó en su silla y miró a Draco y Severus jugando con el erizo. Realmente parecían llevarse bien. Mucho mejor de lo que Gregory y Draco se habían llevado alguna vez. 

Estuvo así hasta que se imaginó cómo sería la situación de los cinco juntos. Incluso si Blaise y Severus nunca podrían llevarse bien. De alguna manera, él y Vincent podrían acabar como amortiguadores entre Blaise y Draco y Severus, recibiendo todos los golpes de ambas partes. Sólo esperaba que Vincent tomara pronto una decisión. 

*** 

Draco y Severus pasaron el resto del día en la sala común haciendo su tarea de Transfiguraciones y un gran dibujo de dos dragones cerca de un lago. 

En realidad fue Draco quien hizo la mayor parte de la tarea. Severus sólo la copió e hizo infinidad de preguntas al respecto. Draco pronto concluyó que Severus realmente no entendía nada de Transfiguraciones. Sabía exactamente cómo lograr los mismos efectos por medio de pociones, sin embargo, y Draco no dudó en incluir eso en su ensayo. MacGonagall notaría que había sido un trabajo de equipo. No podrían acusarlos de copiar y además era definitivamente uno de los ensayos más largos e interesantes que habría visto. ¿Cuál era el problema con que lo leyera dos veces? 

Draco descubrió pronto que, a pesar del hecho de que nunca antes había demostrado ese talento en particular, Severus sabía cómo dibujar dragones y los dos quedaron muy orgullosos del primer dibujo que habían hecho juntos. Decidieron pegarlo en la perta de su dormitorio a pesar de todos los Slytherin que pasaron por ahí gruñeron al verlo. Que hicieran lo que quisieran. A Severus y Draco les gustaba su dibujo sin importar lo que los otros dijeran. 

No era su talento como dibujantes lo que molestaba a los otros, en cualquier caso. Ellos no aprobaban el arte en general. Pansy Parkinson incluso le dijo a Draco que dibujar era para Hufflepuffs y que ahí era a donde pertenecían. Ella estaba tan enojada que le dijo que ni siquiera quería volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Draco simplemente sonrió con eso. Finalmente se había librado de Pansy. 

*** 

Albus Dumbledore se deslizó en la sala común de Slytherin una vez más durante la noche para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Como no quería despertar a nadie, se asomó calladamente a cada dormitorio usando sólo la suave luz de su varita. 

Cuidadosamente, revisó cada puerta antes de abrirla. Haber caído dos veces en las trampas de Severus lo había vuelto cauteloso. 

Y fue especialmente cuidadoso cuando se acercó al dormitorio de los quintos años. Revisó hasta el último centímetro del piso alrededor de la puerta y se sintió aliviado de no encontrar pistas de ninguna trampa. La puerta estaba cerrada completamente, lo cual indicaba que no había ningún balde y no había cuerdas visibles desde el exterior. Podían haberlas del lado de adentro, pero si abría la puerta lentamente y sólo un poco, podría verlas antes de caer en ellas. 

Albus tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla, levantó su varita y… se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de dos furiosos dragones. 

Sorprendido, Albus retrocedió, resbaló y aterrizó sonoramente en el suelo con un grito de sorpresa. 

Sonidos apagados se oyeron desde adentro del cuarto. Luego fue visible una luz por la rendija de la puerta y la puerta se abrió. 

Severus miró afuera con curiosidad y luego abrió la puerta completamente dejando ver a Draco y Vincent en pie detrás de él. 

-Pero, Albus, ni siquiera te puse una trampa esta vez –sonrió. 

Dumbledore se puso en pie lentamente, encontrando para su alivio que no se había lastimado. Miró a Severus enojadamente y Severus le sonrió. Draco sonrió también. Vincent miraba. Blaise y Gregory parecían estar aún medio dormidos. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gregory, frotándose los ojos. 

Dumbledore encendió otra vez su varita y revisó la parte de afuera de la puerta. Draco y Severus lo siguieron alrededor de la puerta. 

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? –preguntó Albus, señalando el dibujo de los dragones. 

-Nosotros lo dibujamos –explicó Draco. 

-Es muy decorativo, ¿no te parece? –agregó Severus. 

-¿Decorativo? –dijo Dumbledore como un eco-. ¿Tener dragones en su puerta? 

-Oh, sí –confirmó Draco. 

-Es estúpido –declaró Blaise. 

Vincent y Gregory no dijeron nada. También pensaban que esos dibujos eran estúpidos, pero realmente no querían decírselo a Draco. Así que sólo se quedaron ahí y miraron esperando lo que viniera a continuación. 

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que les tomó mucho trabajo y que es una buena obra de arte, pero no creo que sea apropiado para esta puerta. Puede asustar a alguien. 

-Pero Albus, es sólo un pergamino. No puede lastimar a nadie –protestó Severus. 

-Me dio un buen susto. Cualquiera puede pasar por aquí descuidado y asustarse. 

-Sólo porque te sorprendió a ti no quiere decir que a todos los demás les vaya a pasar lo mismo. Muchos de los chicos ya lo vieron y nadie se asustó. ¿Quién más viene por aquí? 

-¡No discutas conmigo, Severus! Quita ese dibujo y pon algo menos conspicuo. Puedes ponerla sobre tu cama o algo así. Pero si quieren decorar la puerta, por favor dibujen algo más agradable. 

-¿Más agradable? –gruñó Draco-. ¿Qué espera que hagamos? ¿Dibujar flores y corazoncitos? 

-No tienen que ser corazones, pero las flores serían agradables. 

Una mirada de disgusto fue intercambiada entre Severus y Draco. 

-O podrían probar con unicornios o conejos. Tal vez perros... 

-¿Gatos sería suficientemente agradable? –preguntó Severus con un tono sospechosamente inocente, pero Dumbledore no notó el repentino brillo en sus ojos. 

-Oh, sí, gatos, es una muy buena idea. Dibujen algunos gatos para su puerta. Y ahora: ¡buenas noches! –dijo, abriendo la puerta para ellos y señalándoles el camino a su dormitorio. 

-¿Gatos, Severus? –preguntó Draco cuando volvieron a sus camas. 

-Sí, gatos. Acabo de recibir esa hermosa inspiración. Nos dibujaremos a nosotros mismos. 

-¿A nosotros? 

-Como gatos. 

-¿Nosotros como gatos? –repitió Draco, dudoso. 

-Gatos Catar. 

Draco no podía ver la cara de Severus en la oscuridad, pero casi podía ver su sonrisa burlona cuando dijo eso. Una pantera furiosa podía lucir casi tan aterradora como un dragón. Draco se durmió tratando de imaginarse qué aspecto tendría si fuera un gran gato. 

*** 

El martes por la mañana hubo otra vez clase doble de Pociones con Dumbledore para los Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto año. Todavía no había podido encontrar un nuevo profesor de pociones por lo tanto se había visto forzado a hacer un último intento por enseñarles cómo hacer una poción sanadora. 

Dumbledore esperaba lo peor, pero decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo. 

A primera vista daba la impresión de que sus temores iban a confirmarse. La lección inició con otra confrontación entre él y Severus acerca de dónde debía estar cierto erizo verde durante la clase de Pociones. Por un rato temió que Severus iba a hacer lo mismo de la vez anterior, pero cuando Albus le dijo que trabajara con Draco, se calmó y decidió cooperar. 

Recordando la última lección práctica, Albus emparejó a Neville con Hermione y sólo para estar seguro los hizo colocarse cerca de Severus y Draco. 

Harry Potter fue asignado con Seamus Finnegan, y Ron Weasley con Dean Thomas. Con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil entre esas dos parejas, el nivel de susurreo de la clase se redujo notablemente y su concentración fue asegurada. 

Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estaban felices de trabajar juntos a pesar de que lo hacían un poco lentamente y tenían que hacer un montón de preguntas. 

Blaise Zabini se ofreció para trabajar con Pansy Parkinson, lo que sorprendió a Dumbledore, pero había estado preguntándose qué hacer con Blaise y no iba a protestar por la idea. 

A la mitad de la lección descubrió que Severus y Draco habían sacado disimuladamente a Greenie de su jaula y estaban turnándose para alimentarlo con sus babosas y ojos de escarabajo. 

El primer impulso de Albus fue enojarse, pero decidió pretender que no los veía. ¿Quién podía saber cómo reaccionaría Severus, a fin de cuentas? No quería tenerlo sentado enojado otra vez y parecía bastante feliz en ese momento. 

Las otras parejas se mostraron sorprendentemente pacíficas también. Hermione mantuvo a Neville bajo supervisión asignándole las tareas sencillas como cortar los ingredientes o echarlos en la poción para mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de los problemas. 

Gregory y Vincent acapararon la mayor parte de la atención de Dumbledore ya que necesitaban asistencia en forma constante. Sin embargo no estaban dando problemas de ninguna manera. Simplemente no parecían ser capaces de entender las instrucciones de Albus. Dumbledore se acostumbró a estar explicándoles todo una y otra vez y hacerles algunas demostraciones extra, lo cual pareció ayudar mucho. 

Harry y Ron estaba trabajando bien con sus respectivos compañeros y no parecieron notar que los había separado a propósito. 

Lavender y Parvati tuvieron una discusión durante la cual se tiraron ingredientes de pociones una a la otra. Golpearon a algunos de los otros alumnos en el proceso, y éstos declararon unánimemente que era mejor que detuvieran el bombardeo o si no... Pronto las dos muchachas estaban otra vez sin dirigirse la palabra y el salón estaba maravillosamente silencioso. 

Maravillosamente silencioso, excepto por Blaise y Pansy, que seguían susurrando y trabajaban todavía más despacio que Gregory y Vincent. Esos dos estaban obviamente tramando algo, a pesar de que no parecían completamente de acuerdo con lo que fuera. Estaban distraídos y constantemente había que recordarles que removieran su poción. 

Albus empezó a temer que fuera a quemárseles como había ocurrido con la de Harry y Ron la última vez, pero afortunadamente Millicent Bulstrode estuvo vigilándolos a ambos y algunas veces incluso les dio una mano. 

Cinco minutos antes de terminar la clase doble de Pociones, Albus Dumblredore comprendió con sorpresa que, con la excepción de Blaise y Pansy, todos sus estudiantes habían terminado. ¡Lo había logrado! Finalmente había podido mantener la clase bajo control el tiempo suficiente como para enseñarles ha preparar una poción sanadora. 

Caminó por el salón para revisar sus productos, sintiéndose extremadamente orgulloso. Sin duda Snape habría terminado con esa poción semanas antes, pero Albus finalmente había aprendido a controlar la clase. En su opinión eso era un gran avance. 

Dumbledore se detuvo frente a la mesa de Vincent y Gregory. 

-Algo está mal –se quejó Gregory. 

-El color no es correcto –aclaró Vincent. 

Albus miró la poción más de cerca. Era ligeramente más oscura de lo que debería. 

-Demasiadas patas de araña –anunció una voz de chica detrás de su hombro derecho-. Se puede arreglar fácilmente. 

-Fácil, pero innecesariamente –declaró otra voz, detrás de su hombro izquierdo-. La poción trabajará de todos modos. El efecto será ligeramente más débil, pero la diferencia no vale el trabajo de arreglarlo. 

Albus dio vuelta y miró a Hermione y Severus. 

-No necesito su ayuda para enseñar esta clase –les dijo-. Por favor, vueltas a sus asientos y limpien sus mesas. 

-Ya lo hicimos –señaló Hermione mientras regresaba a su mesa. 

Entre tanto, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado con su trabajo y lo miraban con expectación. 

-Estamos aburridos –dijo Severus, haciendo un puchero. 

-Muy bien. Aquellos de ustedes que ya me enseñaron sus pociones y limpiaron sus mesas pueden irse. Gregory, Vincent, su poción no es perfecta, pero sirve. Pueden limpiar e irse. 

Vio a la mayoría de sus estudiantes tomar sus mochilas y dirigirse a la puerta. 

-Un momento, por favor, señorita Brown y señorita Patil. 

Lavender y Parvati se detuvieron en la puerta y lo miraron sorprendidas. 

-Limpiaron su mesa, ¿pero qué hay de los ingredientes que tiraron al piso? Espero que limpien el desastre que hicieron mientras peleaban. 

Lavender y Parvati trotaron de regreso y empezaron a trapear el piso murmurando algo como "no es justo". 

Albus finalmente terminó su ronda en la mesa de Blaise y Pansy. Para entonces la clase doble de Pociones había terminado oficialmente y, excepto por Lavender y Parvati, que estaban terminando de limpiar el piso, todos los demás estudiantes se habían ido. 

Blaise y Pansy sin embargo todavía no habían terminado con su poción. 

-Profesor, sólo necesitamos otros diez minutos –suplicó Pansy cuando notó su mirada crítica. 

-No tienen otros diez minutos. Para cuando terminen con esto y hayan limpiado, estarán al menos cinco minutos tarde para su próxima lección. Me temo que no puedo permitirlo. Quiten su caldero del fuego y apresúrense a limpiar. Mi próxima grupo llegará en unos pocos minutos. 

-Pero, profesor Dumbledore... –empezó Blaise. 

-Lo siento, señor Zabini, pero ustedes dos han incumplido su trabajo. Les recomendaría que pusieran más atención en lo futuro. Podrían haber terminado fácilmente sin no hubieran estado hablando tanto. 

-¡Todo esto es culpa de Draco! –siseó Blaise mientras recogía los ingredientes sobrantes y los devolvía al armario de estudiantes. 

*** 

Draco y Severus eligieron la oficina de Filch para realizar su nuevo dibujo. Severus quería ver a su cuervo y a Draco le agradaba la idea de no tener que sentarse en la sala común para oír gruñidos de todos los que pasaran cerca de ellos. 

Filch apartaba la mirada de su trabajo para observarlos de vez en cuando, y sacudía la cabeza, pero no hacía comentarios. Dibujar estaba bien, en su opinión, ya que usualmente no causaba mucho desorden ni permitía hacer mucho ruido y le alegraba que Severus finalmente tuviera un amigo. 

Escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y se concentró en reconstruir los archivos de los Weasley. Estaba pegando tanto como podía, pero como no podía arreglar mágicamente los documentos rotos, tendría que rescribir la mayor parte de lo que el cuervo había destrozado. 

-Tengo que ir a la práctica de quidditch –dijo Draco de repente, dejando la casi terminada pintura-. ¿Quieres venir? 

Severus hizo mala cara y sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, gracias. Quiero ir a ver a Remus, de todos modos. Te encontraré en la sala común después para que terminemos esto –dijo, señalando el dibujo. 

Draco suspiró y le hizo ojos de cachorrito huérfano. 

-Oh, vamos. Te dejaré usar mi escoba después y luego iremos juntos a ver a Lupin. 

Severus miró a su amigo y tuvo que sonreír. El cuervo había simpatizado con Draco de inmediato, en ese momento estaba en su hombro, jugando gentilmente con su cabello rubio platino, y para entonces había conseguido despeinarlo completamente. Los cuervos son conocidos por su curiosidad y porque son atraídos por todas las cosas brillantes y en Corvus eso último era realmente grave. Severus usualmente tenía que rendirse ante la inteligencia de su mascota. 

-No terminaremos el dibujo para esta noche si lo hacemos así y yo sigo teniendo miedo de las alturas. 

Draco lo miró inexpresivo, y Corvus aprovechó la oportunidad y levantó una pata para agarrar otro mechón de ese agradable, brillante cabello rubio platino. 

-Ya te expliqué que no me gusta volar –aclaró Severus. 

-Siempre podrías ir y mirar... ¡Ouch! ¡Suéltame, Corvus, eso duele! 

Draco espantó al cuervo de su hombro. Corvus dio un graznido de protesta y revoloteó alrededor de la habitación para aterrizar en el otro hombro de Draco. 

-Lo siento, pero realmente quiero hablar con Remus. Iré a verte la próxima vez. Lo prometo. 

Suspirando, Draco se rindió y trató de alejar al cuervo. 

-Vamos, Corvus. Me tengo que ir. Te visitaré de nuevo pronto. 

El cuervo finalmente saltó a la mesa y sacudió sus plumas indignado. 

-¡Travieso! –graznó. 

Draco saltó sorprendido y miró al pájaro. 

-Acaba de rebautizarte –rió Severus. 

Draco lo miró. 

-Tu pájaro habla. 

-Por supuesto que lo hace –sonrió Severus-. Muchos cuervos lo hacen. 

-¿Por qué me llamó así? 

-No sé cómo elige esos nombres, pero una vez que lo hace no los deja. Será mejor que te acostumbres, Travieso. 

Draco murmuró algo ininteligible, reunió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse. 

-Bueno, te veré después, entonces. 

Severus sonrió. 

-La próxima vez iré contigo. A menos que quieras llevar a Ginny en mi lugar. 

Draco dio media vuelta y salió. Iba a llegar tarde. 

Severus apartó uno de sus lápices de Greenie, que por alguna razón seguía tratando de comerse sus útiles y enrolló el pergamino. Acomodó todo en su mochila cuidadosamente antes de recoger al erizo y despedirse rápidamente de Corvus y Filch. 

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, apareció la Señora Norris de debajo de un librero donde había estado escondiéndose de los visitantes y le lanzó una mirada acusadora al conserje. 

-Lo siento, querida, pero no fueron demasiado ruidosos, ¿o sí? Y me agrada tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando. 

La Señora Norris sacudió una pata con disgusto y se marchó a buscar algunos ratones en quiénes descargar su cólera. 

Filch continuó reconstruyendo las escapadas de los Weasley. 

*** 

Severus llamó a la puerta de Remus deseando al mismo tiempo que estuviera y que no estuviera. Si no estaba ahí, podría ir al campo de quidditch y ver a Draco. No habría querido decepcionar así a su amigo y aún estaba a tiempo de ir a animarlo. 

Si Remus estaba ahí, lo salvaría de tener que ir a ver quidditch, que le resultaba insoportablemente aburrido. No podía entender por qué a los demás les gustaba tanto ese deporte. 

-¡Adelante! –escuchó la voz de Remus desde adentro. 

Bueno, nada de aburrido quidditch. Acompañaría a Draco la próxima vez. 

Severus abrió la puerta, entró y se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Remus Lupin estaba sentado tras su escritorio, tomando té con... Harry Potter.   

-¡Hola, compañero! ¿Quieres un poco de té? –lo saludó Remus, sonriendo alegremente. 

Harry miró a Lupin sorprendido. "¿Compañero?" murmuró para sí. 

-No, gracias. No quería molestar. Volveré más tarde. No sabía que tenías un invitado –Severus dio vuelta para marcharse. 

-¡Severus, espera! –exclamó Remus rápidamente-. Realmente me gustaría conversar contigo. Y no estás molestando. Ven acá. ¿Por favor? 

Severus suspiró y se acercó a pesar de que había notado que Harry no parecía complacido. No quería decepcionar a Remus. Al menos un profesor seguía tratándolo como a un igual. Eso valía pasar algún tiempo en compañía de Harry Potter. 

Remus conjuró otra silla para Severus y le sirvió una taza de té. Trató varias veces de iniciar una conversación entre los dos muchachos, para falló miserablemente. Severus y Harry sólo se miraban mutuamente con mala cara. Era muy similar a ver a Severus y James tantos años atrás. 

-Esto me recuerda cómo trataba siempre de que tú y James se llevaran bien cuando éramos niños –dijo a Severus, sonriendo ante el recuerdo-. Siempre creí que podría funcionar. Que ustedes dos serían amigos si tan solo se dieran una oportunidad el uno al otro. 

-¡Mi padre nunca habría sido amigo de un Slytherin! –exclamó Harry. 

-Oh, pero era mi amigo. Yo era un Slytherin, ¿sabes? 

-¡Usted! ¿Slytherin? –Harry palideció-. No. Eso no puede ser. 

Remus sonrió. 

-Era una amistad inusual, pero no nos importaba mucho la rivalidad entre Casas. Ayudó mucho a aliviar las tensiones entre los otros estudiantes también. Sólo Severus y James insistieron siempre en odiarse el uno al otro. Nunca entendí por qué. 

-No sé porque me odiaba James, pero puedo decirte por qué lo odiaba yo. Pero no te gustaría saberlo, me parece. 

Remus miró a Severus con curiosidad. ¿Por qué habría sido? 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, nervioso ante la posible respuesta. 

-Por ti –dijo Severus suavemente-. Porque pudiste haber sido mi único amigo, pero James y su pandilla te alejaron de mí y no me permitieron unirme al grupo. 

-Lo siento –dijo Remus-. Nunca imaginé que te afectaría tanto. Nunca pareció que te importara. Habría dejado de verlos. 

-¿Y entonces qué? Habríamos estado muy solitarios. Nunca fui popular. Habrías extrañado a tus otros amigos. 

Remus miró su taza por un rato. Sí, habría extrañado ser popular y tener toneladas de diversión con las travesuras de los Merodeadores, pero Severus nunca debería haberse quedado tan solo. No había estado bien elegir a James y su pandilla por encima de su único amigo en Slytherin. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse ahora. Decidió cambiar el tema. 

-Estaré enseñando a un grupo de sétimo año en la primera elección del miércoles en la mañana. ¿Podrías venir y ayudarme con ellos? 

-No, lo siento, no puedo –suspiró Severus-. Me encantaría, pero me perdería Transfiguraciones y Minerva nunca me perdonaría. 

-Puedo explicárselo a ella. 

-Eso no ayudará. ¿Recuerdas que siempre hacía desastres en su clase? Fallaré en los OWLS esta vez si no empiezo a trabajar seriamente. 

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ya los pasaste antes –Remus trató de animarlo cuando vio lo asustado que lucía Severus. 

-Tuve suerte la primera vez. Y mis habilidades en Transfiguración no han mejorado desde entonces. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del erizo? –Severus señaló con la cabeza a Greenie, que estaba en su jaula sobre el escritorio de Remus, mirándolos. 

-Pero eso fue una broma. ¿No fue así? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, recreé todo el incidente completo, hasta la parte de arrojar a Greenie a la cara de Minerva. Y nada de eso fue a propósito. 

-Pero si ni siquiera estaba ahí Sirius burlándose de ti. 

-No, pero estaba Neville. 

Harry iba sintiéndose más y más incómodo. Odiaba estar en la misma habitación con Severus. El muchacho era todavía más desagradable de lo que lo era el profesor. Y todavía estaba en shock por la revelación acerca de Remus. Uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. ¡¿Un Slytherin?! 

Siempre había pensado que todos los Slytherin eran malvados. Ahora se sentía confundido. Remus Lupin era una de las personas más agradables que conocía. ¿Cómo podía ser un Slytherin? ¿Tal vez porque era un hombre lobo? Sí, tenía que ser por eso. La parte de Remus que era un hombre lobo era maligna y por eso el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había enviado a Slytherin. 

¿Pero cómo podía haber sido amigo de Severus Snape? Harry no tenía problemas en imaginarse a Severus sin amigos. No podía imaginarlo teniendo amigos del todo. Bueno, aparte de alguna gente, como Lucius Malfoy. 

-Siempre pensé que Malfoy era tu mejor amigo –dijo Harry antes de poder detenerse. 

-¿Draco? Por supuesto que lo es. Pero él no estaba por aquí entonces. 

-No Draco. Me refiero a su padre –"¿Draco es el mejor amigo de Severus?" pensó Harry, sorprendido "Creí que se odiaban mutuamente" 

-¿Lucius? –Severus parecía no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar-. Lucius es diez años mayor que yo. Admito que lo admiraba mucho entonces. Principalmente porque era el único adulto que realmente parecía interesarse en mí. No me di cuenta por qué, por supuesto. Era más bien un mentor. Ciertamente no puedo decir que fuéramos amigos. 

-¿No son amigos ahora? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido. 

-¿Amigos? Él es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que me agrada menos que tú, Potter... Él y Voldemort, eso es –añadió luego de pensarlo un poco. 

-¿Entonces por qué siempre eres tan atento con su hijo? 

-Ya te lo dije. Me agrada Draco. No su padre. Draco. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

La próxima clase de Transfiguraciones tendrá que esperar hasta el capítulo 13, tengo que ir a reunirme con un amigo ahora (para conversar acerca de Harry Potter, por supuesto). Como siempre, por favor, comenten. 

**En próximos capítulos: **

¿Qué pasa cuando Albus ve el nuevo dibujo? ¿De qué lado se pondrán Gregory y Vincent? Y finalmente vamos a encontrarnos con Mary Sue en el próximo capítulo. ¿Y qué va a hacer Severus con respecto a Ginny? 


	13. Presentando a Mary Sue

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola otra vez. Aquí está finalmente: Mary Sue. Un personaje mío, pero no creo que les vaya a gustar. No se supone que les deba gustar. Recibí un mail de Daga diciéndome que está traduciendo mi historia al español. ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada por eso! 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo trece: PRESENTANDO A MARY SUE**

Albus Dumbledore cerró calladamente la puerta del dormitorio de los alumnos de cuarto año. Todos estaban dormidos ahí. Bien. Sólo tres dormitorios más y podría irse a la cama él también. 

Suspiró. Había sido un largo día. Había tratado de encontrar un nuevo maestro de Pociones siempre que no estaba enseñando, pero todos aquellos a los que se había acercado reaccionaron igual. Al principio estaban muy interesados. Entonces comprendían que tendrían que enseñarle a Severus Snape y decidían que no era una buena idea a fin de cuentas. 

Tenía que encontrar un hechicero que fuera mejor en pociones que Snape. Suspiró otra vez. No había muchos de esa clase y todos tenían muy buenos empleos. Los maestros de pociones eran raros y los mejores podían elegir cómodamente sus empleos. Si no hubiera sido por el sombrío pasado de Snape, Dumbledore dudaba que hubiera podido emplear en el colegio a alguien así de bueno en la materia. 

Entonces, si no podía encontrar a nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para atreverse a trabajar con Severus, ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar a alguien que no supiera qué esperarse, alguien que nunca hubiera oído hablar de Snape. ¿Pero en qué parte del mundo iba a encontrar a un maestro de pociones que no hubiera escuchado sobre Snape? 

Albus se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de quinto año y revisó cuidadosamente cada pulgada una vez más. Nuevamente la puerta estaba cerrada y no había cuerdas visibles. 

Albus se acercó más, sintiéndose aliviado. Parecía ser que Severus había decidido no tomar venganza por mandarle quitar su dibujo la noche anterior. A menos, por supuesto, que la trampa estuviera adentro. 

Dumbledore dio una rápida mirada a donde había estado la imagen de los dragones. No había dragones. 

En su lugar, una gran pantera negra y un igualmente grande puma de color muy claro estaban saltando hacia él desde la puerta. 

Albus dio un sorprendido paso atrás otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se las arregló para no caerse. Estudió el dibujo. 

-¿No era que iban a dibujar gatos? –murmuró enojado. 

Pero esos eran gatos, si pensaba un poco más el asunto. Sólo que eran muy grandes y muy feroces gatos. Dumbledore se acercó una vez más y alumbró el dibujo con la suave luz de su varita. 

Los animales estaban bellamente dibujados. La pantera casi parecía estar viva, saltando fuera del dibujo, las garras extendidas para destrozar al enemigo. 

El puma tenía una pose perfecta, preparándose para saltar, pero de alguna manera se veía extraño. Le tomó a Albus un momento comprender por qué. Era el color del gato. El pelaje brillaba en un todo de rubio platino que era casi blanco. ¿Tal vez no se trataba de un puma después de todo? ¿Sería una pantera albina? 

Albus contempló los ojos grises del puma. No, no podía ser un albino. Los albinos tienen ojos rojos. No podían ser grises. 

"¡Los gatos adultos no tienen los ojos grises!" comprendió con sorpresa. 

Revisó los ojos del otro gato. Eran tan negros como su pelaje. ¿Ojos negros? Bueno, si estaba muy oscuro, las pupilas estarían tan dilatadas como para ocultar los irises al punto que fuera imposible verlos. Pero los del puma sí eran visibles. 

Albus abrió la puerta y entró al dormitorio. 

-¿Qué es ese dibujo de ahí afuera? –demandó a la cama vacía de Severus-. Pensé que habían prometido dibujar algo agradable. 

-Prometimos dibujar gatos –se escuchó la voz de Draco desde algún lugar detrás de él. 

Albus se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Severus y Draco sentados en la cama de Draco comiendo dulces. 

-Dijiste que estaba bien –agregó Severus, y se echó otra gragea de todos los sabores en la boca. 

-¿Panteras? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Ustedes piensan que las panteras son agradables? 

-¡No son panteras! –protestó Draco. 

-Somos nosotros –explicó Severus. 

Dumbledore los miró sin comprender. 

-¿Que son qué? 

-Son cómo nos veríamos si fuéramos catar –dijo Draco pacientemente. 

-¿Y ustedes piensan que los catar son agradables? 

-No seas racista, Albus –advirtió Severus al director-. Son reacciones xenófobas como esa las que han llevado a esa pobre gente al borde de la extinción. Nuestro dibujo protesta en contra de eso. 

Albus se azoró un poco más. Lo habían burlado. Si ahora demandaba que el dibujo fuera removido, lo acusarían de tener prejuicios en contra de los catar. 

-¿De dónde sacaron todos esos dulces? –demandó en cambio. 

Draco y Severus miraron la impresionante montaña de chocolates que estaba entre ellos dos. 

-Los intercambiamos –explicó Draco. 

Albus contempló la montaña también. Era un gran montón de dulces. 

-¿Los intercambiaron por qué? 

-Tarea –sonrió Severus-. Soy bueno en eso. Por lo menos si no se trata de Transfiguración. 

Albus contempló los chocolates un poco más. ¿Podría encontrar una razón para confiscarlos? Se veían deliciosos. 

De pronto la montaña se movió. Una naricita verde con una muy sospechosa mancha de chocolate se asomó por ahí. 

-¡Sniff! –dijo Greenie. 

Albus levantó cuidadosamente al erizo. 

-¿No deberían estar los pequeños erizos en sus camas a esta hora de la noche? –preguntó-. ¿No deberían estar en la cama ustedes dos también? 

-Estamos en la cama –señaló Severus, tomando su erizo de las manos de Albus. 

-Bueno, ¿no deberían estar en sus camas y durmiendo? 

-Greenie no duerme de noche –dijo Draco-. Los erizos son animales nocturnos. 

-Pero ustedes dos no son erizos –dijo Dumbledore con severidad-. Dicen que son catar y los catar duermen durante la noche. ¡Ahora, Seveurs, pon a Greenie en su jaula! ¡Draco, guarda esos dulces y ustedes dos váyanse a dormir! 

-¿En qué orden exactamente quieres que hagamos todo eso? 

-¡Severus! 

Severus hizo un pucherito. 

-Todavía no estamos cansados –dijo Draco, haciendo ojitos de cachorrito huérfano. 

-Por favor –suplicó Severus-. Ustedes tal vez no estén cansados pero yo sí lo estoy. Tengo clases mañana. Tengo que encontrar dos nuevos profesores y casi estoy durmiéndome de pie. Por favor, duérmanse para que yo pueda irme a mi agradable, cálida, suave, confortable cama. 

Draco y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Crees que se quedará dormido de pie, o no? –preguntó Draco. 

-¿Por qué simplemente no te vas a dormir? –preguntó Severus a Albus. 

-Porque tengo que dejarlos dormidos a ustedes dos primero. Así que, por favor, sean dos buenos gatitos y duérmanse. 

-De acuerdo –aceptó Severus finalmente-. Pero tienes que permitir que dejemos nuestro dibujo en la puerta. 

Dumbledore aceptó de inmediato. No había tenido la menor esperanza de conseguir que lo quitaran, de todos modos. 

*** 

La primera lección del miércoles en la mañana fue Transfiguraciones, como siempre. Severus, como siempre, se sentó en la última fila y Draco en la primera, junto a Gregory, y con Vincent y Blaise justo detrás de ellos. 

Minerva MacGonagall les entregó ladrillos para transformarlos en tazas de té, y entonces dio una rápida mirada a sus ensayos. Parecía ser que todos habían entregado la tarea, notó con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

También notó que los ensayos de Draco y Severus parecían ser exactamente el mismo. Bueno, ella había aceptado que Draco ayudara a Severus, después de todo. Tal vez él realmente aprendería algo de copiar el ensayo de Draco. 

Puso los ensayos a un lado para corregirlos y calificarlos más tarde, y dio un rápido recorrido por el salón. 

Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini no habían empezado a trabajar en sus ladrillos todavía. Se los recordó enseguida dando unos golpecitos en el escritorio de ambos. 

Gregory Goyle se las había arreglado de alguna manera para transformar su ladrillo en un trozo de madera. Lo cambió a ladrillo para él calladamente y le señaló que no hablara cuando él iba a darle las gracias, porque Draco Malfoy casi había terminado de transformar su ladrillo y no quería romper su concentración. 

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil estaban discutiendo por algo. Parecía ser que Lavender le había sonreído al novio de Parvati de esa semana. Minerva les recordó severamente que los ladrillos no estaban ahí para ser usados como armas. 

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban trabajando en un ladrillo juntos y ambos trataban de cambiarlo al mismo tiempo. Decidió ignorarlos y dejar que descubrieran por sí solos que eso no iba a funcionar. 

Hermione Granger había terminado con su ladrillo y ahora estaba observando los intentos de Neville. Minerva decidió no interrumpir. Neville había mejorado mucho desde el año anterior y ahora era capaz de completar las transfiguraciones usualmente con sólo un poco de supervisión de Hermione. Minerva estaba secretamente orgullosa de ambos. 

Severus Snape miraba enojado a un ladrillo verde que aparentemente se negaba a cambiar de forma. Minerva suspiró suavemente y se sentó junto a él. ¿Quizá podría hacer por Severus lo que Hermione había hecho por Neville? Sólo que Neville nunca había sido un caso tan difícil como lo era Severus. Bueno, para eso estaban los maestros, después de todo. 

-De acuerdo, Severus, intenta cerrar tus ojos por un momento y concéntrate -le dijo. 

Severus la miró sorprendido. Había estado tan concentrado mirando su nada cooperativo ladrillo que ni siquiera la había notado acercarse. 

Ella escuchó susurros enojados desde donde estaban sentados los otros muchachos Slytherin y los miró disgustada, pero no quería interrumpir su trabajo con Severus justo ahora. 

-Ahora trata de imaginar la taza de té -le dijo al muchacho-. ¿La ves con claridad en tu mente? 

Severus asintió. 

-Bien, ahora imagina el ladrillo convirtiéndose en la taza... 

-¿Oh, de veras? ¡Bueno, pues yo no quiero sentarme junto a un idiota como tú en cualquier caso! -gritó alguien desde el otro lado del salón. 

MacGonagall levantó la mirada sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba mal con esos Slytherin? 

-¿Y quién si no nosotros iba a sentarse junto a ti? -le respondió Gregory a Draco-. No tienes a dónde ir. 

-¡Sólo mírame! -respondió Draco, recogió su taza, libro y mochila y fue hasta el escritorio de Severus, donde dejó caer todo sobre la mesa. 

-Perdón por interrumpir la clase, profesora. ¿Está ocupado este asiento? -le sonrió a Severus. 

Severus sonrió a su vez y quitó su mochila de la silla. 

-No está ocupado, buscaba a alguien que me hiciera compañía. 

La clase completa los miraba sin poder creerlo. ¿Draco había dado la espalda a Crabbe y Goyle? Eso era imposible. 

Los más sorprendidos de todos eran Vincent y Gregory mismos. Sólo habían tratado de hacer un último intento cuidadoso de convencer a Draco para que renunciara a su amistad con Severus. Nunca imaginaron que renunciaría a su amistad con ellos primero. 

De alguna manera, su intento se había convertido en una discusión mayor y ahora estaban atrapados con Blaise como nuevo líder. 

-¡Hey, vamos, Draco, vuelve acá! -llamó Vincent a través del silencioso salón-. No queríamos ofenderte. Aún somos tus amigos. 

-Pero yo ya no soy amigo de ustedes -respondió Draco calmadamente-. Prefiero ser amigo de Severus. 

-¿Y qué? ¿Quién dice que no puedes ser amigo suyo y de nosotros también? -trató de convencerlo Gregory. 

-Yo lo digo -cortó Blaise-. Estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra, Draco. Y "con nosotros" significa contra el pequeño ladrón. Haz tu elección. 

-Contra ustedes -dijo Draco, tan calmado como antes-. Severus es mejor amigo de lo que lo han sido jamás ustedes. 

Repentinamente toda la clase estaba hablando con excitación. La ruptura de la pandilla de Slytherin sería el tema del día, comprendió Minerva. ¡Pero no en su clase! 

-¡Silencio! -ordenó-. Señor Malfoy, ¿está seguro de que quiere sentarse aquí el resto del año? 

-Sí, lo estoy -ciertamente, parecía estarlo. 

-De acuerdo, pero no podrá cambiar de lugar otra vez. 

Draco asintió calmadamente. 

-¿Alguien más quiere tomar el antiguo sitio del señor Malfoy? -preguntó a la clase buscando mantener el orden. 

-Yo -anunció Vincent. 

Nadie pareció sorprendido, a excepción de Blaise, que miró a su vecino con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-De acuerdo, señor Crabbe. Tome sus cosas y trasládese. ¿Alguien quiere el lugar del señor Crabbe? 

Esta vez no hubo respuesta y eso no sorprendió a nadie. Ninguno de los Gryffindor se sentaría voluntariamente junto a un Slytherin y las chicas de Slytherin estaban muy cómodas con sus vecinos. 

Pansy pareció considerar mudarse al lado de Blaise por un momento. Desde su ruptura con Draco había mostrado algún interés en Blaise, pero no había todavía algo que pudiera ser llamado una relación y no tenían intención de sacrificar su amistad con Millicent por un posible romance con Blaise. 

-¿Nadie? Bien. ¿Alguien quiere sentarse en algún otro sitio? ¿No? Bien. En ese caso, por favor concentren su atención en transformar esos ladrillos. 

*** 

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin más incidentes para los Slytherin. 

Vincent y Blaise quedaron abandonados a su suerte y descubrieron que aún así eran capaces de arreglárselas para sobrevivir sin la guía de un líder más inteligente que ellos. Permanecieron neutrales excepto por las ocasiones en las que Severus y Draco les hicieron bromas. Entonces reaccionaban con intentos no muy de corazón por golpearlos que resultaron en algunos ojos morados, un labio partido y casi otra nariz rota. 

Blaise se encontró aislado entre los muchachos y se vio forzado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con las chicas, lo cual deleitaba a Pansy, pero causaba risitas y bromas por parte de todos los demás. Ahora era oficialmente el novio de Pansy, pero había perdido todas las oportunidades de llegar a ser el líder de los Slytherin. Y sospechaba que Pansy estaba con él sólo porque Severus la había rechazado enérgicamente cuando ella trató de conquistarlo. 

Draco recibió una nota de su padre preguntándole qué novedades había en Hogwarts, a lo que él respondió que no había pasado nada interesante y que nada había cambiado en las últimas dos semanas. Sabía que su padre se pondría furioso cuando supiera de su ruptura con Pansy y de la ruptura con su pandilla. Quizá incluso lo golpearía por su amistad con Severus, pero de alguna manera Draco ya no se sentía obligado a mantener contento a su padre. Tal vez estaba madurando. 

Severus estaba perfectamente feliz haciendo travesuras con Draco. Dejaron explotar algunos petardos en las papeleras y en las gavetas de los escritorios de algunos profesores, golpearon a algunos molestos Slytherin de sexto año y casi volvieron loca a la profesora Pince durante la clase de Runas Antiguas. Ahora Draco siempre se sentaba junto a él en clase. Greenie parecía estar bien, excepto por lo inusual de su color, lo cual no parecía importarle. Sólo Ginny se las arreglaba para eludirlos y ahí estaban los OWLS asomándose en alguna parte del horizonte. 

No, nada interesante qué contar. 

Sin embargo, el martes en la mañana, el desayuno los esperaba con una sorpresa. 

Había una mujer extraña sentada a la mesa de los profesores. 

-Mira, ¿crees que sea nuestra nueva profesora de Runas Antiguas? 

Severus la miró críticamente. Tenía cabello rubio, con labios muy rojos y párpados muy oscuros. 

-Luce más bien como la dueña de una tienda de cosméticos -comentó secamente. 

-Bueno, es muy bonita -concedió Draco-. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que sea la dueña de una tienda? 

Severus sonrió. 

-Ese look no es natural. Apuesto que hasta el color de su cabello es falso. Y eso significa que o es tan fea que usa toneladas de maquillaje para esconderlo, o que es dueña de una tienda de cosméticos y se pone encima lo que no logra vender. 

Draco meditó al respecto. 

-¿De verdad crees que debe ser fea? -preguntó dudoso. 

-He tenido experiencia, Travieso. Confía en mí. 

Draco todavía parecía dudar. 

-De acuerdo, vamos allá y mirémosla de cerca. Entonces verás que es toda maquillaje. 

-¡Severus, no podemos sólo ir allá y preguntar quién es! 

-¿Quién dijo que le vamos a hablar? -sonrió Severus-. Mira, está hablando con MacGonagall. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir y preguntarle algo a MacGonagall. 

-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó Draco, pero Severus ya estaba en camino hacia la mesa de profesores. 

Draco se apresuró a seguir a su amigo. Severus todavía tenía a Greenie en su brazo. ¿Habría olvidado que a MacGonagall le disgustaba el erizo? 

Severus llegó calmadamente hasta donde estaba MacGonagall y no pareció siquiera haber notado a la desconocida junto a ella para nada. Draco estaba justo detrás de él, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, pero eso encajaba en su papel, pues se suponía que sólo estaba acompañando a su amigo. 

Severus tenía razón. La mujer estaba tan cubierta de maquillaje que no había manera de adivinar cómo sería realmente su cara sin esa gruesa capa, y una mirada más de cerca a su cabello permitía notar un tono más oscuro en las raíces. 

Ella miró a los dos muchachos con claro disgusto. No, Draco no pensaba ya que fuera bonita en lo más mínimo. 

-¿Profesora MacGonagall? -preguntó Severus y Draco se preguntó qué iría a preguntarle-. ¿Puedo hacerle una consulta? 

MacGonagall lo miró con sorpresa. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la "mujer de los cosméticos" y el fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por su cara. 

-No estarás tratando de convencerme de que regrese a tu erizo a la normalidad, ¿o sí? -le preguntó, mirando a Greenie. 

-¡Sniff! -dijo Greenie altaneramente. "¡Como si quisiera que cambiaran otra vez! Me gusta ser verde". 

-No, no directamente -respondió Severus con una sonrisa avergonzada que MacGonagall reconoció de inmediato como falsificada-. He estado practicando la transformación de la maceta y ya lo conseguí, pero no logro que el conejo vuelva a ser maceta. 

"Bueno, por supuesto que no" pensó Minerva "un conejo es un animal y tú no puedes transfigurar animales. Eso lo sé" 

-¿Entonces por qué no le pides a uno de tus compañeros que lo haga por ti? -preguntó en voz alta, mirando significativamente a Draco. 

-Oh, Draco ya lo arregló, pero sigue siendo verde, ¿sabe? Me preguntaba si me podría explicar cómo es que todo lo que transformo se vuelve verde y si tal vez podría decirme cómo deshacer eso. 

La "mujer de los cosméticos" miraba a Severus sorprendida. Obviamente estaba intrigada por el problema. 

Severus seguía pretendiendo no notar que ella estaba ahí, pero Greenie notó sus mirada y parpadeó hacia ella. ¿Era una nueva amiga que lo alimentaría? No, no le gustaba ese extraño olor que tenía ella. ¿Cuántas flores habría tenido que comerse para oler de esa manera? 

-Honestamente, Severus, si tú no sabes cómo es que lo haces... yo no tengo idea -replicó MacGonagall calmadamente-. Nunca había encontrado ese tipo de problema en ninguno de mis otros estudiantes. Transformaciones equivocadas, transformaciones parciales y no transformaciones, pero nunca cambios de color. Te sugeriría que tomaras otra maceta y esta vez te concentraras en no volverla verde en primer lugar. 

-¿Pero que hay de las primeras dos? El señor Filch las necesita de vuelta y no creo que las quiera verdes. 

-Podrías ofrecerle volver verdes todas sus macetas -sugirió Dumbledore con un brillo divertido en los ojos-. Esa podría ser una interesante nueva decoración. 

-Creo que iremos a pintar las macetas de Filch ahora -comentó Severus mientras él y Draco volvían a la mesa de Slytherin-. ¿Qué piensas ahora de la desconocida? 

-Tenías razón con respecto a que está cubierta de maquillaje, pero eso no quiere decir que sea fea debajo de todo eso. Al menos no pude ver nada de piel del todo. 

-¿Por qué debería molestarse con la máscara si fuera bonita debajo? 

-¿Porque está ocultando su verdadera identidad? -sugirió Draco-. Debe ser una Death Eater tratando de infiltrarse en Hogwarts. 

-¿Crees que sea amiga de tu papi? -preguntó Severus, sorprendido. 

-No, no creo que sea realmente una Death Eater... ¡Y no lo llames "papi"! A él no le gusta. 

-¿No? Bueno, ¿cómo lo llamas tú, entonces? 

-Padre. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. 

-Él insiste -dijo Draco, a la defensiva. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza, pero decidió no comentar el asunto. No quería dañar la relación entre Draco y su padre. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero se metería en problemas si era demasiado obvio al respecto. 

-¿Entonces, qué crees que está haciendo aquí? 

-¿Vender cosméticos? -sugirió Draco. 

-¿En Hogwarts? 

-¿Dándole consejos de belleza a las chicas? 

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? 

-Bueno, tal vez las chicas lo solicitaron. Tú sabes, como cuando queríamos un club de duelos. Y ninguna de las profesoras quiso hacerlo, así que Dumbledore la contrató. 

-Ciertamente espero que Albus tenga mejor gusto que eso. Imagina a todas nuestras chicas luciendo como ella. 

-En Pansy podría ser una mejoría -dijo Draco sonriendo. 

-Prefiero una Pansy fea que una Pansy fea en pintura de guerra, gracias. 

Todos parecían estar discutiendo sobre la "mujer de los cosméticos" durante el desayuno. Muchos alumnos habían dado vuelta a sus sillas para verla. Gregory y Vincent, como muchos otros muchachos, estaban deslumbrados por su belleza. Severus trató de aclararles las cosas y se apartó justo a tiempo cuando Vincent le lanzó su tazón de hojuelas de maíz. Filch llegó justo a tiempo para limpiar e impedirles iniciar otra guerra de comida. La "mujer de los cosméticos" contempló la escena con un poco demasiado de interés para la paz mental de Severus y con claro disgusto en su cara. 

Severus decidió dejar que Gregory y Vincent pensaran lo que quisieran sobre la "mujer de los cosméticos" después del incidente. Blaise, por fortuna, no estaba con ellos. Usualmente se sentaba junto a Pansy durante las comidas en esos días, y por alguna razón, Susan había tomado su silla vacante. Ella tenía curiosidad también acerca de la "mujer de los cosméticos", pero definitivamente no le importaba mucho su apariencia y, siendo todavía muy tímida, no habló mucho al respecto tampoco. 

Severus y Draco pronto perdieron interés en la extraña y volvieron su atención al desayuno y a alimentar a Greenie. 

*** 

Los Slytherin entraron a la clase de Pociones como cada martes por la mañana y tomaron los mismos asientos que habían tenido la semana anterior. Les habían gustado las parejas y esperaban que Dumbledore les permitiera seguir así por el resto del curso. 

Para su sorpresa, no fue Albus Dumbledore quien entró a la clase cinco minutos después. Fue la "mujer de los cosméticos". Paseó una mirada por el salón y una expresión de disgusto pasó por su cara. Obviamente estaba planeando redecorar. Severus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que ella no notó. 

Los Gryffindor y Slytherin la miraron sorprendidos. 

-Buenos días. Soy la nueva profesora de Pociones y cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin -anunció. 

Severus y Draco intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada. ¡No! No podía ser. Dumbledore no podía haber hecho eso. 

-Mi nombre es profesora Blackwell. Las chicas buenas pueden llamarme Mary Sue. 

-¿Qué hay de los chicos buenos? -preguntó Seamus Finnegan. 

-No hay tal cosa como chicos buenos. Sólo la gente que me agrada puede llamarme por mi primer nombre y a mí sólo me gusta la gente buena. Eso significa que todos los muchachos deben  dirigirse a mí como profesora Blackwell. 

Nuevamente toda la clase la miró con sorpresa. Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry y susurró algo a su oído. Desafortunadamente, Mary Sue vio eso. ¿Una chica susurrándole a un chico? Imposible. 

-¡Tú! -llamó, señalando a Hermione-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

-Soy Hermione Granger, profesora. 

-Bien, Hermione, ¿qué le dijiste a ese muchacho? 

-Nada, profesora. 

-Acabo de verte susurrándole a ese muchacho. Por favor, dile a la clase qué era -Mary Sue se veía tan atemorizante como los dragones en el primer dibujo de Draco y Severus. 

Hermione sin embargo se mantuvo firme. Miró desafiante a la nueva profesora y respondió: 

-Le dije que no creo que usted vaya a agradarme. 

-No creo que tú vayas a agradarme tampoco -respondió Mary Sue-. Definitivamente no eres una chica buena. Preferiré que me llames profesora Blackwell. 

-Con gusto -dijo Hermione. 

Mary Sue le lanzó otra mirada enojada y volvió a su presentación. 

-Pasé los últimos veinte años enseñando química en una escuela muggle en Australia y no tuve contacto con el mundo mágico. Así que no estoy al día en la política local, pero les aseguro que sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre niños y enseñanza. 

-Nadie sabe todo sobre niños y enseñanza -gruñó Severus al oído de Draco. 

Su opinión sobre Mary Sue no había mejorado desde el desayuno. 

-Volví recientemente a Inglaterra luego de la muerte de mí tía abuela, que me dejó todas sus posesiones por ser su única pariente con vida. Originalmente planeaba volver a Australia tan pronto como hubiera atendido sus asuntos aquí, pero entonces me ofrecieron este trabajo y ahora parece que voy a estar aquí por un tiempo. 

-No cuentes con eso -comentó Severus entre dientes. 

-Su director me dijo que los Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan bien y que esta clase es especialmente mala al respecto. Él cree que deben estar estrictamente separados y me dio instrucciones precisas sobre cómo acomodarlos. Sin embargo no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de mejorar la situación. Así que voy a emparejarlos de acuerdo a mis propias ideas. 

Mary Sue tomó el registro y lo estudió por un momento. 

-La primera pareja es: señor Crabbe y señor Finnegan. Por favor, tomen esa mesa de ahí. 

Seamus y Vincent se miraron el uno al otro mientras obedecían a disgusto las instrucciones de Mary Sue. 

-Señor Goyle y señor Longbottom. Esa mesa de allá atrás. 

-Umm... No creo que esa sea una buena idea, profesora -advirtió Harry Potter-. Esos dos son demasiado torpes como para trabajar juntos. 

-¿A cuál Casa perteneces? -demandó Mary Sue. 

-Gryffindor -replicó Harry, preguntándose que tenía que ver eso. 

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por dudar de mi decisión y otros diez por hablar sin permiso! 

La clase quedó silenciosa. ¿Treinta puntos perdidos por advertirle que Gregory y Neville no serían un buen equipo? Bueno, ella tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. 

-Señor Malfoy y señor... -Mary Sue dudó. El siguiente nombre en la lista era Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore le había advertido que Potter y Malfoy eran los mayores rivales en la escuela. Era seguro que los seguirían los problemas dondequiera que estuvieran. Poner juntos a esos dos muchachos podría ser ir un poco demasiado lejos.  Miró el final de la lista-. ...Weasley. Esa mesa. 

-¡Oh, no! No él -gruñó Draco, pero recordó su reacción a la protesta de Harry y obedeció de todos modos. 

-Señor Snape y señor Potter. Allí -anunció Mary Sue, imperturbable. 

Hubo susurros por todo el salón. ¿Draco y Ron? ¿Severus y Harry? ¿Mary Sue estaba escogiendo las peores parejas posibles a propósito? ¿O no sabía nada del todo? 

-Señor Zabini y señor Thomas -Mary Sue continuó, señalando otra mesa. 

-Lavender y Millicent -continuó, con un tono mucho más amistoso cuando llegó el turno de las chicas. 

-Pansy y Granger. Lo siento, Pansy. Podrás elegir a tu compañera el año próximo. 

Continuó emparejando la clase mientras los muchachos miraban a sus compañeros. Severus finalmente decidió que ese intercambio de miradas hostiles no valía la pena y dejó salir a Greenie. El erizo olfateó alegremente, ignorante de la tensión en el lugar. ¿No era ese el sitio donde había todos esos deliciosos bichos para comer? 

Harry miró al pequeño erizo verde y luego miró a Severus. 

-No estarás planeando hacer explotar algo otra vez, ¿o sí? -preguntó esperanzado. 

-En realidad, sí. 

-¿Qué? ¡¿Con ella aquí?! -señaló hacia el escritorio de la profesora, donde Mary Sue estaba firmando el registro. 

-Voy a ser el peor alumno que ella haya tenido jamás -sonrió Severus-. ¿No sabías que Pociones es mi peor materia? 

-¿Pociones es qué? 

-Voy a fingirme estúpido y a echarlo todo a perder. Apuesto a que estará corriendo de vuelta a Australia y sus muggles enseguida. 

Harry consideró eso. Definitivamente no le gustaba Mary Sue. Era tan mala como Snape. No, era peor. Snape nunca los había forzado a trabajar con sus peores enemigos. 

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Yo también quiero deshacerme de ella. 

-En ese caso, sugiero que peleemos tanto como sea posible. 

-¿Qué? 

-Bueno, funcionó con Albus, ¿o no? 

Harry recordó el disgusto en la cara de Dumbledore después de su primera lección de Pociones con él. 

-Oh, bueno, entonces... ¡Aléjate de ese frasco! -le gritó a Severus-. ¡Son mis dientes de dragón! ¡Usa los tuyos, estúpido Slytherin! 

-¡No lo haré! -respondió Severus, gritando también-. ¡Estamos usando mi caldero, así que usaremos tus ingredientes! 

-¡Ya te daré yo mis ingredientes! -respondió Harry igual de ruidosamente y tiró el frasco en dirección a Severus. 

Para todos los demás aquello debió verse como que había tratado de golpear a Severus y había fallado por muy poco, pero en realidad el frasco dio justo en el blanco cuando golpeó el hombro de Gregory. 

Gregory no perdió tiempo en unirse a la pelea que él creía auténtica y Ron corrió en ayuda de Harry. Vincent llegó a asistir a Gregory, Draco a ayudar a Severus. Seamus y Dean decidieron ayudar a sus compañeros que estaban siendo superados en número... 

Entonces Hermione llegó también y las chicas se unieron a la pelea. Sólo Blaise y Neville se quedaron fuera. Neville porque estaba asustado, Blaise porque no quería tener nada que ver con algo que Severus había iniciado. Se estaba sintiendo traicionado por el hecho de que las chicas se hubieran unido a la pelea. 

Mary Sue estaba furiosa. Quitó cincuenta puntos a cada casa y les dio tarea adicional. Un ensayo de al menos siete pergaminos debía serle entregado la semana siguiente. 

Severus sólo sonrió triunfante. 

A continuación, tuvieron que limpiar el desastre que habían hecho. 

Mary Sue descubrió a Greenie entre todo eso, mascando alegremente algunos ingredientes que había sido usados como proyectiles. 

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó, señalando al erizo con una muy disgustada mirada en su cara. 

-Es mi erizo -dijo Severus calmadamente. 

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? 

Severus miró a la feliz criatura. 

-Nos está ayudando a limpiar -contestó muy serio. 

Mary Sue lo miró un poco más, pero no protestó. Después de todo, el erizo realmente estaba limpiando la mesa. 

Cuando todos terminaron y se sentaron de nuevo, demandó que le entregaran las tareas. 

-Este pergamino está demasiado amarillo -informó a Vincent, devolviéndoselo-. No aceptaré algo tan feo como esto. Como castigo, tendrás que reescribirlo. 

El ensayo de Harry era demasiado corto, el de Neville estaba demasiado arrugado, el de Ron estaba escrito con el tipo equivocado de tinta, el de Gregory tenía demasiados errores, el de Dean estaba demasiado desordenado y el ensayo de Draco era demasiado largo, Seamus había olvidado el suyo en el dormitorio. Todos tenían que escribirlo otra vez (Seamus tendría que entregar los dos). 

Entonces se volvió hacia Severus. 

-¿Y dónde está tu tarea? 

-No la hice -le sonrió Severus. 

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Mary Sue perpleja. 

-Yo nunca hago la tarea de Pociones. 

Draco volteó a mirar fijamente a Severus. Severus había escrito su propio ensayo justo después de terminar el de Draco. ¿Por qué estaba fingiendo no haberlo hecho? 

-¿Por qué no? -repitió Mary Sue, todavía más confundida que Draco. 

-Porque no veo por qué debería. Pociones es la materia más aburrida en toda la escuela y no veo para qué vaya a servirme después en la vida. 

Mary Sue por supuesto no entendió por qué toda la clase estalló en risas ante esa declaración. Asignó a Severus otra tarea extra y le dijo que aún tenía que entregarle ese ensayo la próxima lección. 

Severus se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Podría haberlo hecho fácilmente y escribirlo en términos que Mary Sue probablemente ni siquiera había escuchado jamás, pero no iba a hacerlo. Iba a convertirse en una mezcla de los peores alumnos que él mismo había tenido. 

Hermione miró a Severus con atención. Era demasiado inteligente como para creer que eso era sólo una broma. Cuidadosamente para no ser vista, devolvió un gran rollo de pergamino a su mochila. 

Pronto Mary se volvió hacia ella. 

-¿Dónde está tu tarea, Granger? 

-No tengo tarea. 

-¿Oh, de veras? ¿Y por qué una alumna debería estar exenta de hacer la tarea? 

-Porque estuve en la enfermería la semana pasada y no sabía de qué era la tarea. 

-¿Pero no eras mi compañera la semana pasada? -preguntó Neville, confundido. 

-No -respondió Hermione calmadamente-. Esa fue la semana anterior. 

-¿De veras? Hubiera podido jurar que fue la semana pasada. 

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a alguno de tus compañeros, si no sabías de qué era la tarea? -demandó Mary Sue. 

-¿Por qué debería? -preguntó Hermione-. No me gusta hacer la tarea de Pociones y lo evito siempre que puedo. 

-¿Huh? -comentó Gregory-. ¿No te gusta? 

Otra vez la clase estalló en risas. 

-¡Silencio! -ordenó Mary Sue-. Granger, será mejor que le preguntes a alguien por esa tarea, porque espero que me la entregues la próxima semana con ese ensayo adicional que les di y la nueva tarea que les daré al final de la lección. 

-Bueno, nos quedan diez minutos completos antes de salir -susurró Severus al oído de Harry-. Me pregunto si podríamos crear otro incidente... 

En ese momento Ron se lanzó contra Draco con un grito de furia. Mary Sue corrió para separarlos y pasó el resto de la lección sermoneando acerca de lo desagradables que eran los muchachos. Entonces les asignó un ensayo sobre una poción acerca de la cual nunca habían escuchado. 

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo se deletrea eso? -preguntó Harry confundido. 

Severus se lo escribió sólo para probarle que sabía de qué se trataba. No quería ayudar mucho a los Gryffindor en todo caso. Mary Sue debería haberles explicado dónde encontrar algunas referencias primero. En la forma en que estaba haciéndolo, nadie iba a encontrar nada. A menos, por supuesto, que Severus los ayudara. 

Draco se reunió con él a la salida. 

-¿Conoces esa poción? -le preguntó, sonando ligeramente desesperado. 

-Por supuesto que sí. 

Draco sonrió aliviado. 

-Bien. Es un verdadero montón de tarea lo que nos dejó. 

-Sip, pero la haré por ti si quieres. 

-Gracias. Mary Sue es todavía peor de como se ve. 

-Sí, y es la cabeza de nuestra Casa además. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡No me lo recuerdes! Tenemos que deshacernos de ella. 

-Estoy trabajando en eso -sonrió Severus. 

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo? 

-Siendo tan insoportable como puedo serlo. Empezaré peleas, haré estallar cosas, no presentaré mi tarea... 

-¡Entonces fue por eso que no entregaste tu ensayo! 

-¡Exactamente! Vamos a hacerla odiar este empleo. 

-Oh... en ese caso, no tienes que hacer mi tarea después de todo. Eso nos dará más tiempo para practicar Transfiguraciones. Creo que deberíamos intentar la transfiguración del erizo ahora. Qué bueno que tenemos uno ya. 

-¡NO! ¡No voy a transformar a Greenie! -exclamó Severus en shock. 

-Severus, siempre puedo volverlo a la normalidad. No puedo cambiar el color de las transformaciones que haces, pero él ya es verde así que no importará. 

-¡No! No voy a convertir a Greenie en un cenicero. Es como matarlo, aunque sólo sea temporal. 

-¿Matarlo? ¡Oh, vamos! Será un cenicero, no estará muerto. 

-¿Alguna vez has visto un cenicero viviente? Son objetos muertos. ¡Greenie estará muerto! 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate. Conseguiremos otro erizo para practicar.         

Severus aún lucía dudoso como si no pensara que convertir erizos en ceniceros fuera correcto aún si el erizo no era tu mascota. Draco decidió cambiar de tema. 

-¿Tú crees que Dumbledore te deje enseñar Pociones otra vez cuando nos deshagamos de Mary Sue? 

-No mientras siga siendo niño. Soy demasiado irresponsable. 

-Puedes ser responsable si quieres, ¿no es así? -preguntó Draco con una mirada de reojo a su amigo. 

-Tal vez -Severus no sonaba del todo seguro-. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que Albus no cree que pueda. 

-Oh -Draco hizo una pausa para pensar rápidamente-. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay manera de regresarte a la normalidad? 

-No lo estoy. No me han dejado investigar al respecto. 

-Entonces, si encuentras una forma de volver a la normalidad, te dejarían enseñar otra vez. ¿Correcto? 

-Correcto. 

-¡Pero no quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes! 

-Lo sé, Draco, pero es así como debe ser. No pertenezco aquí aunque realmente me gusta estar contigo. Debo volver a mi oficina, prepararme para la siguiente lección y cuidar de mis Slytherin. De todos, no sólo de ti. 

Draco sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. No quería escuchar eso. 

**Continuará... **

**En próximos capítulos: **

¿Qué pasará cuando Mary Sue realmente empiece a enseñar? ¿Aceptará Draco ayudar a Severus en su búsqueda de un antídoto? ¿Mary Sue le agradará a alguien? ¿Y qué hará Severus con respecto a Ginny? Oh, y Draco le consigue a Severus otro erizo. 


	14. La chica más bella que he conocido en mi...

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!. 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola otra vez, a todos. ¡Ginny finalmente hizo casi lo que yo quería que hiciera! Por lo tanto aquí está el capítulo romántico de este fic. También hay algo sobre Mary Sue para aquellos de ustedes a los que no les gusta el romance. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo catorce: LA CHICA MÁS BELLA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA**

Después del almuerzo, Draco y Severus fueron a la biblioteca para practicar Transfiguraciones (ocasionalmente necesitaban libros para ayudarse). 

Para el horror de Severus, Draco le mostró una caja que contenía otro pequeño erizo ordinario. 

-Susan tenía una clase libre antes del almuerzo y lo atrapó para nosotros -explicó. 

Severus miró al erizo silvestre. El erizo parpadeó mirándolo a él y lucía un poco asustado. 

-Se ve igual de lindo que Greenie. Míralo, incluso parpadea de la misma forma. 

-¡Sniff! -comentó el erizo silvestre. 

-¡Oh, vamos, Severus! ¡Usa la varita y conviértelo en un cenicero! 

Severus continuó mirando al erizo. 

-¡Voy a  hacer que se vuelva verde también! 

-¿Y qué? Sólo conviértelo en un cenicero verde. MacGonagall quedará satisfecha con eso. 

-No puedo -susurró Severus-. Es tan adorable. Y casi podría ser Greenie. 

-Pon atención, voy a enseñarte -Draco convirtió al erizo en un cenicero y se lo presentó a Severus. 

-¡No! Por favor, cámbialo -suplicó Seveurs, casi llorando. 

Draco suspiró y volvió a convertir el cenicero en erizo. Ese asunto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Severus obviamente consideraba que era un asesinato convertir a un erizo en un cenicero. Tenía que lograr que dejara de pensar así de alguna manera. 

-¡Mira! No ha sufrido el menor daño. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera notó que le pasó algo! 

-Estaba muerto -insistió Severus. 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró alguien. 

-¡Draco! Es Ginny -susurró Severus excitadamente-. Y va camino de la sección de Pociones. Apuesto que está aquí por la tarea que les dejó Mary Sue. Es nuestra oportunidad. 

-¿Los de cuarto año ya tuvieron Pociones? -preguntó Draco sorprendido. 

-Sí, tercera lección del miércoles, justo después de la nuestra. Y ya algunos me han pedido ayuda. Parece ser que no entendieron absolutamente nada de lo que les dijo. 

-¿Quieres decir que encima de todo es una mala maestra? 

-Es lo que parece. Finge que estás haciendo algo. Haré que Ginny venga aquí. Sólo no te le arrojes encima al momento en que se siente. Finge estar ocupado. Haré que te mezcles en la conversación de alguna manera. Tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? 

-¿Qué hago con el erizo? 

-Ponlo en la jaula de Greenie. Podrán hacerse compañía por un rato. 

Greenie observó expectante cuando la puerta de su jaula se abrió, pero no apareció una gran mano para sacarlo y la puerta se cerró otra vez. Obviamente habían puesto algo adentro en lugar de sacarlo a él. Ese algo podría ser comida. Quizá papas. 

Greenie empezó a olfatear con curiosidad. ¿Dónde habían puesto las papas? 

Algo olía bien. Muy bien. Pero definitivamente no era una papa. 

Greenie siguió a su nariz y encontró algo redondo y espinoso. Sí, esa la cosa que olía agradable. 

Olfateó un poco más de cerca. ¿Qué era exactamente? Realmente le encantaba cómo olía, pero no parecía ser que fuera comestible. 

La cosa redonda y espinosa se movió. Un lado se separó y una pequeña nariz negra espió hacia afuera. 

-¿Sniff? -dijo Greenie con curiosidad. 

-¿Sniff? -dijo la naricita negra. 

¡CHICA! ¡Eso era! 

-¡Sniff! -dijo Greenie. "Hueles muy bonito" 

-Sniff -contestó la chica. "Eres encantador" 

-¡Sniff, sniff! -"Creo que todavía queda una papa por aquí. ¿Quieres acompañarme con un bocadillo?" 

Sí, ella quería. ¡Y de qué manera! Y para después de eso, tenía algunas sugerencias... 

Severus, entre tanto, había llegado a la sección de Pociones y estaba escondiéndose detrás de una estantería observando a Ginny. 

Ella estaba hojeando un libro de pociones de nivel avanzado, que era bastante superior a lo que un estudiante normal de cuarto año podía manejar, y se veía ligeramente desesperada. Con un gemido, ella cerró el libro e inclinó la cabeza para descansar la frente contra la portada. 

Severus sonrió y se acercó. 

-Hola, Weasley. ¿Tienes problemas con eso? -preguntó casualmente, mientras pasaba junto a ella. 

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice ahí -suspiró Ginny. 

Severus dio vuelta y se acercó al escritorio que ocupaba Ginny. Tomó gentilmente el libro y pretendió estudiar el título. 

-No me extraña que no puedas. Yo no le daría este libro a nadie que esté por debajo del sexto año. No está escrito para ser entendido por alguien de tu nivel. 

-Pero no puedo encontrar nada que me ayude con mi tarea de Pociones. Mary Sue dijo que podía ir con ella si necesitaba ayuda, pero... creo que no me agrada -se quejó Ginny. 

Severus sonrió. Estaba empezando a agradarle esa niña. 

-Ah, sí, la tarea de Pociones. He tenido que explicársela a todos tus compañeros de Slytherin.  ¿Qué tal si vienes a nuestra mesa y te enseño los libros correctos? Incluso puedo decirte en qué páginas mirar y explicarte cualquier cosa que no entiendas. 

Ginny levantó los ojos esperanzada. 

-¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Aunque soy una Gryffindor? 

-No le desearía una visita a la oficina de Mary Sue ni a mi peor enemigo -explicó Severus-. Y tú probablemente acabarías buscándome de todos modos si sus habilidades como maestra son tan malas como aparentan ser. 

Ginny aceptó esa explicación y accedió a ir con él. 

Severus tomó rápidamente algunos libros del estante y la guió hasta donde estaba sentado Draco pretendiendo trabajar en su tarea de Encantamientos. 

Ginny se sentó junto a Severus, lo más lejos posible de Draco y empezaron a estudiar algunos libros de pociones simples. Ginny tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que nunca habría encontrado nada sin la ayuda de Severus. Pronto empezó a escribir su ensayo, pidiéndole ocasionalmente un poco más de información a Severus. 

En una de esas ocasiones, Severus dijo que iría a buscar otro libro en el cual había una explicación realmente buena. Volvería enseguida. 

Así que Ginny dejó su pluma a un lado y esperó, pero Severus tardaba mucho. Ginny empezó a aburrirse. Miró a su alrededor, pero la biblioteca estaba silenciosa como siempre y medio vacía. La única persona a la vista era Draco, que parecía haber terminado su ensayo y ahora estaba haciendo algo con lápices de color en un pergamino. Ella no alcanzaba a ver qué era. De tiempo en tiempo, él la miraba unos segundos, pero sin decir nada. 

Ginny no pudo resistir la curiosidad. Draco la miró otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le sonrió. Ginny, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró a sí misma sonriendo también. 

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó suavemente. 

-Oh, nada -respondió él, sonrojándose. 

¿Draco Malfoy sonrojándose? Ginny decidió que tenía que descubrir qué cosa era capaz de sonrojar a Draco. 

Se puso en pie y caminó silenciosamente alrededor del escritorio para espiar por encima de su hombro. Una mirada al pergamino y Ginny se quedó sorprendida. 

-Es hermosa -dijo, cuando consiguió hablar otra vez. 

-Por supuesto que es hermosa -contestó Draco-. Eres tú. 

Ginny miró un poco más a la bella chica pelirroja del dibujo. Sí, con una mirada más atenta, se encontraba algún parecido con ella, pero nunca se había considerado hermosa antes. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Draco para hacerla lucir así? 

-Es mucho más bonita que yo. 

-Oh, no, tú eres mucho más hermosa que esto. 

Esta vez fue Ginny quien se sonrojó. 

-No tenía idea de que fueras un artista -dijo, cuando se recuperó un poco del shock. 

-No lo soy. Sólo dibujo de vez en cuando. Es tan solo un estúpido hobby que tengo. 

-¡¿Estúpido?! Esto no es nada estúpido. Es verdadero arte. Deberías hacerlo profesionalmente. 

-¿Un artista profesional? ¿Yo? -Draco rió-. Mi padre me mataría. 

-Oh -dijo Ginny, ensombreciéndose ante la idea de Lucius Malfoy escuchándolos-. Lo siento. No lo pensé. Supongo que no sería bueno para la imagen familiar. 

-No, nada bueno -aceptó Draco. 

-Me encantaría tener uno de tus dibujos en mi habitación. Pero creo que nunca podría pagarlo -suspiró ella. 

Draco la miró y luego miró el dibujo. Estaba casi terminado. Con unos pocos trazos más terminó el dibujo y tomó su pluma. 

Ginny no pudo ver qué estaba escribiendo. No era asunto suyo, de todos modos. Calladamente, regresó a su asiento para esperar a Severus. 

Pero entonces Draco había terminado de escribir y calmadamente le entregó el pergamino. 

-Aquí tienes, puedes ponerlo en tu habitación si realmente te gusta tanto. 

Ginny tomó el dibujo con manos temblorosas. En la parte de abajo Draco había escrito: "de Draco para Ginny, la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida". 

Ginny se sonrojó tanto que pensó que su cara estaría más roja que su cabello. 

-Oh, Draco, es el regalo más bello que me han dado. 

-No iguala tu belleza -insistió Draco-. No soy muy bueno dibujando personas. Tendrías que ver mis dibujos de dragones alguna vez. 

-¡Oh, me gustaría! ¡Me encantan los dragones! 

-También a mí. Me pusieron así por ellos, después de todo. 

-Tienes que visitar a mi hermano Charlie conmigo alguna vez. Él estudia a los dragones salvajes en Rumania. Tiene toda clase de fotografías y libros e incluso dragones vivos en grandes jaulas. Simplemente tienes que verlos. 

-¿En serio? Oh, me gustaría verlos. ¿De verdad crees que podría? 

-¡Por supuesto! Le pediré que nos invite a los dos este verano. Tal vez incluso podamos ver un dragón salvaje... 

-Entonces, ¿la invitaste a ir a Hogsmeade contigo? -le preguntó Severus a Draco mucho después de que Ginny terminara su ensayo. 

-No -sonrió Draco. 

-¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo? -preguntó Severus con un suspiro. 

No podía creer lo torpe que era Draco en cuanto a conversar con chicas. 

-No le pregunté, pero prometí mostrarle mis dibujos y ella me invitó a visitar a su hermano mayor en Rumania este verano. 

-¿Te invitó a sus vacaciones de verano? Wow, realmente le gustas a esa chica. 

-¿Tú crees? Ojalá tengas razón. Sabía que era bella, pero no tenía idea de lo agradable que es y lo interesante que resulta hablar con ella. Es totalmente diferente con Pansy, tú sabes. A Ginny le gustan los dragones y los caballos y el quidditch y toda clase de cosas. Pansy siempre habla sólo sobre vestidos y maquillaje y los novios de sus amigas. 

Severus suspiró entre dientes y se resignó a escuchar las alabanzas de Ginny a lo largo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología también. 

***

Severus tuvo que mantener a Greenie en  su jaula durante las dos clases de la tarde. Podría estar en peligro con las mascotas de Hagrid y la profesora Sprout seguía defendiendo valerosamente sus lombrices. 

No fue sino hasta que sacó a su mascota para cenar que recordó al segundo pequeño erizo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con el animalito? 

Puso a los erizos en la mesa para alimentarlos. No podía hacer que su invitado ayunara, después de todo. 

Draco miró sorprendido al segundo erizo. 

-Oh, me había olvidado completamente de él. Trataremos otra vez de convertirlo en un cenicero después de la cena. 

-No -dijo Severus-. No puedo hacerle eso. Voy a dejarlo libre. 

-Pero MacGonagall prácticamente dijo que tendremos que transfigurar erizos para nuestros OWLS. 

-Bueno, en ese caso voy a fracasar. No puedo transfigurar a un erizo. Esperemos que cambie de opinión y nos haga transfigurar algo más. 

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré a Susan dónde lo encontró y lo soltaremos ahí mañana. 

-¿Por qué no preguntarle ahora mismo? Estará por aquí en cualquier momento. Así podremos llevarlo a su casa hoy. 

-No podemos. Tengo práctica de quidditch y prometiste acompañarme esta vez -Draco sonrió-. Voy a hacer que uses una escoba hoy. 

-No, no lo harás. No me subo a una escoba a menos que no tenga otra opción. Podemos soltarlo después de la práctica de quidditch. 

-Estará oscuro para entonces. No voy a acercarme al Bosque Prohibido luego de oscurecer. 

-De acuerdo. Pero lo llevaremos a casa justo después del desayuno de mañana. 

Draco aceptó eso y no hablaron más del erizo hasta la hora de acostarse. 

-¿Dónde vamos a poner al otro erizo durante la noche? -preguntó Severus cuando abrieron la jaula para guardar a Greenie-. Apuesto a que será igual de ruidoso que Greenie. 

Draco miró a los dos erizos, que estaban en una mesa de la sala común, cada uno olfateando la cara del otro como si estuvieran besándose. 

-En la jaula de Greenie, por supuesto. 

-¡Pero es la de Greenie! 

-¿Y? Parecen llevarse perfectamente bien. Greenie probablemente puede estar con su amigo un rato más. 

Severus miró a ambos animalitos atentamente por un rato. Draco tenía razón. Parecían agradarse y la profesora MacGonagall tenía todos sus erizos en una sola jaula. 

¿Pero los mantenía así durante la noche? 

-¿Estás seguro de que no podrán lastimarse? 

-Severus, los erizos no son agresivos. Estarán bien. 

Severus aceptó finalmente y colocó gentilmente a los dos erizos en la jaula de Greenie y la puso en el baño. 

-¿Sniff? -dijo Greenie cuando estuvieron solos. "¿Cariño? Desenróscate, por favor" 

-¿Sniff? -contestó la pequeña erizo asomando su nariz. "¿Seguro de que ya estamos a salvo?" 

-¡Sniff! -"¡Por supuesto!" 

-Sniff, sniff -"Eres tan valiente" 

-Sniff -"Y tú eres la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida" 

*** 

-Hey, Draco, si nos apuramos y nos llevamos los erizos ahora podemos dejar libre a nuestro invitado y aún así llegar a tiempo a Aritmancia -sugirió Severus al final de su lección de Transfiguraciones. 

-Lo siento, no puedo. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle a MacGonagall. 

-¿No puedes decírselo en otra ocasión? 

-No, es mejor que lo haga ahora. Tú adelántate y busca los erizos. No podemos tener a los dos olfateando nuestros libros durante Aritmancia. Imagina la cara de Vector. 

Severus sonrió y fue hasta el escritorio de la profesora para entregar su trabajo. 

-¿Una gorra verde de béisbol, Severus? ¿No dije alto y claro "un sombrero de mago"? Tú sabes, ¿como ese que tienes en la cabeza? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

-Creo que decidió que quería ser una gorra. 

-Severus, era un pedazo de papel, no podía decidir nada. 

-¿Está segura de eso? Podría jurar que lo hizo por su propia voluntad. 

Minerva sólo agitó una mano indicándolo que siguiera su camino. Tal vez Draco podría ayudarlo a arreglar eso. No estaba de humor como para lidiar con problemas que consumían tanto tiempo como el enseñarle transfiguraciones a Severus. Su siguiente clase llegaría en unos minutos y Severus tenía otra clase que atender al mismo tiempo. 

Los alumnos salieron conversando alegremente. Minerva dedicó su atención a las tareas. Tal vez podría calificar alguna antes de que llegara la siguiente clase y le diera más trabajo. 

Levantó la mirada otra vez, sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba frente a su escritorio. 

-¿Señor Malfoy? 

-Profesora, quisiera hablarle -Draco parecía un poco incómodo, como si no supiera cómo decir lo que quería decir. 

-¿Hablarme? ¿Acerca de qué? 

-Acerca de Severus. 

-Ah, ¿quiere renunciar a ayudarlo con Transfiguraciones? No puedo culparlo. En ocasiones quisiera renunciar yo también. 

-¡Oh, no! Severus es mi amigo y voy ayudarlo tanto como pueda. Sólo quería pedirle que no lo haga transfigurar un erizo.  Usted sabe lo mucho que quiere a Greenie, ¿verdad? 

-Sí, aunque no entiendo qué es lo que ve en ese punzante pequeño monstruo. Probablemente debería haberlo arreglado cuando me lo pidió la primera vez. Permitir que se lo quedara fue obviamente una mala idea. 

-Pero sucedió y ahora Severus ha desarrollado una afinidad especial hacia los erizos. También considera que convertir a un animal vivo en una objeto inerte es matar. 

MacGonagall lo miró incrédula. 

-Es verdad, él lo dijo muy claramente. Transfigurar un erizo es como cometer un asesinato para él. Ama a esos bichitos. Por favor, no lo haga transfigurar un erizo. 

¿Lo consideraba asesinato? Eso explicaba montones de cosas. No existía forma de hacer magia si uno no deseaba realmente hacerlo. Así que si Severus pensaba que transfigurar animales era inmoral, no era sorprendente el que no fuera capaz de hacerlo. 

-De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. Voy a pensarlo. Pero hay ciertas cosas que se supone debo enseñarles, ya sea que le guste o no a Severus. 

-Sólo no lo obligue a transfigurar un erizo para los OWLS, por favor. Él prefiere fracasar que intentarlo. 

Minerva sólo asintió cortante y lo envió a alcanzar a sus compañeros. 

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Severus Snape, de entre toda la gente, tendría un corazón así de tierno? Trató de reconciliar esa nueva información con la Marca Oscura que había estado una vez en el brazo de Severus. ¿Cómo alguien tan gentil podía haber sido alguna vez un Death Eater? ¿Un asesino despiadado? Aún si había sido un espía para Dumbledore, no podía imaginárselo. 

*** 

Luego del almuerzo, Draco y Severus tomaron la jaula con los dos pequeños erizos y la llevaron afuera. Susan los encontró en el borde del Bosque Prohibido para mostrarles el punto exacto donde había atrapado el erizo silvestre. 

Ni Severus ni Draco sabían si era importante dónde liberaba uno a un erizo, pero querían estar seguros de que la criatura no había sufrido daños. 

Así que la pequeña dama erizo fue dejada justo donde Susan la había encontrado originalmente. Entonces los niños se marcharon. 

La erizo permaneció enroscada por un rato, esperando que Greenie le dijera que todo estaba bien. Cuando finalmente comprendió que eso no iba a pasar, asomó lentamente la nariz y olfateó el aire. 

No había olor a peligro, pero tampoco a Greenie. Se desenroscó y empezó a olfatear el suelo del bosque buscando a Greenie. 

Después de un rato tuvo que admitir que Greenie obviamente no estaba ahí. Durante otros dos días olfateó el aire ocasionalmente, esperando encontrarlo. Luego se rindió. 

No era que lo hubiera olvidado. Recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos con afecto durante el resto de su vida, pero los romances de los erizos no duran mucho y no era innatural para ella perder a su enamorado poco después de encontrarlo. Los erizos son animales solitarios que no fueron hechos para relaciones largas. 

Greenie también exploró su jaula varias veces con la esperanza de encontrarla otra vez, pero decidió que debía haberse marchado, como acostumbran los erizos. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que se hubiera ido tan pronto, pero estaba convencido de que la encontraría otra vez, o a otra chica erizo de lindo aroma. Y además así era como se suponía que debía ser. 

*** 

La segunda lección del miércoles era Pociones otra vez. ¡Otra hora con Mary Sue! Ninguno de los muchachos parecía entusiasmado e incluso la mayoría de las chicas no se veían muy contentas. 

Millicent y Pansy eran las excepciones entre los Slytherin, Lavender y Parvati entre los Gryffindor. Las cuatro habían llegado casi tan maquilladas como la maestra misma. 

-¡Socorro! -gimió Draco cuando vio a Pansy durante el desayuno. 

-Te dije que una Pansy fea era mejor que una Pansy fea con pintura de guerra -le recordó Severus. 

Los Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraron en la entrada en su camino a Pociones. Los Slytherin estaban llegando de Herbología, donde la profesora Sprout había puesto los ojos en blanco al ver a Pansy y Millicent y les había pedido que no derramaran nada de su lápiz labial sobre sus pobres plantas; y los Gryffindor estaban llegando desde el salón de Encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick descansaba en su silla, luego de casi sufrir un infarto al ver a Lavender y Parvati. 

Hermione se detuvo en seco a la mitad de las escaleras. 

-¡No me digan que tengo que trabajar con eso! -exclamó, señalando a Pansy. 

-Prueba a usar un poco de maquillaje en ti misma y tú también lucirías como algo, pequeña sapa -respondió Pansy. 

Lavender y Parvati concordaban secretamente con ella, pero no iban a dejar que una Slytherin insultara a una compañera Gryffindor. La mayoría de las chicas Slytherin entendieron la reacción de Hermione demasiado bien, pero se sintieron obligadas a apoyar a su líder. 

Severus y Draco se apartaron de la discusión, todavía escuchando a las chicas y las Gryffindor expresar su furia detrás de ellos a buena distancia, cuando llegaron al calabozo. Filch llegaría para cortar esa pelea muy pronto. 

Vincent sujetó el hombro de Gregory y sacudió la cabeza cuando éste quiso lanzarse contra Harry. 

-No es asunto nuestro, Greg -explicó-. Tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros mismos justo como lo hacen Draco y Severus. Deja que Blaise y las chicas hagan lo que quieran. 

Gregory asintió, aunque no entendía por qué debería uno esquivar una pelea que no era contra Severus y siguió a Vincent camino del calabozo. Vincent era su líder. Vincent sabía lo que era mejor. 

Otro shock aguardaba a Severus y Draco cuando entraron a lo que Severus alguna vez había considerado su hogar. 

Mary Sue obviamente había pasado los dos últimos días redecorando. 

Había pintado el salón de Pociones de un rosa brillante y había colgado cortinas blancas con corazones rojos alrededor de las puertas. Las mesas y sillas ahora estaban pintadas de celeste y el suelo y el cielorraso tenían un tono más oscuro de rosa, como si el calabozo estuviera sonrojándose ante la vista de su nuevo look. Al menos las dos pizarras todavía eran negras. Bueno, la permanente aún estaba protegida por el jabón fosforescente, después de todo. 

Draco fue el primero en recuperar la capacidad de hablar. 

-No hay ventanas aquí. ¿Por qué puso cortinas? 

Miró a Severus, que estaba todo tembloroso. Draco puso gentilmente una mano en su hombro para hacer que se sentara. 

-No quiero ver qué le hizo a la oficina -dijo Severus débilmente. 

Draco apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo y sacó a Greenie. Al ver al erizo, un poco de color retornó a la cara de Severus y empezó a respirar normalmente otra vez. 

-Creo que podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para agregarle un poco de color a este sitio. ¿Tendrás a mano algo de fosforescencia verde o roja, de casualidad? 

Severus sonrió ante la idea, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia el armario de los estudiantes, que ahora era celeste con corazones rosados en las puertas. Mientras preparaba algo rápidamente, Gregory y Vincent llegaron. 

Gregory inmediatamente se dio vuelta y salió. 

-Vamos, Vince, puerta equivocada. 

Los dos salieron sólo para regresar unos segundos después y quedarse mirando el salón. 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-¿Mary Sue? -sugirió Draco. 

-¿Conoce alguno de ustedes a un buen asesino? -preguntó Vincent, tratando de encontrar su asiento con las manos sobre los ojos para no ver aquello. 

Tropezó con Gregory y los dos acabaron en el suelo. 

-¡Enfréntalo, Vincent! No puedes pasar toda la clase de Pociones con los ojos cerrados -le informó Draco con un gruñido irónico. 

Vincent y Gregory se levantaron del suelo y fueron a sus lugares asignados. Esta vez, sin embargo, llevaban los ojos abiertos. 

Severus regresó y le entregó a Draco una ampolleta con un líquido claro. 

-Echa de esto en toda sustancia que esté hirviendo -indicó-. No es fosforescencia, pero tiene un lindo efecto de color indeleble. 

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? 

-Sólo esperar y ver qué nos llega para trabajar. Estoy seguro de que podré hacer explotar alguna cosa. 

Los cuatro muchachos sonrieron malignamente. 

-¿Podemos hacer algo también? -preguntó Vincent con excitación. 

-Puedes empezar una pelea con tu compañero si la oportunidad se presenta -sugirió Draco. 

-Y tú, Gregory, puedes ayudar no diciéndole a Neville cuando cometa un error. Eso de seguro será un desastre -agregó Severus.       

El resto de la clase llegó pronto y luciendo ligeramente maltratados. Obviamente Filch no había llegado a tiempo después de todo. Tal vez estaba ocupado en alguna parte lejana del castillo y no los había oído. 

Mary Sue llegó con pintura de guerra completa y usando una túnica naranja. ¡Sí, una túnica naranja en una habitación rosa! Verla hacía doler los ojos. 

-Buenos días, niños -dijo sonriendo a las chicas y pegó una gran pieza de pergamino en el pizarrón viejo-. Ya que este pizarrón por alguna razón parece estar arruinado, decidí usarlo como pizarra de mensajes. Esta lista de todos sus nombres servirá para llevar el registro de los puntos malos que les dé por mal comportamiento. Quien alcance diez puntos en esta lista tendrá una tarea adicional. 

Algunas cabezas se volvieron en dirección de Severus. Después de todo, él era el récord escolar en obtención de puntos malos. 

Severus le hizo un guiño a Draco. Hermione lo vio y tomó una decisión. 

-Ahora bien -continuó Mary Sue-, me parece que sólo había una tarea para hoy, pero si alguno de ustedes desea entregar otra de sus tareas antes de tiempo recibirá un punto bueno, lo cual cancelará un punto malo que pudieran recibir después. 

Millicent y Lavender inmediatamente saltaron ante la oportunidad y entregaron sus ensayos de la semana siguiente. Recibieron un punto bueno cada una y un montón de alabanzas de Mary Sue. 

Entonces demandó los ensayos de esa lección. Otra vez, la mayoría estaban desordenados o escritos con el tipo equivocado  de papel o de tinta. El de Neville era demasiado corto, el Gregory otra vez tenía demasiados errores. 

-No lo hice -bostezó Draco cuando le pidió el suyo. 

-¿Por qué no? 

-Mi elfo doméstico se rompió el brazo y todavía no he encontrado un secretario nuevo que lo reemplace. 

Mary Sue lo miró sorprendida. Entonces fue hacia su lista. 

-Congratulaciones, Malfoy, acaba de ganar el primer punto malo que he dado en esta escuela. 

-Gracias a usted, profesora. Me siento honrado. 

-¡Y otro más por ser insolente! 

Marcó otro punto en su lista, volvió con la clase y le pidió a Severus su tarea. 

Severus esperó calmadamente hasta que ella hubo cruzado el salón completo y estuvo justo frente a él. 

-Ya le dije que yo no hago la tarea de Pociones en la lección pasada -le sonrió-. No veo para qué sirve. 

Mary Sue tuvo que volver al frente para agregar otros dos puntos malos a su lista. Entonces recogió los ensayos de las chicas. 

-¿Granger, dónde está su tarea? 

-La olvidé, profesora -dijo Hermione, tratando de lucir asustada. 

-¿Y por qué la olvidaste? 

-Bueno, había un juego muy excitante de quidditch en nuestra casa, ¿sabe?, y olvidé todo lo demás. 

La clase estalló en carcajadas. ¿Hermione Granger olvidando la tarea por un juego de quidditch? 

Mary Sue marcó otro punto malo. 

-Esto les enseñará a todos ustedes a hacer su tarea pronto -declaró orgullosamente-. Bien, hoy haremos una poción para dormir. 

Vincent decidió que ese era un buen momento y golpeó a Seamus en la cara con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar la nariz. 

Mary Sue se enfadó por un rato, le dio a Vincent su primer punto malo y le dijo a Seamus que se sentara y puso un pañuelo mojado alrededor de su cuello. Los magos y brujas de sangre limpia observaban el tratamiento con fascinación. 

-Es un método muggle para detener la hemorragia nasal -susurró Harry al notar los ojos de Severus muy abiertos. 

-Podría detenerla con un simple hechizo -susurró Severus. 

-Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo enseñando a muggles que no se le ocurrió. 

Mientras esperaban que la nariz de Seamus dejara de sangrar, Mary Sue explicó cómo preparar la poción. Pronto todos estuvieron trabajando. 

Draco esperó sólo el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro de que el agua en su caldero estaba hirviendo y que Mary Sue y Ron no estaban mirando. Entonces agregó el arma secreta. 

El caldero emitió un extraño sonido siseante y el agua empezó a parpadear en verde neón. Mary Sue se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos. 

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? -preguntó nerviosamente. 

-Nada -contestó Ron honestamente-. Sólo pusimos el agua a hervir. 

-Tal vez había restos de otra poción ahí -sugirió Draco inocentemente. 

Mary Sue se inclinó sobre el cardero para mirar dentro. Una burbuja verde brillante explotó y el líquido aterrizó en su cara. 

La cabeza de Mary Sue se volvió verde neón. Retrocedió y casi cayó sobre la mochila de Ron. Más y más burbujas explotaron lanzando líquido en todas direcciones y dejando grandes manchas verdes en el cielorraso rosado y los muros. Una incluso alcanzó las cortinas. 

Eso pareció satisfacer al caldero. Dejó de hacer ruidos y continuó burbujeando suavemente sobre el fuego. 

-¿De quién es ese caldero? -demandó Mary Sue. 

-Mío -admitió Draco. 

-Limpiénlo lo mejor posible. No, mejor llévenlo a la cocina después de la lección y que los elfos domésticos lo limpien. Pónganlo aparte y empiecen otra vez usando el caldero de Weasley. 

-Sí, profesora. 

Mary Sue se refugió en su oficina para lavarse la cara y maquillarse otra vez. Volvió diez minutos después, de nuevo a todo color y con un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza para esconder su cabello verde. 

Severus sonrió. Ese era un bono inesperado. Mary Sue pronto descubriría que su tinte no podía cubrir la poción verde. Sería más fácil para ella si su cabello no estuviera teñido, pero ahora la poción se había fusionado con el tinte y la única manera de salir de eso era cortar el cabello. 

Mary Sue continuó con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, ella no sabía lo de su cabello todavía. 

Repentinamente, Pansy gritó. Mary Sue corrió para descubrir que la poción en la que estaba trabajando con Hermione se había convertido en algún tipo de ácido y estaba disolviendo el caldero con un sonoro siseo. Afortunadamente esta vez Mary Sue se acordó de usar magia y se las arregló para deshacerse del ácido justo a tiempo de impedir que hiciera un agujero en la mesa. 

Ordenó a Pansy y Hermione recoger sus cosas y observar el trabajo de los demás, ya que era demasiado tarde para empezar otra vez. 

Harry levantó un pulgar en dirección a Hermione mientras Mary Sue todavía le daba la espalda. Hermione sonrió orgullosa. Su primera jugarreta auténtica había sido un éxito. Mary Sue estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. 

Harry se volvió hacia Severus. 

-¡Nuestro turno! -anunció-. ¿Has planeado ya lo que podemos hacer? 

Severus asintió y continuó revolviendo la poción con una mano mientras le entregaba a Harry un pelo de gato con la otra. 

-Echa esto cuando te lo indique y prepárate para meterte debajo de la mesa. 

Harry notó que Severus ya había puesto a Greenie y su jaula en un sitio seguro. Lo que estuviera planeando iba a ser algo grande. 

Severus asintió. Harry dejó caer el pelo en la poción y se metió bajo la mesa, su cabeza chocó contra la de Severus, que estaba haciendo lo mismo desde el otro lado. 

¡BUUM! 

Harry y Severus sonrieron mientras cada uno frotaba su respectiva cabeza. Mary Sue corrió y vio para su alivio que ambos estaban vivos aún. La mitad del salón estaba ennegrecida por la explosión y había un hoyo en mitad del muro, por el cual se podía ver el salón de al lado. 

-Vamos comenzando a devolverle a este lugar su color correcto -susurró Severus mientras salían de debajo de la mesa ennegrecida para enfrentar a Mary Sue. 

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos?! -chilló Mary Sue desesperada. 

-No tengo idea -respondió Severus-. No sé nada sobre pociones. 

Otra vez Mary Sue se preguntó de qué se estaría riendo toda la clase. Volvió su atención a Harry. 

-Sólo hicimos lo que usted nos dijo. ¿No cree que es algo peligroso para esta escuela? Quiero decir, pudimos matarnos -Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir asustado. 

Mary Sue miró a Harry, al caldero, al muro dañado y luego su reloj. 

-Muy bien, todos. ¡Limpien esto! Tienen cinco minutos antes del final de la lección. Tarea: un ensayo sobre esta poción para dormir, seis pergaminos. 

Un fuerte ronquido le respondió. Mary Sue dio la vuelta para encontrar a Gregory y Neville profundamente dormidos en su mesa. 

-Perece que la poción de ellos sí funcionó -comentó Hermione-. La probaron en sí mismos. 

Severus sonrió a Draco y Harry. 

-Dormirán por horas. 

Mientras salían de la clase de Pociones, Draco miró a Severus con una sonrisa triste. 

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo haremos para que vuelvas a la normalidad? 

Severus le sonrió para animarlo. Sabía lo duro que era para Draco hacer esa oferta. De alguna manera era duro incluso para el propio Severus. Había odiado ser niño la primera vez, y había sido aún peor volver a serlo, pero ahora tenía un amigo y todo de pronto parecía ser diferente. Realmente había disfrutado las dos últimas semanas con Draco. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, pero tenía que volver. Tenía que salvar a sus alumnos de Mary Sue. 

-El mejor sitio para empezar es la biblioteca -explicó-. Necesitamos colarnos en la sección de libros prohibidos. 

-¡Pero está muy protegida! 

-Ese no es el problema. Sé cómo quitar los hechizos. Requiere algo de tiempo y concentración, pero puedo manejarlo. El problema es Dobby durmiendo en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria junto al pisapapeles alarma. Me atraparon por su culpa una vez. No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo. 

-¿Entonces, quieres que me encargue del elfo doméstico? Soy bueno en eso. 

-¡No puedes patearlo por el salón como si estuvieras en tu casa! -siseó Severus enojado-. Lo que necesitamos es que Dobby permanezca dormido, y él tiene el sueño muy ligero. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

Hmm.. Nos estamos acercando al final. ¿Les parece que Severus debería volver a la normalidad o no? Por favor, comenten. 

**En próximos capítulos: **

Draco y Severus intentan entrar a la biblioteca, otra lección de Pociones con Mary Sue, una conversación acerca de Death Eaters, Dumbledore tiene una sorpresa para Severus, y ¿qué hace Draco en compañía de un montón de Gryffindor? 


	15. Albus patina

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo.

Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero.

**Notas:**

Bueno, para todos aquellos de ustedes que hablan español, aquí está la dirección para la traducción de Daga para ese fic: .

Aquellos de ustedes que no hablan español, échenle una mirada de todos modos, y podrán ver la portada que dibujó ella.

Si quieren saber cómo soy, hice un dibujo de mi misma como una estudiante de Slytherin Rising (¿hay alguien que no sepa qué es Slytherin Rising? ¡Vayan y léanlo! Es mejor que este). J.L. Matthews amablemente envió mi dibujo a su mailing list de Slytherin Rising: .com/groups/slytherin_

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en . Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección:

* * *

**Capítulo quince: ALBUS PATINA**

* * *

Draco y Severus hicieron el intento esa misma noche. Calladamente se deslizaron hasta la biblioteca, con los corazones acelerados, pero nada se movía en el castillo. Parecía ser que hasta la Señora Norris estaba dormida.

¿O quizá estaban todos esperándolos en la biblioteca si alguien se había enterado de su plan?

-¡Sniff! -dijo Greenie, cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Los dos muchachos se alarmaron. Draco miró enojado al erizo.

-¿Tenías que traerlo? -se quejó-. Va a traicionarnos.

-¡Greenie nunca haría eso! Es nuestro amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que no puede entender la situación. ¿O lo has entrenado para que guarde silencio si se lo ordenas?

Severus miró al entusiasmado erizo en sus brazos. No tenía la impresión de que los erizos pudieran ser entrenados así.

-¡Shhh, Greenie! -susurró a su pequeño amigo-. Tienes que estar muy callado. No queremos perder más puntos para Slytherin. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando Albus nos atrapó aquí?

Greenie no respondió.

-¿Ves?, me entiende. Estará callado ahora.

-Sí, seguro...

-Buen muchacho, Greenie. No hagas ni un sonido.

-¡Sniff!

Draco le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Severus, pero no hizo comentarios. Era demasiado tarde de todos modos. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos como para devolverse a guardar al erizo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Listo? -preguntó Severus sacando su varita.

Draco tomó rápidamente su propia varita y repasó otra vez el hechizo que Severus le había enseñado. No era uno fácil, pero el hechizo requerido para abrir la puerta sin activar las alarmas era todavía más complicado y Draco sabía que no era capaz de realizarlo.

Asintió mirando a Severus para señalarle que estaba listo.

Severus realizó el hechizo difícil con facilidad, mientras Draco preparaba el suyo.

La puerta se abrió y segundos después el hechizo adormecedor golpeaba el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Draco contuvo la respiración hasta que un fuerte ronquido llegó hasta ellos señalando que había alcanzado a Dobby y que el hechizo funcionaba correctamente.

Los muchachos se deslizaron dentro de la oscura biblioteca y caminaron de puntillas hasta la sección prohibida.

-¿Estás seguro de saber cómo pasar por las barreras? -preguntó Draco nerviosamente.

-Lo he hecho muchas veces. Sólo me tomará un poco de tiempo.

-Eras mayor entonces.

-Sólo mi cuerpo.

-¿Oh, sí? Dumbledore está empezando a dudar al respecto.

Severus miró enojado a Draco.

-Te aseguro que mis habilidades no han sufrido ningún cambio.

-De seguro que lo has demostrado en Transfiguraciones.

-¿Alguna vez me habías visto transfigurar algo antes de ese incidente?

-Er... no.

-Ahora sabes por qué.

-Bueno, no te recuerdo usando petardos, colocando ratoneras para atrapar estudiantes o llevando en brazos erizos verdes cuando eras adulto.

-Eso no significa que no quisiera hacerlo. Y nunca había tenido un erizo verde para llevar en brazos. Ahora sólo siéntate y cállate para que pueda concentrarme en los hechizos.

Draco suspiró y se sentó. Por un momento deseó poder volver a la cama. Severus no lo necesitaba realmente después de todo.

Unos diez minutos después, Severus anunció que había terminado y Draco se acercó a los estantes, nuevamente curioso.

Había varios libros ahí con títulos familiares para él. Sí, estaba seguro de haber visto algunos en la biblioteca de su padre.

Severus empezó a sacar libros y meterlos en su mochila. No perdió mucho tiempo mirando los títulos. Parecía saber exactamente cuáles libros quería y cuáles no.

-¿Puedo tocarlos? -preguntó Draco con precaución.

-Por supuesto que puedes. Ya lo hice y la alarma no sonó, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez tu hechizo sólo funcionaba para ti -explicó Draco mientras tomaba un libro de aspecto interesante.

Era sobre los métodos empleados por los magos oscuros. Muy descriptivo y con ilustraciones. Draco se quedó mirándolo espantado.

Severus terminó de empacar y llegó a su lado.

-Listo, vámonos.

Draco no reaccionó. Severus puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sintió temblar.

-¿Draco?

Todavía no hubo reacción. Severus le quitó cuidadosamente el libro de entre las manos, lo miró y lo cerró rápidamente.

-Tal vez no debí dejar que los tocaras. Están bajo todos esos hechizos de protección por un motivo. Pero sin embargo es sólo un libro. Nadie haría realmente algo como eso. Vamos -guió a Draco hacia la puerta y reactivó las barreras lanzando un rápido hechizo por encima de su hombro.

Draco no dijo nada durante su camino de regreso al dormitorio y cuando estuvieron ahí sacó su osito del baúl y se acurrucó en la cama, luciendo como un niño muy pequeño y muy asustado. Severus tenía razón, por supuesto. Nadie en Hogwarts haría algo como eso, pero Draco estaba convencido de que su padre podría. Sí, su padre podría hacer cosas como esas y todavía peores que las que aparecían en la ilustración que había visto.

Severus se sentía terriblemente culpable. Sabía muy bien por qué a los estudiantes no se les permitía el acceso a esos libros. No debería haber dejado que Draco se les acercara. Él era adulto y había visto muchas cosas. Podía manejar lo que había en esos libros y sabía cómo usarlos. Pero Draco era sólo un muchacho. Uno muy sensible aunque no lo demostrara la mayor parte del tiempo. Debería haberlo vigilado. Tal vez darle uno de los libros más inofensivos. Pedirle que buscara determinados títulos...

Se sentó en la cama, junto a Draco, hablándole suavemente y acariciando su cabello hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Durante el desayuno del viernes, Draco y Severus empezaron a revisar los libros que "habían pedido prestados" en la biblioteca buscando todas las referencias sobre pociones rejuvenecedoras o envejecedoras. Severus escogió qué libros darle a Draco muy cuidadosamente esa vez y ni siquiera le permitió espiar por encima de su hombro los libros que había reservado para sí.

Draco se sentía un poco molesto, pero entonces recordó la forma en que Severus había estado velándolo casi toda la noche.

"Debe creer que no puedo con esto, que soy demasiado débil y está tratando de protegerme" comprendió. Tal vez Severus tenía razón. Draco todavía temblaba visiblemente cada vez que recordaba aquella ilustración.

Severus levantó la mirada cuando Draco se estremeció otra vez.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga solo? Puedo revisarlos más rápido que tú, de todos modos.

-¿Oh, de veras? ¿Piensas que eres mucho mejor? -Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar indiferente, pero el resultado sonaba más bien como un insulto incluso para él.

-No, pero los he leído antes, ya sabes. Sé qué capítulos mirar.

-Aún así lo harás más rápido si te ayudo.

-Cierto, pero no quiero que te asustes. Puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda de ser necesario.

-¡Yo nunca me asusto!

-Sip, y yo nunca lloro.

Draco sonrió. Severus le estaba dando la oportunidad de retirarse sin deshonor. Simplemente aceptaría si Draco decía que era demasiado para él. ¡Pero no lo era!

-Estoy bien. No había visto nada en ninguno de esos libros todavía. Sólo fue una ilustración. O sólo un libro en particular. Es sólo que tiemblo cuando me acuerdo. Estos libros están bien. De veras.

-Aún no te estoy dando nada que tenga ilustraciones -declaró Severus calmadamente.

Ese era el maestro adulto saliendo a la superficie. Draco sonrió.

-Y dicen que no eres suficientemente responsable como para enseñar.

-No lo soy, uso petardos y hago bromas.

Los dos rieron y volvieron a trabajar. Por un rato, la mente de Draco se apartó de la ilustración que había visto en la biblioteca, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso empezaba a temblar otra vez.

-Nadie haría algo así, Draco. Honestamente. Sólo es un dibujo de cosas que algunos hechiceros malignos solían hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eran más malignos que Voldemort? -preguntó Draco suavemente.

Severus suspiró. No podía mentir al respecto. Tal vez Draco no preguntaría más si se lo decía.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Entonces, Voldemort y sus seguidores podrían hacer esas cosas?

-No pueden entrar aquí, Draco. Hogwarts está protegido y ellos temen demasiado a Albus de todos modos.

-¿Pero ellos harían algo como eso?

"¡No, no te lo voy a decir! ¡No quiero que tengas miedo!" pensó Severus, pero sintió que debía ser honesto con Draco.

-Sí, algunos lo harían.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que mi padre es un Death Eater?

Bueno, ese era terreno ligeramente más seguro. Aunque a Severus no le gustaba hablar al respecto. Levantó a Greenie, que había estado olfateando los libros y se quedó mirando al erizo mientras contestaba.

-Lo sé, porque él fue quien me reclutó.

-Tú...

-Yo era muy solitario de muchacho. Nunca tuve amigos. No le agradaba a los chicos y los adultos por lo general me ignoraban. Sólo tu padre no. Me hizo creer que le agradaba y yo lo admiraba. Era mi héroe. Lo habría seguido a cualquier parte. Quería ser exactamente como él y cuando me pidió que fuera un Death Eater... lo hice. Lo hice para ser como él.

-¿Pero no es que lo odias? Él ciertamente te odia a ti.

-Porque soy débil a sus ojos. Tal vez lo soy.

-¿Débil? ¿Porque lloras a veces?

-Porque no puedo torturar y matar.

-¿Torturar? ¿Como en esa ilustración? -la cara de Draco estaba completamente blanca otra vez.

-No, no como en la ilustración. Pocas personas pueden hacer eso. No, es que no puedo usar el cruciatus. No puedo soportar ver cómo hace sufrir a las personas.

-Voldemort sí puede, ¿o no? -preguntó Draco, repentinamente se escuchaba muy calmado, a pesar de que aún estaba muy pálido.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Torturar a alguien como en la ilustración.

-No lo sé. Nunca he visto a nadie hacer algo como eso.

-¿Entonces Voldemort no lo hace?

-Nunca he visto algo así, pero algunas personas aseguran que ha pasado. Nunca me dijeron si ellos lo habían hecho.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, ellos ya sabían que no tengo estómago para el cruciatus.

Draco recordó su reacción al ver la ilustración. Sólo una imagen de alguien siendo torturado y Severus la había visto también y no había tenido el menor problema al respecto. ¿O había ocultado su verdadera reacción? Pero incluso si era así, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprimir el shock, Draco no.

-Pienso que yo tampoco -dijo, mientras continuaba examinando los libros.

Extrañamente, Draco se sentía mejor ahora. Tal vez era por saber que Severus comprendía su reacción o tal vez le había ayudado el hablar sobre sus temores.

-¿Draco? -dijo Severus luego de un rato.

-¿Sí?

-No te conviertas en un Death Eater.

-Pero es para eso para lo que nací. Mi padre ha estado entrenándome toda mi vida. Espera que siga la tradición familiar. No puedo salirme de esto. Tengo que continuar la línea de la familia y sus tradiciones.

-Si no puedes hacer el cruciatus será el fin de la línea. Te matarán.

-No te mataron a ti.

-Me necesitaban. Para preparar pociones complicadas para ellos. Los buenos maestros de pociones son escasos y no podían encontrar un reemplazo. Pero aún así vivía en constante peligro y Lucius todavía quiere verme muerto.

-Él lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-T... torturar... -Draco no pudo continuar, pero no era necesario.

-Sospecho que Nott era el que hacía esas cosas. Encontraba mucho placer en el sufrimiento ajeno. Lucius es mucho más calmado y tiene un rango superior como para preocuparse por esas cosas. Es más activo en el departamento de estrategia.

Pero Draco sabía que Severus estaba evitando la verdadera cuestión.

-Es capaz de hacer esas cosas, ¿no? -ya no era realmente una pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo juzgo? Pienso que sí, pero nunca he visto una prueba al respecto y podría equivocarme. Es difícil de leer y no creo que yo pueda ser completamente objetivo hacia él. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros.

-En verdad lo odias tanto como él te odia, ¿no es así?

-No, creo que lo odio mucho más de lo que él jamás podría odiarme. Sólo soy un insecto para él, algún insecto que le gustaría aplastar, pero yo lo admiraba y confiaba en él una vez y él me decepcionó. Eso duele más que cualquier cosa que él piense que yo podría llegar a hacerle.

-Cualquier cosa que ÉL PIENSE que tú podrías llegar a hacerle -repitió Draco lentamente-. ¿Estás pensando en enviarlo a Azkaban algún día?

-Probablemente te hacía un favor si lo hiciera -respondió Severus, evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. Voldemort probablemente se olvidaría de ti después de eso.

Draco miró el libro que se suponía estaba revisando. Severus tenía razón. Si su padre fuera enviado a Azkaban él quedaría libre de muchas cosas. ¿Pero cómo reaccionarían sus amigos? ¿Qué pasaría si el nombre de su padre dejaba de servirle como protección? Y realmente podía imaginar la reacción de Harry Potter. ¿Y los Weasley? ¿Qué diría Ginny? ¿Querría ella al hijo de un Death Eater? Pero los Weasley ya sabían que Lucius era un Death Eater, ¿o no?

Entonces comprendió algo más.

-¿Qué hay si él te acusa? Si lo interrogan, si le dicen que revele los nombres de otros Death Eaters. Te arrastraría con él. Es la clase de cosa que él haría.

Severus rió y sacudió la cabeza.

Y repentinamente Draco comprendió la verdad. Repentinamente comprendió por qué Dumbledore había estado tan preocupado de que Voldemort matara a Severus cuando pensaba que había escapado. El Ministerio ya sabía. Voldemort había sido engañado.

-No eres débil. No eres nada débil.

-No puedo torturar gente y no puedo convertir un simple erizo en un cenicero, ¿y tú dices que no soy débil?

-La gente débil no se atreve a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort... incluso algunos Death Eaters no pueden, tú sabes.

-Oh, sí, lo sé. Sé más acerca de los Death Eaters de lo que nadie querría y tú no encajas con esos tipos más de lo que lo hacía yo.

Draco asintió, pero no respondió. No quería hacer una promesa que no podría cumplir. No, no quería ser un Death Eater, pero tampoco le parecía que pudiera decirle eso a su padre.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Pociones empieza en cinco minutos.

-Oh, cielos. Otra hora con Mary Sue.

-No me digas que hiciste la tarea o algo así.

-¿Hacer mi tarea? ¡Por supuesto que no! Odio Pociones, ¿recuerdas? No podría hacer un ensayo sobre pociones ni aunque lo intentara.

* * *

Mary Sue todavía usaba un turbante sobre su cabello mayormente verde. A juzgar por la mirada en su cara, había intentado de todo para deshacerse del color en su cabello y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Severus sonrió contenidamente. Definitivamente no iba a decirle la fórmula secreta que tal vez funcionaría. No había tenido ninguna razón para probarla y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar.

El salón había sido pintado otra vez y Mary Sue había puesto el armario de los estudiantes tapando el agujero que Severus había hecho en la pared. Bueno, la situación tenía potencial. Robar algunos ingredientes extra sería fácil. Planes rudimentarios empezaron a formarse en la mente de Severus.

Mary Sue nuevamente inició la lección pidiendo las tareas.

-No encontrado reemplazo para mi elfo doméstico todavía -declaró Draco.

Mary Sue, vestida con una túnica lavanda y pintura que combinaba, le lanzó una mirada enojada y le informó que acababa de ganar otros dos puntos malos, y que ya tenía otras dos tareas pendientes.

-Ya le dije que no hago la tarea de Pociones -dijo Severus pacientemente.

-No tuve tiempo -explicó Harry.

-No tuve ganas -dijo Hermione.

-No recordé que hubiera tarea -clamó Gregory-. Quizá lo dijo mientras estábamos dormidos.

-No la entendí. Es demasiado complicado -se quejó Vincent.

Los labios de Mary Sue estaban presionados juntos tan fuertemente que Draco sospechó que estarían blancos en alguna parte debajo de todo ese lápiz labial rojo sangre.

-Sugiero que todos ustedes miren atentamente esa lista -dijo, señalando la pizarra-. Algunos de ustedes están muy cerca de una tarea adicional y sólo hemos usado este sistema por dos lecciones. No me sorprende que el pobre director estuviera tan desesperado por encontrar un nuevo maestro de Pociones. Mi predecesor debe haberse marchado de aquí de frustración.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -sonrió Draco.

-Probablemente tú fuiste el que lo obligó a marcharse.

-Para su información: yo le agradaba a su predecesor. Fui uno de sus estudiantes favoritos.

-Sinceramente, tengo mis dudas sobre eso -respondió Mary Sue fríamente y otra vez se preguntó de qué se reiría toda la clase-. Como algunos de ustedes fallaron ayer miserablemente en sus intentos por hacer una poción para dormir, la prepararemos de nuevo hoy. Saquen sus apuntes y empiecen a trabajar.

Por un rato todo pareció estar bien. Mary Sue empezó a relajarse y calificar tareas.

¡BUUM!

Esta vez fue la poción de Draco y Ron la que explotó. Draco había estado estudiando: había descubierto exactamente qué había hecho Severus para que su poción explotara y estaba muy feliz con la oportunidad de probar la receta.

Otra vez una gran parte del salón estaba ennegrecida por la explosión y había otro agujero en el muro. Esta vez mostraba una agradable vista del corredor afuera del salón.

Mary Sue corrió hacia los dos muchachos y recién acababa de abrir la boca para gritar cuando...

¡HISS!

El caldero de Hermione y Pansy se había derretido otra vez bajo la influencia de su poción.

Mary Sue dio vuelta y corrió hacia su pesa para limpiarla rápidamente antes de que el ácido disolviera la mesa.

-¡Tomen otro caldero y empiecen otra vez! -ordenó a las chicas.

-¡Pero el otro se derritió ayer! -dijo Hermione calmadamente-. Tenemos que comprar unos nuevos durante el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade.

-¡Pero es en tres semanas! -exclamó Pansy con desmayo.

Mary Sue suspiró.

-Trataré de conseguirles permiso para que vayan a Hogsmeade este fin de semana a comprar nuevos calderos. Ahora guarde sus cosas y...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Profesora, auxilio! -gritó Seamus.

Mary Sue volteó inmediatamente. La poción de Seamus y Vincent estaba desbordándose. El caliente líquido café oscuro rezumaba por los lados del caldero y sobre la mesa nítidamente pintada en celeste, desde donde goteaba lentamente sobre el piso rosado.

Mary Sue rápidamente bajó el fuego y se puso a secar el piso. No sirvió de mucho, sin embargo. El líquido siguió burbujeando por un rato y dejó feas manchas en la mesa y el piso.

Ella siguió limpiando hasta que Gregory se le acercó.

-Hum... tenemos un problema, profesora -dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír.

Mary Sue se puso en pie y miró hacia la mesa de Neville. Neville estaba mirando mansamente su último accidente. A su caldero le habían crecido pies y danzaba alegremente por la mesa, derramando su contenido en todas direcciones y creando todavía más manchas en el piso, muros y muebles.

Draco tuvo que luchar con fuerza para no reír. No lo habían planeado, por supuesto, pero de seguro era una buena travesura.

Mary Sue no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Se acercó a la mesa mirando fijamente al caldero bailarín. Entonces se acercó más, todavía mirando. El caldero no pareció sentirse impresionado.

Después de casi cinco minutos, Mary Sue finalmente pudo sacar su varita y apuntar al caldero bailarín.

-Fini...

El caldero bailó fuera de su alcance. Mary Sue lo siguió. No notó que Severus hacía señas a sus compañeros a espaldas suyas.

-Finite i...

El caldero dio un salto repentino y Mary Sue se encontró mirando la mesa otra vez. Detrás de ella, Draco se había deslizado hasta la mesa de Harry y Severus para recoger a Greenie mientras todos los demás empacaban calladamente sus cosas.

Mary Sue dejó caer sobre la mesa las llaves que había tenido en su mano izquierda y agarró el caldero. Manteniéndolo cerca con una mano, usó la otra para apuntarle con la varita.

-Finite incantatem!

Los pies del caldero desaparecieron y se volcó de un lado, cubriendo la mesa completa con limo café.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan que están haciendo? -gritó Mary Sue a Neville y Gregory.

Gregory cerró su mochila y se encogió de hombros. Neville estaba escondido bajo la mesa, todavía empacando.

-No traten de fingir que no lo hicieron a propósito -chilló Mary Sue-. Esto les costará un punto malo a cada uno... ¿Por qué están empacando? ¡La lección no ha terminado!

Neville pensó rápido.

-Queremos proteger nuestros libros de esa poción tan pegajosa. Se arruinarán si les cae encima.

-Bueno, esa no es excusa para...

Una extraña niebla azul elevándose del caldero de Severus y Harry distrajo su atención.

-¿Qué cosa es eso? -Mary Sue se acercó a investigar.

Los alumnos se alejaron de la niebla tratando de no inhalarla. Draco y Greenie estaban ya en la puerta. Neville silenciosamente quitó su caldero de la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron con el juego de llaves junto al caldero.

Mary Sue miraba la niebla azul. Nunca había visto nada así antes. Se inclinó sobre el caldero notando que la niebla olía bastante extraño.

Severus y Harry se unieron en la puerta al resto de la clase, sonriendo con orgullo. Neville todavía estaba mirando las llaves. Era su oportunidad de hacer una verdadera travesura. Miró a la profesora.

Mary Sue cayó al suelo dormida.

Neville tomó las llaves y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien, todos, la clase terminó -anunció Severus-. Vámonos.

Los estudiantes de sétimo año que llegaron para su clase de Pociones casi media hora después encontraron a Mary Sue durmiendo en el suelo junto a un caldero vacío. Hicieron un intento sin muchas ganas por despertarla y entonces se encogieron de hombros y salieron. Tenían que estudiar para sus NEWTS.

* * *

El lunes en la mañana, Severus llegó a la sala común sonriendo alegremente y con un gran martillo que el señor Filch había estado buscando durante días.

-Les sugiero que quiten del piso tan rápido como puedas todo lo que no quieran que se moje -anunció.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estamos esperando una inundación? -preguntó Susan, que habiéndose vuelto una de sus principales proveedores de dulces y utensilios para bromas era una de los pocos Slytherin que aún se atrevían a aproximársele cuando estaba sonriendo.

-Sí -fue su única respuesta.

Subió a su dormitorio seguido, a una distancia prudente, por la mayor parte de los otros Slytherin y subió su baúl sobre su cama y luego hizo lo mismo con el de Draco. Viendo eso, los otros rápidamente fueron a sus dormitorios para prepararse para lo que fuera que Severus estuviera planeando.

Draco entró unos diez minutos después con una caja de madera en las manos y sonriendo casi tan abiertamente como Severus. Se detuvo sorprendido al observar la situación del cuarto.

-¿Bueno, dónde has estado? -lo saludó Severus-. Te busqué durante horas y sólo encontré este martillo.

-¿Estabas buscándome en la caja de herramientas de Filch?

-No, por el campo de quidditch. Filch debe haber olvidado su martillo después de que arregló la puerta del cobertizo de las escobas.

-Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor -anunció Draco.

-¿La sala común de Gryffindor?

-Ginny me dejó entrar. También convenció a Hermione para que me diera esto -dijo, enseñándole la caja a Severus.

Severus miró dentro.

-Sin embargo, Hermione me hizo prometer que sólo las usaré en los calabozos y cerca de Mary Sue -continuó Draco-. Me pareció que podríamos soltarlas en la sala común y frente a su oficina.

Severus sonrió.

-Perfecto, pero será mejor que esperemos hasta que haya puesto este martillo en uso. No queremos ahogarlas.

-¿Ahogarlas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Quieres subirte a la división de la ducha otra vez?

Draco lo pensó por un momento. Lo había hecho bien la primera vez, pero no le gustaba la idea de intentarlo de nuevo.

-No realmente.

-Tendrás al martillo para hacerte compañía -lo animó Severus sonriendo.

-No.

-De acuerdo, yo lo haré, pero tendrás que alcanzarme el martillo.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos! ¿Puedo poner a nuestras pequeñas amigas en tu cama por ahora?

-Seguro... ¡No, espera! No puedes. Greenie está en mi cama. Se las comería. Ponlas en la de Blaise. Entonces no importará si alguna se sale.

Media hora después, hubo una llamada a la puerta de la oficina de Mary Sue. Mary Sue abrió la puerta luciendo muy disgustada. Su cabello todavía verde estaba todo mojado y había una botella de tinte en su mano.

Afuera había un gran grupo de Slytherin cuyas ropas estaban tan mojadas como el cabello de Mary Sue.

-¡Oh, Mary Sue, nuestra sala común está llena de agua! -exclamó Pansy tan pronto como se abrió la puerta.

Nadie había pasado la advertencia de Severus a los miembros del "fan club" de Mary Sue y Pansy y Millicent estaban muy asustadas.

-Nos parece que debe haber una fuga en alguna parte -dijo Susan, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir confundida e inocente.

A diferencia de Pansy, ella tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que había pasado.

Mary Sue suspiró profundamente. ¿No podía tener un momento de paz para atender su belleza?

-Bueno, quiten todo lo que puedan del camino del agua y usen unas toallas para secar el reguero. Estaré con ustedes en media hora -ordenó y cerró la puerta.

-¡Media hora! ¡No podemos esperar media hora! -chilló Pansy y golpeó otra vez la puerta, pero Mary Sue había vuelto al serio trabajo de teñirse el cabello y no contestó.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que finalmente emergió de su oficina recién pintada y con un turbante nuevo envolviendo su cabeza para esconder su todavía verde cabellera. Estaba especialmente de mal humor, por sus fallidos intentos por reteñirse el cabello y no estaba con ganas de lidiar con fugas de agua para nada. ¿Dónde estaba el señor Filch cuando lo necesitaba?

El señor Filch, de hecho, había sido advertido sobre la fuga de agua en la sala común de Slytherin hacía bastante rato, cuando Severus había llegado a su oficina para devolverle el martillo. Al principio se había enojado mucho ya que tendría que reparar todo el daño causado por el agua, pero entonces recordó que Mary Sue siempre lo trataba con desprecio y que incluso había pateado a la Señora Norris.

El recuerdo de su pobre gata maltratada lo convenció de que las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía necesitaban una buena limpieza y eso era algo de debía atender de inmediato.

Luego de unos diez minutos de golpear con fuerza la puerta del conserje, Mary Sue tuvo que aceptar que Filch no estaba en su oficina. Decidió echarle una mirada al problema y encontró a los Slytherin sentados frente a la puerta cerrada de su sala común, con baúles, mochillas y mascotas amontonadas por ahí.

-¿Qué significa esto? -demandó ella-. ¿Por qué no están secando el agua?

-Se nos acabaron las toallas -comentó Severus secamente, a pesar de que estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies.

Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se hubiera vaciado un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza. Mary Sue decidió que probablemente era lo que había pasado. Ese niño era tan disgustante que eso no la sorprendería. Los otros alumnos tenían la ropa mojada también, pero la mayoría tenía el cabello seco.

Mary Sue se acercó a la puerta y dijo la palabra clave. La puerta se abrió y el agua se derramó fuera, empapando las piernas de Mary Sue y fluyendo por el corredor. Los alumnos se pusieron en pie de un salto recogiendo y trasladando sus posesiones en dirección a la escalera más cercana.

Mary Sue miró la sala común. El agua ahí dentro le llegaba a la rodilla. Iba a inundar toda el área de los calabozos. Había que hacer algo inmediatamente.

Entró a la sala y trató de determinar de dónde venía el agua. ¡Ahí! Estaba fluyendo desde las escaleras de los dormitorios de los muchachos.

Mary Sue subió las escaleras luchando contra la corriente. Remontándose hasta la fuente, llegó a un baño. Allí la encontró. Una llave rota era la fuente de su problema. Pero no vio la manera de subir y arreglarla. Necesitaba una escalera. Pero aunque tuviera una no podría llevarla hasta ahí a causa del agua.

Así que Mary Sue vadeó de regreso. Consideró cerrar la puerta detrás suyo para mantener contenida el agua, pero tendría que volver a abrirla cuando encontrara a alguien que cerrara la tubería principal y entonces saldría de nuevo el agua de todos modos cuando abriera la puerta.

Ahora, ¿quién podría cerrar la tubería? Filch, por supuesto. Pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

¿Quién más podría? ¿O quién sabría donde estaba el conserje?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore contempló sorprendido a una profesora de Pociones completamente empapada entrando como una tormenta en su oficina.

-¡Ah, Mary Sue! -exclamó alegremente-. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Hay una fuga de agua en la Casa de Slytherin -jadeó Mary Sue-. Está inundando todos los calabozos y no puedo encontrar a ese vago idiota de Filch.

-Vamos, vamos, Mary Sue -le llamó la atención Dumbledore-. El señor Filch tiene un castillo muy grande para cuidar y estoy seguro de que estará ocupado en alguna de las áreas remotas de Hogwarts. Debería dejarle una nota en la puerta de su oficina y estoy seguro de que se encargará del problema en cuanto regrese.

-Es una fuga mayor de la que estoy hablando. Para cuando regrese tendremos que navegar en los calabozos. Necesito alguien que cierre la tubería principal ahora -respondió Mary Sue.

-¿Así de serio es el asunto? Bueno, entonces será mejor que vaya a ver qué puedo hacer.

-¿Usted, director? -Mary Sue lo miró de arriba abajo con aire crítico-. No veo qué pueda hacer.

-Puedo cerrar la tubería, si no puedo hacer nada más -respondió Dumbledore parpadeando alegremente-. Pero vamos a echarle una mirada a la situación en primer lugar. Tal vez no sea necesario dejar a todo Hogwarts sin agua.

-Créame, lo es -murmuró Mary Sue con enojo mientras seguía a Dumbledore de regreso a los calabozos.

Pronto encontraron a los Slytherin en la escalinata y Dumbledore tuvo una primera vista del agua fluyendo por los corredores.

-Ah, espero que hayan recordado traer sus patines -dijo Dumbledore a los estudiantes y con un simple hechizo convirtió el agua en hielo.

Cuando llegaron al corredor, rápidamente transformó sus zapatos y los de Mary Sue en patines y se dirigió hacia la sala común con una sonrisa feliz en la cara.

-Ah, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui a patinar. Debería tomarme algo de tiempo para esto el próximo año.

Mary Sue, que resultó ser una muy mala patinadora, se agarraba desesperadamente del muro y trataba de seguirlo.

Albus pronto desapareció por la puerta secreta. Tuvo que esperarla en la sala común, sin embargo, ya que el agua congelada no le daba ninguna pista acerca de dónde había empezado todo. Se deslizó alrededor de las mesas, disfrutando intensamente por unos minutos hasta que Mary Sue finalmente apareció en la puerta.

-Ah, Mary Sue. ¿Me aceptaría un vals sobre hielo?

-No. Vine a mostrarle dónde está la fuga.

-Oh, sí, la fuga. Es una pena, tendremos que bailar en otra ocasión -dijo Dumbledore con aire decepcionado.

Mary Sue lo guió por las escaleras y hasta el baño. Una vez ahí la fuga resultaba claramente visible debido a la gran cascada de hielo que había originado.

-Ah, ya veo -contestó Dumbledore-. _Reparo!_

La fuga se cerró de inmediato.

Mary Sue miró enojada el piso cubierto de hielo. Cualquier estudiante habría podido hacer ese hechizo. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido?

-Hey, Albus, ¿dónde vamos a dormir hoy? -se escuchó una alegre voz detrás de ellos.

Dieron vuelta para encontrar a Severus en la puerta. Su risa respondió a todas las preguntas. Albus Dumbledore sin duda podía imaginarse cuál era el origen de cierta fuga de agua.

-Pudiste haber reparado esto tú mismo, Severus -señaló, riéndose también.

-¿Por qué debería? Fue divertido ver toda la confusión. ¿Puedo patinar yo también?

-Seguro -dijo Dumbledore, y transformó los zapatos de Severus-. Y dile a tus compañeros que tomen lo que necesiten por una noche y se muden a la enfermería.

Entonces Albus conjuró un gran picahielo que inmediatamente empezó a atacar el hielo, y varios baldes que empezaron a recoger los pedazos para tirarlos al lago.

-Listo, me parece que su calabozo volverá a la normalidad para mañana. Ahora disfruten mientras dure el hielo.

Pero Mary Sue sólo sacudió la cabeza y patinó y cayó de vuelta a su oficina para intentar de nuevo teñirse el cabello. La puerta de la oficina estaba congelada y no pudo abrirla. Mary Sue maldijo con rabia, pero eso no ayudó. Así que rentó una habitación en Las Tres Escobas por esa noche.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas**:

¿Alguien siente pena por Mary Sue? Espero que no. Por favor, comenten.

**En próximos capítulos:**

¿Qué había en la caja que Hermione le dio a Draco? ¿Qué hará Neville con las llaves que robó? ¿Encontrará Severus una forma de volver a la normalidad? Dumbledore tiene una sorpresa para Severus. ¿Y qué hace Draco con un montón de Gryffindor?


	16. La primera travesura de Neville

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Notas:**

Este me tomó un poco más de lo que había planeado (apuesto a que los habré entristecido por eso, lo siento). Oh, y me parece que quedan dos capítulos más y luego el epílogo. Ya hay otro sitio donde pueden encontrar la versión al español de este fic: http: //www telecable es/personales/jcantero/, si desean echarle una mirada. Hay más fanficción ahí y no es sólo de Harry Potter (ojalá pudiera leer algo de eso). 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo dieciséis: LA PRIMERA TRAVESURA DE NEVILLE**

Draco y Severus se apresuraron a ir al calabozo de Pociones justo después del desayuno en la mañana del martes, con la caja de madera de Draco. Esperaban que los corredores estuvieran desiertos para poder realizar su próxima travesura en paz, pero cuando se acercaban a la oficina de Mary Sue escucharon voces susurrantes. 

-Vamos, Neville. Sólo llama a la puerta y dile que las encontraste en alguna parte en el piso. Nunca creerá que tú entre toda la gente las robaste. 

-Sí lo hará. Ella no me conoce todavía, Harry -llegó la muy nerviosa respuesta de Neville-. Y las robé. No puedo simplemente ir y devolvérselas. Tengo que probarme algo a mí mismo, las robé para hacer una travesura y ahora tengo que hacerlo. Sólo quisiera saber qué puedo hacer. 

-No sé, Neville -contestó Harry-. ¿Tú haciendo una travesura? ¿Habías hecho algo así antes? 

Neville sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta. 

-Es que hay demasiadas cosas que pueden salir mal, Neville. ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte a una detención con Mary Sue? 

Neville se estremeció. 

-No, pero no puedo echarme atrás. Quiero hacer algo contra ella y esta es mi gran oportunidad. 

-Bueno, ¿por qué no se las das a Fred y George? -sugirió Harry-. Apuesto a que ellos sabrán exactamente qué son y cómo usarlas. 

-¿Fred y George? Una broma de parte de Fred y George no es algo especial. Probablemente ya está advertida sobre sus esquemas normales. Quiero hacer algo especial. Y quiero hacerlo por mí mismo. 

-Neville, ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer -trató de convencerlo Harry-. Déjaselo a los expertos. Ya fue suficientemente valeroso el hecho de robarlas. 

-Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar -dijo Severus acercándoseles. 

-Somos realmente buenos con travesuras también -dijo Draco uniéndose a su amigo. 

Neville los miró nerviosamente. Había sido su culpa el que Severus se convirtiera en niño y Draco no era exactamente su amigo tampoco. 

-Además, te dejaremos que nos ayudes con la travesura. Los Weasley no lo harían. Trabajan solos. Es cosa de gemelos, ¿sabes? -dijo Severus. 

Neville retrocedió  mirando su puño derecho fuertemente cerrado. 

-Vamos, muéstranos lo que tienes -insistió Draco. 

-No lo hagas -susurró Harry-. Estos dos sólo te meterán en problemas, Neville. Se arriesgan demasiado. Has visto las veces que han atrapado a Severus. 

-¿Qué es una pequeña detención o la pérdida de unos pocos puntos comparadas con la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Mary Sue? -comentó Draco. 

-No nos importa ser atrapados si vale la pena -sonrió Severus-. Vamos, Harry, tú ya te has arriesgado a trabajar conmigo y fue un éxito. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo Neville? 

-Porque Neville no es yo. Le atemoriza ser atrapado. A mis parientes muggles no les importa lo que hago mientras no estoy en casa. Su abuela no dudará en enviarle un Howler y Mary Sue podría castigarlo también. Neville tiene demasiado miedo de eso. No lo hará. 

-¿Realmente te asusta una pequeña detención, Neville? ¿Y qué puede hacerte un pequeño Howler, además de mostrarle a toda la escuela que no eres el pequeño cobarde que todos piensan que eres? 

-Si nos muestras lo que tienes, te mostraremos lo que tenemos -ofreció Draco. 

-¿Qué es lo que tienen? -preguntó Neville con curiosidad. 

-Sí, aquí lo tengo -Draco le mostró la caja cerrada-. Nuestra próxima jugarreta para Mary Sue, cortesía de Hermione. 

-¡¿Hermione?! -se sorprendió Harry. 

-Sí, Hermione. ¿Quieres ver lo que nos consiguió? 

-Y... yo tengo las llaves de Mary Sue -explicó Neville-. No sé para qué son, pero las dejó en nuestra mesa en la lección pasada y me las embolsé... ¿Qué tienen ustedes? 

-Cucarachas -sonrió Severus-. Alrededor de cincuenta cucarachas. Suficientes como para iniciar una pequeña colonia en los calabozos. 

-¿Estás seguro de que Mary Sue le teme a los bichos? -preguntó Harry sorprendido-. Es nuestra maestra de Pociones. Tiene que manejar toda clase ingredientes desagradables todo el tiempo. 

-He estado observándola. Siempre usa guantes cuando tiene que tocar los frascos y no ha tocado ninguna de las partes de insectos ni una vez durante las lecciones -explicó Severus. 

-Apuesto que los bichos no combinan bien con vestidos bonitos y maquillaje -agregó Draco. 

-¿Entonces, van a soltar las cucarachas en los calabozos? ¿O van a llevarlas a clase con ustedes? -preguntó Neville. 

-Bueno, íbamos a soltarlas aquí frente a supuesta y dejar que encontraran cómo meterse dentro. Si las llevamos a clase terminarían como comida para Greenie -admitió Severus, acariciando al pequeño erizo verde en su brazo. 

Greenie, notando la atención, levantó su naricita verde hacia él con curiosidad. 

-¿Sniff? -"¿Ya es hora de comer?" Estaban cerca de la habitación con todos esos deliciosos bichos. Podía olerlos. 

-Pero, en vista de que tienes las llaves...  -Draco dejó la frase sin terminar. 

-Ni siquiera sé de qué son estas llaves -suspiró Neville-. Sólo sé que Mary Sue las olvidó en la mesa. Deben ser las llaves de su casa de Australia. 

-O tal vez sean las llaves de su auto -sonrió Harry-. Podríamos poner esa caja en su auto y entonces, cuando vaya a conducir... 

-¿Auto? -preguntó Draco-. ¿Para qué quiere un auto? Es una bruja. 

-Tiene uno. La vi conducirlo la semana pasada. Está estacionado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y yo iba camino de visitarlo a él cuando ella pasó. 

-Me preguntó qué pensará Hagrid acerca del auto -murmuró Severus. 

-Probablemente está buscando cómo alimentarlo -gruñó Draco. 

-¿Alimentarlo? 

-Seguro, apuesto a que cree que es alguna clase de animal. Tal vez tengamos que llevar a pasear el auto durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. 

-Oh, de verdad espero que no tengamos que hacer algo así para nuestros NEWTS -exclamó Neville. 

-¿Por qué no? No puede ser muy difícil. 

-Hagrid no piensa que el auto de la profesora Blackwell sea un animal -declaró Harry enojado-. Hablamos al respecto y dijo que estaba asustando a sus pobres mascotas y que desearía que ella usara una escoba como cualquier bruja normal. 

-Bueno, ella no es una bruja normal -decidió Severus-. Es una muggle con poderes mágicos. ¿Eso será lo opuesto de un squib? 

-No te pongas filosófico, Severus -advirtió Draco-. ¿Dónde pondremos nuestras cucarachas? 

-¡Si sólo supiera para qué son las llaves! -suspiró Neville. 

-Muéstramelas -indicó Harry-. Puedo distinguir si hay llaves de auto entre ellas. Son diferentes a las demás. 

Neville finalmente abrió la mano y le presentó las llaves. Harry las miró. Ninguna era de auto. 

-No -dijo decepcionado-. No son llaves de auto. Probablemente son para el armario de ingredientes de su oficina. 

-No todas -dijo Severus con los ojos brillantes de excitación-. Son las llaves del maestro de Pociones. Esta nos dejará entrar a su oficina, esta es para el salón y esta es para su habitación. 

-¿Quieres decir que podemos poner las cucarachas en su cama? -preguntó Neville. 

-¡Hey, no eres tan malo planeando travesuras después de todo! -sonrió Draco-. Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Dame esas llaves. 

-¡Oh, no, no lo haré! Yo robé las llaves y seré yo quien las use -declaró Neville firmemente. 

Tomó la llave que Severus había identificado como perteneciente a la oficina y la puso en la cerradura. 

-¡No! Neville, no podemos hacerlo. ¿Y si nos atrapan dentro? -protestó Harry. 

-Entonces Albus estará un poco enojado contigo, muy enojado conmigo y nos dará a todos una detención -contestó Severus alegremente. 

Neville dio vuelta lentamente a la llave y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. 

-Hey, Neville, eres bueno en esto -comentó Draco, sorprendido-. Tal vez no seas muy bueno como mago, pero de seguro serías un gran ladrón. 

Neville le sonrió con orgullo. 

-De acuerdo, entremos. 

Harry miró horrorizado cómo Draco, Neville y Severus cruzaban la puerta hacia la oficina vacía. Severus lo miró por encima del hombro. 

-¡Vamos, Harry! -lo llamó-. Apúrate, antes de que alguien te vea. 

-¡No voy a entrar ahí! 

-Oh, vamos, ¡no me digas que tienes miedo! -gruñó Severus. 

-¡Sniff! -dijo Greenie en sus brazos. 

Harry cerró los puños enojado. ¡Ahora hasta un erizo le arrugaba la nariz! 

-¡No tengo miedo! -exclamó-. Es sólo que no está bien lo que están haciendo. Es allanamiento. 

-Oh, ¿y hacer estallar pociones es correcto? 

-Eso fue sólo una broma. Esto es un delito. Esa es su habitación. ¡No podemos entrar ahí! 

-Es una broma también. No vamos a robar nada, Harry. No seas cobarde. ¡Entra! 

-No lo haré. No está bien. 

-De acuerdo, si eres tan infantil, quédate afuera y vigila. Ve a la esquina y avísanos si alguien se acerca. 

Harry miró enojado a Severus sintiéndose avergonzado e insultado, pero realmente no quería involucrarse en eso y aceptó molesto vigilar el corredor. 

Severus siguió rápidamente a los otros dos hasta la oficina de Mary Sue y se quedó congelado por el shock durante un momento. 

Todos sus preciosos ingredientes habían desaparecido y también los estantes donde los guardaba. En su lugar Mary Sue había puesto cuadros con flores. Flores en floreros, flores en campos, flores sin ningún fondo atrás. La oficina estaba pintada en lavanda y los muebles ahora eran rosados. 

-¡Mi oficina! ¡Noooo! 

Draco apoyó gentilmente una mano en su hombro. 

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir. 

Neville  ya estaba dándole vuelta a la llave en la siguiente puerta y segundos después los tres muchachos entraron a una habitación principalmente celeste y con todavía más rosado. 

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Neville-. ¿Cómo puede ella soportar vivir aquí? 

Draco paseó una rápida mirada por la habitación. 

-Bueno, al menos no está llena de cuadros con flores -contestó. 

-¿A ti te parece que parejas besándose sea algo mejor? -preguntó Neville sarcásticamente. 

Severus sólo escondió la cara entre las manos. 

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a mi casa? 

Neville y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Tal vez deberían haber dejado a Severus afuera? Deberían haberse dado cuenta de que lo que encontrarían ahí dentro tendría un efecto devastador en él. 

-¿Qué es ese horrible olor? -preguntó Neville. 

-Perfume -susurró Severus sin apartar las manos de la cara-. Debe venir del baño. 

-Uh, deberíamos haber traído tanques de oxígeno -comentó Draco. 

-Estoy seguro de que todo esto puede arreglarse con un poco de pintura y algunos hechizos menores, Severus -Neville trató de consolar a su antiguo profesor-. Bueno, excepto por el olor, pero tal vez una poción pueda arreglarlo. 

-No conozco ninguna tan fuerte, pero creo que desaparecerá en unos días cuando Mary Sue se haya largado de aquí -decidió Severus. 

-Entonces, ¿dónde ponemos a nuestras pequeñas amigas? -preguntó Draco, contemplando una almohada rosada con forma de corazón en la cama de Mary Sue-. ¿Creen que podamos convencer a alguna de quedarse debajo de eso? 

-Sólo suéltalas en la cama -aconsejó Severus-. Seguro que encontrarán buenos lugares dónde esconderse. 

Greenie se retorció bastante tratando de liberarse cuando soltaron todas esas deliciosas cucarachas, pero Severus lo sujetó. 

-No, Greenie, esas no son para ti. Buscaré para ti algunas buenas babosas en el armario tan pronto como empiece la clase. Lo prometo. Sólo deja tranquilas a las cucarachas. 

-¡Sniff! -protestó Greenie. "¿Por qué no puedo tener cucarachas y babosas? Van muy bien juntas" Pero los muchachos sólo lo sacaron de vuelta al corredor. 

-¿Vas a devolver esas llaves ahora? -preguntó Harry a Neville inmediatamente. 

-No, eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Las "encontraré" en unas semanas o algo así -sonrió Neville. 

Harry miró a su amigo sorprendido. De repente Neville no parecía para nada torpe e inseguro. Se veía orgulloso y travieso y listo para enfrentarse al mundo. ¿Qué había pasado con Neville en los pocos minutos que había estado lejos? 

Al menos el reloj de Harry insistía en que habían sido sólo unos pocos minutos. A él le había parecido una eternidad. 

Por supuesto, fueron los primeros en llegar al salón de Pociones y Severus inmediatamente buscó las babosas prometidas para Greenie. 

Mary Sue había repintado el salón una vez más y había cambiado de lugar una de las mesas para esconder el segundo agujero del muro. 

-Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra estrategia para explosiones? -preguntó Draco cuando Severus regresó con el bocadillo de Greenie. 

-Petardos. Susan me dio una caja completa a cambio de su última tarea para Defensa. Sólo los echaremos en tantos calderos como sea posible. 

-¡Grandioso! -exclamó Neville-. ¿Me pueden dar uno? 

-Seguro. Aquí lo tienes -Severus le entregó un petardo y le dio otro a Draco. 

-¿Tarea de Defensa? ¿Ya no estás escribiendo sus ensayos de Pociones? 

-¿Ensayos de Pociones? ¿Cuáles ensayos de pociones? ¿Alguien hace todavía la tarea de Pociones? -preguntó Severus, fingiéndose confundido. 

-¿Convenciste al resto de tu Casa para no hacer tampoco la tarea de Pociones? -preguntó Harry sorprendido. 

No había pensado que Severus tuviera tanta influencia sobre sus compañeros de Casa luego de la forma en la que los había visto tratarlo al principio. Tenía que admitir, eso sí, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado sobre una horda de Slytherin uniéndose para golpear a Severus. 

-A la mayoría. Mary Sue tiene algunos fans en cada clase, pero algunos Ravenclaw y la mayor parte de los Gryffindor de cuarto año compensan eso. 

-¿Convenciste a Gryffindors para tomar parte en un plan de Slytherin? -ahora Harry estaba realmente sorprendido. 

-Ese fue Draco, no yo -contestó Severus, como si con eso se explicara todo. 

Harry miró incrédulo a Draco, que se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, en realidad fue Ginny quien los convenció. Yo sólo le pedí ayuda a ella. 

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny para que accediera a ayudarte? 

-No lo sé -dijo Draco inocentemente-. Mostrarle algunos dibujos, compartir con ella unas pocas ranas de chocolate, cantarle una canción... Nada especial. 

-¿Cantarle? 

-Cantarle -confirmó Draco, justo cuando entraba el resto de la clase. 

Mary Sue se presentó pronto y de muy mal humor. Finalmente había abandonado sus intentos por reteñirse el cabello y el señor Filch había tenido el honor de afeitárselo esa mañana. Él, por supuesto, había dado su opinión acerca de que el destino había causado eso como un justo castigo por su maltrato hacia una pobre e inocente gatita, lo cual por supuesto no había mejorado su humor precisamente. Y ahora estaba de nuevo con su clase menos preferida. 

-Buenos días, niños. Antes de empezar con la lección: perdí las llaves de mi oficina y me parece que fue durante su última lección. ¿Alguien las vio? 

Nadie respondió. 

-Bueno, si encuentran un juego de llaves en alguna parte, sean amables y entréguenmelas. 

-¿Eso significa que ya no puedes entrar a tu oficina, Mary Sue? -preguntó Lavender, horrorizada. 

-¡Oh, no, querida! Tengo un juego extra de llaves así que la situación no es tan mala, pero me gustaría tener de vuelta las originales también -sonrió Mary Sue a Lavender-. Bien, ¿quién quiere entregar su tarea? 

Cuatro manos ansiosas se levantaron. Mary Sue recogió los ensayos de Lavender, Parvati, Pansy y Millicent y luego miró al resto de la clase. 

-¿Y qué hay del resto de ustedes? ¿No hicieron su tarea? 

-Oh, yo la hice, profesora -dijo Neville, para sorpresa de todos-. Es sólo que no quiero entregarla. 

-De acuerdo. Todos ustedes, entreguen su tarea -gruñó Mary Sue. 

La tarea de Neville, por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente bonita, y tampoco las de Dean y Seamus. El resto de la clase no entregó nada. 

-¿Ha considerado siquiera hacer usted mismo su tarea, Malfoy? -gruñó Mary Sue cuando Draco declaró nuevamente la falta de un elfo doméstico como excusa. 

-No -respondió Draco calmadamente. 

-La olvidé -Ron se encogió de hombros cuando Mary Sue lo miró. 

-Bueno, trate de recordarla la próxima vez, porque su cuenta de puntos malos sigue creciendo. Sí, Snape, ya sé que usted no hace la tarea de Pociones, pero acaba de ganarse una tarea extra. 

-No hay problema, simplemente no la haré -contestó Severus. 

-Si no lo haces te reportaré con el director. Creo que el profesor Dumbledore espera de ti que aprendas Pociones ya sea que te guste o no. 

-El buen viejo Albus. No me han enviado a su oficina en casi una semana. Me pregunto si me extrañará. 

Mary Sue decidió no responder a esa loca respuesta y volvió su atención hacia Harry. 

-Estoy seguro de que la hice en algún momento, pero no la puedo encontrar. ¿Se la habrá comido el erizo de Severus? 

Mary Sue miró Greenie. Greenie olfateó a Mary Sue. Seguía sin gustarle el olor de ella. Tan terrible como el de la habitación en la que no le habían dejado comer cucarachas. El pequeño erizo verde le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, buscando aire fresco. 

-¿No puede al menos inventar una mentira un poco más plausible? -le preguntó Mary Sue a Harry. 

-Um... ¿no? 

-Granger, ¿qué hay de la suya? 

-¿Mi qué? 

-Su tarea. ¿Por qué no la hizo? 

-¡Oh, eso! Una agenda apretada, usted sabe. 

-¿Crabbe? 

-Sigue siendo muy complicado. No puedo entender nada. 

-Entonces busque a algún estudiante avanzado que lo ayude. No tengo tiempo para darle lecciones extra a los lerdos. Goyle, ¿cuál es su excusa? 

-Um... er... ¿Tengo que tener una? No la hice. Eso es todo. 

Mary Sue fue hacia la pizarra para actualizar su lista. 

-Bueno, el señor Snape es por el momento el único que tendrá que hacer tarea adiciona, pero Malfoy y Granger están realmente cerca y algunos otros no se quedan muy atrás -concluyó-. Tiene una semana para entregar esa tarea. Si no lo hace lo reportaré con el director. Lo mismo le sucederá a todos los que alcancen diez puntos malos. 

Severus sonrió y se encogió de hombros mirando a Draco. ¿No había notado Mary Sue todavía que él no tenía miedo de Dumbledore? Severus realmente estaba buscando ese castigo. Quería ver la cara de Albus "Ojalá pudiera estar presente cuando ella me acuse". 

-Como ha habido demasiados accidentes con la poción para dormir últimamente en esta clase, decidí que prepararemos hoy el antídoto. Pueden encontrar la receta en sus libros en la página 369. Notarán que no tenemos los dos ingredientes finales que aparecen listados ahí. Les daré un reemplazo después, cuando hayan mezclado todos los demás ingredientes en forma apropiada. 

Una vez más la lección empezó bien y Mary Sue comenzó a relajarse. No se atrevió a empezar a revisar las tareas, sin embargo, y caminó arriba y abajo por el salón para vigilar a sus alumnos. 

Repentinamente Pansy chilló. Mary Sue corrió esperando ver el caldero derritiéndose otra vez. En cambio encontró que la poción de Pansy y Hermione había cambiado de color y emitía humo verde. Un pequeño remolino se elevaba del caldero. 

Cuando Mary Sue se acercó, Hermione "accidentalmente" empujó el caldero y envió el remolino en su dirección. Mary Sue chilló y se arrancó el turbante de su cabeza calva. La clase estalló en carcajadas. 

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Pansy-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? 

Mary Sue recogió del suelo su turbante y los restos de su dignidad y lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a Draco y Ron. 

-Ese color verde no salió y tuve que afeitarme el cabello. Ahora, por favor regresen a trabajar. ¡Granger y Pansy, empiecen otra vez! Y háganlo rápido. Iré a buscar el ingrediente final. 

Severus siguió a Mary Sue a la oficina y observó su intento por colocarse de nuevo el turbante. Sus dedos temblaban nerviosamente y le dificultaban el trabajo. 

-¿Profesora? 

Mary Sue se dio vuelta. No había notado que estaba siguiéndola. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -exclamó. 

-Harry me envió a buscar el ingrediente final. Ya casi terminamos, dice él. 

Mary Sue tomó un frasco de su escritorio y lo puso en manos de Severus. 

-Dale a cada pareja dos de estos y que lo agreguen como ingrediente final -gruñó, echándolo de su oficina. 

Severus se marchó obedientemente y volvió junto a Harry. Harry miró con curiosidad el frasco. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

-Nuestro ingrediente final. 

Harry observó el frasco. Lo que fuera, parecían raíces gruesas, redondas y azules. 

Severus las sacó una por una y cortó pequeños agujeros en ellas para llenarlos rápidamente con un petardo en cada una. Luego de una sonrisa triunfante más para Harry, empezó su ronda por el salón, entregando dos bombas de tiempo azules a cada pareja. 

¡BUUM! 

La primera explosión hizo salir a Mary Sue de la oficina. Corrió y vio que la mesa de Harry y Severus y el área circundante estaban cubiertas con manchas azul oscuro. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, la siguiente poción explotó. Y luego otra... y otra y... 

Menos de un minuto después, Mary Sue estaba en pie, mirando boquiabierta su salón con manchas azules y sus alumnos con manchas azules. 

-¿Realmente se suponía que tenía que pasar esto, profesora Blackwell? -preguntó Draco-. No me parece suficientemente seguro como para hacerlo en clase. 

Mary Sue lo miró, todavía con la boca abierta. Entonces, cerró la boca. 

¡BUUM! Explotó el caldero de Hermione y Pansy bañándola con poción azul. 

-Se suspende la clase -fue todo lo que Mary Sue consiguió decir. 

Los alumnos por supuesto no cuestionaron su suerte. Tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron. Al menos eso les daría oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa antes de las lecciones siguientes. 

Como el señor Filch nuevamente estaba ilocalizable, Mary Sue tuvo que tomar un balde y un trapeador y empezar a limpiar el salón ella misma tan pronto como terminó con las lecciones de la mañana. Consideró por un momento dejarlo así y hacer que Filch lo limpiara luego, pero temía que las manchas azules se secaran completamente y que no fueran fáciles de lavar. 

Recordando con horror que eso le había pasado a su cabello, se puso a trabajar. Las manchas en los muebles fueron fáciles de remover, pero las de los muros permanecieron. Mary Sue suspiró. Tendría que repintar todo el salón otra vez. 

"No puedo estar pintando el salón tres veces por semana" pensó cuando volvió a su cuarto para recostarse un momento y descansar. "Debe haber una manera de enseñar pociones sin destrozar el salón todo el tiempo" 

Miró su reloj. No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo y tenía que maquillarse otra vez antes de que pudiera presentarse en el Gran Salón. Mary Sue miró de nuevo la cama... ¿Había algo negro corriendo sobre la colcha? No, tenía que estar equivocada... y entró al baño. 

Estudiando su cara en el espejo, tomó su colorete y... 

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 

Mary Sue se desmayó. 

La cucaracha había estado explorando el baño buscando una grieta conveniente para hacer su casa cuando de repente escuchó ruidos desde el exterior. Era bueno tener espacio para moverse. La caja había sido demasiado pequeña y sobrepoblada para su gusto y odiaba perder la oportunidad de correr. Aquel era un lugar agradable. ¡Muchos objetos para explorar! Pensó que le gustaba su nuevo hogar. 

Pero entonces los sonidos se acercaron. Algo grande entró en el cuarto. Cosas grandes eran malas noticias y la cucaracha se escondió bajo un objeto convenientemente colocado. La cosa grande se había detenido muy cerca de su escondite y él estaba agradecido de estar a cubierto. 

¡Y entonces su refugio se había movido de repente y se había elevado! La cucaracha miró hacia arriba y... 

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" pensó que había visto un monstruo gigante. 

Corrió fuera de esa habitación tan rápido como sus muchas patas pudieron transportarlo. 

Draco estaba esperando cerca de la entrada usual de los Gryffindor en el Gran Salón. Ginny estaba atrasándose para el desayuno ese día. Bueno, también sus hermanos y él podía imaginar por qué, pero se estaba poniendo impaciente. 

Los Slytherin miraban hacia donde estaba él inmóvil y luego a Severus, que desayunaba al parecer sin preocupación alguna. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se habían peleado? Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Severus y Draco estaba fuera de alcance. Al menos ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente curioso como para ir hasta el lado Gryffindor del salón. 

Finalmente Ginny llegó acompañada por sus hermanos y Harry. Draco tembló. No era el momento más seguro para acercársele, pero quería hacerlo ahora. Ella pensaría que lo había olvidado si no lo hacía ya. 

-¿Ginny? 

-¡Buenos días, Draco! -llamó ella alegremente. 

Su familia y amigos lo miraron con expresiones muy agrias. Draco decidió ignorarlos. Después de todo no había llegado con malas intenciones. Incluso los Gryffindor tenían que aceptar eso... ¿Verdad? 

Draco sacó un pequeño paquete de su mochila y rápidamente conjuró un ramo de rosas rojas de su varita. Parecía algo fácil cuando lo hizo. Nadie podría imaginar que Severus había pasado horas enseñándole ese hechizo durante la tarde y la noche del día anterior. 

-Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños -dijo, entregándole su regalo a Ginny. 

Ginny se sonrojó. 

-¡Oh, Draco! ¡Qué considerado de tu parte! No tenía idea de que supieras la fecha. ¡Qué hermosas flores! -exclamó. 

Era tan romántico. ¿Cómo podría darle las gracias? Ginny simplemente siguió su primer impulso.  Abrazó a Draco y lo besó. 

Draco sintió de repente los labios de Ginny en los suyos. ¡Oh, wow! Por un momento estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Entonces la abrazó gentilmente y correspondió al beso. 

Había bocas abiertas por todo el Gran Salón. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley? 

Los Slytherin de quinto año empezaron a vitorear y pronto toda la mesa de Slytherin estaba aplaudiendo. Los Gryffindor sin embargo tenían miradas asesinas. Harry Potter estaba sujetando a Ron Weasley con un evidente esfuerzo. 

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima a mi hermana! -gritó Ron, luchando por que Harry lo soltara. 

Hermione corrió a ayudar a Harry a retenerlo. 

-Ron, me parece que fue Ginny quien besó primero a Malfoy y no al revés -trató de explicarle Harry a Ron-. Ella ciertamente no apreciará que golpees a su novio por darle un beso. 

-¡¿Novio?! ¡Voy a matarlo! -rugió Ron. 

Pero las fuerzas unidas de Hermione, Harry y los gemelos lograron alejarlo de ahí y obligarlo a sentarse. 

Los Slytherin vitorearon todavía más fuerte cuando Draco volvió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Severus para desayunar. 

Greenie lo miró mientras se sentaba. 

-¡Sniff! -"Oh, ya estás aquí. ¿Puedes darme mis hojuelas de maíz, por favor? Tengo hambre". 

-¿Soy el encargado de darte el desayuno ahora? -preguntó Draco al pequeño erizo verde. 

-¡Sniff! -"Sí, lo eres. Apúrate, por favor". 

Severus le sonrió. 

-Mis mascotas te aman. Deberías estar orgulloso. No le hablan a todo el mundo, ¿sabes? 

-¿Sólo a aquellos que los alimentan? -preguntó Draco. 

-No, Corvus en realidad es un pájaro muy reservado. 

-Pero Greenie no lo es. 

-¿No es qué? ¿Un pájaro? Espero que no -dijo Severus, luchando contra la risa-. Bien hecho lo de Ginny, por cierto. En este momento esa chica simplemente te adora. 

-Pero sus hermanos no. Y toda la escuela lo sabe ahora. ¿Crees que tendré problemas? 

-Tu padre se enterará. ¿Crees que apruebe a una Weasley? 

-Son sangre limpia. Pero me parece que él espera que me case con la hija de algún Death Eater adinerado. 

-Tal vez deberías escribirle una carta -sonrió Severus-. Dile que Pansy te dejó por Blaise y que ahora estás enamorado de Hermione. 

-¿Hermione? No estoy interesado en Hermione para nada. Es una sangre sucia. Padre me mataría -protestó Draco. 

-Exactamente. Sólo piensa en lo aliviado que se sentirá cuando escuche que cambiaste de opinión y te decidiste por una Wesley. 

-No lo sé. Eso suena bastante retorcido. 

-¿Draco? 

-¿Sí? 

-Somos Slytherin. Se supone que debemos ser retorcidos. 

Draco suspiró. No tenía ganas de escribir a casa, pero si eso realmente podía cambiar la opinión de su padre sobre Ginny, tendría que intentarlo. 

***

Albus Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de ver a Mary Sue esperándolo fuera de su oficina. Ella había estado evitándolo desde la desastrosa fuga de agua en la Sala Común de Slytherin. 

Albus no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar acerca de una profesora que no podía pensar en usar un hechizo simple como reparo para arreglar una fuga de agua. Por supuesto, él no era quién para juzgar a la gente y no había elegido a esa profesora en particular por su inteligencia. Sólo necesitaba a alguien que enseñara Pociones hasta que Severus fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para recuperar su trabajo. En otras palabras: sólo tenía que soportar a Mary Sue por tres años. 

-¡Mary Sue! Qué agradable verla -le sonrió él. 

Sólo unas pocas personas que lo había conocido por muchos años podrían haber dicho que se trataba de una sonrisa falsa. 

-Director, tengo que hablarle. 

-Ah, sí, entre -Albus la dejó entrar a la oficina y le ofreció asiento-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? 

-Es acerca de los Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto año. 

-Sí, un grupo muy difícil, pero creo que le advertí acerca de eso desde el principio. 

-Usted me advirtió que no los emparejara, pero yo no tenía idea de que fueran tan incompetentes y vagos. 

-¿Incompetentes y vagos? Supongo que se refiere a los frecuentes accidentes del señor Longbottom. 

-¿Longbottom? Longbottom es impertinente y adora hacer desorden. He notado eso, pero puedo manejarlo, sin duda. 

¿Neville Longbottom impertinente? Albus recordó que algunos profesores habían reportado lo mucho que había mejorado Neville durante la última semana y que ya no parecía ser tímido. Albus sospechaba que el muchacho estaba enamorado. Tener una novia podía hacer maravillas por el ego de un muchacho tímido. ¿Pero impertinente? 

-No, estoy teniendo problemas con alumnos que se niegan a entregar la tarea. Inventan las excusas más ridículas y algunos no se molestan en presentar una excusa siquiera. Debido a su falta de interés en la materia están atrás de los demás grupos y no hay una sola lección sin que ocurran varios accidentes. Tarde o temprano alguien va a lastimarse seriamente. Es un milagro que todavía no haya pasado.

-¿Y qué espera que haga yo al respecto?

-Bueno, les he advertido y los he amenazado con tarea adicional, pero nada ayuda. Por lo tanto decidí que los alumnos que no entreguen su tarea adicional en una semana tendrán que responderle a usted. 

-Ah, ¿y ya ha ocurrido eso?

-Sí, el señor Snape se rehúsa a hacer ninguna tarea. Dice que Pociones es aburrido y que no ve en qué le vaya a servir más adelante. No tiene la menor idea ni de las cosas más básicas en Pociones y todo lo que toca termina explotando. No tengo idea de cómo es que ese muchacho consiguió llegar al quinto año sin aprender absolutamente nada. No podrá aprobar los exámenes del quinto año con el conocimiento que tiene.

Albus Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas.

Mary Sue se quedó mirándolo. 

-¿Director? 

Albus trató de hablar, pero estaba riendo tan fuerte que no lograba pronunciar ni una palabra. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. 

Mary Sue lo miró por un rato preguntándose si debería alertar a Madame Pomfrey. 

-Mary Sue -consiguió decir Albus finalmente-. Caíste. 

-¿Qué? 

-Severus Snape sabe más de pociones que cualquiera en este castillo, usted y yo incluidos. 

-¿Oh, de veras? ¿El chico del erizo verde? 

-Sí, el chico del erizo verde. Es un bromista, absolutamente irrespetuoso, y roba, pero excepto por Transfiguraciones es un estudiante de primer promedio en cada clase. Estoy seguro de que podría enseñarle a usted algunos hechos sobre Pociones de los que usted jamás ha escuchado, y si quiere hacer que algo explote, lo hace. 

Mary Sue lo miró muy dudosa. Albus sonrió. 

-Muy bien, hablaré con él sobre la tarea de Pociones, pero no creo que se vaya a impresionar por eso. ¿Alguno más al que desee que le hable? 

-No por el momento, pero Malfoy y Granger tienen sólo dos días más para entregar esa tarea y dudo que alguno de esos dos mocosos vagos vaya a hacerlo. 

-¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? 

-Sí, Granger. Ella clama que su vida social no le deja tiempo para hacer la tarea. 

Con eso Dumbledore sufrió otro ataque de risa. Mary Sue lo contempló por un momento. Entonces decidió irse. Era bueno que sólo hubiera firmado contrato hasta final de ese año. No podía esperar para salir de ese manicomio y volver a su agradable escuela para niñas en Australia, con una directora cuerda y alumnas agradables y respetuosas. 

***

Justo después de la última lección del día, Albus llamó a Severus a su oficina. 

-Um... ¿Estoy aquí por lo de Blaise? -preguntó Severus al entrar. 

-¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? 

-Sí, Zabini. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto? 

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Albus intrigado. 

-Nada -viendo la mirada que le lanzó Albus, agregó-. Bueno, creo que le rompí la nariz. Fue a ver a Poppy luego del almuerzo y no le visto desde entonces. 

-En ese caso, te sugiero que vayas a la enfermería luego de nuestra pequeña charla y le digas que lo sientes -comentó Dumbledore. 

-Definitivamente no. No lo siento para nada y no voy a fingir que sí. 

-Severus... 

-Fue él quien trató de culparme del robo de la tarea de Draco sólo para hacer que todos me odiaran. No lamento nada de lo que pueda pasarle -sonrió Severus-. Puedo hacer que la gente me odie por mí mismo. No necesito que nadie me ayude con eso. 

Albus suspiró. La situación en la Casa de Slytherin se había calmado bastante. Parecía ser que habían reacomodado su sistema de rangos ahora. Aún había peleas ocasionales, pero parecía ser que ahora la generalidad aceptaba a Severus. Draco Malfoy había probado ser una buena elección como amigo para Severus, después de todo. 

-Bueno, Blaise no es la razón por la que te llamé hoy. ¿Alguna otra idea? -sonrió Dumbledore. 

Eso podría darle alguna información interesante sobre las actividades de Severus durante los últimos días. Pero Severus ya se había imaginado cuál era el problema. 

-¿No le agrado a Mary Sue? 

-No, para nada. 

-Qué bueno. Ella no me agrada tampoco. 

-Severus, ella no te está quitando el trabajo. Ni siquiera está calificada para hacerlo. 

-Lo he notado -contestó Severus secamente. 

-Es un reemplazo temporal. Tan pronto como te gradúes tendrás tu empleo de vuelta y no me importa qué pase con ella después de eso, pero la necesitamos ahora. Así que, por favor, muéstrale un poco de respeto y trata de hablar a tus compañeros para que hagan la tarea. 

-Ella no muestra ningún respeto tampoco. Es desagradable, nada amistosa y demasiado estricta. 

-Me parece recordar a otro profesor del cual se podría decir lo mismo. 

-¡Pintó mi salón y oficina de rosado, Albus! ¡ROSADO! Hasta los Gryffindor estaban en shock al ver eso. Las únicas pociones que entiende son los perfumes. Ni siquiera se puede respirar cerca de ella. 

-Eso he notado, pero tiene derecho a usar todo el perfume que quiera. Es sólo un asunto de gusto personal. 

-¿Gusto? No tiene nada de gusto. ¡En serio! ¿Has visto lo que le hizo a mi calabozo? Es horrible. Y ahora empezó a pintar los dormitorios de las niñas. Susan dice que pintó su dormitorio rosado con conejitos blancos en los muros. ¡Conejitos, Albus! Las pobres niñas están teniendo pesadillas. 

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién puede tener pesadillas con dulces pequeños conejitos blancos? 

-Cualquier verdadero Slytherin las tendría. No somos gente agradable, Albus. Y no nos gustan lindos conejitos esponjosos en nuestras habitaciones. Serpientes o dragones o panteras están bien, pero no conejitos. 

-He escuchado que algunas chicas están encantadas con las decoraciones de Mary Sue. 

-Sí, las mismas chicas que imitan su pintura de guerra, hacen su tarea y pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran en clase sin recibir castigo. Están completamente locas. Les ha lavado el cerebro. 

-¿Y si sólo necesitan una figura materna? -sugirió Dumbledore-. Muchos Slytherin parecen ser niños rechazados que necesitan una mano que los guíe. Tal vez el toque femenino es lo que tu Casa siempre ha necesitado. 

-Casi todos han sido rechazados en una u otra forma, pero Mary Sue definitivamente no es lo que necesitan. Danos a alguien como Minerva o Poppy... tal vez incluso Sprout podría servir como figura materna, pero Mary Sue es demasiada pintura y demasiado poco cerebro. Tal vez les agrade a las Hufflepuff. 
    
    -Severus, Mary Sue es todo lo que pude conseguir. Nadie en su sano juicio quiere el trabajo de enseñarte Pociones a ti. Piensan que tú los pondrías en ridículo. Y no lo puedo hacer yo. No durante tres años. Ya tengo demasiado trabajo ahora. Así que, por favor, sé amable con Mary Sue.
    
    -Lo siento, Albus, pero no puedo. No puedo soportarla. Por favor, encuentra a alguien más, quien sea. Preferiría a Lucius Malfoy como maestro antes que a ella -suplicó Severus.

-¿Lucius? Bueno, está bien, le preguntaré a Lucius. Aunque no puedo imaginarme que quiera ser maestro. 

-¡Gracias! -y con eso, Severus salió de la oficina de Albus sin recibir ningún castigo. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

Me doy cuenta de que Neville está un poco OOC, pero tal vez sólo es que era el momento para que empezara a creer en sí mismo y creo que recibir algo de reconocimiento de parte de Draco y Severus podría dar resultado. Por favor, comenten. 

**En próximos capítulos: **

¿Y encontrará Severus una forma de volver a la normalidad? Dumbledore tiene una sorpresa para Severus, y también Draco y un montón de Gryffindor. ¿Lucius empezará a enseñar en Hogwarts? ¿O tratará de interponerse entre Draco y Ginny? 


	17. Una gran decisión

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo.

  
Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero.

**Notas:**

Muy bien, damos un pequeño salto y ahora nos estamos acercando al final del año escolar. Lamento que este capítulo llegue tan tarde, pero estaba de viaje hoy y volví a las ocho de la tarde. Ahora son las once y estoy cansada, por favor perdonen si se me escapa algún error. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo diecisiete:  UNA GRAN DECISIÓN**

Severus miró enojado su rana. El animal simplemente se negaba a convertirse en una rosa y quedaban menos de dos meses para los OWLS. 

MacGonagall había pasado ya varias veces cerca de él, pero no había comentado sobre su rana todavía sin cambios. Él se preguntaba qué estaría pensando. 

El único lado bueno de la situación era que no había vuelto verde a la rana todavía. Claro que había sido verde desde el principio, así que tal vez la había vuelto verde, pero no resultaba visible el cambio. 

-¡Vamos, inténtalo! -lo animó Draco-. Las rosas están vivas, igual que las ranas. No vas a matarla. 

-Las rosas no se ven muy vivas, me parece. Apuesto a que le gusta más ser una rana. Al menos puede saltar y no está arraigado al suelo. 

Draco suspiró. Severus y Transfiguraciones no iba a funcionar jamás. Hasta la profesora MacGonagall parecía haberse rendido. 

Severus tocó gentilmente a la rana con su varita. 

-¿Quieres ser una rosa? 

-¡Croac! 

-¿Ves? Prefiere ser una rana. 

-Severus, esa rana no tiene idea de lo que acabas de decir. No habla inglés. 

Repentinamente hubo una llamada a la puerta y Albus Dumbledore entró irradiando felicidad en una forma que incluso Severus difícilmente había visto antes. 

-¿Ha muerto Voldemort? -preguntó-. ¿Qué otra cosa podría alegrarlo tanto? 

-Tal vez Mary Sue le dijo que se marcha -sugirió Draco esperanzado. 

-Eso no lo pondría feliz. Aún no tiene un reemplazo. 

Draco no respondió. Reemplazar a Mary Sue era un asunto espinoso desde que Lucius había estado a punto de aceptar el trabajo. Había sido su carta acerca de Hermione lo que había disparado el asunto. Lucius había recibido un shock tan fuerte con la idea de que su hijo estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia que había considerado aceptar el degradante trabajo de maestro para poder vigilarlo de cerca. Afortunadamente la noticia de que Draco había besado a Ginny lo había detenido a tiempo y decidió que aquello no valía la humillación de trabajar, después de todo. 

-Severus, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi oficina un momento? Tenemos que hablar -dijo Dumbledore, todavía sonriendo. 

Ahora Severus estaba realmente confundido. ¿Tenía todo aquello algo que ver con él? Tenía que ser algo grande para que Dumbledore lo sacara de la clase de Transfiguraciones. 

Se levantó, tomó su mochila y sus libros y siguió al director. 

-¿Albus? ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? -preguntó con cautela-. No recuerdo ninguna broma particularmente mala esta semana. Bueno, hubo una, pero estoy seguro de que Mary Sue no tiene idea de que fui yo. 

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Severus -sonrió Dumbledore-. Tengo noticias para ti. Buenas noticias. 

-¿Mary Sue se suicidó? 

-Todavía mejor que eso. 

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? 

-Recibí una carta de Durmstrang. Una carta muy complicada y muy detallada que no comprendo del todo, pero estoy seguro de que la encontrarás fascinante. 

-¿Quieres que te explique una carta? -preguntó confundido Severus mientras entraban a la oficina de Albus. 

-Oh, no, estoy muy satisfecho con la parte que entendí y con el paquete que venía con la carta -sonrió Dumbledore. 

-¿Paquete? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en el paquete? 

-Tu antídoto. Me aseguraron que es completamente seguro, a pesar de que no están seguros de la dosis exacta que requieres, ya que no hay manera de saber qué tan concentrada estaba la poción de Neville. Podrías terminar siendo ligeramente más joven de lo que eras originalmente, pero no será mucha la diferencia. 

Severus miró a Dumbledore. Eso se suponía que tenía que alegrarlo. Era lo que había querido todo el tiempo. Había estado cerca de la desesperación cuando tuvo que abandonar sus propios experimentos porque no podía conseguir los ingredientes adecuados. 

Pero todo lo que sentía era shock y confusión. Severus se sentó en la silla opuesta al escritorio de Albus, tratando de encontrar un pensamiento coherente. 

-¿Severus? -preguntó Dumbledore gentilmente. 

Obviamente no había esperado esa clase de reacción. Severus, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para lidiar justo ahora con lo que Albus esperaba de él. Tenía que sortear sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. 

-¿Severus? -preguntó otra vez Dumbledore, ahora un poco preocupado. 

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? Dijiste que era imposible y lo que yo logré no era nada bueno. 

Necesitaba tiempo para entenderlo. Tal vez la información técnica podría ayudar. 

-Esa es la parte de la carta que no entiendo -confesó el director-. Toma, léela tú mismo. 

Severus releyó la carta varias veces.  Albus lo miraba preocupado 

-¿Si tomo esta poción volveré a ser exactamente como era antes? 

-Bueno, como dije antes y tú has leído también en la carta, nuestros amigos de Durmstrang no están seguros sobre la concentración requerida. Aseguran sin embargo que no te hará más viejo de lo que eras -dijo Albus, todavía preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba. 

Severus se quedó mirando la poción por un rato. Todavía no la había tocado, como si temiera que pudiera lastimarlo. 

-¿Qué hay de la Marca Oscura? 

-¿La Marca Oscura? 

-¿Volverá la Marca también? Porque si lo hace no sé qué voy a hacer. 

¿Era esa la verdad? Ciertamente no quería que volviera la Marca Oscura y tampoco estaba seguro de si quería tomar la poción. ¿Pero estaban conectados esos dos sentimientos? ¿Qué era lo que no quería? Severus necesitaba más tiempo para considerarlo. 

-Severus, esa marca es sólo una imagen. Es muy fea, pero no es una razón para que renuncies a tu vida. Tienes la oportunidad de volver a ser lo que eras. Aprovéchala. 

-No es sólo una imagen, Albus. Existe por el Mal, por las peores cosas que he hecho y visto en mi vida. Es un recordatorio constante de los terribles errores que cometí. Siempre quise deshacerme de ella y ahora se ha cumplido mi deseo. No puedo perder eso. 

-Pero ese razonamiento también funciona de la otra manera. ¿No lo ves? La Marca también existe por nuestra lucha contra esas cosas. Existe por todo lo que hiciste contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Y también debe servir como un recordatorio de a dónde perteneces realmente. Un recordatorio de las cosas que has superado. Tú eres más fuerte que eso. Mírala así y será una señal de honor. Todo tiene significado según la forma en que lo mires. Como todos los símbolos, sólo tiene el sentido que le demos en nuestras mentes. 

-Dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Necesito hablar con Draco. 

¡Eso era! Draco. No podía simplemente abandonar al muchacho, aunque tenía que volver a la normalidad para deshacerse de Mary Sue. 

-Te lo diré después, Albus. No es una decisión fácil. 

Dumbledore asintió. Tal vez Severus había sido un muchacho por demasiado tiempo. Se había adaptado demasiado a su nueva vida, tenía planes y amigos. Albus comprendió que no era fácil dejar atrás todo eso. Sólo esperaba que Severus entendiera a dónde pertenecía realmente. 

Severus dejó la oficina del director, pero no regresó a clases. Fue a su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama mirando algunos de los dibujos que él y Draco habían puesto en los muros, para disgusto de Blaise. 

No era sólo una elección entre ser un profesor adulto y ser un alumno. Era también una elección entre su viejo amigo y su nuevo amigo. 

Albus, había terminado por entender, no podía relacionarse con el muchacho de la misma manera que con el adulto. Estaba inseguro acerca de cómo tratar a Severus y extrañaba a su amigo. Por mucho que al director le gustara estar rodeado de niños, también necesitaba amigos adultos en cuya fuerza pudiera apoyarse. Dumbledore podría querer al Severus muchacho, pero no podía apoyarse en él y se sentía empujado fuera de su vida. Y necesitaba su ayuda para luchar contra Voldemort. 

Draco podía respetar a Snape el profesor, pero no podía confiar en él como en su amigo Severus. Un amigo era lo que Draco más necesitaba en la vida. Podía ver lo mucho que había cambiado ya el muchacho. Si Draco, a diferencia de Severus, crecía teniendo un amigo real en quién apoyarse, alguien a quién acudir y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, no crecería para convertirse en un Death Eater. Draco también necesitaba a Severus para luchar contra Voldemort. Sólo que en una manera diferente 

¿Qué era más importante? ¿Ayudar a salvar el mundo entero o ayudar a salvar una sola alma?  No era un problema matemático. Los problemas matemáticos podían resolverse con facilidad. 

¿Cuál de sus amigos lo necesitaba más? 

Ambos lo necesitaban y no podía abandonar a ninguno de los dos, pero Albus lo necesitaba como un adulto, Draco como un muchacho. 

Severus se puso en pie y buscó a Greenie. El erizo lo miró con ojitos verde oscuro. 

-¿Sniff? 

Severus lo tomó con ambas manos para mirarlo a la cara. 

-¿Qué hago, Greenie? -preguntó al pequeño animal-. ¿Cómo puedo elegir entre ellos cuando no puedo elegir? 

-¡Sniff! -dijo Greenie. "Cuando no puedo decidirme entre una papa y un insecto, siempre me como ambos". 

Severus volvió a su cama con el erizo en brazos. Puso a Greenie en la cama junto a él y lo miró olfatear en la colcha buscando comida que no estaba ahí. 

Greenie definitivamente no era la persona correcta a la cual pedir consejo. ¿Qué sabía un erizo de amistad humana y Lords Oscuros? ¿Cómo podría entender Greenie? ¿Y cómo podría darle Greenie una respuesta? Todo lo que podía decir era "Sniff". 

¿Pero a quién más acudir? ¿Quién lo escucharía y podría aconsejarlo? 

Normalmente iría con Albus, pero esta vez sabía lo que Albus quería y ciertamente eso no tomaba en consideración las necesidades de Draco. 

Necesitaba a un adulto que no tuviera nada que perder o ganar con la decisión que tomara. Alguien que lo entendiera y al que no le importara ninguno de los dos extremos. 

¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente amigo suyo como para prestarle atención y aconsejarlo y no tan amigo como para ser afectado por su decisión? 

Severus se puso en pie de un salto y tomó al erizo. 

-Vamos, Greenie. Iremos a ver a Remus. 

-¿Sniff? -Greenie no estaba acostumbrado a ser cambiado de sitio con tanta velocidad. 

Severus, sin embargo, no se preocupó por la confusión del erizo. Tenía problemas más importantes en mente. 

*** 

Remus había terminado sus clases de la mañana y estaba a punto de bajar al Gran Salón para almorzar cuando Severus llegó a su oficina. 

-¡Hola, compañero! -lo saludó alegremente. 

-Hola -murmuró Severus. 

Remus miró al muchacho con más atención. Parecía bastante infeliz. 

-¿Qué está mal? He escuchado algunos rumores acerca de que encontraron la forma de volverte a la normalidad. ¿No son ciertos? 

-Oh, sí, lo son. 

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? 

-Remus, yo... no estoy seguro de querer eso. 

-¿Querer qué? ¿Volver a la normalidad? 

Severus asintió sombrío, abrazando a Greenie. La forma en que sostenía al pequeño erizo debía ser dolorosa. 

-Primero que todo: entra y siéntate -ordenó Remus, decidiendo que el almuerzo podía esperar. "¿Quizá hasta la hora de la cena?". 

Severus entró y se sentó, todavía sosteniendo al erizo apretadamente contra su pecho. 

-¿Por qué no pones a Greenie en mi escritorio? -sugirió Remus-. Tengo un libro sobre vampiros que no ha probado todavía. Quizá quiera mordisquearlo un poco. 

Otra vez Severus obedeció sin decir palabra. Greenie lo olfateó todavía un poco confundido, luego empezó a explorar sus nuevos alrededores. Había estado ahí antes. Recordaba el lugar. Muchos objetos de olores interesantes, pero difícilmente algo para comer. Greenie tenía hambre. ¿No era ya hora de almorzar? ¿Cuándo planeaba Severus alimentarlo? 

-¡Sniff! -"¡Quiero mis papas!" 

Tanto Severus como Remus ignoraron al erizo. 

-Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? -preguntó Remus-. ¿Te gusta ser niño otra vez? Pensé que lo habías odiado la primera vez. 

-Y así fue, pero esta vez es diferente. Tengo a Draco. Nos hemos divertido mucho juntos. Odio la idea de tener que dejarlo. 

-Pero no te vas a ninguna parte, ¿o sí? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? 

-Pero no en la forma en que estoy ahora. Draco me necesita, Remus. Está tan solitario como lo estaba yo a su edad. Y tú sabes a qué me condujo eso. No quiero que Draco termine cometiendo los mismos errores que yo. Ya sufre suficiente por causa de su padre. Pienso que podría ayudarlo si me quedara cerca de él. 

-Así que quieres seguir siendo niño. ¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices a Albus? Estoy seguro de que entenderá. Nadie quiere forzarte a ser un adulto de nuevo. Es sólo que todos nosotros pensamos que eso era lo que querías y tratamos de ayudar. Si estás seguro de que no quieres, no lo hagas. Es tu elección. 

-No estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Quiero ser amigo de Draco, pero también quiero serlo de Albus. 

-¿Albus? ¿Qué tiene que ver la amistad de Albus con tu edad? 

-Todo. No nos hemos llevado bien desde que soy niño otra vez. No parece saber cómo manejar la situación. Sé que me quiere de vuelta como era antes, que era cuando podía entenderme. Y también me necesita, Remus. Me necesita y está dándome la oportunidad de reparar mis errores. Le debo demasiado. 

Remus contempló pensativo al muchacho. 

-¿Sabes? Me estás diciendo lo que Draco quiere y lo que Albus quiere, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres tú, Severus? Poniendo a parte los deseos de todos los demás. ¿Qué es lo que tú querrías si eso te concerniera únicamente a ti? ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas realmente? 

Severus se esforzó en pensarlo. No era realmente difícil responder la pregunta, pero realmente no quería admitir la respuesta ante nadie. Especialmente no ante Remus. Pero había llegado ahí con la esperanza de resolver un problema personal. Remus no podría ayudarle con eso si no deseaba contestar preguntas personales. Severus miró hacia el piso. 

-Amigos –susurró. 

-¿Qué? 

-Lo que realmente necesito es a mis amigos. Y no puede elegir entre ellos. Los necesito a los dos. Albus me da fuerza. Me hace sentir seguro y protegido. Draco me hace reír. Me hace sentir comprendido y aceptado. Los necesito, Remus. A los dos. 

Remus suspiró. El asunto no estaba marchando en la forma en que había esperado. Severus no estaba eligiendo entre su antigua vida y la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio. Estaba tratando de elegir entre el mentor al cual le debía la vida y el muchacho cuya vida tenía la oportunidad de salvar. 

-Uno no puede elegir entre amigos, Severus. No es correcto. Moralmente, quiero decir. Tienes que decidir qué vida quieres vivir. No tomes en cuenta los sentimientos de otras personas para esa elección. 

Severus continuó mirando al piso. ¿Qué vida quería vivir? No lo sabía. Una ofrecía la oportunidad de ser libre de la Marca Oscura; la otra, de usarla para salvar a otros de ella. 

Una oportunidad de vivir toda su vida de nuevo en forma diferente y una oportunidad de librarse de Mary Sue. 

-No es tan fácil no pensar en ellos. Son importantes para mí. 

-Lo sé. Te llevará algo de tiempo pensarlo, me parece. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el camino. 

Severus suspiró cuando abandonó la oficina de Remus. Eso no había ayudado mucho. "Piénsalo". Eso era lo que estaba haciendo antes. 

¿Ahora, a dónde debería ir? Era hora del almuerzo, pero realmente no sentía hambre. Si iba al Gran Salón encontraría a Draco y tendría que contarle sobre el antídoto. Draco podría querer saber cuál era su decisión y también Albus querría saberlo. Y no podía decirles aún. 

No, la charla con Draco tendría que esperar. Sería mejor estar fuera de su vista hasta que las clases empezaran de nuevo. ¿Pero dónde habría un lugar donde Draco no fuera a buscarlo de inmediato? 

*** 

Severus llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Filch. 

No hubo reacción. Por supuesto que no. Finalmente recordó que el conserje probablemente estaría almorzando en el Gran Salón con todos los demás. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Irse? No. 

-Alohomora. 

La puerta se abrió fácilmente y Severus entró. Corvus lo miró e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. Había estado jugando con algunos objetos confiscados que había encontrado en una gaveta que por alguna razón había quedado abierta y estaba reluctante a interrumpir su juego. 

Severus se acercó y ofreció su mano al ave. Corvus saltó a su hombro y empezó a picotear su cabello cariñosamente. 

Severus sonrió. Esa era la forma en que todo debería ser. El cuervo en un brazo, el erizo en el otro. 

Corvus al principio no había estado muy seguro de qué hacer con respecto a Greenie, pero pronto había descubierto que los erizos no eran comestibles. Greenie simplemente se había vuelto una bolita espinosa cada vez que había intentado probarlo. El pico de un cuervo puede no ser muy sensitivo a las púas de un erizo, pero sus patas de seguro lo eran. Corvus pronto renunció a la idea de jugar con Greenie y ahora generalmente lo ignoraba excepto por la ocasional mirada celosa. ¿Por qué el erizo podía estar con Severus mientras que se esperaba de él que permaneciera en la repleta oficina de Filch todo el tiempo? 

Filch regresó con la Señora Norris pisándole los talones para encontrar la puerta de su oficina abierta y a Severus dentro jugando con el cuervo. 

La Señora Norris bufó enojada ante esa vista y volvió a salir con la cola muy en alto. 

-Oh, vamos, querida –trató de convencerla Filch-. Severus no va a lastimarte. 

La Señora Norris lo ignoró y continuó caminando. No se trataba de salir lastimada. Severus estaba invadiendo su hogar. La oficina de Filch le pertenecía a ella, después de todo. Toleraba a Filch, porque necesitaba a alguien que la alimentara y Corvus era aceptable también, pero los muchachos debían permanecer afuera. ¿Por qué no podían Severus y ese rubio amigo suyo recordar eso apropiadamente? 

Filch estaba ya acostumbrado a los modales de su gata. La contempló marcharse sacudiendo la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él para volver su atención hacia Severus. 

-No fuiste a almorzar –comenzó, pretendiendo no darle importancia. 

-No tenía ganas. 

-¿Oh? –Filch se acercó a los estantes y tomó un expediente al azar. 

-Albus tiene el antídoto. 

Filch tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y abrió el expediente. Lo ojeó por un momento. 

-¿Entonces, por qué todavía eres un niño? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? 

-No estoy seguro. 

Filch dio vuelta a otra página. 

-¿No estás seguro de qué? 

-No estoy seguro de si debería ser niño o adulto. 

-Adulto, por supuesto. Es lo mejor. Podrás asustar a todos esos mocosos y no tendrás que irte a la cama a las diez. Tampoco tendrás que hacer los OWLS –añadió. 

Severus se sorprendió. ¿Se había estado quejando demasiado sobre los OWLS? 

-Pero tendría que dejar a Draco. Es mi amigo y estará solo sin mí. 

Filch puso el expediente en una posición más confortable en su escritorio. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando ir a algún sitio? Pensé que trabajabas aquí y el muchacho vive aquí. ¿Cómo vas a dejarlo? 

-No tendré más su edad. Él necesita a alguien en quien confiar. De otro modo terminará convertido en un Death Eater como su papá. 

Filch dio vuelta a otra página. 

-¿Por qué no podría confiar en un adulto? Me parece que es muy sensato. 

-Los niños no son sensatos. Necesitan amigos de su propia edad. 

-¿En serio? 

Severus suspiró. ¿Los niños necesitaban que sus amigos fueran de su misma edad? Esa pregunta no tenía sentido... ¿o sí? 

Filch finalmente lo miró. 

-Severus, un adulto es lo que se supone que debes ser. Es a lo que perteneces. Todo este asunto ha sido un infortunado accidente. Nunca debería haber pasado y es hora de corregir ese error. 

Severus suspiró otra vez y gentilmente empujó a Corvus de su hombro. 

-Lo pensaré –prometió. 

-Habla con Draco. Dile que tienes que volver a lo que eres realmente. Creo que entenderá –aconsejó Filch, volviendo a su expediente. 

-De acuerdo, lo haré –prometió Severus. 

Filch no respondió y Severus dejó calladamente la oficina del conserje para buscar a su amigo. 

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Filch tomó el expediente y lo miró más de cerca. "Los gemelos Weasley. Debí suponerlo", después de todo, la mitad de los expedientes en su oficina eran de los gemelos Weasley. 

*** 

El almuerzo había terminado y sólo quedaban algunos rezagados en el Gran Salón. Draco no estaba entre ellos. 

Severus decidió buscar en la Sala Común de Slytherin, luego en su dormitorio y finalmente incluso registró el baño. Nada de Draco. 

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –le preguntó a Greenie. 

-¿Sniff? –contestó el erizo. "¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? Aún no he almorzado". 

Severus decidió que Greenie no era probablemente la persona adecuada a la cual preguntarle y se dirigió a Vincent y Gregory cuando regresaba. Estaban jugando ajedrez en la Sala Común. Un asunto complicado. Vincent era uno de los peores jugadores que Severus había conocido jamás, pero contra Gregory generalmente ganaba. 

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de dónde está Draco? 

Vincent movió un peón justo al sitio equivocado y miró a Severus. 

-Buscándote. 

Gregory miraba indefenso y confundido el tablero. Debería haber comido el peón que Vincent acababa de mover, pero obviamente no se le había ocurrido. 

-¿Alguna idea de dónde está buscando? 

-Creo que murmuró algo sobre preguntarle a MacGonagall –dijo Vincent. Vamos, Gregory, mueve. 

Gregory, sin embargo, todavía no había decidido qué hacer. Severus dejó la Sala Común sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué había podido apoderarse de esos dos para elegir jugar ajedrez de entre todas las cosas? Bueno, tal vez el tener mucho tiempo en sus manos y nada que hacer. Ese juego ciertamente les tomaría mucho tiempo. 

Cuando llegó a la oficina de MacGonagall la encontró cerrada. Minerva obviamente no estaba ahí. Consideró esperar hasta que volviera, pero no estaba ahí para verla y Draco podría estar buscándolo en otro lugar. 

Severus decidió probar en la biblioteca. Usualmente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, después de todo, y Draco podría haber ido a buscarlo ahí. 

Dio vuelta y caminó por el corredor hacia la biblioteca. Al dar vuelta a la esquina chocó con la profesora MacGonagall, que lo miró sorprendida. 

-¿Severus? Qué haces aquí todavía? Creí que Albus finalmente había encontrado un antídoto. 

-No, Albus no ENCONTRÓ nada, pero sí, tiene el antídoto. 

-¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? 

-Estoy buscando a Draco. ¿No lo has visto? 

-No, pero no es eso lo que quería decir. ¿Por qué todavía eres un niño? 

-Porque necesito hablar con Draco y porque no estoy seguro siquiera de quiero volver a como era antes. 

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que odiabas ser niño. 

-No lo sé –Severus se encogió de hombros-. No puedo abandonar a Draco así como así, me parece. Y esto no es del todo malo. Me divierto un poco también. Es mucho mejor que la primera vez, por lo menos. 

Minerva suspiró al comprender el problema de Severus. 

-¿Es por Draco? –preguntó gentilmente-. ¿Porque esta vez tienes un amigo? 

Severus asintió mirándola a los ojos. Era duro confesarlo, pero ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Tener un amigo había cambiado todo. 

-Y ahora piensas que estarás traicionándolo si vuelves a ser un adulto. 

Severus asintió otra vez. ¿Cómo sabía Minerva todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía decirle tan claramente todo lo que él no podía poner en palabras? 

-Severus, Draco no te necesita. Es un muchacho muy popular. Tiene muchos amigos. Por supuesto que te echará de menos, pero no lo dejarás abandonado. 

-No los tiene –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Nunca ha tenido verdaderos amigos y rompió con todos sus falsos amigos por mi culpa. 

-¿Falsos amigos? Crabbe y Goyle... 

-Crabbe y Goyle necesitan a alguien con algo de cerebro para dirigirlos de manera que no tengan que tomar sus propias decisiones. Y una alianza con los Malfoy puede ser bastante beneficiosa. 

-Pero todavía quieren ser sus amigos, ¿no es así? 

-Gregory tal vez, pero Crabbe ha descubierto su propio cerebro y Gregory probablemente preferirá seguirlo a él. no pelearán con Draco pero tampoco lo secundarán en la forma en que lo hacían. 

-Aún tiene otros amigos. 

-Y yo repito: no verdaderos. 

Minerva sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. 

-Severus, pienso que estás sobreestimando tu importancia para el señor Malfoy. Sé que lo necesitas y es maravilloso lo bien que se llevan los dos, pero él estaba bien si ti antes. Lo estará de nuevo. 

-Pero... 

-Estás proyectando en Draco tus propios sentimientos. Tú estabas solo y necesitabas desesperadamente un amigo. Ahora estás pensando cómo te sentirías si perdieras a ese amigo otra vez, pero no lo necesitarás más cuando seas un adulto de nuevo. Tendrás a tus viejos amigos de vuelta. Todo volverá a la normalidad... Y no tendrás que pasar los OWLS. 

Severus se estremeció. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ella que podía predecir el futuro? ¿Sus viejos amigos de vuelta? ¿Qué amigos? Bueno, Albus, ¿pero quién más? No había otros. Bueno, Remus y Filch tal vez, pero sólo se habían acercado a él luego de que volviera a ser niño. Tal vez sólo sentían pena por él y volverían a ser como antes cuando volviera a la normalidad. 

Volver a la normalidad. La normalidad nunca había sido buena para él. siempre había sido infeliz con su vida. Tal vez podría ser más feliz ahora. No estaba seguro. 

-Todavía necesito hablar con Draco. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? 

-¿En su Sala Común? –sugirió Minerva. 

-No, ya busqué ahí. 

-¿La cancha de quidditch? 

Esa era una posibilidad. Severus buscó primero en la biblioteca de todos modos, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Así que fue a la cancha de quidditch como le había aconsejado Minerva y encontró a Draco en la caseta de las escobas. 

-¡Severus! Ahí estás. Te he estado buscando durante toda la hora del almuerzo. ¿Dónde estabas todo este rato? –lo saludó Draco. 

-Bueno, Albus me llamó a su oficina. 

-Pero no puedes haber estado hablando con Dumbledore todo este tiempo. Fue a almorzar, ¿sabes? Y no creo que haya dominado el arte de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. 

-No creo que esté fuera de su alcance. 

Draco miró a Severus con duda. 

-No tienes idea de lo poderoso que es Albus en realidad, Draco. Hay razón de que Voldemort le tema. 

-Pero mi padre dice que estar en dos lugares a la vez es absolutamente imposible. Incluso con la magia más fuerte. 

-Tu padre no lo sabe todo, Draco. Puede ser poderoso, pero nunca superará a Albus. Nadie puede. 

-Entonces... ¿entonces es posible estar en dos lugares a la vez? –preguntó Draco con excitación. 

-Hasta donde yo sé, no, pero Albus podría pensar diferente al respecto. 

Draco lo consideró por un rato y llegó a una conclusión 

-No estuviste con Dumbledore todo este tiempo. 

-No.     

-¿Entonces, dónde estabas? –insistió Draco. 

Estaba un poco preocupado. Severus obviamente estaba evitando contestar su pregunta y eso no podía ser bueno. Usualmente le decía todo a Draco. Incluso sus travesuras más apreciadas. 

-Bueno, primero hablé con Albus, luego volví al dormitorio para tomar a Greenie –dijo Severus, acariciando su pequeño erizo. 

-¡Sniff! –confirmó Greenie. 

-Luego hablé un poco con Remus, fui a ver a Corvus y luego estuve buscándote, pero tropecé con MacGonagall. 

Draco se conformó con esa respuesta por el momento. Era propia de Severus y respondía su pregunta, pero sentía que había sido evadido otra vez. ¿Dónde exactamente radicaba esa evasión? ¿Qué era lo que Severus no le estaba diciendo? 

-¿Fuiste a ver a Corvus sin mí? –hizo un puchero para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar. 

-Lo siento, Travieso –sonrió Severus-. Pero tú todavía estabas almorzando y yo no tenía ganas de comer. 

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Severus no había dicho. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? 

-Él... me dijo que... que encontraron un antídoto. 

Draco se quedó quieto, mirando a Severus por casi un minuto tratando de comprender plenamente lo que su amigo acababa de decir. 

-Así que viniste a decirme adiós –dijo finalmente, con voz átona-. Te extrañaré. 

-Draco... yo... no estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer. No quiero simplemente irme y dejarte solo. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás y hemos pasado un tiempo grandioso juntos. No quiero herirte. 

-Pero es lo que has querido desde el principio. Nos esforzamos mucho por encontrar un antídoto y es la única manera de deshacernos de Mary Sue. Nos salvarás a todos con eso. Apuesto que hasta los otros profesores estarán agradecidos de que los liberes de su presencia. 

-¿Entonces, quieres que lo haga? 

-¿Quererlo? No, no quiero, pero es lo correcto, supongo. Pero voy a extrañarte. Estaré terriblemente solo sin ti. Tendrás de vuelta a todos tus viejos amigos, pero yo no puedo volver a fingir que soy alguien que no soy. No me lo creerán más y aunque lo hicieran, sé que eso no es como tener un amigo de verdad. Nunca estaré cómodo con ellos de nuevo. Nunca lo estuve. 

-¿Viejos amigos? El único amigo real que tuve antes de ti es Albus. Lo extraño ahora, pero si decido tomar el antídoto, te extrañaré a ti en la misma forma. No sé cómo escoger, Draco. Los necesito a ambos, pero parece que no puedo quedarme con los dos. 

-¿Me recordarás? ¿Como a un amigo de tu infancia? –preguntó Draco, esperanzado-. Y tal vez algún día, cuando yo haya crecido... 

-Nunca podré olvidarte y no he tomado una decisión todavía. Pero no importa cuál sea mi decisión, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre te he apreciado y siempre lo haré. Incluso si decido ser un profesor otra vez. 

-Tienes que ser un adulto para vengarte de mi padre –dijo Draco repentinamente-. Tienes que volver a la normalidad. 

-Tal vez tú eres mejor que una venganza. Voldemort y Lucius piensan que les perteneces como yo les pertenecí. Si puedo mantenerte a salvo de ellos tal vez eso sea una revancha mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle a Lucius. 

-Pero para eso tienes que ser un adulto –murmuró Draco tristemente. 

-¿Tengo? –preguntó Severus sorprendido. 

Nunca había considerado que tuviera alguna oportunidad como adulto para salvar a Draco. Que Draco viera aquello justo en la forma opuesta fue un ligero shock. 

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría un niño protegerme de mi padre? De cualquier forma que lo mires, la mejor cosa para ti es volver a ser adulto. 

Severus lo pensó. Desde el punto de vista lógico el asunto era más claro, pero su corazón le decía que permaneciera como niño, que permaneciera con Draco. 

-Tengo que hablar con Albus. Tal vez pueda ayudarme a aclarar todo esto. Tiene el antídoto, en todo caso. Creo que tendré que dejar que sus argumentos decidan. 

Severus dio vuelta para dirigirse al castillo. 

-¡No, espera! –exclamó Draco de repente-. Espera un momento. Hay algo que quiero que tengas antes de que te vayas. 

Draco corrió de regreso a la escuela, casi derribando a un par de alumnos de tercer año que se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Corrió hasta los calabozos y a través de la Sala Común, cruzándose con sus compañeros que se dirigían a sus próximas lecciones. 

-¡Draco! Ya pensábamos que llegarías tarde –dijo Gregory cuando entró al dormitorio y corrió hasta su baúl. 

-Y así será –respondió Draco, abriendo el baúl. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

-Severus tiene que irse. Voy a decirle adiós –digo Draco, revolviendo el contenido de su baúl. 

-¿Se va? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se va? ¿A dónde se va? –preguntó Vincent, pero Draco no pareció escucharlo. 

Finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. El dibujo del dragón bardo y su balada. Era con mucho su mejor trabajo y no se lo había mostrado aún a Severus. Lo había hecho para sí mismo y lo hacía sentirse terriblemente orgulloso. 

Sin otra palabra, Draco volvió a salir corriendo. Cuando llegó a donde Severus estaba esperando, jadeaba con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse en el césped, incapaz de hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento. 

Sólo le ofreció el pergamino a su amigo. Severus lo miró confundido. 

-Para... qu... que me recuerdes –jadeó Draco. 

Severus lentamente se sentó junto a él. 

-Gracias, pero aún no estoy seguro de que me vaya a ir. 

-Qui... quiero que lo... tengas... de todos modos. 

Severus asintió en silencio. Permanecieron sentados por un rato hasta que Draco se recobró. Entonces Severus finalmente se puso en pie y fue a hablar con Dumbledore para tomar su decisión. 

Draco se quedó atrás. Sabía que debería ir a clases, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Caminó por la orilla del lago y se sentó en una piedra, mirando el agua, esperando 

**Continuará...**

**Notas: **

El próximo capítulo será el último antes del epílogo a menos que se vuelva tan largo que tenga que dividirlo. Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo:**

¿Cuál será la decisión de Severus? Draco y un montón de Gryffindors tienen una sorpresa para Severus, y otra travesura. 


	18. Una decisión tomada

¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)!

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo.

  
Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero.

**Notas:**

Sí, este es. Este es el capítulo final, pero habrá una secuela. Sólo que aún no puedo decir exactamente cuándo. Voy a escribir mi próximo fic de Harry, titulado "Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts" y que tendrá 13 capítulos. Después de eso escribiré ya sea la secuela de este o el fic de Draco que he estado planeando por un tiempo. No me he decidido aún. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 18: UNA DECISIÓN TOMADA**

Draco contemplaba el lago observando las pequeñas ondas formadas por el viento romper la superficie. Se perdió en los patrones formados por ellas, tratando de olvidar por qué estaba sentado ahí, lo que estaba esperando. Contempló los guijarros y el césped a sus pies, contempló las nubes pasar por el cielo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, mantuvo su espalda vuelta hacia el castillo. No quería verlo, no quería saber lo que estaba pasando dentro. 

Le pareció que había estado sentado ahí por una eternidad... o tal vez sólo por unos pocos minutos. Nunca pensó conscientemente en el amigo que estaba a punto de perder, o que una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente insistía en decirle que conservaría por siempre, pero de todos modos el pensamiento estaba siempre con él. 

El sol se reflejó en el agua creando manchas de luz que parpadeaban alegremente con el movimiento de las ondas. Era fascinante el que una escena tan pacífica pudiera al mismo tiempo estar en movimiento constante. 

-¿Draco? –se escuchó una voz detrás de él. 

Reconoció la voz, pero deseó poder ignorarla, deseó poder permanecer ahí, mirando el lago y las ondas y que el momento se congelara para siempre. 

Aún así se dio la vuelta, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Es lo que tenía que hacerse. Era lo correcto" se recordó a sí mismo. 

-¿Profesor? 

-Creo que debo haberte dicho esto alrededor de cien veces este año: mi nombre es Severus –dijo Severus Snape sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a él. 

Y Draco le sonrió a su vez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era bueno tenerlo de vuelta sin importar qué apariencia tuviera. Tal vez no podrían ir a la escuela juntos, tal vez ya no habría más bromas ni peleas contra los otros Slytherin, pero todavía era bueno el no estar solo. 

Severus abrazó a Draco por un rato hasta que consideró que el muchacho se había calmado lo suficiente. 

-Estaré ausente bastante tiempo durante el fin de semana. Hay algunas cosas en Hogsmeade y Londres que necesitan ponerse en orden, pero siempre puedes buscarme cuando esté aquí y puedes contármelo todo. Sé que soy un poco viejo para ti, pero siempre seré tu amigo. 

Draco lo miró. No le parecía viejo, en realidad se veía un poco más joven de lo que Draco recordaba, pero tal vez era sólo porque estaba sonriendo. Era la misma sonrisa que tenía de muchacho y Draco estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes en el adulto. Difícilmente había visto al profesor Snape sonreír y por un momento una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó cuántos de los otros chicos lo habrían visto. 

-No eres viejo –sonrió a su amigo-. Pero podrías arrepentirte de la oferta que acabas de hacer. Estaré tras de ti día y noche. 

-Estaré contento de verte, créeme. Me encontrarás en la antigua oficina de la profesora Calligra por el momento. Mary Sue decidió dejarnos el viernes en la tarde, pero le daré a mi habitación una semana para que pierda algo de su olor. Ya será suficientemente duro dormir ahí con la decoración que tiene. No creo que pueda soportar además el olor. 

-¿Puedo ayudarte con la mudanza? –preguntó Draco sonriendo. 

-¿Y qué hay de tus lecciones? 

-He perdido la mayoría de todos modos. ¿Por favor? Seré un buen muchacho y trabajaré realmente duro para reponerlas mañana. 

-De acuerdo, pero te haré un examen para comprobar eso –rió Severus. 

***

Mary Sue ya se había marchado a la hora de la cena del viernes. Difícilmente hubo quien pareciera extrañarla. 

Cuando el profesor Snape llegó al Gran Salón para la cena y recobró su antigua silla, los alumnos lo vitorearon y Draco notó con satisfacción que los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff vitoreaban tan fuerte como los Slytherin. 

Los Ravenclaw eran un poco menos vocales, pero eso era normal para ellos. Nunca habían creado mucho ruido. 

Draco sonrió triunfante a su amigo y Severus le guiñó un ojo antes de concentrarse en su comida y alimentar a Greenie. 

-Hey, Draco, ¿vas a extrañarlo? –preguntó Vincent de repente. 

Draco miró a su antiguo amigo sintiéndose inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso Vicent? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? 

-Estoy contento de tenerlo de vuelta como profesor. Es mucho mejor que Mary Sue. 

-Todos estamos contentos por eso, pero no es lo que quiero decir –dijo Vincent. 

-¿Entonces qué es? 

-Bueno, ustedes dos fueron inseparables este año. Ni siquiera nos hablabas a nosotros dos en ocasiones. 

Draco bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Sí, había estado rechazando a sus otros amigos. En parte era su propia culpa el sentirse solo en ese momento. 

-Nada más estaba pensando en cómo me sentiría si Greg ya no estuviera más en nuestro dormitorio –continuó Vincent-. No creo que pudiera soportarlo. Así que, ¿vas a extrañarlo? 

-Un poco –admitió Draco suavemente-. Todavía estará por aquí y todavía podremos hablar y dibujar juntos, pero creo que será solitario ir a clases sin él. 

-Puedes sentarte de nuevo con nosotros, si los profesores te dejan –dijo Vincent-. Si tú quieres, claro. 

-Eso sería agradable, pero no creo que nos dejen a los tres ocupar un solo escritorio –le sonrió Draco. 

Tal vez no había sido todo malo con sus viejos amigos. 

-Lo sé, es sólo que pensé que tal vez querrías sentarte cerca otra vez, como antes –explicó Vincent. 

-Sí –dijo Gregory-. Regresa, Draco. 

-Siempre que no signifique que uno de nosotros debe sentarse de nuevo con Blaise. Nunca voy a perdonarlo. 

-¿Entonces te quedarás solo en Transfiguraciones? –preguntó Gregory estremeciéndose. 

-MacGonagall dijo que no podría cambiar lugares otra vez, de todos modos. Le preguntaré a Severus si puedo trabajar con ustedes en Pociones. Tendrá que haber un equipo de tres de todos modos. Quizá podamos ser nosotros. 

-De acuerdo, dame esos cinco –Vincent le ofreció su enorme mano. 

Draco se la estrechó y rió a pesar del dolor cuando el puño de hierro de Gregory se cerró sobre las manos de ambos. El trío estaba junto otra vez aún cuando Vincent parecía haber tomado el liderazgo. A Draco no le molestaba. No tendría que tomar parte en nada que no quisiera. Sería nada más el socio independiente. 

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio a Severus sonriéndole. Draco sonrió también. "Sí, todo está bien. Estaré bien con mis viejos amigos. No te preocupes por mí". 

Severus asintió y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la silla del director en su camino hacia la salida, se inclinó para hablar con Dumbledore por un momento y entonces siguió hacia la puerta. Draco se preguntó el por qué de la pequeña desviación por un momento hasta que un fuerte BUUM aclaró las cosas. 

Esta vez había sido para los profesores, que quedaron todos cubiertos de sopa. 

Dumbledore permaneció sentado parpadeando sorprendido por un momento, su barba goteando. Entonces muy, muy despacio, metió su cuchara en los restos de su sopa y pescó lo que quedaba de un petardo. 

-¡Severus! 

-¡Lo siento, Albus! 

De repente los alumnos salieron del shock y empezaron a reír. Draco se puso en pie de un salto y corrió al lado de Severus para felicitarlo por su travesura. 

Las protestas de MacGonagall fueron ahogadas por la rugiente risa de Hagrid. Dumbledore tomó una servilleta y empezó un desesperanzado intento por secar su cara y barba. 

Filch, que había sido suficientemente afortunado como para sentarse bastante lejos de Dumbledore y permanecer casi del todo seco le dirigió a Severus una mirada muy oscura, la cual ignoró el maestro de Pociones. Severus nunca le hacía bromas pesadas a Filch directamente y el conserje sabía y apreciaba eso. Por supuesto que estaba siendo un mal ejemplo para los estudiantes, pero por otro lado, muy pocos de los niños lo apreciaban en todo caso, así que ¿por qué alguno habría de imitarlo? 

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom se volvió hacia Harry Potter y dijo: 

-¿No es el profesor más grandioso de todos? Tengo que probar el truco del petardo en la sopa con mi abuela alguna vez. 

*** 

Alrededor de una hora después de la cena, Ginny se acercó a Neville en la sala común de Gryffindor. 

-Hola, Neville. ¿Todavía tienes las llaves del calabozo de Pociones? 

-Hola, Ginny –dijo Neville cautelosamente-. ¿De qué llaves hablas? ¿Por qué debería yo tener llaves de los calabozos? 

-Draco dijo que las tenías y yo te pregunto si todavía las tienes. 

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres con ellas? –preguntó Neville. 

Le parecía que estaba bien si Draco se lo había dicho a ella, pero no le gustaba la idea de darle las llaves a nadie que no fuera el profesor Snape, a quien pertenecían por derecho. ¿Tal vez debería ir a devolvérselas enseguida? 

-Estamos planeando una pequeña sorpresa para el profesor Snape, pero no podemos hacer nada sin esas llaves. ¿Todavía las tienes? 

-Sí –asintió Neville-. Pero antes tienes que decirme exactamente qué es lo que vas a hacer con ellas para que pueda decidir si puedo dártelas. 

Ginny miró nerviosamente el salón comprobando que nadie los escuchara. No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para espiar su conversación, pero eso no era bastante bueno para Ginny. Se inclinó y susurró el plan al oído de Neville. Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron bastante. 

-Es una gran idea, Ginny pero van a necesitar toda clase de cosas para llevarla a cabo. ¿Dónde planean conseguir todo? 

-Draco le pedirá al señor Filch que nos preste sus herramientas, pero necesitamos primero tener las llaves. ¿Nos ayudarás? 

Neville lo pensó sólo por un momento. 

-¿Quién más va a tomar parte? –preguntó con excitación. 

-Por el momento sólo Draco y yo. Y tú, si quieres. Estamos planeando preguntarle a algunos más cuando estemos seguros de que podemos empezar. 

-De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo. 

***

Media hora después, Neville y Ginny detuvieron a Harry y su pandilla cuando volvían al castillo luego de visitar a Hagrid. 

-¿Harry, es cierto que conoces un pasaje secreto que lleva a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Ginny.     

Harry y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. 

-No tienes que decirnos dónde está si no quieres –dijo Neville rápidamente-. Sólo necesitamos que alguien vaya a Hogsmeade mañana por la mañana y compre algunas cosas para nosotros. ¿Podrías hacerlo? 

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan? –preguntó Harry. 

Ginny le entregó la lista de compras. Ron y Hermione miraron el pergamino por encima de los hombros de Harry. 

-¿Para qué necesitan todo esto? –demandó Harry seriamente. 

-Estamos planeando una sorpresa para el profesor Snape –explicó Neville. 

-Algo así como un regalo de bienvenida a casa –agregó Ginny. 

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensan hacer? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. 

Ginny susurró en su oreja. Harry se dio vuelta y empezó a conferenciar con Ron y Hermione. 

Ginny y Neville esperaron cruzando los dedos. Si no podían encontrar un socio que supiera cómo escaparse a la villa, podían olvidarse del plan completamente. 

-¡Oh, es una idea realmente dulce! –exclamó Hermione. 

"¡Sí!" pensó Ginny "¡Lo harán!" 

-No, no veo por qué debemos correr el riesgo de una detención por Snape –anunció Ron. 

-Oh, vamos, Ron. Después de todo lo que pasamos con Mary Sue realmente deberíamos mostrarle a Snape lo mucho que apreciamos su regreso –trató de convencerlo Harry. 

-¡Al menos escúchalos, Ron! –aconsejó Hermione. 

-De acuerdo. ¿Quién más tiene parte en esto? –preguntó Ron a su hermana. 

-Por el momento sólo Draco y nosotros, y Filch prometió que podemos usar algunas de sus herramientas. 

-No le hemos pedido ayuda a nadie más porque no tenemos todo lo que necesitamos –explicó Neville-. Sin el viaje de compras a Hogsmeade no podremos trabajar. 

-No hay problema –prometió Harry-. Lo tendremos todo mañana justo después del desayuno, así que podremos empezar antes del almuerzo. ¿Correcto, Ron? 

-¡De ninguna manera! –protestó Ron-. No voy a trabajar con Malfoy o Filch. 

-Oh, vamos. Necesitaré que alguien me ayude a cargar todas esas cosas hasta aquí –suplicó Harry. 

-Yo no. No voy a tener nada que ver con ese idiota plan de ustedes. 

-Ron... 

-Está bien, Harry –dijo Hermione para sorpresa de todos-. Yo iré contigo. 

-¡Grandioso! –exclamó Neville-. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un poco más de gente para ayudar con el trabajo. 

-Preguntémosles a Dean y Seamus –sugirió Harry-. Estoy seguro de que les encantará tu idea. También extrañaron mucho a Snape. 

Los dos Gryffindor fueron convencidos fácilmente y también Susan de Slytherin. No les preguntaron a los gemelos porque temieron que agregaran algunas desagradables bromas a su plan y Vincent y Gregory ya habían hecho planes diferentes para ese fin de semana. 

-No importa –les dijo Draco-. Tenemos suficientes ayudantes para manejar el asunto. Diviértanse y les mostraremos todo cuando hayamos terminado. 

***

El sábado a la hora del almuerzo los profesores fueron sorprendidos por la visión de dos Slytherin llegando tarde a comer y en compañía de un montón de Gryffindor, todos charlando y riendo amigablemente. 

Extraño. ¿Y qué sería esa extraña mancha negra en la mejilla de Neville Longbottom? No parecía tinta, pero tal vez fuera sólo un truco de la luz. 

El mismo grupo llegó tarde a cenar en la misma forma y esta vez varios de los chicos tenían manchas negras que se veían un poco demasiado oscuras para ser tinta. 

Severus Snape fue el único profesor que no notó nada inusual. Había almorzado en Londres y llegó a la cena demasiado tarde como para ver a los chicos entrar. Notó las manchas negras en las manos de Draco cuando el muchacho lo visitó una hora después, pero no le preguntó nada al respecto. 

El domingo por la mañana el grupo salió del Gran Salón llevándose algunas tostadas cada uno y algunas personas los miraron preguntándose qué podrían querer en los calabozos todo ese tiempo. 

Minerva MacGonagall notó para su sorpresa que Ron Weasley estaba sentado solo sin ninguno de sus amigos y luciendo muy enojado. Su intento por hablar con él salió mal y sólo consiguió que Ron gruñera algo acerca de gente haciendo amistad con nada confiables Slytherin. 

Durante el almuerzo del domingo Draco y Susan se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin con el resto del grupo mientras todos los demás Gryffindor se apartaban hacia el final de la mesa y Ron estrictamente se rehusaba del todo a sentarse y comer. 

Otra vez Severus Snape no estaba presente para ver el inusual comportamiento de sus estudiantes. 

Llegó temprano a la cena, sin embargo, pero esta vez el grupo no llegó a comer del todo. Cuando los profesores empezaron a preguntarse en voz alta dónde podrían estar, el señor Filch sólo sonrió y les aseguró que sabía exactamente dónde estaban y que no había necesidad de preocuparse por ellos. 

***

Luego de la cena, Severus decidió dar una rápida mirada a su torturada oficina y tratar de encontrar lo que había quedado de sus ingredientes para pociones. Tendría que empezar con su lista de compras si era cierta su sospecha de que Mary Sue había tirado la mayor parte de su colección para hacer espacio para sus cuadros y otras decoraciones. 

Mientras caminaba hacia los calabozos, se preparó a sí mismo para soportar la vista de su salón y oficina color de rosa. La siguiente cosa que iba a hacer luego de las compras era redecorar. Tal vez podría retirar ahora mismo algunas de las cosas más desagradables. 

Al acercarse a su clase notó con satisfacción que el agujero en la pared ya había sido cerrado. El buen viejo Argus Filch. Tenía que recordar darle las gracias al conserje por su rápido trabajo. 

Severus tomó las llaves de reserva y las introdujo en la cerradura. Esa era otra cosa en su lista de cosas pendientes. Pedirle a Neville que le devolviera las llaves. Y, de ser posible, sin asustar al muchacho. Pobre olvidadizo Neville, seguramente había querido entregarle las llaves desde hacía mucho. No quería avergonzar al muchacho o hacerlo sentirse como un ladrón. Él mismo conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien después de todo. 

Severus giró la llave en la cerradura y... 

¡CLATTER!

Neville, que había estado mezclando pintura cerca de la puerta volteó rápidamente ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, que había golpeado accidentalmente una escalera, que había caído sobre Ginny y Susan, quienes al parecer estaban a punto de subir a la escalera y habían caído sobre el bote de pintura. Afortunadamente todavía no había subido nadie a la escalera. 

Viendo que las dos chicas ya se estaban poniendo en pie más sorprendidas que lastimadas, Severus terminó de entrar al salón y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Los chicos habían quitado todos los muebles, exceptuando dos mesas sobre las cuales estaban Draco, Harry, Dean y Seamus pintando el cielorraso. Ginny y Susan obviamente pretendían usar la escalera para el mismo propósito y el deber de Neville era proveerlos con pintura fresca. Hermione estaba en el fondo del salón a la mitad de un hechizo de secado rápido en un muro ya pintado. 

Los niños habían repintado todo el salón con su color negro original. Sólo el cielorraso era todavía rosado. Pintar por encima de la cabeza había probado obviamente que era un trabajo inesperadamente dificultoso. La pintura goteaba por las brochas y sobre los pintores dejando sus manos, ropas y, en algunos casos, incluso sus caras cubiertas con manchas negras. 

Draco bajó de un salto de su mesa y se acercó a Severus. 

-Lo siento. No esperábamos que entraras aquí antes de mañana por la mañana. Para entonces tendremos todo listo. 

-¿Dónde están los muebles? –preguntó Severus tratando de no reírse. 

De alguna manera Draco había conseguido una gran franja de pintura negra cruzando todo su cabello rubio platino. ¿Quizá la brocha de alguien se había resbalado? La pintura sería difícil de remover. 

-En la oficina. Necesitábamos un poco de espacio cuando arreglamos el piso. 

Severus entró a la oficina y descubrió que los muros ya habían sido repintados y que sólo faltaban el cielorraso y el piso. Las mesas y sillas del salón evidentemente habían sido puestas ahí con prisa. También habían vuelto a su acostumbrado negro mientras que los muebles de la oficina sólo habían sido puestos a un lado sin pintar. 

-Sólo hemos terminado con los muros aquí y en tu cuarto por el momento, pero tendremos los pisos y los cielorrasos listos en unas horas. Decidimos no tocar los muebles porque nos parece que ni siquiera son los tuyos. El señor Filch prometió mostrarnos dónde puso Mary Sue tus cosas unas vez que hayamos terminado, pero no planeamos traerlos todavía, porque no sabemos dónde van –explicó Draco. 

Severus miró de nuevo los muebles y el salón repintados y al muchacho cubierto de pintura. 

-¿Quieres ayudarme a arreglar el pizarrón? 

-¡Seguro! Me encantará. ¿Cómo se hace? 

-Con una poción, por supuesto. Y eso significa que tenemos que llevar de vuelta una de esas mesas de trabajo al salón y poner un caldero al fuego. Y mientras estamos con eso, creo que también tenemos que preparar una poción especial para sacarles de encima esa pintura, chicos, otra para su ropa, y otra más para tu cabello. 

-¿Por qué? ¿La que trabaja con la ropa no funciona también con el cabello? 

-¿Con tu color de cabello? Lo dudo. Parece que tendré que lavártelo yo mismo. 

-¡Hey, yo sé cómo lavarme mi propio cabello! 

-Sí, pero yo no voy a dejar que manejes una poción tan fuerte como esa. Podría causarte un serio daño si te cayera algo en los ojos –declaró Severus seriamente. 

-Oh, lo siento. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por salvarme de tener que soportar la decoración de Mary Sue una semana más? 

-No, por hacer el tonto y dejar que me cayera esto en el cabello. 

-Está bien. De verdad no me molesta. Ahora, ¿de casualidad han visto algunos ingredientes para pociones en alguna parte? 

Buscaron por los estantes y escritorio de Mary Sue, pero al final tuvieron que conformarse con los suministros para estudiantes. Por supuesto, esos no incluían todos los ingredientes necesarios y Draco realmente temió que tendrían que abandonar el plan, pero en cambio fue sorprendido con una demostración del ingenio de un auténtico maestro de pociones en acción. Los estudiantes contemplaron con admiración cómo Severus simplemente adaptaba las recetas para aprovechar los ingredientes disponibles. 

En una hora había logrado cuatro pociones diferentes. Le entregó a Draco el primer caldero en cuanto estuvo listo. 

-Pon esto en agua y lava el pizarrón con eso. Luego sécalo y trata de escribir en él. con esto tiene que servir. 

Draco asintió excitadamente y vació la poción en uno de los baldes de Filch, que ya estaba casi lleno con agua. Mientras estaba ocupado lavando la pizarra, Snape vació la siguientes dos pociones en botellas pequeñas. 

-De acuerdo, chicos, no confundan estas –advirtió, mirando a Neville-. Las blancas son para ser usadas en su ropa. Froten la poción en las manchas cuando laven la ropa. Las verdes son para las manchas en su piel. Úsenla como jabón. Blanca para la ropa, verde para ustedes. ¿Está claro? 

Ellos asintieron. 

-¿Y qué hay de la cuarta poción? –preguntó Harry. 

-Esa es para el cabello de Draco y voy a aplicarla yo mismo, no tienen nada que hacer con ella. ¡No la toquen! 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Neville espiando dentro del caldero. 

Severus lo tomó por los hombros gentilmente y lo hizo retroceder. 

-Porque es peligrosa. Pon un poco de más en tu cuerpo o bien olvida lavártela a tiempo y hará un hoyo en tu piel. 

Neville chilló y saltó hacia atrás. 

-No es tan peligrosa, Neville. No puede matarte, pero las heridas serían muy desagradables y tardarían mucho en curar, así que preferiría que todos ustedes permanecieran lejos de esto. 

Todos asintieron otra vez. 

-Ahora, si metemos los muebles aquí otra vez, creo que habremos terminado con este salón y podremos empezar con la oficina. 

***

El lunes en la mañana el profesor Snape llegó a la clase de buen humor. Esto lo sorprendió incluso a él, que no pudo siquiera recordar la última vez que había pasado algo así. 

Su salón y oficina habían vuelto a ser como debían, excepto por la falta de muchos de los ingredientes que deberían estar en su oficina, pero unos cuantos viajes de compras a Diagon Alley solucionarían ese problema fácilmente. Su habitación todavía olía ligeramente a perfume y todavía tenía que traer de vuelta la mayor parte de los muebles, pero el olor desaparecía en unos días y, con la ayuda de sus jóvenes amigos, los muebles estarían en su sitio para la hora de la cena. 

La colonia de cucarachas podría haber molestado a cualquier otro, pero para Severus sólo representaba una fuente permanente de patas y ojos de insecto y bocadillos para erizo. 

Greenie todavía sonaba molesto cada vez que su nariz captaba algo de perfume o de olor a pintura, pero por lo demás parecía gustarle su nuevo hogar. Puesto que Severus seguía negándose a desayunar hojuelas de maíz sólo para molestar a su erizo y Minerva MacGonagall había rehusado estrictamente darle ni una probadita de las suyas, Greenie había decidido que de ahora en adelante sería deber de Albus servirle el desayuno. Al director no parecía molestarle compartir su plato con un pequeño erizo verde. ¿O tal vez no lo había notado? Cualquier cosa era posible en lo que concerniera a Albus Dumbledore. 

La primera clase de Severus en la semana eran los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primer año. Difícilmente conocía a esos niños. Sólo los había tratado por unas pocas semanas antes de su accidente y se estremeció al pensar lo poco que probablemente habían aprendido de Albus y Mary Sue. 

Dejó a Greenie en su escritorio deteniéndose por un momento para admirar la nueva pintura negra "Gracias, Draco. Eres el mejor".         

Entonces procedió a pasar lista. Todos estaban ahí. Excelente. Ahora, a probar su conocimiento. 

Una niña pequeña levantó tentativamente su mano antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta. Asintió para indicarle que podía hablar. 

-Señor, por favor no se ría de esto, pero hay un erizo verde en su escritorio –reportó ella. 

-Lo sé. Yo lo puse ahí. 

-Oh –dijo la pequeña niña, sonando confundida. 

Severus contuvo las ganas de reír y en cambio preguntó a los estudiantes cómo preparar una poción encogedora. 

Los resultados fueron mejores de lo que había esperado. Uniendo sus mentes los niños realmente eran capaces de reconstruir la receta. Sus estudiantes usualmente eran mejores que eso, pero su conocimiento era suficiente. ¿Tal vez Albus era un buen maestro de pociones, después de todo, si no había un verdadero maestro de pociones cerca para confundirlo? 

"Tengo que decirle a Albus que lo hizo bien con los niños. Trabajó duro para esas lecciones, después de todo" pensó "Pasemos a la siguiente poción". 

Un niño pequeño alzó la mano. 

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡El erizo verde en su escritorio se está comiendo sus ingredientes de pociones! 

-Lo sé. Yo los puse ahí. 

-¿Huh? 

-Son para alimento de erizo. No pienso hacer ninguna poción en clase hoy. Tengo que comprobar primero cuánto saben. No vamos a empezar con nada nuevo si encuentro que no saben algo de lo viejo. 

-Oh. 

-Sigamos con el quiz: ¿cuál es el ingrediente principal para todas las pociones de crecimiento? –demandó Severus. 

Flapp, flapp. 

-Un diente de dragón. 

-Gracias, Corvus. Pero le estaba preguntando a los niños. 

Los niños miraban y señalaban. 

-¡Ese pájaro habló! –exclamó alguno excitadamente. 

-Sí, es un cuervo. Los cuervos hablan –contestó Severus. 

-¿Qué hace el cuervo aquí? 

-Traerme una carta, según parece –dijo Severus, desatando el lazo de la pata de Corvus. 

-¿Los cuervos son búhos? –preguntó un niño obviamente hijo de muggles. 

-No, no lo son. 

-¿Entonces por qué el cuervo le trajo una carta? 

-Porque lo entrené para hacerlo. 

-Oh. 

-¿Es suyo el cuervo? –preguntó la niñita que había señalado a Greenie al principio. 

-Sí, lo es –suspiró Severus. 

¿Acaso no se suponía que era él quién debía hacer las preguntas? 

-¿Cuál es su nombre? 

-Corvus. 

-¿Por qué su nombre es Corvos? 

-No Corvos, Corvus. Eso es "cuervo" en latín. 

-¿Por qué puso el erizo en su escritorio? 

-Porque me gusta tenerlo conmigo cuando enseño. Es mi mascota. 

-Pensé que Corvus era su mascota. 

-Lo es. Tengo dos mascotas. 

-¿Por qué usted puede tener dos mascotas? A nosotros sólo se nos permite una. 

-Porque soy un adulto. Puedo tener todas las mascotas que quiera. 

-Oh. 

-¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? 

-Nada. 

-¿Por qué nada? 

-Porque no la he leído todavía. 

-¿Cuándo va a leerla? 

-Después de la lección. 

-Oh. 

-¿Cuál es el nombre del erizo? 

-Greenie. 

-¿Por qué se llama Greenie? –preguntó un pequeño Hufflepuff rubio. 

-¡Obviamente porque es verde, idiota! –exclamó un Ravenclaw poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por insultar a un compañero estudiante! –anunció Severus para sorpresa de todos. 

Envió a Corvus de vuelta a su cuarto, antes de volver a interrogar a los niños. El cuervo sabía pociones demasiado bien. Habría contestado expertamente todas las preguntas en lugar de ellos. 

-¿Por qué Corvus no puede quedarse y aprender con nosotros? 

-Porque no está en el nivel de ustedes. 

-¿No? 

-No, él es de sétimo año. 

-¿Huh? 

Severus continuó con el quiz dejando que los niños resolvieran la última respuesta como quisieran. 

Se vio muy evidente cuándo había reemplazado Mary Sue a Albus. Los niños fueron capaces de reconstruir la mayor parte de lo que habían aprendido de Dumbledore con sólo un poco de ayuda aquí y allá. Pero estaban completamente confundidos por las cosas que habían aprendido de Mary Sue. Habían olvidado algunas cosas que de las que Albus les había dicho, pero habían malentendido la mayor parte de las explicaciones de Mary Sue. 

Para el final de la lección Severus sabía que tenía que retomar desde donde había quedado Albus. Tratar de reconstruir algo de lo que la clase había hecho después era un esfuerzo inútil. 

Su siguiente clase a un grupo de tercer año no fue diferente. Tenían una idea ligeramente mejor de lo que Mary Sue estaba hablando, y estaban bien en lo básico de los dos primeros años, pero aún así Severus no confiaba en ellos para preparar una de las pociones que les había enseñado Mary Sue sin riesgo de serios accidentes. 

Llegó a almorzar de tan mal humor que Dumbledore le preguntó qué estaba mal. Eso era inusual porque el personal estaba acostumbrado al constante mal humor de Severus. ¿Estaba demasiado peor ese día? 

-Tengo que empezar de nuevo con casi todo lo que mis alumnos debería haber aprendido este año. No entienden nada de lo que recibieron. 

-Lo siento, Severus –dijo Dumbledore-. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no tenía idea de que tu trabajo fuera tan difícil. Yo nada más... 

-Albus, no es tu culpa. Ellos son capaces de vivir con lo que aprendieron en tus lecciones. Mary Sue fue que lo echó todo a perder. No pudo explicar las cosas propiamente e hizo que los pobres niños leyeran libros que eran demasiado complicados para sus niveles. Tú lo hiciste bien, en serio. 

-Bueno, entonces lamento haber contratado a Mary Sue, pero no pude encontrar a nadie más que quisiera llenar tus zapatos. Creo que eso sirve para probar cuánto vale mi maestro de Pociones. 

***

Esa tarde Albus Dumbledore dio un largo paseo por los límites del bosque prohibido. Era una bella tarde y su primera oportunidad para relajarse un poco desde hacía mucho tiempo. El año escolar casi había terminado y todos sus estudiantes y profesores estaban por una vez sanos y salvos. Severus Snape estaba de vuelta. Mary Sue Blackwell se había ido y parecía ser que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se estaban llevando bien por una vez. La vida en Hogwarts no podía ser mejor a los ojos del director. 

Caminó respirando el aire fresco profundamente y pensando en el año escolar. Había sido uno lleno de eventos y en ocasiones había sentido que era demasiado, que todo eso no podía terminar bien. Pero lo había hecho. Severus realmente parecía haber aprendido algo de su experiencia, Albus mismo había empezado a sentir más respeto por él y finalmente comenzaba a entender los problemas de la Casa de Slytherin e incluso los estudiantes parecían haber encontrado un nuevo respeto hacia su maestro de Pociones. Y, tal vez, el más joven de los Malfoy no era tan malo después de todo. 

Un súbito rascar y gruñir sorprendieron a Albus. Se congeló con la varita lista para defenderse del monstruo que se aproximaba. 

Tres pequeñas formas aparecieron por unos momentos bajo un arbusto, pero decidieron que no querían salir a campo abierto y volvieron al bosque. 

Albus rió para sí mismo. El único hombre temido por el mismísimo Lord Oscuro, asustado por una familia de erizos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó su paseo sonriendo ante el pensamiento de la madre erizo y sus dos bebés. 

Albus se detuvo a la mitad de un movimiento. Regresó a donde había visto los erizos, pero no pudo encontrarlos. ¿De verdad había visto a un bebé erizo verde? Eso no podía ser. Sólo había un erizo verde en el mundo y ese era adulto. Debía ser un truco de la luz del atardecer. 

Con una última divertida sacudida de cabeza, Albus Dumbledore dio vuelta para regresar al Castillo. Si realmente había visto erizos verdes, entonces realmente era hora de irse a la cama. 

**Finis **

**Notas: **

Así que eso es todo. Sólo falta el epílogo. (Probablemente lo enviaré junto con el primer capítulo de "Harry Potter, Conserje de Hogwarts" la próxima semana. Sin embargo, quiero advertirles: ese nuevo fic no será tan agradable y divertido como este. Tiene una atmósfera más bien parecida a mi songfic y espero recibir cuando menos algunas llamaradas por esto). Por favor, comenten. 


	19. Epílogo

¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta vez inventé todos los personajes, pero el mundo en el que viven todavía pertenece a JKR! 

La idea de Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Creo que adopté la idea en forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a los fics de J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometo regresarlo sin que le haya pasado nada malo. 

  
Los catar, sin embargo, son completamente míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin preguntarme primero. 

**Notas:**

Esta es definitivamente la última parte de este fic. No se preocupen, habrá una secuela. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "My name is Severus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net. Y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: silverfox@kabsi.at 

  
**Epílogo **

¡Toc, toc, toc! 

-¡Profesora Potter!¡Profesora Potter! 

Sabrina Potter suspiró y dejó de cepillar su revuelto cabello castaño. El cabello rebelde era algo un rasgo familiar típico de los Potter. Parecía ser que ningún Potter podía jamás darle a su cabello alguna apariencia de orden. Tal vez era alguna antigua maldición que pesaba sobre la familia. 

Toc, toc, toctoctoc... 

Y no tener jamás tiempo para uno mismo parecía ser una antigua maldición para la cabeza de la Casa de Gryffindor. Sabrina suspiró otra vez y fue hasta la puerta. Era el 8 de setiembre del año 2345 y sólo había tenido esa posición desde hacía una semana. Justo en ese momento deseaba no haber aceptado cuando el director Lee se la ofreció. Realmente tenía suficiente trabajo cuando solamente se encargaba de Encantamientos. 

-¡Profesora Potter! ¡Profesora Potter! 

Sabrina abrió la puerta y gruñó para sus adentros. Quienquiera que hubiera nombrado Prefecta a Lisa Lockhart tenía que haber estado ebrio o completamente loco. La chica rubia era la peor cabeza hueca que Sabrina había conocido en su vida y era casi imposible hacer que se callara. Ni siquiera dejaba de charlar alegremente cuando se le hacía una pregunta durante un examen. Y nada de lo que decía tenía la menor conexión con el tema. 

-Señorita Lockhart, es casi medianoche. ¿Podría explicarme qué está haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora? –demandó enojada. 

-¡Oh, profesora Potter, profesora Potter! 

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. Ahora, por favor, dígame por qué no está durmiendo. Se supone que usted debe ser un buen ejemplo para los estudiantes más jóvenes. 

-¡Oh, es horrible, tan horrible! ¡No sé qué hacer! 

-¿Qué tal decirme cuál es el problema o volver a la cama? –sugirió Sabrina, luchando contra la urgencia de darle una bofetada a la chica. 

-¡No puedo encontrarlas! ¡Se fueron! Oh, profesora Potter, tiene que ayudarme. 

-¿Qué no puede encontrar esta vez? ¿Su maquillaje? ¿Sus túnicas favoritas? ¿Sus zapatos? ¡No, espere! Son sus tareas y libros de texto otra vez, ¿correcto? 

-¡Fui a su dormitorio a asegurarme de que estuvieran durmiendo y todas se habían ido! 

-Revisar que duerman no es su trabajo, señorita Lockhart. Es el mío y puedo asegurarle que todos estaban durmiendo hace media hora. 

-¡Pero ahora se han ido! –sollozó Lisa. 

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se fue? –exclamó Sabrina. 

Eso pareció ser comprensible para Lisa. 

-¡Las de primer año! ¡Oh, he perdido a las de primer año! 

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó Sabrina alarmada-. ¿Todos? 

-No, sólo tres de las chicas. Oh, es tan horrible, horrible. ¿Qué voy a hacer? 

-¿Cuáles tres? ¡Dígame sus nombres! –ordenó Sabrina. 

-No los sé. Sólo han estado aquí por una semana. No me he molestado en aprender sus nombres todavía. ¿Oh, qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? 

-¿Puede describírmelas? –intentó Sabrina. 

-¡Nooooo! Sus compañeras de dormitorio dijeron que iban hacia el Bosque Prohibido. ¡Oh, no, no, nononono! 

¿Era legal sujetar a una estudiante por los hombros y sacudirla? Probablemente no y Sabrina además dudaba que eso tuviera algún efecto en Lisa. Lisa no estaba histérica. Sólo estaba siendo ella misma. Sacudirla no conseguiría nada lógico de ella si no había lógica en ella en primer lugar. Entonces comprendió sus palabras de repente. 

-¡El Bosque Prohibido! ¡Tenemos que alertar al director ahora mismo! ¡Venga! 

-¡No! –chilló Lisa-. ¡No puedo! ¡No tengo puesto nada de lápiz labial! Tengo que ir a maquillarme primero. 

-Está bien. Iré a ver al profesor Lee sola. Vuelva a la cama y… vigile que no perdamos más alumnos. 

Sabrina salió hacia la oficina del director esperando que por una vez Lisa hubiera entendido lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. "Tres años más. Sólo tres años más hasta que se gradúe y ella será la última Lockhart por un tiempo" se recordó a sí misma. 

Media hora después todo el personal estaba sobre aviso y registraban el Bosque Prohibido en equipos. Sabrina, para su desesperación, había sido emparejada con el profesor de Defensa y cabeza de Slytherin. 

Algunas veces deseaba simplemente poder estrangular a Lazarus Longbottom. Odiaba a esos sarcásticos Slytherin. Desafortunadamente, el profesor Lognbottom era también el subdirector, lo cual hacía que el ataque físico no fuera una opción. 

"Apuesto a que es a esas niñas Slytherin a quienes estamos buscando por todas partes" pensó. 

El hecho de que una Malfoy hubiera sido enviada por el Sombrero Seleccionador a Gryffindor ese año no era del todo inusual. Eso pasaba cada cierto tiempo. Según la leyenda, había un ancestro Weasley en alguna parte del árbol familiar de los Malfoy. Sabrina suponía que eso debía ser correcto. Al menos servía para explicar por qué tanto los Weasley como los Malfoy eran notorios bromistas y el ocasional pelirrojo entre los tradicionalmente rubios platino Malfoy. 

Lo que sí resultaba sorprendente era que una Snape había ido a dar a Gryffindor ese año también. Los Snape eran Slytherin, aún cuando la familia era conocida por producir un Ravenclaw ocasional cada cierto tiempo. Hasta donde sabía Sabrina Potter, nunca había habido un solo Snape en Gryffindor. Simplemente no encajaban ahí. 

Por supuesto, los Snape eran parientes muy cercanos de los Malfoy. Eran bromistas todavía peores que los Weasley y mucho más difíciles de controlar debido a su famosa inteligencia. No era que los Malfoy no fueran inteligentes también, sino que tenían que trabajar para conseguir buenas notas. Los Snape siempre aprobaban los exámenes con facilidad. Sabrina odiaba a ambas familias. Eran Slytherin, después de todo. 

Y ahora una Malfoy y una Snape habían sido enviadas a su Casa y enseguida se habían perdido. Tenían que ser ellas. ¿Quién más se metería en algo tan arriesgado a tan solo una semana de haber empezado la escuela? Estaba preguntándose quién sería la tercera niña. Había una Weasley en el segundo año. ¿Tal vez sería ella? Pero, de acuerdo con Lisa, eran tres de primer año las que faltaban y además había dicho que no sabía sus nombres. Lisa podría ser una cabeza hueca, pero sabía quién era Jessie Weasley. 

Lazarus se quejaba a cada paso del camino. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente callarse? 

-¿No podías vigilar mejor a esas mocosas? ¿De dónde sacan estas ideas? –gruñó él. 

-Creo que TUS gemelos Malfoy son quienes las han metido en esto –siseó Sabrina. 

-¿Los gemelos Malfoy? ¿Por qué ellos? 

-¿Porque pensaron que era una buena travesura? El récord por causar problemas es bien conocido por todos en esta escuela. 

-¿Y qué harían ellos con unas Gryffindor de primer año? ¿Con sólo una semana de escuela? 

-La hermana de ellos es una de esas de primer año. Por supuesto que deben saber cómo manipularla. 

-¡Jah! Simplemente estás tratando de excusar tu incompetencia. Admítelo. La posición de cabeza de la Casa es un poco demasiado para ti. Eres demasiado joven. 

Sabrina buscó su varita. 

-¡¿Demasiado joven?! Yo te enseñaré... 

-¡LAS ENCONTRAMOS! 

Ambos profesores olvidaron inmediatamente su pelea y corrieron hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. 

-¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! 

Ahora que estaban más cerca, Sabrina reconoció la voz del profesor Morpheus Lupin, el maestro de Herbología. ¡Otro Slytherin! Lo habían puesto a hacer equipo con Michael MacGonagall, el prefecto, recordó. 

¡Grandioso! Sabrina puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora estaba en deuda con un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff por encontrar a sus estudiantes. 

Siguiendo la llamada de Morpheus, llegaron a un pequeño claro no muy lejos del borde del bosque. Al menos las niñas habían sido lo suficientemente cautelosas como para no adentrarse demasiado. 

-¡Hola, profesora! –la saludó Arria Snape con una gran sonrisa-. Es un honor encontrarla aquí. Especialmente cuando he escuchado que todos ustedes están aquí sólo por nosotras. 

Sabrina miró a la chica confundida. Era exactamente por eso que odiaba a los Snape. No sentían respeto por nadie. Como no tenía idea de qué decir, volvió su atención hacia la próxima delincuente. 

-¡Tengo uno! –anunció orgullosa Haley Malfoy, presentándole una pequeña bola espinosa que tenía en las manos. 

-¿Tienes un qué? –preguntó Sabrina, completamente confundida. 

-Un erizo verde. ¿Para qué otra cosa piensa usted que habríamos venido al bosque? 

Sabrina rechinó los dientes. Odiaba esa molesta tradición de los Slytherin de tener esas extrañas e inútiles criaturas a las que se referían como "greenies" en calidad de mascotas. Nadia sabía cómo había empezado eso. 

Había rumores según los cuales un antiguo cabeza de Slytherin había creado originalmente los erizos verdes con el solo propósito de que fueran mascotas. Algunos incluso aseguraban que había sido Severus Snape en persona. Eso era ridículo, por supuesto, cuando todos sabían que la mascota de Severus Snape había sido un cuervo del cual se valió para enviar mensajes a Albus Dumbledore durante la guerra contra Voldemort. ¡No habría sido dueño de algo tan risible como un erizo verde! 

Lo cual por supuesto no impedía que los Slytherin continuaran manteniendo las raras criaturas que sólo se encontraban en los alrededores de Hogwarts como sus mascotas tradicionales, afirmando que era el segundo animal emblemático de su Casa. 

¡Y ahora se lo estaban transfiriendo a sus Gryffindors! 

-¿Un erizo verde? ¿Para qué quieren un erizo verde? Sólo los Slytherin tienen erizos verdes. Ustedes son Gryffindor. 

-¡No, no lo soy! –protestó Arria de inmediato-. El Sombrero Seleccionador cometió una equivocación. Yo debería estar en Slytherin y también Haley. 

Sabrina concordó secretamente con ella. Una Snape no pertenecía a Gryffindor. 

-Bueno, ustedes son Gryffindor ahora y tienen que vivir con eso. Y los Gryffindor no tienen erizos verdes. 

-No está prohibido –protestó Haley-. ¡No puede quitármelo! 

-Cierto, si no podemos ser Slytherin, al menos podemos tener mascotas Slytherin –confirmó Arria. 

-Tal vez, pero yo puedo enviarles lechuzas a sus padres acerca de su insoportable comportamiento. 

-Buena suerte –dijo la tercera niña, sonando un tanto deprimida-. Mi familia vive en la luna. No creo que las lechuzas puedan localizarlos ahí, ¿o sí pueden? 

"Oh, grandioso. Una hija de muggles nacida en la colonia lunar y con mal de patria. Justo lo que necesitaba encontrar con mis dos rebeldes Slytherin" Sabrina trató de recordar el nombre de la niña. Harker o algo parecido. No, no, era Harper. Althea Harper. 

-Bueno, señorita Harper, puede estar segura de que encontraré alguna manera de contactar a sus padres y puedo asegurar que no estarán complacidos. 

-Sí, profesora, lo siento –murmuró Althea-. ¿Cree que haya una forma de que pueda localizarlos yo también? 

-No creo que esté usted en posición de pedir favores, señorita Harper –dijo Sabrina severamente. 

Tenía que mantener intacta su autoridad luego de perder sus pequeñas batallas contra Arria y Haley. 

-Y si quieren erizos verdes, tendrán que esperar a que uno de los Slytherin mayores tenga crías para regalar. No habrá más excursiones al Bosque Prohibido para capturar animales silvestres. ¿Entendieron? 

Las tres niñas asintieron. Arria y Haley tenían los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda. 

-No llores, Thea –susurró Arria al oído de su nueva amiga en el camino de regreso al castillo-. Encontraremos tu erizo la próxima vez. 

Puso su brazo confortablemente alrededor de los hombros de la otra chica. 

-Mi papá puede comunicarse con tus padres por ti –susurró en su otra oreja Haley, que todavía estaba acariciando alegremente a su erizo-. Es dueño de la mayor parte de los transbordadores lunares, después de todo. 

-¡Wow, tu familia debe ser adinerada! 

-Por supuesto que somos ricos. Somos Malfoy. 

-¡Sniff! –dijo el pequeño erizo verde de Haley.

**Notas: **

Eso es todo. Ahora tengo que decir adiós a esta historia, a Greenie y a la mayor parte de sus comentarios por algún tiempo. Mi nuevo fic no es tan divertido y sospecho que a algunos de ustedes no va a gustarles. Está bien. Lo entiendo. Sólo espero que no se olviden de mí y regresen cuando empiece con la secuela. Greenie definitivamente volverá entonces y tengo la esperanza de que todos ustedes también.  Hasta entonces: adiós, y por favor, comenten. 


End file.
